12:45hrs
by joya blanca
Summary: 12:45hrs de la noche, fue lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarce. Ahora inconciente recuerda todo antes que le pasara "eso". Sontails (sonic x Tails) con un toque de Shadilver (shadow y silver) (Amy rose x Manic) y las parejas que se me ocurran.
1. Chapter 1

12:45Hrs.

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... (ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

Llorando a mares , Miles "tails" Power,( en realidad es Prower, no se fijen) pensaba en lo injusta que es la vida, para alguien que a ayudado a salvar al mundo...Tantas veces...

La vida de Miles no a sido fácil : Desde sus padres que no recuerda bien, ni siquiera sabe ¿si están vivos o no?

Su vida amorosa deficiente: Pasando por la malvada Fiona Fox, la adorable Cosmo , terminando en Mina Mongoose y Zooey The Fox.

Los años difíciles de lucha contra quien considera "su rival" el Dr. Eggman...Miles o Tails (colas) como la gente le gusta llamarlo nunca se aquejado, el jovial, amable y alegre zorro gracias a su inteligencia y amigos siempre logro vencer todo , creando de todo..incluyendo 2 aviones : Tornado y Tornado 2, robots, etc..etc...etc...de la nada...

Desde que conoció a Sonic (un erizo nacido en Christmas Island, impaciente, honesto , feroz , caballeroso cuando se lo propone, egocéntrico , con hidrofobia ,etc...todo un rompecabezas de persona) este le dio animo/autoestima e independencia, reemplazando la timides/mutismo que antes poseía ...Gracias a eso, pensaba que podía ganar en cualquier cosa, superar cualquier obstáculo. excepto esto...

-¿por que a mi?

En el baño de su taller en Green Hill , South Island (Planeta Mobius..Aunque algunos dicen que es la tierra o Planet Freedom o que sonic y compañía por el poder de un Chaos Control junto a Dr .Eggman y las Esmeraldas del Caos con islas incluidas , llegaron de su mundo paralelo a la tierra . Elijan la versión que más les guste)

El zorro de 2 colas lloraba mirando un prueba entre sus enguantadas manos. Normalmente las pruebas no le hacían sentir triste, al contrario las pruebas o experimentos ¡lo emocionaban de un modo exorbitante.!

Esta en especial era diferente, la había comprado en una farmacia de la ciudad humana: ciudad Station Square, esperando que el resultado fuera negativo.

¡¿EL?!...Una mente brillante, un amante de la ciencia ¿esperando que una prueba de negativo? . Era ilógico, normalmente el estaría deacuerdo con eso...

-¡estoy jodido!, ¡bien jodido!

Ese símbolo de más(positivo) , esa la lapida de su sepultura para el...

¡¿COMO SE LOS IBA A EXPLICAR?!, esto no tenia sentido. Su vida se acabo, nada podía ser peor...

Aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, escucho que alguien derribaba de un mazaso la puerta de su casa...

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE?!

¡¿AMY?!...¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!...No le a dicho a nadie lo que le pasa ¿lo sabrá?...Probablemente no.

-¡TAIILLLLLLSS!

Más golpes de mazo con furia...Si existe algo peor de lo que le pasa, peor que los truenos...¡ES LA IRA DE AMY ROSE!

Con el corazón en la boca, se deshizo de la prueba...Ni imaginar lo que le hará, si llega a enterarse.

-¡MALDITO MARICON DE MIERDA!...¡AGHHHHHHHH!

Más golpes, solo de milagro su casa seguía entera con tal estruendo...¿como alguien tan dulce y buena puede ser tan ...peligrosa?

-¡¿CREISTE QUE TE SALDRIAS CON LA TUYA?!

Golpe...

-¡DESPÙES DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, ¿PENSASTE QUE ME PODIAS ENGAÑAR?!

Golpe...

-¡PENSASTE QUE ME QUITARIAS A MI CHICO!

Golpe...

Aterrado, sin escapatoria...Aprovechando que estaba en un baño, aprovecho de aliviar en algo sus nauseas, vomitando en el W.C...Eso no alejaba a la loca del mazo, sin embargo ayudaba a aliviar en algo su tensión.

-¿que hice para merecer esto?...

Ofuscado, se cubrió la cara con una mano.

-...ya recuerdo.

¿Y como olvidarlo?, aquellos días que lo cambiaron todo...

-¡TE TENGO!

La puerta se abrió con un gran golpe, Tails contra la pared estaba a punto de orinarse del susto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La obsesiva señorita, sonrió victoriosa.

- _te encontré._

La cara de furia (al filo de ser psicópata) junto con empuñar ese poderoso mazo amarillo...

 _-¿ultimas palabras?_

...Le indicaban al joven zorro que hoy partía al más allá...

-Am...

Lo ultimo que Power recuerda antes de desmayarse, era la hora...Las 12:45hrs. de la noche.

-¿tails?

Espantada, la chica rosada en vestido rojo fue a ver a su compañero de los Freedom Fighters.(luchadores por la libertad)...Ella estaba furiosa con el, lista para darle su merecido...Esa reacción de desmayarse , no la esperaba y menos de el...

-¿tails?...¿tails?

Ella abrazándolo, le daba palmaditas en la mejilla, esperando que vuelva en si...Mirando en todos lados, buscando algo, ¡lo que fuera! que lo ayudara a despertar, viendo de reojo noto "una cosa" en el basurero , una prueba que no esperaba encontrar...

-no puede ser.

Impactada miro al chico desmayado, ¿será posible que el...

.¡¿QUE PASO AQUI?!

Aun impactada, miro al chico azul que acababa de llegar...Sin saber que más decir...

-se desmayo.

En la mente del desmayado, el revivía todo lo que paso para llegar a este instante...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

(ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

* * *

.¡¿QUE PASO AQUI?!

Aun impactada, miro al chico azul que acababa de llegar...Sin saber que más decir...

-se desmayo.

En la mente del desmayado, el revivía todo lo que paso para llegar a este instante...

* * *

Sonic con su velocidad característica, hizo a un lado a Amy, tomando entre sus brazos al desmayado, completamente preocupado.

-vamos budy, no me hagas esto.

En ese momento Rose no sabia, ¿si pegarle o ayudarlo?

* * *

Mientras que en los recuerdos del desmayado...

Su primer recuerdo fue de "aquella vez"...

-¡SALUD!...

En el castillo del reino de Soleanna, la humana Gobernante: La Princesa Elise organizo un gran banquete en honor a su erizo (y amor secreto) Sonic the hedgehog...La castaña sonriendo levanto su copa...

-...¡POR SONIC!

Todos imitaron el gesto...

-¡POR SONIC!

* * *

Todos los erizos estaban ahí, hasta los hermanos de Sonic y el policía dimensional Zonic the Zone Cop, el celebrado con su característico narcisismo y gran ego (sin ser malvado) , levanto su propia copa...

-¡gracias amigos!...¡lo merezco!

Sally Acorn, la princesa ardilla , se subió de hombros..

-pufff...el sonic de siempre..(se inclino de su asiento)..déjame darte un premio.

Ella coqueta le dio un beso en la mejilla , la princesa del reino Rose no le gusto para nada ese gesto.

-¡alejate de mi novio!

-¡¿tu novio?!...¡discúlpame pero jamás he escuchado a sonic decir que eres su novia!

-¡te lo advierto!

La gobernante de Soleanna con su paciencia característica, fue a evitar que el banquete se convierta en una guerra civil.

* * *

Unas sillas más allá Knuckles the Echidna mientras comía , conversaba con Tails.

-lo mismo de siempre.

-yep...¿cuando se podrán comportar esas dos?

-no lo se...(mordisco)...cuando lo cerdos vuelen o cuando me puedas vencer...ja ja ja.

Al zorro esa broma aunque le molestaba ,no se la tomaba a pecho, sabia que eran sin intención de ofender o herir...Al cerdo antropomórfico sentado frente a ellos comiendo ensalada, tampoco le gusto la bromita, lanzándole al guardián de templos una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡perdón amigo!, fue sin querer.

La eriza y la ardilla continuaban peleando, con la humana de sangre azul con una cara de "en que lió me metí"

-pobre princesa.

-vah, es su culpa...

El rubio miro a su derecha...Topándose con Shadow the Hedgehog, el con su cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo" comía con las manos enguantadas una pierna de pollo.

-...la tonta Princesita se le ocurrió la "maravillosa " idea de poner a esas dos juntas.

-más respecto, es su reino.

-no me importa "Knuckie", sigue siendo una tonta.

* * *

"Knuckie", "Rad Red", "Knux" , "Knucklehead" o como deseen apodar al Echidna rojo sangre, no le agrado esa aptitud poco respetuosa de parte del erizo oscuro...Power noto que estos se iban a dar golpes, miro a la murciélago con mirada suplicante , esperando que calmara a su mejor amigo, pero Rouge le interesaba más tragar y hablar de ¿cuantos robots a destruido estaba semana? con la coneja respetuosa sentada delante de ella junto a su madre Vainilla...

El intercambio de palabras no muy "amigables" continuaba, aclarándose la garganta , el inteligente oji azul espero que una buena charla, evitara el intercambio de golpes entre el oji violeta y el oji rojo...

-¡HEY!...¡ya bast...

El chico del futuro llego justo a tiempo del baño para acabar la discusión...

-¡vamos chicos, no peleen!...¡tenemos carne de verdad en vez de pasta sintetizada!...¡solo mírenla!

El albino impactado, saco una porción de puré de papas con carne y ensalada...

-¡miren verduras de verdad!...(con lagrimas en los ojos aspiro profundamente el olor de su cena)...¡carne de verdad!...¡no de vacas mal clonadas o escarabajos gigantes de pésimo sabor!

El viajero en el tiempo parecía estar a punto de llorar emocionado, mientras el ser del pasado , el sacerdote rojo y el mecánico amarillo lo miraban como si esperaran a que le pusieran un chaleco de fuerza...

-debo anotar esto en mi lista de cosas que adoro del pasado...(llorando junto con sonreír , probo el puré)..puré con papas de verdad...shif...¡amo esta época!

El anti-héroe se cruzo de brazos enojado.

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-¡¿exagerando?!, ¡debes probarlo!

Sorpresivamente el ex enemigo de sonic de color blanco, metió su cuchara con puré en la boca del ex enemigo de sonic color negro, por la cara que puso" Rad Red": indicaba que "algo", le decía que si la comida no fuera buena, el oscuro le hubiera dado un puñetazo..

Luego de esa acción, Silver the Hedgehog relato tan fascinado lo maravillosa de la comida del pasado (presente para nosotros) , que tanto el ser negro/rojo junto al ser rojo se les abrió el apetito, olvidándose de pelear.

* * *

El trío de ex enemigos del erizo hablaba de comida y sobre lo mucho que el Dr. Eggman molestaba...Pronto el joven zorro se le unio, las "novias" del ser más rápido del universo se calmaron, gracias a unos que guardias que "amablemente" se colocaron cerca con un gesto de su reina, permitiendo al banquete proseguir en paz.

Ajeno esto, el ser más rápido del mundo disfrutaba tranquilamente su montaña de hot dog con chili , solo distrayéndose cuando su verdoso hermano, trato de quitarle uno...

* * *

Esto (disimuladamente) lo noto Power mientras iniciaba una conversacion con su amigo humano (Christopher Thorndyke ) sobre tecnología...A decir verdad, el zorro siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que el ser azul hacia...(Eso no quiere decir que el sea dependiente absoluto de el como antes, solo que esta atento)

* * *

Horas después...

Era la no se cuanta vez que miraba su reloj, la fiesta había pasado al salón de baile...

-esto va para rato.

De un lado estaban los que estaban pasados de copas y por otro estaban los que aun bailaban ¡y power no podía meterse en ninguno de los grupos!

Con una porción de sus dulces favoritos de menta sus manos, sentado en una silla. Mientras unos pasos Cream bailaba junto a la ex de "Knucklehead " , Silver y la princesa de este lugar.

 _-en el fondo, sigo siendo un nerd._

Ya no era el tímido de antes, los años de estar en batallas con este inusual grupo de amigos le habían dado más confianza...Pero aun seguía siendo un nerd.

No sabia bailar, la música no era de su gusto y ni de hablar del alcohol ( la ultima vez que bebió siquiera una gota, despertó de cabeza en un columpio con Sonic furioso gritándole hasta a sus ancestros)

Chris tuvo que irse ya que tenia trabajo pendiente. Knuckles estaba demasiado ebrio junto a Manic , Vainilla, Sally , Zonic y Rouge como para conversar...

Y como NICOLE the Holo-Lynx (el programa de computadora consciente de Sally Acorn que se muestra en holograma como una lince morada) no asistió por que el Dr. Ellidy le tenía que instalar un anti-virus, no tenia nadie con quien hablar.

En el fondo continuaba siendo el que se quedaba atrás en la fiesta, ufff...desearía estar en su amado taller junto a sus queridos experimentos, ya había tenido suficiente fiesta ...Supuso que debía seguir esa impresión, ya era hora de irse a casa...

* * *

-¿a donde se habrá metido?

Primero lo primero, debía encontrar al erizo azul...No podía irse sin siquiera despedirse o decirle a alguien que ya se va, para evitar preocuparlo. Terminando su ultimo dulce, fue a preguntarle a la ex del rojo...

-Sonia, ¿has visto a tu hermano?

-ni idea, hace rato que no lo veo...Tal vez se fue a correr o que se yo.

-ha, ¿y ustedes?

La misma respuesta...¿a donde se habrá ido?, ¿se aburrió? con lo impulsivo que es odia aburrirse, según los estándares esta fiesta no es aburrida, debe seguir por aquí...

* * *

2 Horas de búsqueda infructuosa, lo obligaron a ir a los únicos a los que no a preguntado...

-¿manic?

-romromromrrrrrrr...agh...fiuuuuuuuuu.

El ladrón verdoso roncaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, el zorro se acercó más a el...

-¡MANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!

 _ **-¡AAAAAAAA!...¡¿QUE MIER...HIP...**_ _ **zzzzzzzz...romromromrrrrrrr**_

¡Cielos! ¡lo que debe haber tomado debe ser fuertísimo!...El resto también, igual de idos en ese enorme sofá...El Sr. Power no conocía ¿como levantar al resto?, pero si al

gemelo (a pesar de color, es gemelo) de Sonic...Astutamente le susurro al oído...

 _-tengo un cofre lleno a reventar de anillos y esmeraldas._

\- romromromrrrrrrr...urrac...¡UN COFRE!

El oji verde se despertó de un salto, chocando su cara con el piso inmóvil, el resto de los ebrios continuaban roncando...Preocupado el zorro se le acercó.

-¿estas bi...

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-¡por un demonio!

Un golpe bien dado regreso a M al mundo de los despiertos, el tipo sobandose con una mano la mejilla seguía con la borrachera. La reseca que va a tener, será épica...

-¿has visto a Sonic?

 _ **-q..erwww...que...hip...erwwwwwww...**_

-Soooooooo...nnnnnnnniiicccccccc.

 _ **-aaaaaaaaaaa...mi herminito...se fue...por all...erwww...allà...hip...**_

Con un movimiento de mano que pone en duda su control sobre su motricidad, le indico una puerta al final de un pasillo...

 _ **-no...hip...te...hip...preocupes...solo lo usa como desahogo...**_

El joven zorro levanto una ceja...¿a que se refería con desahogo?

-¿desahogo?

 _ **-siiiiiiii...un culito disponible que usa en reemplazo de...erwwwwwwww...erwwww...mi hermanito no tiene el valor de decirle...**_ _ **romromromrrrrrrr...ama a...erwwwwww.. romromromrrrrrrr**_

-¡hey!...¡oiga despierte!

Haciendo sonar sus dedos enfrente de Manic, el se despertó continuando la charla como si no se diera cuenta que en un momento, se quedo dormido..

 _ **-todos se lo quieren ligar...(**_ tambaleándose , contó usando sus manos) _ **...**_ **el rarito del futuro...el bruto del pasado...su otro yo...ya sabes ese bastardito de sc...hip...ourge...** _**Scourge...¿no te alegra que...erwwwww...**_

Esperando que le dirigiera algo más coherente, actuó como si le entendiera...

-te capto perfectamente.

 _ **-todos...erwww...yo no ...no soy un puto degerad...todos se lo quieren coger...tranquilo...hip...el solo quiere ligar a...erwww...no se lo digas a nadie amiguito...o sonic me mat...zzzzzzzzzzzz.**_

Los borrachos y sus ocurrencias, por lo menos le dijo ¿donde ir?

* * *

Caminando en dirección en esa puerta , a unos pasos se detuvo para ponerse en pose de pensador.

-mmmmmm...tal vez debí dejar el recado...

De tan solo decirlo le llevo una mano a la frente molesto/ofuscado consigo mismo...¡Es lo que debió hacer en un principio con Sonia!, ¡Ahora podía estar en su cama soñando con nuevos inventos!...Esto se lo llevaría a la tumba, se moriría de vergüenza que alguien llegara a enterarse que con su inteligencia, cometiera esos errores...

* * *

¿Que eran esos sonidos que provenían del cuarto? ...Esperando lo que sea, abrió con cuidado la puerta...

-OWWWWWWWW...¡OH SONIC!.

Aguantando las ganas de gritar, rojo como un tomate vio un show que ni en sus sueños más desquiciados se le ocurrió imaginar...

-AAAAAA...MÀS DURO...MÀS FUERTE...AAAAAAA.

En una cama , el rudo anti-heroe con las piernas levantadas, babeaba junto con gritar excitado por la enorme virilidad del héroe de Mobius, siendo empujada dentro de el con moviendo rítmico, fuerza y rapidez...El corazón de colas latía con fuerza al ve lo sexy que se veía el oji verde...¡¿SEXY?!

Tails sonrojado cerro la puerta, afirmándose de esta...¡¿lo habrán visto?!...El erizo..glup...no sabia que fuera tan "grande"...normalmente esta guardada en un bolsa piel para protegerla y ambos han usado el baño de hombres , pero en ese instante no se ve...¡oh mierda!...¡¿POR QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN LA...

-Tails...

* * *

¡Oh mierda!...¡AMY ROSE!...¿que le dirá?..." _hola amy, ¿buscas a sonic?, esta ahí atrás con shadow, felicidades el chico al que te has autonombrado novia, es gay"_

-...¿has visto a sonic?, lo he buscado por todos lados...¿estas nervioso?

Tratando de controlarse, se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza con risita nerviosa...Suerte que en la habitación ya no se escucha más ruido...

-¡NERVIOSO!...¡¿YO?!..."je , je , je"...solo estoy fe...feliz...feliz, dichoso, emocionado de la conmemoración que le hicieron a Sonic.

-¡yo también!, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de el!

¡Le dice la verdad y tendrá que cavar dos tumbas!, controlando sus nervios, con la pose más serena que logro, apunto en dirección opuesta.

-se acabo la comida , se aburrió y se fue.

-¿ha?...supongo que es lógico, nos vemos Tails.

-adiós.

* * *

La chica rosada se fue, el oji azul se dejo caer en el suelo con un suspiro de alivio, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-uffffff...por poco y me da un infarto.

Más clamo, apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿sonic gay? ...ya lo sospechaba.

Hace muchos años que sospechaba sobre las verdaderas "razones" que provocaban al erizo NUNCA acercarse mucho a las chicas que lo deseaban...Pasando a un tema relacionado...Manic dijo que su hermano usaba a Shadow como un "reemplazo"...¿a quien reemplaza?, ¿lo sabrá el oji rojo? , ¿que pasara cuando Amy se entere? ¡¿que pasara cuando el mundo se entere?!

-Todas estas dudas para mañana... ahhh...estoy molido.

Estirando sus brazos, se levanto del suelo. Por una vez que no le diga a su mejor amigo ¿a donde va? , no se abrirán las puertas del infierno. Con ese pensamiento se subió a Tornado 2, directo a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-¡vine tan pronto como pude!

Knuckles apenas recibió la llamada de Amy Rose, llego lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Tails...La cual se veía con varios hoyos.

-esta ahí, en su cama.

La chica rosada guió al Echidna (Equidna) rojo con un maletín, hasta la habitación del dueño de casa. Recostado sobre su cama, estaba el zorro amarillo con una toalla húmeda sobre sus ojos. Sonic angustiado, estaba sentado a su lado, tomándole una mano..

-"Knux"...

El ser rojo comprensivamente, le puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo azul.

-yo me encargo, soni.

El erizo se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para trabajar...El equidna de su maletín saco uno estetoscopio junto a unas piedras...La medicina antigua, era parte de su trabajo como guardián.

El Freedom Fighter (luchador por la libertad) con rastas, se puso el estetoscopio escuchando junto con mirar la reacción de las piedras. El azul no paraba de pasearse impaciente mientras su "novia autodeclarada" se quito un guante , para luego comerse las uñas.

-Nada serio, solo paso por una impresión fuerte...necesito algo de té.

-¡en seguida!

* * *

La eriza preocupada bajo corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Por suerte era una de pocos lugares intactos de la casa. La alacena de este zorro era un verdadero laberinto.

-veamos...té...té...¡al fin!, este chico debe aprender a ser más ordenado.

Mientras ponía a hervir agua, una semi sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en sus labios...Llego dispuesta a matarlo por quitarle a "su novio" , luego lo vio desmayarse , encontró esa prueba y aquí estaba...Preocupada por el , a la vez de querer agarrarlo a golpes...Lo admitía, si el no se hubiera desmayado, ella lo convierte en papilla...

* * *

Regresando con los chicos...

-¿por que quieres té?

-por que tengo ganas de tomarme una taza, además de que lo necesito para pasarle un poco por las muñecas para despabilarlo...el licor funcionaria mejor pero se que este chico no tiene ni una gota.

-¿seguro que no es nada serio?

-yep...este no es...

Todo estaba en orden hasta que paso la campana (la parte plana que se pasa por la piel del paciente) desde el pecho hasta la parte inferior del vientre...

-...oh.

Nervioso, el héroe sacudió a su amigo rojo...

-¡¿que?!...¡¿que?!...¡¿dime que?!

Si "red rad" no le da un puñetazo, el más veloz del mundo(con lo nervioso que esta) lo hubiera sacudido a la velocidad del sonido. Desde el suelo el oji verde se sobo la mejilla, con mirada furia listo para decirle un verdadero discurso de insultos o patearle la entrepierna a nivel supersónico...Pero al ver lo serio que estaba el equidna, decidió guardarse la actitud estilo "shadow" para otra ocasión...

"Knux" le hizo un gesto para que el líder de su equipo se callara...

-shisssssssss...necesito silencio, se que estas nervioso , ve a correr para despejarte.

-no, yo no me muevo de aquí

¿El no moverse de un lugar?, ¡ahora si que lo a visto todo!

-ok...sigue paseadote por la habitación...En silencio.

* * *

Mientras el erizo se paseaba con las manos detrás de la espalda por toda la habitación. El oji violeta tomándose su tiempo entre seguir escuchando, mirar las piedras junto con tomarle la presión... Luego de unos minutos, calmadamente se quito el estetoscopio...

-¿recuerdas cuando Tails nos dijo que tenia nauseas por comer un taco en mal estado?

-yep.

-pues pienso que lo que tiene en realidad, es algo con "patitas".

-¿un parasito?

-si y ...no... toma asiento para que te explique.

* * *

En ese instante, en los recuerdos de Tails...

-un poco más...un poco más fuerte.

Trabajar en su taller , dándole mantenciòn al tornado 2...Era la mejor forma de mantener calmada su mente. No era que allá dejado de apreciar a su amigo, sino que no sabia ¿como enfrentarse a el, después de lo que vio?

En las ultimas semanas a tratado de mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, lejos del erizo, sin embargo su curiosidad le gano.

Usando un dron casero que se volvía invisible (patente pendiente) , logro seguir al azul, captando imágenes que no se a imaginado del erizo...

En las noches en su casa...Antes pensaba que este autonombrado "buen chico" no tenia vida intima (por estar más interesado en las aventuras que en las chicas), ahora esta convencido de lo contrario...

Tener una "novia loca" que ama aplastar a cualquiera que se atreva a respirar cerca de el y engañarla con un psicopata que disfruta destrozar a sus enemigos...A el veloz si que era un buscador de "emociones"...El chico con que el héroe pasa sus noches, ¿sabrá lo que pasa?, ¿se habrán puesto decuerdo?... the hedgehog era muchas cosas, pero un canalla nunca...Solo es..."Impulsivo"

Claro que...ejem...el dron nunca traspaso las cortinas, solo sombras...¡solo para aclarar, el no es un degenerado!...solo esta preocupado, tiene dudas y cuando tiene dudas su mente no se cansa hasta tener respuestas...

-¡auch!

Por tener la cabeza en el aire, se lastimo la mano...Se bajo de su lugar volando hasta el piso usando sus dos colas como hélice, una vez en tierra busco su botiquín.

-hola budy.

Con el botiquin entre sus manos, se dio vuelta para ver al tipo en que pensaba, frente de el.

-Vi la puerta abierta y decidí pasar...¡¿te lastimaste?!

-¿he?

En ese instante, se había olvidado de la cortada.

-no es nada.

-déjame ver.

-te digo que no es nada, es superficial...No me voy a morir por este cortecito.

-de todos modos, quiero ver.

En un pestañeo, le quito el botiquín, lo dejo en el suelo, luego le quito el guante ensangrentado para ver mejor la herida.

-nada serio.

-¿ves ?, te lo dije. ...Suéltame la mano para poder limpiarla.

-eres muy lento, lo haré yo.

-puede solo.

-¿que pasa?, ¿no confías en mi?

¿Que no confía en el?, ¿de donde viene esa pregunta?

-No es eso, es solo que no creo que sepas primeros auxilios.

-¡oh hombre!, eso ofende, hasta yo se poner una bandita adhesiva.

Tails dio un suspiro , el sabia que el solo quería cuidarlo...La cara de molestia del erizo en zapatillas rojas, no se iría sola.

-ok...ok...hazlo tu.

La cara de molestia fue reemplazada por una de satisfacción...

-¡ya veras lo bien vendada que este fantástico erizo, te deja la mano!

Abriendo el botiquín saco una varilla de papel, la cual empapo con povidona yodada pasándola sobre la herida. A Miles le incomodo, sonic lo noto.

-up, lo siento.

Con cuidado le continuo limpiando la herida, luego busco en el botiquín una venda...¿Que demonios le pasa?, con lo rápido que es en menos 1 segundo ya tendría la mano vendada y proponiéndole una carrera ¿que lo demora?

-¿que te pasa?

-¿que te pasa a ti?...

* * *

Con mirada seria/molesta lentamente paso la venda por su mano, este odiaba la lentitud...debe estar haciendo algo en contra su naturaleza: Tomarse el tiempo para decir o preguntar alguna cosa.

-...hace 1 mes que "parece te trago la tierra", no llamas, no te apareces en ningún lugar, no contestas ni llamadas ni msn, tampoco corres conmigo...Cada vez que vengo a verte, ni pió de ti. Nadie sabe de ti. Ni si quiere Nicole y eso que técnicamente ustedes hablan en línea todos los días.

Con lo ocupado que se mantenido a si mismo, el tiempo a pasado más rápido de lo esperado. Bajo la mirada mirando en dirección opuesta por vergüenza.

-he estado ocupado.

-A ti te pasa algo.

- _me pasa que te vi con shadow._

-¿que?

-no nada...no me pasa nada.

Sonic con esas preciosas piedras Jade que tiene por ojos, lo miro preocupado.

-No me mientas, ¿que te paso en el banquete de La Princesa Elise.?

Las mejillas del zorro pasaron de blanco a rojo, al recordar lo que vio...Tuvo que llevarse una mano cubriéndose el área nariz/boca para evitar el sangrado nasal.

-¿te sientes mal?...odio los hospitales pero si necesitas ir...

¿Que le va a decir?..." _Lo que pasa sonic es que te vi a ti con Shadow dándose con todo, no te lo tomes a mal, también te he espiado por que trato de comprender este lado nuevo tuyo, no me demandes"_

\- es que estoy algo insolado.

Esto no pareció tranquilizar al eterno oponente de Dr. Eggman , por lo bien que lo conocía sabia que el estaba impaciente por hacer algo que ayudara, a un amigo/a, si creyera que necesitan de su ayuda.

-¡no te estreses!, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi.

-yo siempre me preocupo por ti.

El azul al notar lo cerca que estaban y como naturalmente sus manos cayeron sobre los hombros del otro...Se alejo nerviosamente.

-¡bueno, por que somos amigos!...je ja je...¡mira la hora!...¡si llego tarde me pierdo el concierto de rock!

Como un relámpago, el erizo azul se fue...Ahora el preocupado era el.

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad...

-oh.

-no hay duda, Tails esta embarazado.

Justo cuando el azul dijo el "oh", Amy subía con una bandeja con tazas llenas de Té...

-el té esta listo...¡¿que?!

La chica rosada en shock dejo caer la bandeja al piso, la sospecha que se produjo en su cabeza era una cosa, escucharlo de frenton era otra cosa.

Con su hipervelocidad el ojiverde evito que la bandeja cayera al piso. "Rad Red" ayudo a la fan de la decoración a sentarse.

Preocupado el ojiverde se acerco a la ojiverde..

-¿Amy...

-¡¿como pudiste?!...¡¿después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?!

La mirada iracunda de Rose era suficiente para hacer temblar al buscador de emociones...Por la cara, se notaba que si ella no hubiera dejado su mazo en la cocina, ¡en estos momentos intentaría hacer carne molida de erizo azul!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4(personajes de anime, manga, comic videojuegos, etc, etc, etc...no me pertenecen)

* * *

Amy rose estaba con una ira asesina..¡¿Como demonios le hacia esto?!...¡¿Después de todos los años de devoción?!...¡¿de amor?!...Su madrastra Annabelle tenia razón, ¡debió aceptar la cita con el primo de Mario Bros o con Jet The Hawk!...Su ira era algo a lo que sonic temía y ella lo sabia...Con gusto lo mataría a golpes a este aterrado erizo..

-¡ERES UN...

-SHISSSSSSSSSS.

El rojo serio se interpuso entre "los novios" junto con apuntar al zorro inconsciente...Si no fuera por que quiere a este zorro como a un hermano y le gustaban los bebes, hubiera continuado con su impulso de golpear a azul..

-¡jodete sonic!

* * *

Con ganas de matar a el mundo entero, bajo , tomo su mazo y de un puertazo se fue, luego encontraría el modo de hacer que su ex se las pagara todas juntas...Con la intensidad del puertazo, una cajita se cayo al suelo, activándola...El veloz curioso la tomo...

-¿que es esto?

Seguido por el oji violeta...

-Tais me contó de eso una vez, es un trasmisor de recuerdos...trasmite recuerdos de la gente conciente cerca de su radio a la gente inconsciente. La idea era mantener a la gente en coma informada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor...Las imágenes vienen acompañadas con una narración para aumentar la comprensión de los hechos.

-glup...¿quiere decir que tails puede ver nuestros recuerdos como si se tratara de una película en su cabeza?

S se sonrojo, existían recuerdos que eran "personales" que no quería que su amado zorrito viera..

-nop...en parte...¡deja la cara de funeral, no es tan fatal como crees!...solo le muestra recuerdos que la maquina considere que sean coherentes con los suyos.

-uf...solo espero, que seleccione solo cosas agradables y nada reveladores...

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic

Nada mejor que un buen masaje para relajar los músculos después de estar todo el día destruyendo robots.

-mmmmm...oh, vas a tener que decirme un día de estos, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer masajes?

El que masajeaba al erizo, sonrió satisfecho.

-je, los erizos mejorados genéticamente tenemos nuestros secretos.

Estaban solos en la guarida de Shadow, sin nadie más cerca...Sonic relajado sobre la cama con el oji rojo dándole el masaje , con la canción monster de un CD de Skillet que Chris les presto.

-mmmmm awwwwww...amo destrozar los robots, es muy divertido pero a veces...ahhh..justo ahí...tu sabes donde es.

Este tipo conocía los puntos exactos para relajarlo, aunque le tome 1000 años conseguirá que le enseñe a dar estos masajes... _nunca se sabe ¿cuando lo necesite?..._

 _-_ valla, tienes unos nudos del terror.

-yep...obra de Amy...mmmmm...ser perseguido por un chica con una mazo todo el día, es agotador...awwww...¡que rico!

-¿Amy?...esa loca nunca antes te deja tan tenso.

¿Como no podría estar tenso?, el zorro se esfumo (literalmente) sin razón...El tenia claro que a este nerd le encantaba estar encerrado en su taller y pasar semanas ahi...Normalmente el siempre estaba al pendiente de todos, siempre listo para ayudar cuando se le llamaba, ¿y ahora?...awwwwwww...¡que buen masaje!, no solucionaba el problema pero lo aliviaba un poco..

-mmmm...hay una primera vez para todo...vas muy lento...Tanto como tortuga. Me decepciona que esto sea "todo" lo que tengas para ser el " guerrero erizo definitivo".

Sin tener que mirarlo, supo (por encuentros anteriores) la cara seductora que debe portar ahora sombra (shadow)

-Pues esta "Tortuga", va ha hacer que te comas tus palabras.

El masajeador desde cerca de la cola azulada, comenzó a subir dando besos para luego bajar. Tan lento como bajo volvió a subir guiándose por su columna , se reencontró con aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿paso la decepción?

El azul con una sonrisa arrogante le agarro de la barbilla, dándole un beso...El negro/rojo sonrió cínico .

-lo tomare como un "si"

-en realidad es un "tal vez"

Shadow cerrando los ojos comenzó a lamer el cuello junto con mordisquearlo...Sonic dejándose llevar cerro los ojos soltando unos gemidos, pronto llegarían a la parte de siempre..."Lo usual"...Pero a diferencia de otras veces...

 _-owwwwwwwwww...tails._

Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, el oji verde se tapo la boca con ambas manos..

-¡¿TAILS?!

* * *

El erizo criogenizado hace 50 años atrás, lo agarro de las púas del pecho...

-¡¿ME VEO COMO UN PUTO ZORRO?!

Lleno de furia se apunto a su trasero.

-¡¿TENGO 2 MALDITAS COLAS PEGADAS AHI ATRAS?!

Sonic estaba listo para contrarrestar , una lluvia de golpes de parte del dueño de casa...

-largo.

En vez de eso el ex villano se levanto ofendido, fue hasta un mini bar y saco una botella de coñac.

-¡¿eres estup...

-¡TU TE LO PIERDES!

El más rápido , también famoso de todos no se va a quedar a recibir insultos...Ese lento podía quedarse con su "queridísimo coñac" , por que este buen chico en menos de un parpadeo se ha ido de esa pocilga...

* * *

Recuerdo de Shadow..

-¡¿eres estupido o...ya se fue.

Tomando un trago de su licor al seco, intento pasar el mal rato.

-¿por que me junto con ese tarado?...nunca lo sabré.

De una cosa estaba seguro, solo para la cama quería a ese tarado...¡gracias al cielo que no siente nada más por el!...A Shadow le molesto que mencionara a Tails justo en un momento tan "intenso" por que en primer lugar: El quería que cuando estuviera con el, pensara solo en el...Eran rivales...amigos...ejem..."amigos con ventaja" pero algo de respeto debía tenerle. En segundo lugar...

-mi precioso.

.En segundo lugar: Le recordaba que no solo eran rivales en las batallas sino que también en lo romántico...Aunque ninguno lo diga abiertamente ambos sentían lo mismo por cierto zorro...¿Como era posible ser el "amigo con ventaja" de tu rival?

Sonrió al ver la foto de quien realmente amaba, se la tomo en un momento en que estaba distraído, siempre que la miraba lo relajaba...Mirando la foto comenzó a pensar en lo tonto que ha sido, en vez de tener aquellos encuentros con Sonic debería centrarse en quien de verdad quiere...digo, ¿que lo detenía?

-el me vio...estoy seguro.

Sonriendo con malicia recordó haberlo visto mirándolos en "la hora feliz" que tuvo en el banquete de esa princesita tonta...Por su cara, segurísimo que era del mismo "bando" que el...

* * *

Ahora solo tenia que seguir el consejo que le dio Rogue :Debía vigilarlo, esperar hasta encontrar el momento indicado en que este solo, para ser osado, de hacer su jugada...

 _-"ni lo sueñes"_

-¿silver?

El oji rojo miro a todos lados, buscándolo...Estaba solos...

 _-"pierdes tu tiempo...nunca pasara, los libros lo dicen"_

-¡al demonio con los libros!...arggggggg...¡SAL DE MI CABEZAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Recuerdo de Silver..

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

El plateado sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, perdiendo la conexión metal con el seriote.. La Princesa Elise al escuchar el grito de su huésped junto a Blaze the Cat , fueron corriendo a ver lo que ocurría..

-¡¿estas bien?!

El recostado en el borde su cama, se rasco la miro despreocupadamente..

-fue solo una pesadilla...vuelvan a dormir.

La castaña cerro la puerta, dejando al plateado levitar un poco llevando una mano a un lado de cabeza junto con cerrar un ojo ...

-auch...ese tipo tiene mayor resistencia mental de la imagine.

Luego se cruzo de brazos..

-es un reto...me encantan los retos.

-eso creo...

* * *

La blanca gata Tsundere con piroquinesis jugando con una llamita entre sus dedos, volvió a entrar.

-...¿necesitas que te ayude? , Rogue y yo vamos a los mismos lugares , como es su mejor amiga puede que si la "influencio" lo suficiente...

Ante la propuesta de la reina de la dimensión sol, el futurista lentamente volvió a poner los pies en el suelo.

-no te preocupes Blaze, puedo con el...Tu ve a tu cita con Rogue.

La elegante gata pareció ofendida.

-no hagas esa cara, leo mentes...Relax Reina Blaze, seria un hipócrita si tuviera un problema con eso... OH espera...ya llego.

El plateado indico a la ventana, la gata sonrió al ver a su novia murciélago volando con una ramo de rosas...

-¿tu le dijiste?

-me declaro, culpable...ve, diviértete.

El erizo abrió la ventana permitiendo que la sexy murciélago cargara a su novia, el las vio partir deseando que algún día el mismo pueda tener algo parecidó.

* * *

Recuerdo de Rogue the Bat.

En un lujoso hotel, ambas llegaron a pasar un "buen rato"

\- ¿Knuckles?, ¿que hace aquí?

A punto de entrar su habitación reservada , su querida gata vio de reojo al equidna entrar a un cuarto...La mejor amiga de Shadow tomo el mentón de la mejor amiga de Silver.

-esta noche es de nosotras, que la rata gigante haga lo que se le antoje.

* * *

Recuerdo de Knuckles

Aprovechando de que su ex estaba por el día en South Island, en representación de su madre en un acto oficial... "Knuckie" decidió ir a visitar al hotel donde se hospedaba Sonia the hedgehog...

-gracias por aceptar dejarme verte.

-Ni lo menciones, me encanta verte...Últimamente todo lo que hago son reuniones y ceremonias. Paso tanto tiempo con aristócratas y jefes de estado que casi no tengo tiempo de tener vida personal. ¿Quieres vino?

-no gracias ya tuve suficiente licor para toda una vida...escuche que ejem...Storm y tu..

-¿he?...solo somos amigos, huf...los paparazzi siempre exageran todo.

"Rad Red"..Ni quiere pensar en ¿como termino la ultima vez que se le paso la mano con las copas?, fue un verdadero milagro que los dioses de su templo aceptaran que el continuara siendo su guardián...Perder ese cargo, deshonraría a su ancestra...

-lindo lugar.

-yep...La "novia" de mi hermano se ofreció de decorarlo, me explicas ¿que fue lo que vio en ella? No me lo tomes a mal, me agrada tiene buen gusto pero ...A pesar de ser Linda /tierna, es posesiva...No es el tipo de mi bro.

-El no la Eligio, ella se autonombro su novia.

La hermana de sonic, levanto una ceja confundida..

-larga historia.

\- entiendo, ¿aun fumas?

Ok, Por un lado los dioses no prohibían el tabaco y por otro estaban los estudios que decían que era dañino, fuente de cáncer...¡Como sea!

-depende...¿tienes mentolados?

-nop.

-entonces paso...Ok, dame uno de los normales.

Mientras el equidna rojo encendía su cigarro, la eriza fucsia lo miro sarcástica..

-rojo la ultima vez que nos vimos, prometiste que lo dejarías.

-estoy en eso...

El se acercó a una ventana abierta, para no apestar la lujosa habitación de hotel 5 estrellas con olor a humo.

-...no se lo digas a nadie, hay muchos fans de los Freedom Fighters que por mis habilidades arte marcialistas me ven como un ejemplo de salud.

-olvidando...(asqueada se tapo la nariz)...Agh, te agradecería que abrieras más la ventana, hace tiempo que me deshabitué al olor a humo.

La elegante eriza se sirvió una copa de vino...Por los dioses, se veía tan hermosa como cuando salían...Apagando su cigarro en un platillo cercano..

-Hablando de cosas de hace tiempo...Sonia, cuando nosotros terminamos...

-déjalo, fue hace tanto...ya ni lo recuerdo bien.

* * *

Por el modo en que se servia más vino, se notaba que lo recordaba perfectamente...¿Desde cuando adquirió el gusto por el vino? , la chica que conoció prefería la soda..

-...Sonia, lo que paso entre Sonic y yo fue una tontería...Lamento tanto haberte lastimado y...

-¡ni se te ocurra decir que aun me amas!

-pues...

Ella miro al piso, no quería verlo directo a los ojos...

-fuiste un maldito idiota rojo y debería hacer que mis guardias te apalearan.

-lo se.

Con decisión volvió a mirarlo...

-no te acepto como novio, ¡ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!...como novio das asco...pero como amigo, te extraño. Eras el único amigo que tenia, _que tengo._

Ella coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, el la tomo con la suya...La conocía lo suficiente para saber ¿que significaba? , era su forma de decir: _"te quiero pero no de ese modo, se acabo"_

-¿es el adiós?

-¿serás mi amigo? , por favor dímelo.

Su rostro indicaba lo sola que se sentía...Verla con ese pose triste, con lo fuerte que es le rompía el corazón además de impactarlo...En estos momentos, no necesitaba un amante, necesitaba una persona que la comprendiera, un amigo...El lo entendía, abrazándola de modo reconfortante..

-siempre lo sere.

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...

El momento tierno fue interrumpido por los golpes a la puerta, ¿Sonia esperara a otro invitado y no le aviso?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-¿esperas a alguien?

Ella mirando al techo, se rasco un poco las púas de la cabeza..

-Rarísimo...Estoy segura que el ultimo noble que con quien tenia una reunión agendada, ya se fue en su carruaje.

-¿ves nobles en tu habitación?

Ella lo observo levantando una ceja, de modo astuto..

-Hay muuuuuuuuuchas cosas sobre diplomacia que no entenderías,"Knux".

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...Los golpes a la puerta continuaban insistentes...¡un momento!...si la princesa Sonia no espera a nadie más, entonces debe ser un intruso, los guardias ya deben haberlo detenido a menos que...

-Sonia, quédate detrás de mi.

-Ni lo pienses, Señor Macho

-Sonia...

-bla,bla,bla...Puede que odie ensuciarme pero jamás olvides que yo antes pateaba traseros roboticos como tu. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo era mejor.

Arrogante, ¿será un rasgo genético de los the hedgehog? ...Levantándose de hombros, permitió que ella se pusiera en pose de combate a su lado.

-habré la puerta.

-¿yo?

-pues claro, es tu habitación.

-fiuuu...siempre me toca hacer todo yo.

* * *

Serios esperaban ver a un sicario contratado por Dr. Eggman o un villano superior...La puerta se abrió...

-¡¿"Knucklehead"?! , ¡¿que haces aquí?!

Al ver al mismísimo velocista ante ellos, solo atinaron a exclamar..

-¡¿Sonic?!

* * *

El azul sonriendo arrogante, se puso en pose de pensador..

-JA JA JA...a ver...no será que están teniendo un "romance secreto" ¿o si?

-¡cállate!...¿donde están mis guardias?

-ha, ellos...No creyeron que era tu hermano y bueno...

La eriza se cubrió la cara con una mano ofuscada, al ver los guardias fuera de combate...

-¡mierda!, ni quiero imaginar la cantidad de anillos que tendré que gastar en licencias medicas .

-vah, no es para tanto...solo los noquee.

-¡SONICCCCC!

¡Cielos!, ¡La cosa esta que arde!...Mejor tomar el papel de arbitro en esta pelea de hermanos antes que comience a correr sangre.

-Si me dices que viniste por la comida, no te voy a creer...es horrible.

-En realidad...mi casa esta siendo fumigada y me dije , "tal ves mi hermana pueda..

-¡NI LO PIENSES!

La cara de enfado era superior a la de Amy...¿por que estaba tan enfadada?

-En años no llamas, no escribes, no nada...¡¿y vienes a pedirme alojamiento?!...

Ahora lo entiende, en parte...

-...Cuando la banda se diluyo, prometiste que te mantendrías en contacto, prometiste que me visitarías.

Sonic se veia realmente arrependido...

-He estado ocupado, muy ocupado...

La eriza fucsia, enojada lo apunto con el dedo, con una fingida risita déspota..

-"ja, ja, ja" ¿ocupado?...¡Ja!...¡no me hagas reír!, ¡tu lo único que haces es correr, comer y descansar en el pasto!..¡eres un inutil!

El erizo azul paso del arrepentimiento al enojo, rechazando el dedo que lo apuntaba con la mano.

-Discúlpame hermanita pero mientras tu viajabas en primera clase por el mundo , disfrutando...Yo y mis amigos defendíamos al planeta de villanos y de las locuras de Robotnik...

El ojiverde gozaba de la vida, eso el rojo lo tenia claro...Pero podía ser hiriente si se enojaba mucho, con lo impulsivo que es..

-...según yo veo, la única inútil eres tu. "Hermanita"

-Sonic..

-Relax "rad red", ella es más lenta que un caracol y con golpes tan débiles como una plumita...

Mientras el maratonista continuaba con sus usuales bromas a su "enemigo",la chica de clase alta se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, con lo refinada que es ella no va a ...¡OH diablos!..¡Lo hizo!

Sonia le lanzo un derechazo que hizo sangrar al erizo...Este serio se limpio la sangre de la boca...

-te la ganaste.

-ven, que no te tengo miedo..."tortuga azul"

* * *

Pronto los golpes/ patadas de un lado, hipervelocidad de otro...iban y venían...Ninguno quería ceder hasta vencer a su enemigo, ninguno se rendiría sin importar si sacrifican su propia vida para lograrlo...¡tontos par de arrogantes!...Sonic peleaba usando su velocidad...Sonia su gran fuerza, agilidad y habilidades en artes marciales...pelear contra ellos, seria una perdida de tiempo, ¿noquearlos? no era posible..Solo existía una solución..

Ni imaginan lo rápido que se pone todo negro, cuando te interpones entre dos puños demoledores..

* * *

Cuando al fin volvió en si, estaba recostado en un sofá...En unos pasos cerca de el , estaban los hermanos tomando chocolate caliente...

-lamento tanto lo que paso, yo no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas.

-ha, no te preocupes...es mi culpa me altere...Tienes un derechazo demoledor, hace tiempo que no me rompían un diente.

-Tu tampoco peleas nada de mal.

Ambos hicieron un brindis con sus tazas, luego de beber , la hermana mayor de Sonic le entrego una tarjeta.

-es un gran dentista.

-Gracias...lamento no cumplir mi promesa, prometo que me haré el tiempo de verte aunque sea por computadora , pagare por los daños al hotel.

-no, no ,no...Tu trabajo es muy demandante además de que con lo distraído que eres lo olvidaras junto con pagar los daños...No ,de eso me encargo yo...Yo me haré el tiempo para llamarte y venir a verte.

-no es para tanto.. yo pagare por los daños...Como muestra de "responsabilidad", que ya después de todo ¡paso la mayoría de mi tiempo corriendo, comiendo y descansando en el pasto!,¡ ja ,ja ja,ja,ja.!

-Ja ja ja...¡es cierto Sonic!

Estaban con un par de vendas pero se notaba que ambos ya se apaciguaron...

-por cierto...¿has sabido algo de Manic?, desde el banquete parece que se lo trago la tierra.

La eriza movió la cabeza negativamente...

-Le ofrecí un puesto en la guardia del reino pero el se negó...Creo que formo una banda, se llama...se llama...mmmmm...no lo recuerdo, tengo la impresión de que era un nombre ridículo.

-¿una banda?, ¡genial!

-lo se...tengo su dirección, déjame buscarla. Se que debería usar más tecnología pero me agrada tener con que anotar.

La eriza busco arduamente en su costoso bolso hasta encontrar una agenda, en ella saco un papel...Lo leyó, lo siguiente fue que escribió en un agenda y le entrego la pagina que acaba de escribir a su hermano.

-ten...por mis viajes no he tenido tiempo de visitarlo, cuando lo veas dale mis saludos.

-lo haré...Solo me tendrás que aguantarme una noche, mañana temprano te dejo de molestar.

.¡estas loco!, ¡eres mi hermano!

Ambos se sirvieron una segunda ronda de chocolate caliente, sentados enfrente una calida/reconfortante chimenea .

-Me gusta que finalmente me visites pero...con la multitud de amigos que tienes, ¿por que no te hospedaste con ellos?

El azul con su tono relajado ,se subió de hombros...

-Me estaba quedando con Shadow pero...no resulto., el se lo pierde...(sorbo)... Sally esta de vacaciones, lo mismo Chris ..Sticks y Marineestán en un competencia de boomerang... Silver se esta hospedando en Soleanna y con los problemas que da no creo que Elise tenga animo de recibir a un erizo más ...Amy Rose esta de compras con Rogue y Cream en ciudad Station Square...y Tails...el...el...

Desde su posición, "rad red" veía a su mejor amigo triste...Su ex novia/amiga comprensiva puso una mano sobre la de su hermano.

-Por lo que Amy me a contado, ese chico esta pegado a ti como lapa, nunca te abandonaría.

-no estoy seguro...algo paso, algo muy grave desde que...

* * *

Cuando trato de levantarse, el dolor de cabeza le recordó los golpes que recibió...Apenas lo notaron, se acercaron preocupados.

-¿como te sientes amigo?

-acuéstate rojo , el doctor dijo que necesitas descansar por lo menos esta noche.

El como pudo se sentó en el sillón, esto no es nada comparado con los golpes que recibió en su entrenamiento.

-mi cabeza es dura y la medicina ancestral me curara rápido.

-aun así, vas a descansar rojo.

Para su gran pesar, los hermanos erizos lo cargaron a la cama sin intensiones de dejarlo bajar de ella en toda la noche.

Ya que escucho el dilema de Sonic, tal vez pueda aprovechar de ayudar a su amigo.

-Soy todo menos chismoso eso lo sabes, pero ya que los escuche...¿por que no dejas que intente interrogarlo yo?

-yo no se lo logre sacar, ¿por que tu si?

-por que el y yo hablamos más y yo soy menos impulsivo que tu.

Sorprendido, se apunto a si mismo

-¡¿quien?!, ¡¿ yo?!...yo nunca he sido impulsivo. Dime ¿cuando este fabuloso erizo se a portado impulsivamente?

El equidna lo miro burlón...

-a ver señor hiperactivo...¿te lo digo en orden alfabético o por fecha?

Tanto el equidna como su ex rieron ante la referencia , al líder de los Freedom Fighters no le dieron muchas ganas de reírse.

-Esto es serio "Knucklehead", necesito que me prometas, júrame por tu ancestra que lo ayudaras.

-Dalo por hecho.

Ambos amigos chocaron sus puños antes que el ojiverde fuera al baño...Una vez que

Knuckles y Sonia volvieron a estar solos..

-lo ama ¿verdad?

-hasta las patas princesa, hasta las patas.

¿Por que fingir? desde la primera vez que le toco ir de misión con esos dos, fue evidente.

* * *

Días después..

-¡¿cuando lo vas a hacer?!

Recuperados de sus heridas, el rojo , el azul , la rosada y la Tejon salvaje comían unos sándwiches sobre una pila de robots recién vencidos.

-paciencia soni.

-¡¿paciencia?!...¡es la quinta vez en la semana que me lo dices "Knux"!...¡lo sabia!...¡lo sabia!...¡debí seguir insistiendo yo!

Pobre Sonic, se notaba a un kilómetro que se moría de ganas por hacer algo..

-Paciencia...Cuando sea el momento, lo haré...recuerda es mejor que sea yo. Sera cuando deba ser, no antes.

-sip...¡¿pero cuando?!

-el tiene razón.

Amy Rose sentada a su lado, le encontró la razón al equidna... "Su futura cuñada" ya le había contado sobre el cuerdo (excepto la parte de Sonic enamorado de Tails)

-yo también estoy preocupada, todos lo estamos...Deja que "Knuckie" sea quien hable.

La eriza rosada terminado de comer su refrigerio, se limpio el polvo de su vestido rojo estirando su mano enguantada hacia "su novio"

-Ven, vamos al cine...Para que te distraigas y cuenta como cita.

* * *

Más relajado el erizo acepto la invitación, dejando al equidna solo con su sándwich.

-es una buena amiga...solo desearía que me ayudaran a limpiar este desastre.

-¡¿acaso estoy pintada?!

Con tan solo una mirada a la montaña de metal, le bastaba para darse cuenta, que existe una gran probabilidad de que no llegue temprano a su templo...Sticks the Badger con su usual energía y excentricidad, le dio un fuerte espaldarazo...

-¡no llores como un bebe!, en la selva hay montañas de cosas peores...lo haremos rápido con la ayuda de nuestras sombras...¿verdad?

La salvaje e inteligente tejon le hizo un guiño a su propia sombra...¿cuando comprenderá que las sombras no son personas?...Subiéndose de hombros el arte marcialista se dispuso a limpiar... La chica Naranja y marron detuvo al rojo con su boomerang

-¡espera!...¡NOS VIO UN ALCE BIZCO!

Ofuscado se llevo una mano a la cara...

-¡oh no!...¡otra vez!

Espantada lo agarro de los brazos agitándolo..

-¡debemos buscar al Mono Titi místico!...¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!

Respira "Knux", es supersticiosa tu lo sabes...Limpiar estos robots será un trabajo más laaaaaaaargo de lo que pensaba...

* * *

4 días después...En su templo...

-gracias por venir a ayudarme a limpiar el templo.

-no es nada, te lo debo por la pila de robot que te deje limpiando solo con Sticks...Por cierto, ¿como les fue?

A la imagen de el y la tejon lavando los calcetines sudados y aseando la casa del aprovechado monito para que les quitara "la maldición del alce bizco", llego a su mente..

-ni me lo recuerdes.

El equidna con su escoba estaba barriendo hasta que pasado por su habitación noto de reojo que Tails estaba conectado...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Recuerdo De Miles

Miles después de estar un largo rato alejado de la computadora, decidió ver si alguno de sus amigos estaban en Skype (para ya no preocuparlos o levantar sospechas de la razón de su "autoexilio"), topándose con su amiga digital..

-¡al fin te conectas!, por poco y te hackeo para averiguar ¿en donde te metiste?

-Sorry Nicole, es que mi conexión a Internet no a estado muy buena últimamente.

-¿Olvidaste con quien estas hablando?, según mis registros el servicio de tu área esta a nivel optimo. No se a caído ni por si acaso.

Era lógico que esta "chica" hacker (si se le puede llamar de esa manera ya que es un sistema operativo sin genero) no se tragara esa excusa de "se me cayo Internet".

-vas a tener que usar todas las neuronas en una mejor excusa.

-he estado ocupado.

-cerca...sigue intentando...inventa no se..."un robot me aplasto la computadora"

-¡es cierto!

-¡oh claro y yo soy blanca nieves!...inventa algo más verosil...¡o aun mejor, dime la verdad!

El rubio se sintió tentado de contar la video llamada, ¿decirle la verdad? ¡¿LA VERDAD?!...Por un lado quería hacerlo, debatirlo, analizarlo con alguien pero esta ese lado que le indicaba que apenas el diga una palabra, lo considerarían loco.

-¡dilo!

Revelar que el héroe de héroes de esta mundo, el eterno patea traseros de Eggman y sus robots, el amigo de todos, el más deseado por las chicas, el rayo, el de mil trasformaciones, el único que a competido con Mario Bros en las Olimpiadas, quedando en empate (no lo miren a la ligera, ese bigotudo es técnicamente invencible por lo que un empate, es significativo), que el ídolo mundial es...

 _-sonic estuvo con..._

-¿que?...Habla más fuerte que mis sensores no te captaron.

-ejem...dije que estuve viendo un documental de "ponys", unas bestias realmente fascinantes.

¡DIABLOS!..¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDE CONTROLAR DECIR LO QUE SE LE VIENE A LA CABEZA?!...Por la cara de la lince, ella no le creyó ni pió... ¡por que no logro mantener los labios cerrados!

MMMM...Pensándolo con más calma; Con lo liberal que esta la sociedad, nadie rechazaría o criticaría al erizo por su condición sexual..

-lo que pasa Nicole, es que...glup.

...Pero es su vida privada, tails es su amigo, su mejor amigo y no puede andarla ventilando como si fuera un comentarista de farándula, con "quien" se mete S. T. H es cosa suya. Además de que esta el hecho de la "autodeclarada novia" y el loco con quien se acuesta.

¡¿Y que tal si en realidad es bisexual?!...¡¿que tal si se llega a saber?!...¡ya lo esta imaginado!...Shadow y Amy obligándolo a elegir entre ellos dos: Elige a Amy , Shadow lo destroza...Elige a Shadow, Amy lo destroza...¡pobre sonic!...ejem...calma miles, respira...Esto es solo un "supuesto", no saques conjeturas hasta tener todos lo datos...

-¿hola?...¿la tierra a Tails?...¿HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

El zorro rubio sacudiendo la cabeza, alejo aquellas ideas de su cabeza para concentrarse en la lince morada digitalizada..

\- perdóname de nuevo, tengo la cabeza ocupada en un montón de proyectos...ups.

-A mi me parece que últimamente, tu cabeza esta en otro lugar...Y no me refiero a "proyectos". Se sincero o te hackeo...Solo existe una razón para que no aparezcas ni si quiera para destruir robots, ¿estas enamorado?

-¡¿ENAMORADO?!...¡NO!...

Ignorando los comentarios anti-romance que el mecánico pronunciaba, la mejor amiga de Sally Acorn, comenzó a hacer conjeturas para ella misma..

-¿veamos? ...Mina Mongoose esta de gira con su banda... TampocoSticks...MMMM...Menos...Cosmo, ella... _obvio que ella no..._...

Ambos miraron con melancolía un masetero cerca de una ventana detrás de Power, después de plantar su semilla apenas murió, solo un pequeño brote y nada más ha salido...Era un recuerdo que Miles prefería evitar..

-... ¡por todos los cielos ,no me digas que te volviste a enganchar de Fiona!

-¡seré joven pero no idiota!

¡Esa zorra era harina de otro costal!, la actual novia de Scourge solo supo darle dolores de cabeza...¡hasta llego a golpear a su mejor amigo por ella!... La ex-Freedom Fighter, era otro recuerdo que Miles prefería evitar..

-A ti te gusta alguien.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!, lee mis labios...¡yo...no...estoy...ENAMORADOOOOO!

* * *

Justo en el momento que se le ocurre gritar, se abre otra ventana mostrando al mismísimo Knuckles uniéndose a la conversación desde su templo...Arggg...¡Maldito Thorndyke y su versión modificada de Skype con la opción de...bueno, ya lo vieron...

\- valla, valla ¿quien lo hubiera imaginado?...el zorrito esta enamorado.

-¡no lo estoy!

El rojo sonrió burlón al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de su amigo, junto a la morada que daba una risita tapándose la boca con una mano enguantada.

-pues tus mejillas te delatan, "romeo"

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, normalmente el rubio se uniría a ellos disfrutando de la broma inocente pero ahora con lo descolocado que estaba, sin pensarlo dos veces corto la charla con el holograma de lince para luego seguir con el equidna...Eso quiso...

-¡espera!...¡espera!...¡fue sin mala intención!...lo sabes ¿correcto?

"Knucklehead" cambio la pose cómica por una seria.

-¿que te ocurre?, desde el banquete en Soleanna has estado raro, distante.

 _-primero sonic y ahora tu..._

 _-_ que comes que adivinas, justo iba a mencionarlo...

* * *

A veces olvida el buen oído de esta sujeto , lo malo es que el detecta las mentiras, lo peor es que lo conoce lo suficiente para adivinar lo que en realidad piensa...Por lo menos no tiene poderes síquicos como silver..

\- ...El también lo a notado, el me dijo que no te lo logro sacar y me pidió que te ayudara, esta preocupado, todos lo estamos.

-¿de verdad?

-Para ser sincero, en la ultima misión que tuvimos el me comento que el quería seguir insistiendo, pero yo lo convencí que tal vez necesitabas a alguien menos "impulsivo" para hablar.

Apenas considero siquiera decirle..

-Manic...

Se acordó de la frase de Manic ebrio hasta las orejas... **"** _ **todos se lo quieren ligar.."**_...¿Y si el equidna esta entre ellos?, ¿que es esto que siente al pensarlo?, ¿celos?...Es absurdo...Además sabia que el y Sonia se habían visto (por información el facebook de Sonic)...

El chico con rastas (por su cara se notaba que imaginaba lo peor) paso de la seriedad al enojo, apretando un puño.

-¡¿que te hizo manic?!

-nada "Knux".

-Tails soy tu amigo, lo que sea que te haya hecho en esa fiesta, me lo puedes decir.

Del enojo, paso a la preocupación al notar lo incomodo que se veía T..

-¿sabes?, Amy Rose esta de visita , si prefieres hablar con...

-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!

K de la preocupación paso a la confusión...

-ejem...no es necesario, no es tan grave como imaginas...

Miles debía calmar a este chico antes que el grupo completo le diera una paliza al hermano ladrón de Sonic por imaginarse no se que cosa..

-...es que me lanzo una "broma" que no comprendí de inmediato y cuando al fin lo capte, me enoje mucho y no quise decirlo por que soy inteligente y esas cosas no deberían pasarme...Es por eso que estoy algo nervioso.

Era lo más burdo que se le a pasado por la cabeza, también lo más inverosímil...Improvisar discursos no era su fuerte, sin embargo debía bastar...El rojo serio se cruzo de brazos..

-¿seguro?, ¿eso fue todo lo que paso?

Aparentando estar más relajado, el ojizul se puso en pose de pensador...

-sip...fue muy tonto ahora que lo pienso...se que he estado un poco flojo con el equipo, te doy mi palabra que me pondré al día con mi cuota de robots/villanos vencidos.

"Knuckie" mantuvo la pose seria descendiendo ¿creerle o no? , hasta que se relajo.

-ok...Todos se alegraran de saberlo , sobretodo sonic...bye.

La video llamada se corto dejando al zorro con una de sus manos enguantas sobre su pecho , otra pasándola por su frente junto con dar un suspiro...Sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-fiu...estuvo cerca.

* * *

Dando un semi giro en su silla con ruedas, observo la maseta detrás de el.

-se lo que me dirías (imitando la voz de cosmo) "deberías ir a hablar con sonic" ...lo se, se que últimamente he hecho muchas promesas que dudo que cumpliré pero te prometo que hablare con el, después de esta salida.

Apago la computadora, tomo sus anteojos de aviador y fue a encender a tornado 2...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Recuerdo de Manic...(tomando una siesta en un bar, mientras tails continua desmayado)

En Christmas Island...

-¡viejo, te prometo que te pagare!

-¡pamplinas!...¡vienes 6 meses con lo mismo!

El erizo con mirada/sonrisa desafiante se apunto a si mismo..

-¡¿sabes quien soy?!...¡soy el hijo de la reina Aleena y hermano de Sonic the hedgehog!

A la corpulenta morsa con un hacha entre sus aletas, no pareció impresionar esas palabras..

-holaaaaaaaaaa...¿eres sordo o que?, ¡ Sonic the hedgehog!...¡el que venció al genio maligno, al rey Arturo, al...

-bla,bla,bla...¡me importa un carajo!..

Molesto la morsa macho con un puro en sus labios, ordeno a sus empleados humanos que agarran de la chaqueta sin mangas roja al deudor, llevando al erizo a la puerta..

-...¡no quiero ver tu espinoso trasero verde por aquí, hasta que canceles tu cuenta!

-¡PERO VIEJO...!

Mientras era sacado, Storm the Albatros se cubría la boca riéndose de la desgracia del erizo..¿Que esta diciendo?...si sus oídos no le fallaban a Manic, diría que esta ave sobre alimentada esta presumiendo ebrio de un buen botín junto a su señor…mmm, luego se encargaría personalmente de este asunto…

-¡SAQUEN A ESE CABRON LADRONZUELO DE CUARTA DE MI BAR!

* * *

Manic the hedgehog salio volando aterrizando de cara directo en un contenedor de basura abierto.

-¡PUDRETE, DE MEJORES LUGARES HAN HECHADO AL FAMOSO MANIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Asqueado se quito un pedazo de cáscara putrefacto de plátano del hombro, no era tan "delicado" como Sonia, sin embargo existían cosas que el no pasa ni por si acaso.

-agh...si hubiera aceptado la invitación de Scourge de unirme a su equipo, ahora estaría tomando champaña...pero nooooooooooo...¡debía ser un "buen chico"!...¡esto de ser bueno apesta!

Levantándose con cuidado en aquella superficie pantanosa, se topo con un CD...

-¡whoa!...¿quien fue el estupido que tiro esta obra de arte?

Su ultimo CD...Del tiempo en que el y sus hermanos tenían una banda, ¿como Eggman jamás noto que el guitarrista era su archienemigo ultra conocido? era un enigma...M con cariño tomo el viejo CD, limpiándolo con su chaqueta..

-los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Esos días de luces, rock y chicas neuróticas gritando su nombre...Con Sonia de cantante, Sonic en la guitarra y el en la batería eran imparables...Aunque era una fachada para pasar por el imperio robotico, no significaba que no lo disfrutara, eran buenos tiempos...

Fue hasta que vencieron a Robotnik, la primera y la ultima como equipo...El grupo se disolvió, Sonic se mudo a South Island y continuo peleando contra el bigotudo doctor con sus " Freedom Fighters" ...Sonia se fue con su recién conocida madre a ayudarla a recuperar junto con gobernar su reino...¿Y el?...Luego de varios intentos fallidos de éxito con su propio grupo de rock, termino con una deuda tamaño camioneta en aquel bar de mala muerte , obligado a volver a "los negocios" en que estaba antes de enterarse de que tenia por hermanos a un héroe mundial y una chica criada en la alta sociedad .Lamentablemente estaba tan oxidado en "los negocios" que ni siquiera en eso le resultaba..

\- ¿desde cuando a los bateristas los echan a la basura?

El hijo verde de la reina Aleena, levanto la cabeza para mirar desconfiado a un zorro de ojos alegres y dos esponjosas colas.

* * *

Regresando con los recuerdos de Tails...

-¿te debo dinero?

-¿que? no...ja ja ja...soy Tails.

-¿tails?

-el amigo de Sonic, nos conocimos en el banquete en Soleanna.

-tendrás que ser más especifico budy, ese tipo tiene más amigos que ganador de la lotería.

Despistado...¿será un rasgo característico de la familia del azul?

-Soy quien te pago la fianza al día siguiente del banquete, cuando Zonic te arresto por robar la tiara de la Princesa Elise.

-OOOHHHH...¡YA ME ACUERDO!...lo siento viejo...

Despreocupado se puso una mano en la cabeza junto con sacar la lengua...

-...esta cabeza ya no funciona como antes...(dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la nuca)...¿que onda?, no pensé que uno de los que rodean a S volviera a hablarme después del banquete... _y que Elise me prohibiera entrar a su reino._

-no toquemos ese tema, ven te ayudo.

Usando sus dos colas como hélice, se elevo ayudando al ladrón a salir del basurero. Una vez en el suelo el verdoso apunto con su mano enguantada, impresionado a las dos colas de su rescatador..

-whaaaaaa...cuando el "azulito" me dijo que hacías eso, pensé que era joda.

Los ojos de M se posaron un momentito en su guante blanco con una mancha.

-¿te has preguntado por que todos usamos guantes?...no todos, los humanos no pero nosotros si...es extraño, no tiene sentido andar todo el día usando un par de guantes.

Miles también tenia esa duda, era realmente extraño cuando lo pensabas bien..¡Basta!, no era hora ni lugar para ese tipo de dudas.

-luego te explico, ahora necesito que hablemos.

-¿de dinero?

-no.

-¿seguro?, por que te advierto ahora, no tengo ni un mísero anillo.

El tipo verde volteo sus bolsillos demostrando que estaban vacíos, mientras el tipo amarillo/blanco se tapaba la cara con una mano ofuscado.

-¡que no es dinero!...se trata de esto.

Power saco una grabadora, la cual siempre traía consigo para ocasiones como esta..

* * *

 _ **"-siiiiiiii...un culito disponible que usa en reemplazo de...erwwwwwwww...erwwww...mi hermanito no tiene el valor de decirle...**_ _ **romromromrrrrrrr...ama a...erwwwwww.. romromromrrrrrrr**_

-¡hey!...¡oiga despierte!

 _ **-todos se lo quieren ligar...**_ **el rarito del futuro...el bruto del pasado...su otro yo...ya sabes ese bastardito de sc...hip...ourge...** _**Scourge...¿no te alegra que...erwwwww..."**_

* * *

Impactado ante tal inesperada grabación dio unos pasos atrás..

-yoooo...no se nada.

Se dio la vuelta solo alcanzando, a dar unos pasos..

-muy lento.

Siendo detenido por el zorro, el tipo no era el oji verde ni tan rápido como el, pero era veloz.

-Ja, esa es la frase de mi bro.

-demándame.

Power se puso serio...

-de verdad necesito que lo hablemos.

The hedgehog poniéndose igual de serio..

-¿por que quieres saber?.

Por respuesta le mostró una bolsa llena de anillos, el erizo sonrió haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza hacia el bar...El normalmente no ventilaría los secretos de S...Sin embrago sus deudas no se van a pagar solas...

-¡TE DIJE QUE...!

La morsa macho antropomórfico estaba listo para partir en dos con su hacha al ladrón presumido, que volvió a entrar a su bar coqueteándole a las meseras...Cuando un zorro le paso una bolsa llena de anillos...El barman complacido, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿que les sirvo caballeros?

* * *

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa lejana, Manic con una jarra de cerveza mirando cínico a Tails con su limonada.

-¿que sucede zorrito?, ¿temes que "el buen chico" huela trago en tu aliento?

El rubio imitando su mirada, se levanto de hombros tomando su bolsa..

-ya que andas con más ganas de criticarme de que de decirme lo que quiero saber...bye.

Asustado el erizo le hizo gestos para que no se fuera, convencido de que si se iba ya no le será posible pagar su deuda y si eso llegara a pasar...glup...Saldrá de este reciento dentro de un ataúd.

-¡whoaaa!..¡whoaa!..viejo, no te sulfures.

El astuto zorro, volvió a tomar su asiento comprendiendo que tenia a este erizo en donde lo quería desde un principio.

-dímelo todo , desde el principio.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, si sonic lo sabe.

-no lo sabrá...Esta charla jamás paso.

El chico le indico con un dedo que lo esperara un poco, mientras terminaba su cerveza.

-.¡Ahhhhh, un manjar!

El hermano de sonic se limpio la espuma con su brazo, iniciando su relato...

-Desde que lo conocí note que este chico era "diferente"...Primero creí que estaba tan obsesionado con ganarle a robotnik que no notaba a las fans que le lanzaban su ropa interior , luego cuando llego ese equidna que Sonic conoció en uno de sus muchos viajes previos a la banda, comencé a sospechar.

-solo por aclarar, por equidna ¿te refieres a Knuckles?

-yep...por el modo en que le miraba de vez en cuando el trasero, siempre sospeche que ellos, tenían o tuvieron "ya sabes"

El verde, le guiño un ojo con la jarra en la mano.

-¿se lo dijiste a Sonia?

-¿para que?, esa estirada jamás me hubiera creído...con lo embobada que estaba con el "rojito"

¡¿Sonic y Knuckles?!...¡paren el mundo!...¡¿CUANDO FUE QUE PASO?!

-¿cuando lo descubriste?

-¿descubrir?...fiuuuuuuuu...budy, el me lo dijo solito.

* * *

Flash Back..

En una colina, Sonic y Manic afinaban sus instrumentos mientras Sonia se encargaba de hacerle el mantenimiento a la nave para el próximo concierto.

-sip, era chica era la más candente...te lo digo viejo, el termino "en cada puerto , un amor", lo invente yo.

-"si claro", don Juan.

Los hermanos rieron de buena gana ante esa referencia...Manic paso toda la tarde hablando de sus aventuras amorosas, estaba complacido por cada una de ellas, era un tarde pre concierto sin nada fuera de lo común...

-¿sabes quien más es candente?... "Knuckie"

El baterrista a escucharlo, casi rompe sus palillos...El guitarrista despreocupadamente, continuo arreglando su instrumento, como si no hubiera dicho nada extraordinario..

-¿que?...por el modo en que nos mirabas, se notaba que ya lo sabias.

-¿y Sonia...?

-Oh, ya lo hablamos...Aunque le explique que solo fue por entretención, ella termino con el...Es raro que se enojara con su novio bisexual y no conmigo.

El azul con una cara triste, dejo de afinar su preciada guitarra.

-¿tu crees...que soy una mala persona?

-¿malo TU?...ja ja ja ja ja..¿es un broma?...¡eres más bueno que el pan!, relax bro...esos dos ya lo arreglaran, se aman más de lo que yo amo el oro...¡Ahhhhhhhhh, el oro!

De tan solo pensar en el oro comenzó a salivar, apenas noto el modo de confusión de su hermano, se seco la saliva.

Regresando del Flash back..

* * *

-No lo entiendo, si tu ,Knuckles y Sonia lo saben...¿por que no quiere que nadie se entere?

-Oky doky...Invítame otra de estas y te lo digo encantado.

El rubio con un movimiento de cabeza llamo a la mesera para que rellenara el jarro vació del erizo ladrón.

-Gracias a que mi bro y yo mantenemos el contacto a lo largo de los años el se a divertido con varios...

-¿eso que tiene que ...

-paciencia...ejem...como decía... el a tenido "romances fugases" por así decirlo, ninguno a resultado o durado como ya notaste por el apodo que le di...(sorbo)...Un día le pregunte ¿si quería que le presentara a alguien?, ya que yo conocía a un par de sujetos que eran de su liga...(sorbo)...para que conociera a un con quien tener algo más formal, ya que la vida no es solo coger...¿Que?, yo no solo pienso en dinero.

Sin haber tocado ni una gota de su limonada, el zorro no dejo de estar serio en toda la noche..

-continua.

-Hm...el me dijo que desde hace años ama a "una persona", esta persona la conoció en uno de sus muchos viajes pre banda , que le robo el corazón apenas lo vio, bla ,bla ,bla... que no se atreve a decirlo por que la loquita que lo persigue lo podría aplastar y bla, bla, bla...

¿Sonic con miedo en tierra?, eran 5 palabras que tails no espero que fuera posible que estuvieran juntas.

-...unos días antes del banquete el se apareció en mi casa, sabiendo que yo iba a asistir me ofreció dinero por no divulgar sus "aventuras" por que :1- la persona que amaba pensaría que era técnicamente "un puto" y se alejaría o 2-que al enterarse de su sexualidad se alejaría de el.

-¿te pago?

-una miseria.

El ex baterista se levanto, tomo la bolsa llena de anillos lanzándosela a la morsa. Una vez hecho esto, camino a la salida.

-¡no te vallas!...¡¿no me dijiste quien era esa persona?!

El verdoso se subió de hombros..

-sorry budy...No tienes suficientes anillos,¿quieres un opción económica?, ve con Sonic y pregúntaselo.

Con más preguntas que respuestas, el joven zorro termino su limonada (ya pagada) pensativo...Aun le costaba creer que el erizo azul estuviera tan aterrado para pagar por el silencio de su hermano...Una cosa era segura, "la persona que amaba" estaba entre los asistentes...¿quien será?, las mujeres por lógica estaban descartadas... ¿quien podrá ser?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Recuerdo de Manic

-¿me demore Bonza?...Enfrentar al pirata Capitan Whisker y entregarlo a la justicia naval, nunca es rápido.

El Erizo verde en un bar de Southern Island, con una cerveza esperaba a la Mapache de vestido verde .

-Nop, recién acabo de llegar.

La Australiana , se sentó a su lado.

-¿De que se trata el negocio que me quieres ofrecer?

Ante la hidrocinética , puso una cantidad de anillos...Ella con desconfianza los contó..

-¿de donde los sacaste?...Según he oído, no tienes en donde caerte muerto.

El ladrón sonrió arrogante, limpiándose los dientes con un mondadientes..

\- Solo digamos que...tengo un "benefactor" de "de 2 buenos lados"

El erizo satisfecho consigo mismo, pidió otra ronda...Con sus deudas pagadas , al fin era capas de respirar tranquilo.. La chica quiso seguir su impulso natural de ser mandona y actuar antes de pensar...pero no su amigo Koala le aconsejo que cuando se trata de "negocios" hay que mantener la "conversación"..

-Marine...ejem...he escuchado rumores de que undiste el SS Marine por no ponerle frenos.

Furica se levanto guiándose por el primer impulso que sintió, ¡si este erizo de pacotilla se va a burlar de ella, no la va a sacar barata!

-¡A TI QUE MIE...

-¡CALMA MANDONA!...siéntate, eso es.

Con cara de pocos amigos, ella se volvió a sentar en el taburete de aquella barra.

-okey...VIEJOOOOOOO SIRVALE UN VASO CON AGUA.

-hm...lo que tomare será agua con limón, ¡ni se te ocurra ser avaro con el limón o me voy a dar cuenta!

El anciano con un parche en el ojo, le deslizo un vaso al estilo del viejo oeste que la Mapache Naranja / Marron agarro antes que cayera al suelo. Ella sin mirar al hermano de Sonic, bebió su trago.

-¿mejor?

-depende, ¿de que me ofrezcas?

* * *

Ella bebió hasta la ultima gota, golpeando la madera de la barra con la base de la mesa (sin romper el vaso)

-¡habla rápido que no tengo todo el día!, Blaze quiere que le ayude a escoger un vestido para su cita de esta noche...¡¿que?!...¡¿tengo cara de payaso?!...¡HABLA YA Y RAPIDITO!

-¡huy!, ¡que carácter!

Manic a escucha lo mandona que era esta "futura capitana" , nada lo preparo para esa reacción...Le aconsejaron que a esta neurótica photokinetica le gustaba que la llamaran "capitana"...Hora de darle por su lado...M aclarándose la garganta...

-"Capitana Marine"...he escuchado lo mucho que le costo construir desde cero ese barco, quiero ayudarte reconstruirlo , con una condición.

-¿que condición?

-ahhhhh..una cosa poca...

Haciéndose el interesante, se miro las uñas (donde imagina que estaban sus uñas, pues el no se las veía con sus guantes blancos puestos)

-...quiero ir contigo...

-¡NUNCA!

La chica se levanto de su taburete..

-¡en mi tripulación no hay lugar para ladrones!, ¡prefiero volver a astillarme los guantes antes de aceptarte!

La mapache sacándole la lengua salio del lugar...

* * *

-ahí va mi opción barata de transporte, ultima vez que hago negocios con locos.

¿Por que el estaba aquí? ...En resumen: Después de pagar sus deudas, logro hacer unos "trabajos" que le dieron dinero, pensando en el retiro, busco la opción más barata que se le ocurrió..

¿Ahora que podía hacer? No quería ir ni con su Ma (que apenas conocía) ni con su hermana, por que terminaría trabajando en el tedioso trabajo que su hermana le ofreció, ¿pasar la vida cuidando la entrada como un portero? pasa...Tampoco quería ir con Sonic, ya tenia suficiente con que la mayoría al verlo dijera "he ¿eres el hermano de sonic verdad?" ...No Odiaba a su hermanito pero le chocaba que siempre se burlara de lo lento que el es y que la gente que se acercaba a el , solo fuera para que le pidiera un autógrafo de su "famoso hermano"...

-como sea...(sorbo) ...esta cerveza es...aaaaaaahhh...un manjar.

MMMM...La gente de por aquí se ve que le va bien...tal vez...No, robar a gente pobre o buena no era su estilo, Ferrell lo crió con un código "roba solo a los ricos y malvados" ...

* * *

-¡HEY!

Con agilidad evito un boomerang que le dio de lleno a su jarra...

-¡TE ENCONTRE TRAMPOSO!

El arma casero volvió a su dueña...Ese cabello, esa falda, esas pulseras...La única persona que no usaba guantes...¡diablos! ¿como lo encontró? ¡preferiría pelar contra la versión bestia de sonic: Sonic the Werehog, antes que con ella!

La fuerte Tejon con un par de movimientos ágiles, se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MIS JOYAS?!

Sticks the Badger para su desgracia, antes de que ella conociera a Sonic y compañía...Ellos hicieron un trato : Las joyas de ella por una "habichuelas mágicas"...si las habichuelas no crecían, el le devolvía las joyas ...

-¡regué esas cosas como dijiste!..¡y nada!...!.cero!

-glup...¡imposible!...¿segura que las..

-¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

¡Oh men!...Callo en el truco más barato de la historia, engañado con habichuelas de dulce ¡y para colmo en un momento de necesidad hace un trato con ellas!, ferrell debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba...Cierto Ferrell no tiene tumba, esta en una fosa común...Manic tienes cerebro, úsalo...el erizo con un topo despreocupado..

tengo tus joyas, te doy estos anillos en compensación.

La chica subiéndose de hombros, tomo el dinero..

-esta bien, nos vemos.

* * *

Suspirando frió, se seco la transpiración mientras la tejon salvaje dando saltitos de alegría salio del bar.

-fiuuuuuuuuu...estuvo cerca, viejo anótame esa cerveza en mi cuenta.

El susto ya paso...Mejor de se va de aquí antes que lleguen más "visitantes inesperados" ...Silbando por la calle solo logro dar un par de pasos...Un Halcon verde en una tabla moderna...

-¡AHI ESTA, TRAS EL!

Seguido de un Albatros gigantesco...

-¡COMO QUIERA JEFE!

Seguido de una golondrina Morada..

-Lo que digas Wade.

Jet The Haw (Halcón) junto a los rivales de Tails y Knuckles: la mecanica Wave the Swallow( golondrina) y Storm the Albatros , lo perseguían en sus Extreme Gear,

-¡LOS BABYLON ROGUE!...¡CARAJO, HOY NO ES MI DIA!

¡De todas las bandas criminales en el mundo! ¡¿Y TENIA QUE ROBARLES A ELLOS?!...El fanfarrón Halcón cuya arrogancia le recordaba a Sonic..Más rápido de lo que le gustaría, le estaba pisando los talones..

-¡Ja eres tan lento como todos dicen!...¡ nadie es tan veloz o hermoso como el "Legendario Maestro del Viento"!

No, este tipo es más arrogante que Sonic...y eso que solo es veloz gracias a su Extreme Gear...¡Este grupo de enfermos lo van a convertir en papilla! , ¡si tuviera su batería usaría el poder de su medallón para convertir su instrumento en arma , lanzándoles rayos y unos terremotos "...

* * *

¡Solo mírenlos!...fácilmente lo pueden superar pero no , van lento...Disfrutando verlo agotarse...Agotado en un esquina se dejo caer, siendo jalado hacia adentro de una casa...Una persona encapuchada, le tapaba la boca

 _-shisssssssssss...silencio si quieres vivir._

En silencio observo por una rendija al grupo de Anti-Héroes pasar de largo...Una vez fuera de peligro , la persona encapuchada bajo su capucha rebelando su identidad.

\- Ya le dije a Scourge que no.

-lo se...es insistente.

La versión anti de Sally Acorn, saco unos cigarrillos ofreciéndoselos..

-Nah, No fumo. Ma me mataría si lo hago.

-lastima...yo tampoco...

La ardilla se los volvió a guardar...

-...Fue idea de Fiona, no se donde escucho rumores que tu fumabas.

-¿Fiona?...¿lo zorra loca que sigue con Scourge a pesar de saber que el...

-yep, la misma...no es tan "craizy" cuando la conoces bien.

El erizo verde con los brazos cruzados se apoyó de lado en una pared..

-El saico de tu líder sabe que no soy ni ridículamente veloz ni fuerte...Lo mió es el cerebro , el robo, la mecánica y el hackeo de computadores...se que ustedes ya tienen su propio nerd, así que ¿que diablos quieren de mi?

-Información.

-¿de quien?

La malvada princesa de otra dimensión sonrió con malicia...

-¿no lo adivinas?

-Sonic.

Tal como en una película de terror con un trueno se largo a llover...¿lluvia en esta estación? El cambio climático haciendo acto de presencia..

-Tu jefecito es el "otro sonic", el es capas de adivinar lo que necesita saber.

-En eso te equivocas "estrellita de rock", por el detallito de la "maldad" y de venir de otra dimensión, hay cosas que el no sabe...Como ¿a quien quiere?...¿por quien arriesgaría su vida?

-¡¿eso es todo?!...¡todos!, ¡ el "buen chico" arriesgaría su vida hasta por la de una rata de basurero!, ¡es un héroe!

La ardilla, movió su dedo de un lado a otro en modo de negación, en frente del rostro de su acompañante..

-task...task...task...todos los héroes siempre tienen a esa "persona a la que aman más que a todos" , un punto débil que tu nos vas a decir. Tus nos vas a ayudar a capturar a tu hermano.

-¿o si no que?

La anti lanzo a las pies del erizo una gran bolsa llena de anillos...

-te doy 2 opciones...vienes conmigo o te entrego en bandeja de plata a Jet...Tienes 5 min.

¿Irse con ella o caer en las garras de los Babylon Rogue?, lo siento sonic...Sorry, la supervivencia ante todo...

-Necesitamos a Robotnik.

-vah..¿para que?, es un pesado.

-yep...a nadie le agrada...¿Quieres que el plan resulte?, agrega a ese barrigón bigotudo para que distraiga al sequito de fans de mi Bro...Se que lograras convencerlo, tal como lo hiciste conmigo.

De las sombras salió Fiona, lanzándole otra bolsa a los pies…

-un regalito de mi babe, para evitar que hagas una estupidez como arrepentirte.

El verdoso trago saliva, lo que goteaba de aquella bolsa no era pintura roja…Con nerviosismo la abrió, eran 2 cabezas una de un koala y la otra…

-era sola una chica inocente…glup…oh dios….¿por qué?

Al ver la expresión de horror del erizo la zorra sonrió satisfecha...Mientras que la ardilla asqueada, se alejó del lugar…

-por tratar de seguirme y meterse en donde no le importaba. si no quieras acabar como "la capitana Marine", será mejor que tu plan resulte a la perfección...No te preocupes le echamos la culpa a un robot….lo creeran.

Manic sintiéndose desecho se mojo la cara con el agua de la lluvia…..Necesitaba regresar a el mismo, debía sobrevivir…lo siento Sonic, esto era de viva o muerte.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails...

Un año después…En otra noche de tormenta..

En su cama, Tails se arropo temblando...

Un gran trueno que lo hizo arroparse hasta la cabeza... Con miles de aventuras en el cuerpo ¿y aun no superaba el miedo a los rayos? , patético lo sabia...Llamar a Sonic estaba fuera de discusión, con lo que le contó Manic sobre "la persona", decidió no juntarse con el hasta descubrir el misterio...Vamos Miles, mantente firme...PUMMMMM...¡MÀS TRUENOS!

-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Por lo fuerte que su corazón golpeaba su pecho, presentía que le daría un infarto o se orinaría del susto...¿Sonido de golpes en su puerta?, por el ruido no se diferencia...¡maldición!, ¿por que estaba tan asustado?, las probabilidades de que te caiga un rayo encima es de 1 en un...¡PUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡Budy tranquilo!

-¿sonic?

* * *

¿Se a vuelto loco o es realmente el runner azul? ...Lentamente se destapo para ver al erizo en persona. El le mostró una llave...¡OH por supuesto!, ¡ahora lo recordaba! , en su cumpleaños como llego sin regalo, le regalo una copia de la llave de su casa por si necesitaba lavar su ropa y la lavadora de su casa se volvía a averiar...Esos guantes y esa pañoleta que lleva en el cuello, no se mantiene impecables por arte de magia...

Todas sus deducciones se fueron al drenaje, al escuchar un nuevo trueno...Como un relámpago, se sentó a su lado abrazándolo...El latido de su corazón era reconfortante. Deseaba poder decir tantas cosas pero el solo ruido de los truenos, paralizaba su boca... Viendo al oji verde bostezar cansado...Armándose de valor...

-Tienes sueño, ve a tu casa...Ya no tengo miedo.

-pamplinas...solo necesito...erwww...cerrar los ojos un segundo y un hot dog con chili, duerme un poco, yo vigilo.

¡Miren esas ojeras!...¡este tipo necesita dormir!, Tails tiene que encontrar el modo de que este testarudo se duerma..

-No tengo miedo, en serio...cambiando de tema, lamento haber estado tan flojo en...

¡PUUUUUMMMMMMMM! ...Más por instinto que por gusto se aferro al "novio de amy" , le enterró tanto las uñas que de seguro le dejaran cicatriz...En vez de soltarlo, lo abrazo más...

-duérmete... erwww..No estoy cansado solo le patee ... erwww...Metal Sonic, su metálico trasero... erwww... Puedo estar despierto toda la noche.

* * *

Al otro día...

Acompañarlo en su batalla contra los Babylon Rogue: Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de que se quedo vigilando ¡TODA LA NOCHE!

-vas a erwww...Jet... erwww

-Lo dudo.

Con lo cansado que estaba no logro esquivar a Jet, siendo lanzado al agua...Horrorizados Amy, Knuckles ,Tails y Sticks..gritaron el nombre de su líder...Jet sin dudarlo saco al hidrofobico el agua... Mientras Wade usando un deshifibrilador despertaba al erizo, la rosada confundida/agradecida se acercó al ave verde que descansaba sobre el pasto...

-no digas ni pió rosada...Solo lo hice por que no quiero perder a mi rival, si este muere ¿con quien voy a competir?, además...(guiño)...¿que excusa tendría para verte primor?

Toda intención de agradecimiento se esfumo con esas palabras, la chica rosada del mazo dando le espalda con los ojos cerrados junto con cruzarse de brazos, le hizo un ademán de ofensa. El "Legendario Maestro del Viento" se levanto arreglándose sus lentes de aviador..

-grosero.

\- como tu quieras preciosa...wade...¿el erizo continua sonso?

Ella por respuesta le indico en dirección al erizo que tosía, mientras ella guardaba el equipo.

-Oky do...para la próxima, tomate un café cargado antes de venir a pelear conmigo. Vamos chicos, la fiesta se acabo.

La mirada de indignación de the hedgehog lo decía todo, el odiaba dejar un enemigo en pie...Sintiendo la culpa sobre sus hombros...Tails se prometió a si mismo, que nada intervendría entre sus responsabilidades con el equipo y sobretodo con su mejor amigo S...Nunca lo volverá a abandonar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Volver a la rutina, volver a las batallas, a las bromas, a los villanos...Fue el antídoto perfecto para las preguntas que sus amigos constantemente le hacían.

Aunque su cuerpo estuviera en las batallas, su mente continuaba trabajando en la duda que lo desvelaba...¿quien era esa persona?...

-¿por que no se lo preguntas?

Silver entro a su taller, saltando de una ventana...¡cielos!, ¿desde cuando la gente se mete a su taller como pedro por su casa?

-existe una cosita llamada "puerta", por si no lo sabias.

-lo se, en mi época también las hay.

El chico del futuro se sentó sobre una mesa cercana...¿acaso dentro de 10000 años la gente no sabrá lo que es una silla?

-¿por que no se lo has preguntado todavía?, ¿que te detiene?

-no se a que te refieres.

-oh, tu lo sabes...(guiño)..."esa persona"

-¡¿estuviste leyendo mi mente?!

Despreocupadamente, el viajero en el tiempo se miro las uñas (cosa que no tiene lógica, ya que usa guantes)

-vah, en mi época todos lo hacen.

-¡pues esta no es tu época!

Silver lo miro extrañado como no logrando comprender el origen de su enfado por algo (que luego explicaría)...que es tan común...

-Debo anotar esto en mi lista de cosas que no me gustan de esta época.

El oji amarillo tomo un artefacto cerca de el, inspeccionándolo.

-¡cuidado!

-no soy tan descuidado como estas pensando...en mi época todos tienen uno de estos, solo sentí curiosidad de ver un prototipo .

Maravillado, Tails dejo de hacerle mejoras a su preciado avión para poner toda su atención en su amigo plateado.

-glup...¿la gente usa mis inventos?

-sip...cuando vives en un mundo tiránico, el robo de patentes es...(se tapo su boca con una mano)...ups.

Incomodo por aquel comentario, le quito el aparato, guardándolo en el bolsillo de un abrigo.

-no es por eso que vine.

-¿a no?

-nop, es que en los libros de historia tu le preguntarías a sonic hace 4 meses atrás y ya deberías estar...ya dije demasiado, ups.

El plateado (como olvidando que estaba enfrente de tails) se puso en pose de pensador...

-¿me pregunto si la historia se altero por que yo estoy aquí?...en los libros yo no salgo ni en el índice...

-¡HM!

-¿ha?

El tipo (recordando que tails estaba presente) se disculpo por su actitud.

-es una mala costumbre que tengo...Solo vine a aclarar que solo pase un buen rato con sonic y pienso salir con...

* * *

El reloj del futurista sonó, alertándolo de que el 50% de descuento en "Robot pizza" acaba de empezar, abriendo la puerta de par en par, salio corriendo como perseguido por el mismismo diablo o por el tirano que gobernaba su hogar..

-¿era todo lo que tenias que decirme?

A su lado , el mecánico corría...El albino sonrió...

-ve por tu abrigo hará frió...apenas todo se mueva, métanse debajo de la mesa.

-¿he?

-es resistente, no te preocupes.

En shock el zorro se detuvo lentamente, dejando al albino ganar la carrera.

Regresando a su casa en Green Hill , South Island...Más confundido que antes, se dejo caer en una silla de comedor.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan...desesperado, ignorante e incluso tonto...¿Que significaba todo esto?, ¿lo que le dijo manic?, ¿la visita de silver?

Afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas no de pena, de rabia consigo mismo por no lograr averiguar el acertijo por su cuenta.

-¡puto banquete!

Últimamente nada tenia coherencia, esto continua y se vuelve loco...Decidido se levanto, abriendo la puerta, un viento frió lo entumió.

-el abrigo.

Regresando por el susodicho abrigo, comenzó a correr...

* * *

Recuerdo de sonic (conciente, mirando preocupado al inconsciente Tails)

-¡mamá!

En su casa, el erizo miraba molesto su computadora.

-Tesoro, no te alteres.

-¡¿que no me altere?!...¡me llamas , me dices esas cosas y me llamas alterado!...¡no estoy alterado!...y te lo digo ahora mà...¡no me caso ni ahora ni nunca!...¡ni por un montaña de hot dog con chili! ..¡no me caso!,¡aunque deba correr sin parar por toda la vida para evitarlo!

-¡hay este chico!, ¡ten impulsivo como el padre!

El azul detuvo sus reclamos ante aquellas palabras de la reina morada.

-¿mi padre?

-luego amor, luego hablamos de el.

La Reina Aleena the hedgehog por su expresión, tampoco le agradaba tener que obligar a su hijo a esta situación.

-Hijo, comprendo tu deseo de libertad, comprendo tus responsabilidades contra Dr. Eggman pero eres mi primogénito y también tienes responsabilidades con mi reino, mi pueblo, tu pueblo.

-no es justo, todavía no derroto al bigotudo para pensar en matrimonio.

-lo se mi cielo, es parte de la corona, un rey debe hacer sacrificios por su pueblo...Debes elegir entre casarte con Amy Rose , Sally Acorn o la futura reina de Soleanna.

Molesto el héroe se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-no me gusta ninguna.

La primera era la eterna obsesiva, la segunda la otra obsesiva y la ultima lo beso cuando estuvo inconsciente.

-En la realeza los matrimonios no es por gusto sino por lo que le conviene a la corona junto a tu pueblo.

-¿fue así como te casaste con papá?

-tu padre...

La gentil reina cerro los ojos. Por el modo en que sonreía para si misma , se notaba que recordaba a su fallecido esposo, parecía que casi lo sentía cerca de ella, lo podía tocar.

-...nuestro matrimonio era la excepción a la regla.

Abriendo los ojos, miro a su compungido/desanimado descendiente.

-Sonic , lo lamento en el alma pero nuestro pueblo esta sobretodo incluso sobre ti...Si no eliges una esposa pronto, organizare un baile y te comprometeré.

La video llamada se corto dejando al gran héroe de este mundo con mal sabor de boca...

-¡puta realeza!

* * *

¡¿QUIEN SE CREIA QUE ERA ELLA PARA OBLIGARLO A CASARCE?!...¡ELLA QUE LO ABANDONO!...puffff...No, ese no era su estilo, el siempre olvida lo malo que le hace la gente ,además que ella lo dejo para protegerlo por razones relacionadas a Eggman que no pensara ahora...

¿Como evitar esto?, sin importar ¿cuanto corra? no lograra zafarse de esto...¡¿existe algo que lo puede alcanzar?!...¡eso lo hacia sentir más lento que un tortuga!...Molesto con todos, también ofuscado se paso las manos enguantadas por la cabeza.

-aghhhhh...¡a este paso estaré en un estupido altar con sally!

Era lo más probable, el reino de Acorn era un gran aliado del de su madre...En ese instante escucho la voz de silver en su cabeza _:"vah, ¡no te estreses!, eso ocurre en otra dimensión"_

-¿que?,¿como?

The hedgehog miro a todos lados, completamente solo...Levantándose de hombros..

-De nuevo metiéndose en la cabeza de otros, más tarde iré hablare con el y lo venceré en una carrera.

Más animado, se rasco la cabeza buscando ese hog dog a medio comer...Ya encontrara el modo de ganar esta "carrera", siempre la encuentra.

-¡ahí esta!

Levantando una cortina lo encontró, tenia algo de polvo pero aun servia.

-mmmmmm...¡tan picante como me gusta!...¡auch!

Al dar un paso se enredo con la cortina cayendo al piso, producto del estruendo una corona de un disfraz de noche de brujas, aterrizo en su cabeza. Adolorido se enderezó , mirando su reflejo en un espejo cercano.

Divertido se admiro en el espejo.

-"king Sonic", me gusta como suena.

La idea de gobernar no le agradaba , por otro lado la idea de la capa roja y la corona no lo hacían ver nada mal...El buen chico con mirada vanidosa se admiro arrogante...El era el (auto nombrado) el erizo más hermoso del mundo junto con el más rápido.

Dejándose llevar con la imagen, se coloco las manos en los costados sonriendo...Pronto imagino que unas manos se afirmaron a su brazo, eran brazos donde provenían aquellas manos, estaban cubiertos con un precioso pelaje brillante como el oro...

-vah, no te ilusiones Sonic.

Volviendo a sentirse desanimado se quito la corona de cartón pintada de amarillo, era lindo sueño... _solo un sueño_...

Cuantas veces que desaprovecho de ser sincero, cuantas veces que dejo que otras llegaran a donde el siempre deseo llegar y ahora lo único que deseaba era que este asunto del "matrimonio real" sea tan solo una pesadilla... Un mal sueño , que al abrir los ojos no existirá nada que lo alejara..

TO...TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY YA PAREN SU FESTIVAL!

* * *

En un parpadeo, el veloz estaba frente a su puerta se roció en la boca un aerosol para el mal aliento. El erizo negro/rojo se adelanto esta vez...

Listo para una "gran noche" abrió la puerta con su pose más seductora, pasando de la seducción a la sorpresa...

Técnicamente el ojiazul se dejo caer encima, afirmándose de sus hombros.

-¡NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAS!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10

-¡NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAS!

Nunca antes lo ha visto de en ese estado, temblando y con los nervios al limite.

-¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS DIMELO!

¿Que será lo que le pasa?, ¿que es lo que tan desesperadamente necesita saber?, eso lo averiguaría luego.

-ok...ok..budy, te lo diré pero primero necesito que te calmes.

Sonic solo atino a darle una abrazo, tal como lo hace para calmarlo durante las tormentas eléctricas.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails..

¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTABA HACIENDO?!...ESTE...ESTE...¡ESTE NO ERA EL MISMO!...Alejando un poco al erizo de el, se llevo avergonzado una mano al rostro.

-lo siento, he sido un tonto.

¡Por Einstein!, ¡dejo que ese parcito lo alterara! , por suerte la razón le gano a la inracionabilidad...

-siento este show, debo irme.

¿Por que todo el tema lo altero tanto?, ¿por que necesitaba tanto saberlo?...aleja esas dudas de tu cabeza Tails, solo te traen problemas y vergüenzas como esta...El rubio se dio la vuelta para aprovechar de correr hasta su casa (para despejar su mente)

-¡ya para de pedir perdón!

En menos de lo que a una mariposa le toma aletear, el erizo estaba cara a cara con el.

-me estoy hartando de que vivías pidiendo perdón por todo.

¡ES UN TONTO!...¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!...Odiaría parecer una nenita histérica pero no podía...no ahora...Si Sonic se entera que "lo vio"...

El zorro trato de correr siendo alcanzado por el erizo azul..

-muy lento.

Trato de ir en dirección contraria , la misma historia...

\- ¿listo para la segunda carrera?

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Eso de verdad debió herirlo, por que dejo de perseguirlo , dejándolo por primera vez desde que se conocían, ganar una carrera...Odiaba hacerlo, sin embargo necesitaba pensar en, bueno todo.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic..

¡¿DEJAME EN PAZ?!...¡NI EN LOS TIEMPOS EN QUE RONDABA A FIONA FOX LO HABIA TRATADO DE ESE MODO!

"Red Rad" le contó que sospechaba que Manic hizo "alguna cosa" que perturbo al zorro, que no se trago la mentira barata de "la broma que no entendió"

De tan solo pensar en que su hermano a lastimado a su zorrito, a Sonic le hace hervir la sangre, apretando un puño junto con morderse medio labio.

-¡comienza a correr manic!

La frase completa en que pensaba era : "Comienza a correr Manic, por que si yo te alcanzo no serás material de un ataúd abierto."

A el pueden tratar de matarlo, masacrarlo, torturarlo, ahogarlo, quemarlo, etc, etc, etc...No importa, siempre lo olvida (o perdona) , ya que su genialidad era a tal nivel que era capas de olvidar las cosas negativas que le pasaban...Pero a su zorrito...su budy ...arggggg...mejor ni lo intenten...¡eso no se le olvida nunca!

En eso pensaba cuando las manos del primer amor de Maria Robotnik, rodearon su cintura , también los labios de quien lo abrazaba por detrás le mordisqueaba una oreja..

-hola sexy.

-¡ahora no!

Sin medir consecuencias, el archienemigo de Dr. Eggman le piso un pie con fuerza a Shadow...Lo ultimo que escucho del erizo criogenizado 50 años fue..

-¡auch!...¡¿que caraja..

Un segundo libre de aquellos brazos, fue suficiente para iniciar su carrera por toda South Island. ¿Por que Shadow no lo persiguió? en ese instante no le importaba ni le interesaba..

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails..

¡Correr era justo lo que le receto el doctor!...

-ha, hace tiempo que no corría tanto, lo necesitaba.

Luego de echar toda la tensión que traía consigo en su espalda, ahora pensaba con más claridad...¿que importa que sonic sea gay?, ¿que importa que ame a "una persona"? , si el quiere decirle a todos sobre sus preferencias o presentarles a esa persona misteriosa...esta bien.

Y si no quiere hacerlo...estará bien también.

Poniéndose en pose de pensador, considero que a sido muuuuuuuuuy grosero con su amigo , debe disculparse dándole un obsequio (regalo) junto con una merecida nota de arrepentimiento y el sabia justo el obsequio prefecto..

Un rato después...

-hola Tails, me da mucho gusto verte.

-hola Cream.

-Chao!

-je, je je...hola a ti también Cheese.

El recién abierto salón de Té de estas educadas conejas, era el lugar ideal para encontrar lo que busca...La coneja con ayuda de su Chao Cheese, ordenaba una cajas...

-Justo ahora Mamá esta haciendo unos deliciosos dulces de menta.¿Quieres unos?

-no gracias...hm...tal vez más tarde, he ¿Vainilla aun hace esos pasteles de chocolate bañados en chocolate?

La coneja volteo la cabeza en dirección a la cocina, abrió la boca como queriendo gritar , inmediatamente se la tapo avergonzada como recordando que eso no es de buena educación.

-Iré a preguntarle, por favor acepta unos panquecillos de cortesía mientras esperas. Con tu permiso...Vamos Cheese.

-Chao!

Haciendo una reverencia la coneja antropomórfica junto a su fiel mascota fue a la cocina, dejando al zorro antropomórfico solo con los panquecillos de canela. No eran de menta, no les quitaba lo sabroso.

-mmmmmmmmm...la buena mano de Vainilla Rabbit.

* * *

Con la música de Mozart sonando en un viejo tocadiscos, disfruto esos manjares que deberían ser solo probados por los dioses, por su excelente calidad. En este tranquilo, pequeño y amigable ambiente, todo lo que le quedo de tensión, se fue muy lejos de el..

-¿están ricos los panecillos?

-¡súper ricos!...toma uno, son gratis...glup

¡La vista del recién llegado le regreso la tensión a sus hombros!...de todos los erizos en el universo...¡¿POR QUE TENIA QUE SER SHADOW QUIEN SE SENTARA A SU LADO?!

El erizo con su característica cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo", se hecho uno de los esponjosos dulces de canela a la boca.

-nada mal, Maria hacia mejores...¿que?, ¿existe un ley que diga que no me puede gustar el té?

El anti-héroe se hecho un segundo panecillo a la boca, con la boca aun llena..

-A ti te pasa algo, nunca te acojonaste conmigo ni si quiera en los días en que quería matar a Sonic...Alguna cosa rara vista en el banquete de la princesita esa.

 _-¡pues claro tonto!, te vi con sonic._

 _-_ ¿hm?

-No estoy acojonado, estoy enojado contigo... la primera vez que nos invitan a todos a una cena real y a ti se te ocurre insultar a la organizadora.

-a otro perro con ese hueso...Si estuvieras "tan enojado conmigo", me hubieras dado un derechazo en vez de ofrecerme estos dulces de hace 2 días.

-¿2 días?

* * *

Nota mental: Hablar con Cream sobre la cantidad de días que puede vender o ofrecer un pastel.

-dejemos las estupideces de lado...Se que me viste coger con...

-SHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Sintiendo el corazón en la boca , le tapo la boca con un panecillo...Ojala que Ni Cream ni Vainilla escuchen tal lenguaje. Cuidando de que las damas no lo escuchen, le susurro al erizo..

 _-te pueden oír._

El serio erizo se quito el dulce de la boca, devolviéndolo al plato de donde salio.

-que oigan, a mi me importa un pepino...hablando de eso.

Sonriendo cínico, se acercó al oído del gentil e inteligente zorro rubio

- _te vi parado desde la puerta...te gusto, no lo niegues._

El rubio quiso gritarle lo sucio que era, no podía las conejas aun estaban en la cocina , existía la posibilidad de que lo escucharan.

- _estas enfermo...eres un psicópata y sucio._

 _-puede ser...pero sigo siendo tu amigo, además que hace años que salí del closed y me importa un sorbete lo que los demás piensen de eso._

MMMM...Eso explica muchas cosas, incluyendo el hecho de que el y Rogue The Bat solo tengan una cercana amistad, con lo sexy que es esa murciélago.

- _solo por curiosidad, ¿quien de nosotros te gusto?...¿sonic o yo?_

¿Por que este tipo le estaba preguntando cosas de ese calibre?, OH ...¿por que de repente , se esta acercando tanto?

 _-¿te ayudo a decidir?_

* * *

Antes de poder racionalizar lo que ocurría, tenia al negro/rojo con sus labios pegados a los del...Molesto Tails lo empujo, dándole un derechazo.

-¡¿por que demonios hiciste eso?!

-no soy yo.

El rubio se quedo impactado mientras el oji rojo tomaba el panecillo que dejo antes en el plato para luego comérselo...¿Acaso el...

-Shadow, estas...estas tratando de insinuar ¿que tu...

-vah, ¿que mierda importa?

-¿y sonic?

-El me usaba para aliviar sus impulsos...no fue mal amante el sexo era genial, no me quejo...(mordida)...en cierta forma, yo también lo use...¡No me mires con lastima o te reviento a golpes!...(mordida)... Sobreviviré con o sin ti.

Tal vez no lo conocía tanto como a Sonic...Sin embargo el sabia que esto del "chico rudo" era solo fachada, que por dentro debe estar llorando...Desearía hacer alguna cosa para aliviarlo, se sentía tan miserable por hacerle esto a un buen amigo como el.

Tratando de reconfortarlo, lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

 _-lo siento._

Sintiéndose de la peor calaña, peor que el bigotudo, salio llorando de ese salón de Té...Olvidando completamente el pastel.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Recuerdo de Shadow

Sintiendo el abrazo de Tails, sintió ganas de llorar , no lo hizo los duros como el jamás lloran.

 _-lo siento._

ientras esos calidos brazos se alejaban sintiendo un par de lagrimas del zorro caer sobre el, en silencio continuo comiendo su panecillo de canela , deseando que fuera una copa de Brandi en vez de un dulce lo que le ayudara pasar el mal rato.

Por el sonido de la cerradura oxidada supo que el rubio salio, supo que estaba solo. Cuando el pequeño/a Cheese trato de consolarlo, el lo alejo con su mano...Este se alejo, dejándolo solo...

 _-yo también lo siento._

¿Por que siempre le pasan estas cosas? primero Maria y ahora...shift...

* * *

Aun recuerda cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando la loca de Amy lo confundió con Sonic...Ese cabello brillante, esa mirada llena de vida, ese buen corazón...No había presenciado tan hermosa combinación desde su querida Maria.

Luego apareció Sonic y su magnetismo animal ...

Lo admitía sentía cosas por Tails pero la atracción hormonal con el azul, era más fuerte...

Hasta que llego a un punto que ya sabia ¿a quien amaba realmente?

Ahora como le gustaba decir al abuelo de Maria :se ha quedado "sin pan ni pedazo"

Con el patadon que "el principito erizo" le dio le dejo claro que ha aburrido de el y el puñetazo que el zorrito le dio, le dejo claro que no lo amaba.

-¡mierda...¡¿por que puta todo me sale mal?!

Las ganas de destrozar a algún tipo eran impresionantes, ¡necesitaba quitarse este mala pasada!...Lleno de ira contra el mundo, arrojo el panecillo como una piedra, contra el suelo...Se sentía tan desechable, tal vez eso era en realidad, un objeto desechable, un ser creado de un experimentó fallido que nadie supo ¿que hacer con el?

* * *

El oji rojo se afirmo la cabeza con una mano, usando su mano libre , cerrándola formo un puño que dejo caer sobre la mesa barnizada de caoba. De pronto una mano enguantada se coloco sobre la suya.

-shiissssssss...ya encontraras a alguien.

Con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, levanto lentamente la cabeza, viendo a la Sra. Rabbit mirándolo con ternura maternal.

-no se ofenda señora pero no creo que usted tenga una jodida idea de lo que estoy pasando.

-¿eso piensas?

La coneja se sentó enfrente de el, sacando una antigua foto de ella adolescente.

-pues tengo una jodida idea clara de lo que pasas.

Los ojos del erizo se abrieron como platos al ver esa imagen, cualquiera pensaría que esta refinada coneja siempre a sido "una buena chica" . Esta imagen era todo lo opuesto a la mujer de 20 años que estaba enfrente de el. No esperaba ver esa imagen tampoco que Vainilla conociera la palabra con J.

-Me lo tome un año antes de tener a Cream, yo pase lo mismo que tu y termine..

-sola.

-Lo se mi ejemplo no es muy bueno en parte...no logre conservar ni a los chicos con que andaba cuando estaba tomaron esta foto, tampoco el padre de Cream...pero te diré esto, yo supere esa tempestad y tu también lo harás. Eres fuerte, si puedes contra un tirano como Dr Eggman junto a sus secuaces, puedes contra lo que sea.

Ella se levanto de su lugar, dejando sobre la mesa aquella foto.

-En un lugar hay una persona para ti y para mi...No pierdas la Fe , puedes quedarte con la foto si quieres.

La coneja fue directo a la caja a contar el dinero del día, dejando a Shadow mirando esa foto, era tan chusca que le provocaba risa..

-pésimo maquillaje, falda cortisima...parece put...

La cara de pocos de la dueña del loca, le quitaron las ganas de reír...Reemplazándolas con una tos fingida.

-la comida gratis se acabo y Rogue quiere que la acompañe a un torneo de poker.

* * *

El serio erizo se levanto de su silla, ya estaba arto de tanta melosidad y ternura...puaj ¡como una película tonta de amor! ¡y el odia esas películas!

-¡¿QUE ONDA SHADOW?!

Un fuerte palmetazo en la espalda de parte de este odioso viajero en el tiempo, por poco le saca los pulmones por la boca.

-¡SILVERRRRRR!

-¡así me llamo!...

Ignorando la cara asesina del negro/rojo, se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-...la gente del pasado es tan extraña, le encanta gritar nombres.

-argggggggg...¡ERES UN...

La coneja que contaba el dinero , cortésmente saludo al recién llegado.

-buenas Noches Silver, veo que llegas del descuento de pizza.

-¿he?...¿como lo sabes?...¡¿eres psíquica?!

La madre de Cream cubriéndose la boca, soltó una risita.

-ji..ji..ji...no , es por las manchas de pizza y el babero de "robot pizza"...¿una servilleta?

El plateado acepto con gusto el pedazo de papel ofrecido, mirándolo con cuidado. Shadow con vergüenza ajena, le susurro.

 _-tarado, es para que te limpies la boca._

-¡¿de verdad?!...¡woah! , ¡papel limpia bocas!

¡¿Que rayos le pasa?!...¡¿por que tiene que sorprenderse por todo?!...La cortes coneja antropomórfica no paraba de dar risitas con su boca semi tapada con una mano.

-¡deja de poner cara de asombro!...¡es una tontería!

El plateado lo miro serio.

-¡tontería es que no aprecies esta maravilla!, de donde yo vengo o usas el brazo o un láser satinisador y¡ esa cosa es lo más incomoda que hay! , ¡hay, ni quiero recordar la veces que me queme por usarla!

¡Ahora el tarado se la esta pasando por la semilla!...¿que fue lo que hizo para merecer esto?

-ahhhhhhh...¡y están suave!

Irritado hasta las orejas, le quito la servilla y le limpio la boca de una buena vez. El oji amarillo no se ve muy contento , ¡que se joda!, si quiere pelea la tendrá...

-¿a donde fue Tails?

La hija de Vainilla justo a tiempo para evitar la pelea, el viajero del pasado solo se limito a responder cruzándose de brazos junto con mirar a otro lado con desden..

-se fue.

-mmmmm, ¿que extraño? justo cuando el pastel que pidió esta listo...ejem...Silver, ¿quieres algo de té?

Ante la proposición de Cream quien salía de la cocina con una tetera entre las manos, al erizo futurista se le paso el enojo.

-oh casi lo olvido, vine a preguntar ¿ustedes hacen pizza?, se acabaron en "robot pizza" y me quede con ganas de seguir probando la pizza de este tiempo.

-¿pizza?

-yep...es una masa redonda que tiene salsa arriba y ...

De que este tipo fastidioso se estaba ganando una patada en el trasero, se la estaba ganando...Eso pensó irritado el oji rojo, en vez de amenazarlo...

-¡ella sabe ¿que es una pizza?!, es una pregunta retórica.

-¿que es retórica?

¡Las ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos eran...!, ni en sus sueños más locos imagino encontrar a un erizo más irritante que ese pomposo de Sonic...Cream presintiendo que pronto volarían golpes...

-No hacemos pizza pero como eres un buen amigo, si quieres podemos hacerte una...¿cierto mamá?

Su madre quien termino de calcular las ganancias del día, cerrando la caja registradora..

-cierto tesoro ...guarda esos anillos Silver , la casa invita...Ven querida, necesito que vallas a buscar los ingredientes al huerto.

-si madre...con su permiso, me retiro.

Con una reverencia la coneja junto a su progenitora fueron a la cocina...

-ok, ahora que estamos solos..

El albino guiñándole un ojo, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del moreno, haciéndolo sonrojar...

-¡¿que...que...estas haciendo?!

-He estado pensando que ...Como tu perdiste a Maria y yo perdí a Blaze... ok, no esta muerta como Maria pero en fin...ambos solos , podríamos salir.

-¡¿SALIR?!

* * *

El anti-héroe se quito el brazo de encima, para agarrar de las púas del pecho al insolente alvino...Este sonreía victorioso, provocando que el serio/ enojon erizo se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿de que carajo te hace tanta gracia?!

-¿no lo ves?...¡somos compatibles!...ambos perdimos a una persona a quien amábamos por culpa directa o indirecta de Robotnik, ambos somos de otra era, ambos técnicamente anti-héroes y ambos sentimos que no tenemos un lugar propio...Vamos no te hagas de rogar, di que si.

-lee mis labios...nunca saldré contigo.

-ya lo veremos.

El oji rojo paso de la seriedad a la cara psicópata...

-ja..ja..ja...¿sabes?, dicen que es bueno hacer una ultima broma antes de morir.

El oji amarillo también puso esa cara...

-¿curioso?...le digo lo mismo a muchos de mi enemigos...He hecho cosas, cosas para sobrevivir...vuélveme a decir que no y juro que...

-¿quieres arriesgarte?...¿eso crees?...lo que sea que hagas hecho en tu mundito, no es nada comparado a lo que yo hice para mantenerme vivo...Soy más poderoso que tu. Adelante ,sigue...Continua presionando que terminaras castrado y destripado.

-No me hagas reír. Tu esmeralda Chaos no es nada contra mi propia esmeralda junto a mis habilidades naturales. Quien terminara castrado y destripado a la vista de todos, vas a ser tu.

Lamentaba mucho tener que ensuciar el precioso tapiz de las conejas...Deberán comprender que cuando te topas con una molesta cucaracha albina, la única opción es aplastarla para...¿De quienes son las figuras que se ven en la cortina de la puerta de entrada?...¿Rogue y Sonic?, ¿por que da la impresión que la murciélago apunta hacia acá?

-¡la pizza esta lista!

-¡yheeeeeee pizza!

* * *

¿En que minuto paso esto?...Solo un minuto de distracción fue suficiente para que sin notarlo, el erizo con habilidades psíquicas se liberara para atragantarse de pizza.

El veloz erizo azul, en un suspiro estaba adentro...

-¡shadow, ¿has visto a Tails?!

-se fue.

El hijo de la reina Aleena comenzó a sacudir desesperado al anti héroe.

-¡¿se fue?!...¡¿como que se fue?!...¡¿no dijo donde?!...¡oh men!

Sonic no actuaría de ese modo, a menos que...

-¡maldito desgraciado!, ¡¿perdiste a Tails?!

Ahora el turno de sacudir era el...¡¿QUE ALGUIEN LE EXPLIQUE COMO FUE QUE OCURRIO?!...¡ESOS DOS SON COMO SIAMESES!...Molesto el azul se libro de la sacudida.

-¡no lo perdí!...¡yo...

El arrogante héroe de héroes de ese mundo triste bajo la mirada...

-... no tienes razón, es mi culpa... _ok, lo perdí._

Amy llego a sepáralos...

-¡basta ya los dos!, no es momento para peleas tontas.

Todos estaban preocupados, excepto Silver quien actuaba como si nada en el mundo fuera más importante que la deliciosa pizza casera que estaba engullendo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Recuerdo de Sonic..

Horas después..

Preocupado hasta las púas , el más veloz de todos no paraba de correr.

-¡¿donde se abra metido?!...¡TAILSSSS!..¡TAILSSSSS!...¡OH, diablos! ¿y si ya no responde por el apodo?...¡MILESSSS!...¡MILESSSSS!

El no lo llamaba por su nombre desde...OK...¡NUNCA LO A LLAMADO POR SU NOMBRE DE PILA!...Tan preocupado estaba que no le importaba romper con esa tradición auto-impuesta de solo llamarlo por el apodo que le dio.

-¡MILESSSSS!...¡TAILSSSSS!...¡COMO QUIERAS LLAMARTEEEE!...¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Lo busco por todos lados e incluso en el castillo del Dr .Eggman...Al científico loco no le gusto la "visita inesperada de Sonic" , mucho menos los robots que destruyo pero eso era lo de menos..

-¡5 vueltas al mundo y nada!

¿Donde se habrá metido? , no pudo habérselo tragado la tierra...¡¿o si?!...¡¿o si?!

¿Por que no lo detuvo?, ¿por que no lo siguió?

-Nadie sabe donde estas.

Cuando pregunto a sus amigos: rogue que lo vio salir llorando de un salón de té... Shadow solo le dijo "se fue"...Cream y Vanilla no lograron darle más información ya que se encontraban en la cocina... Silver parecía más concentrado en comer pizza de esta época que en ayudar... Chris, Amy , Sally , Sticks y Knuckles se comprometieron a avisarle si averiguaban su paradero.

-¡nadie sabe nada!...¡nadie lo a visto!

Todos le pidieron que esperara en casa pero No, el no podía quedarse quieto...Hasta al reino Champiñón llego y ni Mario ni luigi vieron al Zorro.

Uf...¿donde no a buscado?...¡¿donde?!...¡¿donde?!

-¡que lento soy!...olvide revisar en la guarida de Scourge y la casa de... _Manic._

El nombre de su hermano lo dijo como masticando cada letra con rabia...¡Estaba segurísimo que toda la culpa la tenia ese sujeto! (con lo enojado que estaba con el, no lo lograba ver como el hermano que es)

Juro mentalmente que si Manic llegaba a tocarle uno de sus preciosos cabellos dorados, ¡le arrancaría los ojos, le rompería las piernas, le rompería los brazos , le metería sus preciosos palillos de batería por el...!

Ese llanto, lo reconocería hasta en la luna...Con su rapidez, llego al origen del sonido...Estaba oscuro.

-¡¿TAILS?!

 _-error._

Antes que todo se pusiera negro, recibió un golpe en la nuca.

* * *

Recuerdo de Manic.

Desde las sombras, el erizo ladrón con palo entre las manos miraba serio a su desmayado hermano...Lamentaba tener que hacer esto...Pero los anillos que recibió de Tails no fueron suficientes para pagar todas sus deudas...Lamentablemente no solo en el bar las tenia...

Sobre su hombro , se puso la enguantada mano de otro erizo verde...Este era uno con lentes oscuros ,también chaqueta...Este erizo sonreía con malevolencia...

-Je, buen trabajo.

¿Que otra cosa podía hacer más que corresponder con una sonrisa idéntica?

-Te lo dije Scourge, el llanto del zorro es un imán irresistible.

El yo alternativo de Tails, apareció enojado...

-¡para ti es fácil decirlo!

-no te estreses zorrito..."tu actuación" te salio "tan natural" que por poco creo que es de verdad.

El zorro rubio con chasquilla negra, se le lanzo encima...eso quiso siendo detenido por Fiona Fox, esta le dio un golpe en el estomago.

-cof...cof...cof...¡puta!...cof...cof...cof.

-sigue hablando y te doy otro.

El zorro se levanto mirando a la zorra irritado, ella pareció ignorar la mirada de odio poniendo atención en su novio...

-¿Que planeas hacer con el babe?

* * *

Luego de arreglarse los lentes oscuros, el erizo manteniendo la cara maléfica, cargo al hermano de Manic...¿que demonios quería?...¡¿le acaba de dar un par de palmadas en el trasero?!...¡¿por que demonios su novia no se enoja?!...Bueno, la cara que tiene esta tipa no es muy "serena" que digamos en estos momentos...Tiene que alejarse de estos locos lo más rápido que pueda...

-Ya lo veras sexy fox, ya lo veras...Este tipo y yo tenemos "negocios pendientes"

¿Que demonios quería?, ¿que le va a hacer? ...Con lo que a escuchado de este tipo, lo más probable es que lo viole...Basta, no pienses en tonterías, concéntrate en pagar tus deudas...Luego discúlpate con tu hermano por lo que sea que le harán...

-¡hey!...Fiuuuuuuuuuu...¿donde están mis malditos anillos?

-los tendrás, en mi guarida. Muévanse rápido, no quiero que el "sequito de ñoños" de este tipo , meta la nariz en mis asuntos.

Con esas ultimas palabras el "anti-sonic" se fue corriendo como un relámpago con su secuestrado héroe ...Todavía no recibe el pago y ya un nudo en la boca del estomago por arrepentimiento...La patada que le dio anti-miles en el tobillo, lo saco de sus reflexiones..

-¡AUCH!

-¡que no escuchaste al jefe , bolsa de basura!...¡muévete!

El ladrón quedo con ganas de secarle la madre a este insolente zorro..Recibiendo una atada en el estomago por parte de la zorra..

-¡mueve el trasero!, mi babe no espera a nadie y nosotros tampoco.

Le dolía admitirlo...Se quedaba y enfrentaba solo a los amigos de su hermano, ¡esta frito!...

* * *

Luego...

-¿que es esto?...Por lo retro parece sacado del Dr. Eggman.

En una habitación de la guarida de los anti...Estaba Sonic aun inconsciente atado a una camilla, con un láser apuntándolo...

-que comes que adivinas...solo digamos que "nos presto involuntariamente" esta maravilla.

¿"Nos presto involuntariamente"? un modo elegante de decir "se lo robamos"...En silencio con una mezcla de indignación/terror/asco...vio como el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero negra, le pasaba la mano lentamente por una pierna al inconsciente...

-muy pronto veras, las cosas como yo.

La siguiente que hizo este enfermo fue lamer donde antes paso la mano...Las ganas de darle un derechazo a este aprovechado eran...La imagen de las deudas, solo le permitieron quedarse a un lado, cerrando un puño, sin hacer nada.

-¿Sabes? ya quiero irme de este pocilga a si que...ejem ...¿los anillos.?

-oh, claro...sígueme.

Estos pasadizos repetitivos con antorchas...¿drácula será su decorador? , solo una puerta abierta mostrando a Alice Acorn durmiendo boca abajo lo distrajo un momento del camino..

-En el trasero de esa ardilla no esta dibujado el mapa.

-camina más y parlotea menos.

El erizo proveniente de Anti-Mobius, con una llave abrió lentamente una puerta con una pequeña escotilla...

-sírvete tu mismo.

* * *

Los ojos de Manic se llenaron de emoción al ver tal cantidad de anillos...¡miles!..¡millones de anillos junto a joyas , también piedras preciosas de todos los tipos!...¡gracias a los ancestros por esta fortuna! ...Con un salto se zambulló entre ese inmenso tesoro, literalmente nadando en ese mar de oro...Tan concentrado estaba que solo se dio cuenta que la puerta se cerro, cuando escucho el pestillo ...

Arreglándoselas para salir de aquella, piscina de oro, fue a golpear la puerta..

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA MALDITA SEA!

La escotilla se corrió, mostrando unos siniestros ojos verdes...

-cambio de planes, budy...Acabo de decidir que te voy a conservar.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Eres desasido sexy para dejarte ir...Siempre he querido tener un harem.

-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA MARICON!

-ufffff...¡que cliché mi amigo!, aunque lo de "maricon" fue nuevo...Disfruta tu nueva casa, cuando termine con tu hermano...Vendré por ti. Chao.

La escotilla se cerro acompañada de un risa siniestra...Manic trato , trato, trato y trato de echar a abajo la puerta ¡sin éxito!...¿de que estaba echa esta puerta!, ¡era la madera más resistente con la que se a topado!...Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se dejo caer al piso, apoyando su espalda a la pared...

-¡soy un tonto!

* * *

El gran Manic, el que fue criado en las calles, el que conocía todos los trucos, las estafas...¡¿cayendo con la más burda de todas?! . El ladrón que lo crió, debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba...Ahora M estaba atrapado en un habitación de paredes lisas sin ventanas, con su hermano inconsciente listo para no se que cosa..

-Debe existir un modo de salir...¡no me voy a convertir en la "querida" de ese maricon de mierda!

Manic no estaba en contra de los gays, cada uno sabe con quien se mete pero este tipo..argggggg...¡SE MERECIA TODOS LOS INSULTOS DEL UNIVERSO!...Dispuesto a escapar , busco entre las joyas..

-vamos...vamos...vamos...estoy seguro que...¡bingo!

Un carísimo vaso de cristal cortado, no le serviría para abrir la puerta , sin embargo le ayudaría a enterarse de lo que ocurre afuera.

-espero tener suerte.

Apoyando el vaso volteado contra la puerta, usándolo como megáfono...Guardo silencio esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que le fuera útil:

* * *

 _-ya tienes lo que querías Babe, ¿cuando me darás lo que quiero?..(voz seductora de fiona)_

 _-sorry, querida ya no cumples mis expectativas...Eras divertida, "eras"(voz Scourge)_

 _-¡antes lo hacia!_

 _-¡cállate perra!...¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!_

 _Sonido de golpe, lo más seguro de Scourge a Fiona...Pasos de fiona llendo en dirección contraria a la de Sco...Nuevos pasos en dirección al líder de la banda..._

 _-Hablando de "expectativas"...¿donde lo dejaste? (voz anti-miles)_

 _-por ahí._

 _-espero que no lo hayas tocado, ya tienes a Sonic y al tonto ese...el zorrito es mió._

 _-mmmmmm...ya lo veremos budy...¿todo listo?_

 _-yeah, el rayo esta listo._

 _-je je je...excelente...Había pensado quedarme con el zorro también , por lo dulce que se ve pero si esa cosa que robamos funciona como espero...Te lo puedes quedar._

 _-Je, dalo por hecho._

* * *

Horrorizado Manic quito el oído de la base del base...

-oh diablos, ¡¿en que mierda me he metido?!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Recuerdo de Silver...

-¡OH MIERDA!

Horrorizada Vainilla le tapo las orejas a su preciada hija..

-¡joven aquí se usa lenguaje decente!, ¡si quiere continuar con la boca sucia, le pido por favor que se retire!

El futurista, apenado se disculpo..

-lo siento mucho, es que presentí algo terrible.

-¿algo terrible?

-yep...digo...así es, no puede ser...los libros de historia lo dicen.

-¿libros de historia?, ¿a que te refieres Silver?

-aaaaaaaaa...nada, no me haga caso...Es una tontería.

Serio mordisqueado la ultima rebanada de pizza, meditaba al respecto...

 _-imposible..._

En los libros de Historia...Sonic y Tails se refugian durante el temblor a punto de ocurrir, debajo de la mesa de Tails, ahí se dan cuenta lo que sienten...bla...bla..bla...tiempo después...5 años exactos robotnik usando un rayo de energía negativa convirtiendo a Sonic "en el monstruo"...Cuyos años de masacres son detenidos por Shadow , Amy Rose y el bebe de tails quienes se sacrifican...Los daños ocasionados por "el monstruo" fueron responsables del futuro que tanto odia...

 _-tal parece, que lo voy a tener que matar después de todo._

* * *

No se puede lugar contra la historia ¿verdad?, no se...¡esperen!, ¡eso ocurrió en un mundo donde Tails se embarazo de sonic durante una borrachera en el banquete de Elise! ...¿Y si la historia cambio más de lo que imagina?

¡Esperen!...entonces...¿como puede seguir existiendo el?...mmm...tal vez al venir aquí, al cambiar el pasado , su futuro se convirtió en alternativo y...¡¿ESO A QUIEN CARAJO LE IMPORTA?!

¡Demonios!...Aunque se comunique telepáticamente con los demás, deben estar ocupadísimos buscando al rubio...Lejos , muy lejos, ninguno lo suficientemente veloz para evitar que la maquina se active...

¡OH diablos!, según sus poderes síquicos ahora están peleando contra el metiche de Dr. Eggman quien por aburrimiento los ataco...

¿El alcanzara a llegar a tiempo?...Primero debe conectarse psíquicamente con...¡OH no!...¡desmayados!, ¡sonic y Tails!...

-¡SE ACABO!...¡no permitiré que pase!

Corriendo a toda velocidad salio del salón de té, en medio camino se dio cuenta de un detallito...¡NO TENIA IDEA ¿DONDE PODIAN ESTAR?!

-respira...recuerda tu entrenamiento.

Cruzando las piernas junto con cerrar los ojos, floto unos centímetros meditando...

* * *

La Primera imagen fue de Amy Rose aplastando Robots, Knuckles aniquilándolos con sus puños, Sally usando una pistola les disparaba acompañada por Thorndyke en una maquina que invento parecida a un tanque...De fondo el sexy Shadow usando su velocidad le dio un puñetazo en la horrenda carota del demente científico y la tejon usando sus habilidades salvajes armada con boomerang, atacaba estilo "tarzan"...

-nick...imagen incorrecta, ommmmmmmmmm.

La segunda imagen era la de erizo verde, encerrado en una habitación llena de oro, susurrando ¿lo siento sonic?...¿lo siento pony?...mmmmmm...¿la palabra es sonic?..¿lo es?...¡lo es!

-bingo.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails.

-aaaaaaaaaa...Auch...¡me cabeza!

¿Donde estaba?, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se sentía como suela de zapato por hacer sufrir de esa modo a un amigo , llorando entro a un cantina pidió un trago...Sonic no le gustaba ni que sintiera el olor a licor, no le importo solo quería quitarse la pena de encima...El barman le sirvió un...Con la sensación de que su cabeza estallaría, se llevo una mano a esta...

-eso es...¡ay!...¡el barman!, ¡le puso algo a mi trago!

Lo drogaron, eso ocurrió...Antes de desmayarse recuerda ver la silueta de Alice Acorn( la versión anti de Sally Acorn) hablarle al barman junto con darle dinero...Asustado se dio cuenta que estaba atado, ¿con elásticos?...Así era, atado con resistentes elásticos boca abajo en una cama.

-Como siempre tienes razón

Enfrente de el apareció, su versión cutre apoyado del marco de la puerta abierta con los brazos cruzados, mirando astutamente...

-... mi inteligente zorrito.

-¡¿anti-miles?!.

Aunque asustado..El otro le correspondió la mirada con otra llena de astucia..

-...debí imaginarlo.

El anti puso un dedo entre sus labios, al otro zorro de 2 colas..

-shisssssss...te ves más hermoso callado.

El miedo que trataba de controlar comenzó a emerger...¿Que pensaba hacerle?

-espero que ya hallas notado que soy tan inteligente como tu, estas cuerdas que hice yo mismo son firmes y elásticas...No te podrás librar.

-¡glup!...¿q...¿que me vas a hacer?

-Hoy nos vamos a divertir como nunca, mejillas suaves.

Con cuidado le acarició la mejilla...¡no dejes que el pánico te domine!, ¡has estado en situaciones peores! ...Tu cerebro es tu mejor arma, úsalo...Piensa Tails, piensa...

-no creo que sepas lo que es diversión...¿o si?

Síguele la corriente, veamos si traga el anzuelo..

-"nunca", lo has hecho ¿o si?

Anti se sonrojo...

-¡es...eso...no es cierto!...además, ¡tu tampoco lo has hecho!

-mmmmmmmm...¿como lo sabes?...

Esta cayendo...

-...¿como sabes que yo...ya sabes?, después de todo ...he tenido 3 novias.

3 novias que han terminado en fracaso, con 0 besos, 0 cero intimidad...Por la cara de este zorro malo, se lo esta creyendo, presionemos un poco más...

-suéltame, te mostrare "cosas" que te van o volver loco.

-Ja, ¿crees que soy estupido?

-noooooo...no lo eres...eres inteligente, precioso y con porte maravilloso...Me gustas mucho Miles, me enloqueces y lo único que deseo es poder enseñarte _...todo lo que se._

* * *

Nota mental: Agradecer a Shadow, si no fuera por la conversación previa que tuvieron pre beso, no conocería el tono correcto para parecer interesado. ...Tal vez si le guiñe un ojo como aparece en las telenovelas de Amy, este chico termine de caer...

-en "teoría"...¿que me harías?

-en "teoría"...(guiño)... _te daré una sorpresa y te atare._

¿Que imagino con las palabras:" te daré una sorpresa y te atare."?, no importaba...El tipo cayo redondito en su trampa, desatándolo, el rubio masajeándose las muñecas se levanto de aquella cama.

-ahora, cierra los ojos...(guiño)... _para la sorpresa_.

El rubio con mechón negro cerro los ojos como esperando un beso...

-¡sorpresa!

...En su lugar recibió una patada justo en la quijada que le soltó varios dientes , haciéndolo chocar con una pared...Power saco con cuidado las cuerdas que antes lo ataron...

-Prometí que te ataría y cumpliré...esto servirá.

Una vez atado de pies a cabeza , le puso un pañuelo en la boca...Ok, fase 1 lista, ahora la fase 2 :Salir de aquí...

* * *

 _-"tienes que salir de ahí, primero debes ir por sonic"_

-¿silver?

 _-"yep...Se que Como Sonic te a rescatado...tu también lo has hecho y estará será una de esas veces"_

-¡¿sonic esta aquí?!

¡La guinda del pastel!, ¡el erizo también esta secuestrado!

-" _No hay tiempo, debes liberarlo antes que le disparen el rayo y se convierta en "el monstruo de ojos rojos, sonic exe"...una criatura asesina llena de maldad que solo logra sentir algo más allá del dolor , matando a quien se le cruza en el camino"_

Eso...eso ...eso...glup...¡era imposible!, Sonic nunca, jamás...bueno ,por culpa de Robotnik una vez se convirtió temporalmente en un Lobo erizo...¡Eso era una cosa totalmente diferente!

 _-"ve al laboratorio del otro miles...la ubicación te la estoy mandando...estoy perdiendo conexión...iré cuando pued..."_

Un problema tras otro, volviendo al problema original...¿Como salir sin ser visto?, poniéndose en pose de pensador observo con cuidado toda la habitación..

-necesito un disfraz...hola.

La solución al problema estaba atada con elásticos o mejor dicho se encontraba en su guarda ropa..

* * *

Al rato...

Power esforzándose por contener la carcajada, se acomodo el peluquín...¿Quien se imaginaria que el otro miles era calvo? siempre pensó que era teñido , poniéndose la camiseta roja extra que encontró junto a una pulsera con puntas, se paro enfrente del espejo.

-ahora una expresión...entre Shadow normal y Knuckles serio...mejor algo más Shadow que nada.

Solo necesito recordar la vez en que Fiona Fox lo golpeo, rompiéndole el corazón para lograr la cara indicada. ...Solo una ultima mira para asegurarse que el atado continué fuera de combate y ya estamos listos para salir, Ups…..lo olvidaba debía tomar el "prototipo" que estaba en su chaqueta y que por suerte anti-miles no vio, lo podría ser util...Ahora si a salvar al erizo .Se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a abandonar a Sonic e iba a cumplir...

* * *

Caminando en el interminable pasillo lleno de antorchas, llego al laboratorio...

Sonic estaba ido mientras Scourge se deleitaba acariciando su piel...

-muy pronto, serás como yo...Me entenderás y cuando eso ocurra..

El ani-Sonic molesto miro al recién llegado "anti-miles"

-¡ya era hora enano!...¡será mejor que el rayo funcione o si no!

El erizo de la chaqueta hizo una señal como cortándose imaginariamente la garganta...

-estoy en eso.

* * *

Colocándose enfrente de los controles, admiro el gran trabajo de robotnik (aunque fuera tan solo un prototipo) y los ajustes hechos por el otro miles...Es una pena que ambos sean malvados junto con estar locos, cuerdos y del lado del bien ,ayudarían al mundo...

-te estas demorando.

Atrás suyo estaba su ex...¡trágame tierra!...¡y por su cara mala , no se quiere ir!...veamos...¿que haría Anti-Miles en un momento como este?

-jodete fiona, me estas estorbando.

La zorra sacando un cuchillo de su chaqueta, lo agarro de la camiseta, poniendo amenazadoramente el cuchillo en su garganta, hundiendo soltando unos gotitas de sangre...Calma Tails, es solo una herida superficial, mantén el personaje...

-vuelve a llamarme estorbo, te reto.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-¡FIONA DEJALO!

La zorra soltando un silbido de indignación, lo dejo caer, yendo a un esquina uso su cuchillo para limpiarse las uñas...El erizo malvado acomodándose sus lentes ahumados, camino en dirección a la salida...

-tengo "negocios " pendientes con nuestro "invitado"...Llámenme cuando este hecho.

-como quieras Babe.

-dalo por hecho...jefe.

¿Invitado?, ¿hay otro secuestrado?...¿Fiona sospecha?...nah, esta más preocupada de sacar la mugre de sus uñas que de el...Fase 3: deshacerse de Fiona.

-¿que carajos estas esperando nerd?, enciende la maldita cosa de una vez.

MMMMMMM...Esta sistema esta calibrado para almacenar y/o producir energía negativa, maldad en su estado más puro...

-¡no le des tanto color y enciéndela!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO!...¡TENGO QUE HACER UNOS CAMBIOS!

-¿cambios?

-yep...algún idiota jugo con esta cosa y ahora yo debo repáralo.

Esta chica no se va a ir...corrección...Fase 3: Darle una sorpresa a Fiona...Apretamos un tornillo aquí, soltamos un tornillo acá , cotamos este cable, unimos este otro , reconfigurando software...¡listo.!

-¿listo?

-listo...llama al jefe.

* * *

Recuerdo de Manic...

-¡ATRAS!...¡ATRAS O JURO QUE...

El ladrón usando una espada de oro, apuntaba al yo maléfico de sonic...

-pierdes tu tiempo...

El malo oji verde, con un movimiento superveloz le quito su arma.

-...te lo advertí.

Manic tragando saliva mentalmente rezaba:"¡dios santísimo ayúdame...ayúdame...si me sacas de esa dejo el robo y el licor pero no este tesoro!, tengo deudas que pagar...Ok...ok...ok...saldré solo con lo que pueda cargar"

La puerta se abrió

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!...¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE N..

-Esta listo.

-OH, es verdad...lo siento Manic, este es un show que no me puedo perder.

El tipo usando su velocidad se esfumo, la chica mala cerro la puerta. Aliviado el verdoso se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails..

El zorro al ver a "su jefe", se hizo a un lado permitiéndole tomar los controles….Por suerte aun traía el "prototipo" que lleva antes en su chaqueta, era un detector de temblores, le indicaba que algo grande venia y debía tener la suficiente potencia para lo que esperaba…Sin sospechar nada el malvado anti-sonic continuaba en lo suyo…

-al fin, después de tantos años...Tendre a mi sexy Sonic justo como siempre he soñado.

Je...je...je...Ni se imagina lo que viene...Vamos Scourge oprime el botón verde... Unos centímetros de que su dedo rozara siquiera la textura del botón...

-¡detente babe!, algo no anda bien.

Fox detuvo su mano, el le dio un codazo junto a una cachetada...La ruda zorra sin quejarse junto con mira furica, se limpio la sangre del labio..

-¡¿desde cuando te he pedido tu opinión?!

El botón fue oprimido...El erizo que oprimió el botón, soltó un grito de dolor siendo rodeado de energía de colores...

-¡BABEEEEEEE!

El fuerte temblor parecía aumentar las luces, Tails corrió a desatar a Sonic , sin notar que se le cayo el peluquín...

-¡¿TAILS?!...ARGGGGGGGGGG.

La zorra roja los miro con ganas de masacrar, Tails obligándose a ignorar aquella cara con deseo de sangre, cargo al azul llevándolo debajo de la mesa, esperando que esta aguantara cualquier cosa que les cayera encima..

Las luces aumentaron en intensidad junto con el terremoto, fiona trato de afirmarse a lo que podía, siendo lanzada al suelo contra un estante...Como medida de protección final, Tails cubrió el cuerpo del buen ojiverde con el suyo.

La luz se intensifico, desapareciendo al villano sin antes obligar al láser a lanzar un ultimo rayo...

* * *

Recuerdo de Amy Rose...

Después de años de lucha, lista con su mazo la eriza estaba lista para darle el golpe final a Robotnik..

-¡el terremoto!

-¡no me importa!, ¡esto se acaba hoy!

Con el terremoto pasando y este tipo a sus pies...Con el resto de las personas y/o robtos desmayadas o refugiadas, ¿como se mantuvo en pie?, un secreto de la familia real del reino Rose...Estaba preparada para el ultimo golpe, el golpe que le abriría las puertas al futuro feliz con Sonic en una adorable casita llena de hijos..

-¡nooooooooo...noooooooooo...piedad!

-¡por la libertad y por sonic!

De pronto un rayo multicolores choco con el científico, desapareciéndolo...

Recuerdo de Tails...

Confirmando que el veloz estaba con 0 daños, salio de su escondite...

-salio justo como esperaba...en parte.

Con su intelecto, logro encontrar el modo de volver esa energía negativa en positiva y de positiva en un rayo teletrasportador...

Su plan era mandar esa parejita de vuelta a Anti-Mobius...Solo el verdoso se fue...ojala que allá terminado en anti-mobius...Anti-Miles serio se puso su peluquín, aprovechando de escupir sobre la inconsciente fiona...

\- un rayo teletrasportador, es tan obvio...ejem...¿me devuelves mi camiseta y mi brazalete? esta helando.

Power vigilando todos sus movimientos, le devolvió sus pertenencias...

-¿y?...¿no te vengaras?

-tal vez si...tal vez no...por ahora yo me largo, estoy arto de ese par de locos.

Mientras el malo zorro se retiraba, el otro fue a ver a su ídolo inconsciente, con tan mala suerte que se resbalo en un pequeño charco.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic..

La cabeza le estallaba...¿donde estaba...¡miles!...digo...¡tails!...Usando su rapidez fue donde estaba su desmayado amigo..

-no te preocupes budy, te sacare de aquí.

Recuerdo de Silver...

¡Que tonto es!...¡por estarce distrayendo por las flores! (en su mundo son una rareza, ver tantas lo impacto) , no llego a tiempo..."el monstruo" que tanto teme debe estar...

-¡¿SONIC?!

-shissssssssss...no grites mi fabuloso nombre tan fuerte, el necesita descansar.

¡EN EL NOMBRE DE SUS ANCESTROS, ESTE ZORRITO ES MILAGROSO!..El héroe sin cambios llego cargando como a una princesa a su desmayado compañero.

-pissssss...sonic...ya que "lo rescataste", cuando despierte...¿por que no le pides una cita?

¿Por que the hedgehog esta nervioso? ¿por que esta sonrojado?, ¿una cita no es lo que la gente que se ama en esta época hace?

* * *

Recuerdo de Manic...

¡Gracias al temblor por desencajar la puerta y gracias al que invento a las carretillas!...Juro que solo se llevaría lo que pudiera cargar y lo cumplió...A mitad de camino se cruzo con Anti-Miles, este dándole la mano...

-Déjame ir contigo y te enseño una estafa que triplicara lo que llevas ahí.

-¿por que debería creerte?

-puesssssss...por que vengo de un mundo paralelo donde existe estafas que ni te imaginas...Seamos sinceros, tu no tienes a nadie y yo tampoco, jumémonos hasta que algo mejor salga ¿socio?

El hermano ladrón del erizo, serio espero ver alguna señal de mentira, en algo (además de robar) era bueno Manic era en leer caras y esta era sincera...

-¡Socio!

Acepto la oferta..Con el cerebro de este chico ganara millones...Adiós Sonic, diviértete siendo un buen chico, por que manic lo hará siendo asquerosamente rico.

-¿hay lugar para una más?

De unos arbustos salio la malvada princesa ardilla..

\- Alice Acorn, eres más resistente que una cucaracha.

-búrlate cuanto quieras Miles, tus insultos siempre me resbalan...Odio las interrogaciones así que vallamos al grano: Aproveche de escapar cuando el "policía dimensional" arrestaba a la zorrita esa y no quiero regresar a mi dimensión aun...¿estoy adentro o no?

Manic la miro de arriba a abajo, puede que esta princesita sea útil...Con un gesto de cabeza le indico a sus compañero que lo siguieran...Adios Sonic, Adios Sonia...Este precioso ladrón va a desaparecer por un tiempo...

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic..

¿Pedirle a Tails una cita?, ¿Silver esta loco? ¡Amy lo haría papilla! ...Awwww...era hermoso despierto, lo es más dormido, como un ángel...Sacudiendo la cabeza, saco aquella hermosa imagen de mente..

-Hey...Sonic...¿vas a vivir toda tu vida con miedo a Amy o te vas a lanzar a la piscina?...literalmente.

A esto Sonic con una mira/sonrisa arrogante..

-¿temer ? ¿yo? ...¡que buen chiste!...yo no le temo a nada...Soy el más veloz del planeta.

El erizo albino lo miro como queriendo decir :No te creo nada.

-¡ES...

Con un mirando de reojo al oji azul entre sus brazos...Usando su velocidad se marcho, este tonto albino lo distrajo lo suficiente para sacarlo de lo importante...Llevar a Power a que lo atiendan...¡si le llega a pasar algo, nunca se lo lograra perdonárselo!

-¿por que no se lo pides?

A su lado, corría Silver...No era tan veloz como este fantástico erizo pero lograba pisarle los talones...

-¿te preocupa el?...yo puedo ayudarlo.

El ojiverde se paro en seco, permitiendo al albino usar su versión de esmeralda chaos.

-oky do...solo tenia un chichón...despertara y sonic...tu le gustas.

De la impresión por poco suelta a su preciada carga...El oji amarillo con una mirada coqueta dejo solo al impresionado erizo. Recuperándose de la impresión fue derechito a la casa de Tails, lo recostó sobre su cama y con cuidado lo arropo junto con darle un beso en la frente...

Aprovecho de darle otro en los labios...si la princesa Elise puede hacerlo ¿por que el no?...Sus labios se separaron justo a tiempo , cuando el mecánico volvía en si...

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails...

Otro dolor de cabeza...¿como llego a su casa?...

-¡SONIC!

Dichoso le dio un abrazo...Luego de un corto rato, el erizo pareció corresponder el abrazo rodeando al zorro con sus brazos..

-lo siento, siento tanto lo que te dije.

-no gastes saliva en esa tontería, sabes que yo siempre olvido lo malo que me ocurre.

Con cariño le revolvió el cabello

-ok budy...debo llamar a los demás, todos están buscándote.

El erizo lo dejo solo, Power llevándose una mano enguantada se pregunto si aquel beso que sintiendo cuando recién despertaba ¿lo soñó o fue de verdad?

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic...

Le costo pero al final logro comunicarse con uno de sus amigos, Chris...

-¿hola?, ¿sonic eres tu?

-yep amigo...llamo para avisar que Tails Aparicio.

-¿tails apareció?...fiu...por poco pensé que Dr. Eggman lo tenia.

-nop , larga historia...¿donde están?, ¿por que cuesta tanto llamar?

\- mmmmm debe ser estar saturado el servicio por el temblor...ejem..larga historia...espero que estés sentado, es sobre..ejem...tu casa.

-¿que le paso a mi casa?


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Recuerdo de Amy rose...

La eriza se sentía destrozada al ver el estado lamentable del hogar de su amor post terremoto, solo la alivia verlo descansando debajo de un árbol ,su novio como siempre disfrutaba del momento... eso la alegraba...También que unos robots la estuvieran reconstruyendo..

-mi pobre Sonic.

-¿tu sonic?

¡¿Por que demonios Sally Acorn debía estar aquí?! , esta irritante ardilla del infierno ¿no tenia nada mejor que hacer?

-así es...¡mi sonic!, yo soy su novia , ¡no tu!

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic...

-¿no vas a intervenir?

Relajado debajo de un árbol, erizo apenas levanto la mirada para ver a Knuckles trotando a su lado.

-Nope, ellas siempre se arreglan solas...¿como va tu "romance secreto" con mi hermana?

-ya te lo dije, solo es una amiga.

-si claro, ja ja ja.

El arrogante y de buen corazón (como es posible tal combinación, solo el mismo erizo lo sabe)...Rió muy divertido de su propia broma, no era de las mejores sin embargo no importaba...Sin esperar que pronto le pagarían con la misma moneda, justo cuando comía un hot dog con chili...

-por cierto, lo olvidaba...¿como va tu "romance" con Tails?

El veloz se dio unos golpes en el pecho para desatorarse , ninguna de sus "novias" fue en su auxilio ya que estaban concentradas en su propia pelea..

-¿estas bien?

-cof...cof...cof...hm...no me logro matar robotnik en todos estos años y no lo lograra un hot dog...¿Quien te dijo que yo tenia un romance con tails?...fue el chismoso de silver, ¿cierto?

Cuando vea a ese albino le dará un patada tan fuerte por chismoso, que hasta sus tataranietos la van a sentir..

-Silver no tiene nada que ver...yo lo vengo sospechando desde hace años.

Mientras el rojo se sentaba, el azul se rascaba la cabeza nervioso..

-es tan obvio?

-ah, ¿entonces es cierto?

-pues no...no se lo he dicho.

-¿y que mierda estas esperando?...

Por su rapidez, en menos de un pestañeo el oji rojo estaba sentado a su lado, con su cara de "me importa un comino el mundo" se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza..

-...¿que aparezca otro puto villano o una nueva ramera que te lo quite con un guiño?

-¡SHADOW!

-vah...relájate "red rad", no se supone que tienes sentido del humor, además este tonto necesita que alguien le diga lo que necesita oír.

Quitándose los brazos de la cabeza, lo miro serio...¡cielos!, aunque el tipo era la seriedad hecha erizo, nunca antes lo a mirado con ese nivel de seriedad.

-No lo voy a repetir...Me gusta Tails y la única razón que no me lo he follado es que te quiere a ti, aunque no lo admita...Continua con ese estupido temor y te juro que si no soy yo, alguien más te lo quitara...

¡¿Y SE LO DICE ASI NADA MÀS?!...

\- Ve , díselo...pero jamás olvides que si lo haces llorar ...te mando al infierno..¿me escuchaste sonic?...dáñalo y yo te mato.

* * *

La cara asesina momentánea de shadow, era suficiente para saber que no miente , tanto el azul como el rojo lo miraban serios sin miedo, ya han enfrentado a villanos con miradas peores, la experiencia peleando contra el mal los acompañaba (la única mirada asesina que aun no lograban no temer era la de amy, ¡esa era del terror!) ... Lo siguiente que el negro/rojo hizo fue regresar a su seriedad característica...

-ya estas advertido...

El erizo mejorado genéticamente, tan serio como estaba sentado se levanto.

-..Lo que voy a hacer ahora es solo por nuestra amistad y nuestra pasada "amistad con ventaja"...Te doy una semana para que se lo digas, sino comprenderé que no quieres nada serio con el y te lo quitare.

Tan rápido como llego, se fue...Esto era serio, conociendo a su eterno rival, lo que dice lo cumple...

-sonic...

-¿una carrera?

Correr, era justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas...Esto pareció comprenderlo el equidna, sin más palabras comenzaron a correr...

* * *

Recuerdo de Amy Rose...

La discusión con esta roba novios, continuaba sin control..

-engáñate sola, tontita...Tu se autonombraste su novia, eso no vale nada.

-si vale, vale mucho.

-nop...hasta que el no te llame su novia, yo lo considero soltero.

¡Esta ardilla era capas de convertir a esta "delicada" eriza en un monstruo lleno de ira!, ¡un hulk con mazo!

-arggg...¡eres una pu...!

 _ **-¡hey!...¡tiempo fuera chicas!...**_

Del notebook de la ardilla, se proyecto el holograma de la lince morada...

-...luego les busco un ring, ahora hay que concentrarse en la reconstrucción de la casa de Sonic.

Era cierto, su dulce y tierno amor estaba sin hogar...sift...sin techo...¿Y ella pierde el tiempo en pelear con esta nalgona malcriada?...Rose al darse cuenta de aquello, se comenzó a sentir como suela de zapato..

-¿donde se va a quedar?...según se, ya se le estan acabando los anillos, ya no se podrá quedar en un hotel.

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntar Nicole, el se quedar conmigo.

-¡ni creas!...sonic se va a quedar conmigo...a mi padre le encantara verlo por el castillo Acorn.

-¡mi sonic no se va a quedar en una pocilga!, vendrá conmigo...Mi casa esta mucho más cerca, en esta misma isla además que yo misma la decore.

-¡sobre mi cadáver, cejota!

-¡¿como me llamaste, ardilla sin gracia?!

-Chicas...

-¡NO TE METAS!...(al unísono la eriza y la ardilla)

* * *

La holo-lince asustada se dejo de proyectar, dejando a estas dos rivales amorosas mirándose con rabia.

-solo existe un modo de solucionar esto...SONIIIIIIIIIIIC...¿CON QUIEN TE VAS A...uf, se fue.

El árbol donde antes estaba , estaba vació...La ardilla molesta, se cruzo de brazos..

\- yep...el señor impulsivo...¿no te molesta esa costumbre de irse cuando se le da la gana?

-yeah, a veces...Los robots trabajan mejor de lo que imagine.

-también lo pienso, es extraño...he, un momento.

Mientras Sally contestaba su pulsera/celular...Christopher Thorndyke , se unio a ellas...

-Cuesta creer que antes los destrozábamos.

-debo admitirlo, trabajan bien...

* * *

Estas cosas que antes trabajaban para Dr. Eggman...reconfiguradas por Chris eran utiles...En eso pensaba cuando uno se sobrecalentó ardiendo en llamas , otro no paraba de martillar un solo clavo y un tercero pintaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso incluyendo rocas.

-...en parte.

-¡oh no, otra vez!

-fiuuuuu...ahora ya se por que eggman nunca logro conquistar el mundo.

El científico humano fue corriendo a la velocidad de su especie, a revisar la maquinaria...Tan solo 2 meses han pasado desde que el bigotudo desapareció por obra de aquel rayo misterioso...Cuando la princesa ardilla corto la llamada, no se veía feliz..Preocupada la rosada..

-tienes cara de purgante...¿que sucede?

-Robos, eso es lo que pasa...muchos robos en mi reino de una banda dirigida con un tipo cuya descripción se parece muchísimo a manic...

¿Manic?...¡la oveja negra de la familia de su querido! , siempre supo que ese chico no era nada bueno...¡por favor queridos padres , si pueden escucharme, que ninguno de mis niños salga como ese perdedor!

-...Aunque es un tema menor, mi viejo quiere que regrese para que lo ayude a solucionar el problema o a dar a la gente una imagen de seguridad...Bueno, ganaste esta batalla pero no la guerra, volveré.

Amy salto de alegría mientras la chica café se retiraba...HURRAAAAAAAAAA...¡TENDRA A SONIC EN SU CASA!...¡TENDRA A SONIC EN SU CASA!...¡NADA PUEDE ARRUINAR ESTE MAGICO MOMENTO!...Antes de pedirse que se quede con ella, debe usar toda su creatividad/buen gusto en decorar una habitación digna de su amor..

* * *

En la Noche...

Amy no sabia ¿que significaba la luna roja en cada cultura?...En la del reino Rose significaba desastre y esta vez no fue la excepción...

-pero...

-Amy, es el cumpleaños de tu abuela...¡por dios! , ¿que diría tu padre al respecto si viviera?.

Justo cuando termino de pintar el cuarto, su celular suena..¿y quien llama?...Su ¡madrastra Annabelle queriendo que asista al cumpleaños de su abuela paterna!...No era que odiara a su abuela, es solo que sus cumpleaños no se celebraban un solo día...Era un verdadero carnaval en honor a ella que duraba más tiempo de lo que debería..

-Si es por sonic, he escuchado que aunque el no quiso presentarse al banquete que hizo su madre...Tu le agradas a ella, le agradas tanto que creo que casi te ve como a su "hija política."

¿Le agrada a la madre de sonic?, ¡su suegra la quiere!

-¿esta confirmado?

-es solo un rumor...No me importa ,Dr. Eggman ya no esta, ya no tienes excusas para faltar. Llega temprano que a tu abuela le gusta su desayuno de cumpleaños en la amanecida.

La llamada del celular/pulsera se corto, Amy furiosa lanzo la brocha con pintura al piso...No podía dejar solo a su chico, por que: 1- esta sin casa 2- es terriblemente deseado. 3- No se a decidido a llamarla oficialmente su novia.

¡Claro, creen que ella es ciega, que no lo nota!...¡PERO SI LO NOTA!...Nota como todos y todas babean por el, como quieren arrebatárselo...Su madre fallecida madre era sabia , muy sabia y cuando le dijo que" el hombre guapo es un karma", tenia razón...

-¡diablos!... ¿Sticks tenia que arreglar su madriguera justo hoy?, ahora ya no tengo con quien dejar a Sonic.

AAAAAAAAAAAHH...¡¿que hacer?!...Necesita alguien con quien dejarlo, alguien sin atractivo, que no se lo quiera follar o que sonic quiera follar, alguien que no sea una amenaza, alguien como...

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails...

-¡¿quieres que yo que?!

-vah...¿ustedes son amigos o no?!

El zorro estaba con el corazón en la boca...No era que no considerara a Sonic su amigo, sino que la idea lo ponía "nervioso" además de que solo tenia un dormitorio. Odiaba improvisar.

-pues...si.

-entonces, ¡cero problema!...Voy a llamarlo ahora.

La llamada se corto, antes que pudiera imaginar ¿donde acomodarlo?

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...

Ya estaba afuera, a veces que fuera tan veloz era molesto. El erizo sonriendo entro con una maleta con lo que logro recuperar de su casa.

-hola budy, parece que seremos compañeros de casa.

-yep...Duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-vah, no te preocupes...Sonia me mando esto.

De su maleta saco un saco de dormir, el cual coloco sobre el sofá.

-Insisto, tu eres mi invitado.

-y yo insisto que quiero...

En menos de un minuto, estaba acostado en su saco de dormir.

-...dormir aquí.

Miles mirándolo divertido, se puso las manos en las caderas junto con levantar una ceja..

-siempre tienes que ganar en todo, ¿cierto?

* * *

Por respuesta el héroe le saco la lengua, esto provoco en el zorro una risita mientras subía a dormir a su cuarto. ...Solo el recuerdo de la vez en Eggman perdió la confianza y Sonic se puso más hiperactivo por que no tenia nada que hacer, lo inquietaba...

En el hotel tenia muchas actividades, ahora que Dr. eggman "desapareció"¿como entretenerlo?...Suerte que estaba Jet, Shadow y otros villanos...

-y si no...ewwwwwwwww...pensare en algo, mañana.

Normalmente estaría toda la noche su cerebro trabajando en un respuesta a su duda, justo por estos días a estado trabajando tanto en mejorar a Tornado 2, que el sueño era más fuerte.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Espio creara su propio restaurante?, después de que Eggman se "esfumo" , ok…..el solo puso los anillos y el nombre….¡de que le pertenecía, le pertenecía!...En el día de la inauguración Thorndyke y Power almorzaban…

-6 días ya…. ¿cómo sobreviviste?

Miles miro molesto al humano que comía junto a el….¿que trataba de decir?, Sonic no era perfecto pero no era para tanto...

-no me pongas esa carita, ejem…se que no soy "knux" aun así pensé que necesitabas un chiste cambiar de actitud.

-¿actitud?

Christopher Thorndyke mientras comía su ensalada, movió la cabeza positivamente...

-yep…desde que comenzamos a comer has estado "distante"

-¿a que te refieres?...yo estoy como siempre.

-soy tan inteligente como tú, lo sabes…(bocado)….normalmente estaríamos debatiendo con lujo de detalles sobre los últimos ajustes de tornado 2 o sobre ciencia…(bocado)…y en todo el almuerzo solo has dicho ¿Cuándo estará lista la casa de Sonic?

-¿Cuándo será?

-pronto, eso ya te lo dije como 5 veces…tu jamás te distraes, ¿qué pasa?, ¿la convivencia con S es complicada?

Tails movió negativamente la cabeza, ese no era el problema…

-no, básicamente es la misma rutina de siempre correr, uno que otro villano, etc…..Solo que ahora él duerme en mi sofá y tengo que esperar horas afuera del baño porque este tipo sí que se toma su tiempo.

-¿entonces?

Tails jugando con su crema de espárragos que apenas ha tocado….miro su reflejo dentro del tazón...Unas mesas más allá también cenaban Rogue y Blaze….Sonia y Knuckles…

-no lo sé….últimamente a estado ¿raro?

-¿raro?

-ok…..más de lo normal…no se…no tiene sentido, es como…como que quiere decirme….uf…ese es el problema…..siento que quiere decirme "algo" pero no logro saber que.

* * *

Recuerdo de Christopher Thorndyke

El castaño humano termino su ensalada en silencio, desde aquella vez que el erizo azul cayo a su piscina y el lo salvo de ahogarse, lo conoce lo suficiente…En general a la mayoría…..como para saber que este no el carácter normal del velocista.

-…¿abre hecho algo malo?

¿algo malo? ¡¿el?!...imposible….este era el ser antropomórfico más bueno que conocía.

-estoy seguro que tú no has hecho nada malo.

-argggggggg…..entonces... ¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué?!

El zorro se veía tan desesperado, que con su tono tranquilizador...

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Tal como lo esperaba, su tono hiso reaccionar al rubio...

-son amigos…..y los amigos no tienen…oh, diablos.

Tal vez no fue una de sus mejores ideas proponerle al mecánico preguntarle…..Su acompañante sin previo aviso se levantó de la mesa, no tenía anillos suficientes y se suponía que Tails lo estaba invitando….Cuando Espio llego a entregar la cuenta, solo se limitó a decirle...

-¿Dónde está la cocina?, tengo la impresión que hoy voy a tener que lavar platos.

* * *

Recuerdo de Shadow…

Unas mesas más alejado estaba sentado, cuando el ser supremo quiso levantarse..

-espera.

El erizo albino lo volvió a sentar con sus poderes psíquicos, probando ser merecedor de una de sus miradas asesinas...

-¡que mierda!

-no vale la pena…

¡¿Quién se creía EL para decirle lo que puede o no hacer?!...Puffffffff...el solo acepto esta estúpida invitación por que le sonaban las tripas y no tenía animo ni de gastar ni de buscar su propio alimento.

-….el se va a quedar con Sonic, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¡arggggggggg…..eres un estúpido hijo de….

El muy maldito lo beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios…..Era un estúpido, bobo del futuro que sabe besar bien...

-ya….ya….odio ver sufrir a la gente…yo te hare olvidar hasta que el zorro existe.

-¡a no!... ¡ni creas que vas a jugar con mi mente!

-ja j aja ja…tontito…..hablo de "otra cosa."

El le guiño un ojo…Comprendiendo lo que quería decir, se cruzó de brazos molesto...

-vah...eso fue solo por "diversión".

-lo se mi sexy chico del pasado…..tengo paciencia, te enamoraras de mi de a poco…."encuentro por encuentro"

El raro chico del futuro dejo unos anillos en la bandeja de la cuenta junto con susurrarle al oji rojo..

- _te estaré esperando en el baño de hombres._ _te doy 5 min, no faltes o se acabó…Estaré dentro del 3° cubículo._

¡Como si él fuera tan fácil!...de vuelta le susurro…

 _-ja, no iré._

 _-iras, lo se…porque mi trasero es adictivo….Tails no te ama, yo si._

Shadow se sonrojo mientras el albino decidido iba al baño…..Sentía cosas por el zorro pero este sujeto le hacía hervir las hormonas como nadie y el lo sabía.

-fuck….joder.

Odiaba admitirlo pero el trasero de ese bobo si que era adictivo…Tragando saliva se levantó de su lugar…Si debía pasar la "futura decepción" o "el desamor pronosticado" lo haría a su modo...

* * *

Recuerdo de Silver..

En el 3° cubículo del baño de hombres, se echaba un perfume de feromonas...

-je, algo de trampa en el amor, no daña a nadie.

Shadow vendría a el, lo sabía….De a poco lograría pasar de lo "carnal" a lo sentimental, paciencia…poco a poco…

-solo espero que Sonic no meta la pata…..oh, ahí viene.

La puerta se abrió, por los pies no era el…confundido/decepcionado salió del baño, luego del restaurante…

-se fue a buscar a Tails.

Pobre Shadow….va a sufrir….lo sabe…su corazón se romperá sin embargo aceptara una amistad con el zorro, no lo odiara….simplemente porque no puede odiarlo…. ¿Sonic? eso está en veremos...

¿Qué debía hacer? , ¿Intentar detenerlo?...Melancólico movió negativamente la cabeza...

-no…debe ser así o nunca lo superara.

Lo único que podía hacer era preocuparse por el he ir a su casa esperando que por efecto de la ira su amor no haga alguna estupidez, de la cual se arrepienta después...

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic…

-¡TE GANE!

Con las manos en sus costados se reía con arrogancia con la potencia de sus maravillosos pulmones...

-vah, pura suerte.

-di lo que quieras Jet….. ¡Les gane!... ¡les gane a todos!

El azul sonreía feliz…. ¡victoria aplastante en tv!...en plenas olimpiadas logro tener su revancha…El pájaro verde le dio la mano…

-el próximo año te hago puré.

-JA JA JA JA…solo en tus sueños…Después de todo soy un buen chico y los chicos buenos siempre ganan.

-eso ya lo veremos.

Cuando el hachón se alejó, llegó el turno de dar la mano al héroe del reino champiñón...

-buena carrea niñato.

-tu tampoco corres nada de mal, abuelo.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails…

En las gradas…..

-y esa es la razón por la que Sonic a actuado tan "jodidamente raro" en estos días.

Tails estaba en shock…el jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos se le hubiera ocurrido una cosa como esa...

-a ver si entendí… ¿el me ama?

-hm….ahora sabes el mejor guardado "secretito" del tonto azul.

Era demasiada información para procesar...

-¿por…por….porque…glup…por qué me lo dices?

Serio miro en dirección al podio de los ganadores, para luego volver a ver al zorrito…

-por qué lo decidí…..vah, no me mires con esa cara de estúpido, estaré bien…ya tengo un "trasero blanco" con quien desahogarme.

-¿que?

¿Trasero blanco?...¿Se refiere a …

-oh, ya veo.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿el mundo entero se volvió gay y nadie le avisó?...

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic

Su gran momento…Ya tenía varias medallas pero se sentía tan bien como la primera vez que gano una….

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!... ¡SOY EL MEJOR!

Entre vitoreos se subió al podio del 1 lugar estirando un puño cerrado al cielo junto con una enorme sonrisa, con Mario bros en el 2 y jet en el tercero… este último susurro...

 _-puf, presumido._

Este momento hubiera sido perfecto si alguno de sus amigos hubiera estado presente….En las gradas se veía a los amigos de Mario y Jet…Se sintió deprimido…esperen…¿es tails?...¿lo es?...mmmmmmm….¡lo es!

Entre las gradas esta su querido nerd…al parecer ese resfriado era en realidad un "resfriado pasajero"…Ohhhhh…..¡como desearía que poder tenerlo entre sus brazos!...Un minuto Shadow…..¡Y SE LE ESTA HACERCANDO!

-¡el maldito plazo!

Arrgggggggg… ¡TRAMPOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡AUN LE QUEDA UN MISERO DIA!... ¡ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI!

Usando su velocidad subió a las gradas para técnicamente lanzarse sobre el zorro….De costa a costa, ese beso con lengua que le dio seguramente fue visto por millones de espectadores...

* * *

Recuerdo de Amy Rose….

Continuaban las ceremonias de cumpleaños, cuando su celular sonó...

-ups….lo siento.

Su madrastra le dio un mirada que si pudiera mataba….Avergonzada fue a contestar…

 _ **-¿hola?**_

 _ **-¿quieres una cita preciosa?**_

 _ **Jet…..arggggggg...¡hasta aquí llega con su insolencia!**_

 _ **-Se lo dije al primo de mario bros y te lo diré a ti….tengo novio.**_

 _ **-oh ¿en serio?, mmmmmmmm….deberías encender la tv en el canal….piskfmnnvvjjvvjvv…**_

 _ **-¿hola?... ¿hola?... ¡rayos se cortó la línea!**_

Al escucharla, Annabelle le contesto…

-logico…..tu abuela odia los aparatos electrónicos…..a no ser que sea por emergencia mientras dure las festividades, no tendremos ni internet, tv o señal de celular.

-¡oh noooooooooooooooooo!

¡Ni el diario podía leer ya que a su abuela le gusta hacer origami!...¡Maldición estaba en un isla!...error….viene de un isla y ahí si tenían esas cosas….Supongo que nada importante a pasado, lo que sea que ocurrió, se enterara cuando regrese a South Island…

-¡no es tan grabe!... ¿quién era?

-jet, pidiéndome una cita.

-mmmmmmmm…ese chico es un buen partido.

-¡ANNABELLE!

-¡NO GRITES O ALTERARAS A TU ABUELA!...ejem…..querida, tener opciones no tiene nada de malo.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails

Impactado el zorro apenas sus labios se separaron, empujo a Sonic iniciando una carrera tenía mucho en que pensar…

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic…

Esto no era lo que el impulsivo erizo esperaba….Aun en el suelo recibió una patada por cortesía de Shadow...

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ESPERANDO!... ¡¿UNA MALDITA INVITACION?!...¡VE POR EL!

Confundido se rasco la cabeza...

-mmmmmmmmhh…. ¿No vas a pelear por el o algo por el estilo?

Era cierto, en las películas/ novelas románticas que a Amy le gusta tanto ver/leer, esta es la escena en que los dos contrincantes de pelean por "la chica"

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que es esto?! , ¡¿Una puta telenovela?!...¡LEVANTA EL TRASERO DEL PISO O YO LO HARE A PATADAS!, ¡VAMOS O YO TE VOY A..

Pussssssss….¡el lenguaje grosero no era necesario amigo!...otro "momento shadow" para la historia…Antes que este lento lograra terminar sus amenazas, el buen chico ya llevaba ventaja persiguiendo a su zorrito.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Recuerdo de Shadow…

Con esto era el fin, lo demás dependía de Sonic… Unas salidas más allá del coliseo, de reojo vio a Princess Eloise y Zooey The Fox llorando abrazadas, consolándose mutuamente..Julie-Su , (equidna rosada, ex novia de Knuckles) acompañada de Luigi (hermano de Mario Bros) por sus respectivos celulares, escribían en su reciente blog de chismes sobre "el escándalo de los juegos olímpicos"

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

Afuera del coliseo donde se realizaban las olimpiadas, lo esperaba Silver…. ¿Qué hace aquí? , el no recuerda haberle pedido que viniera a este bobo futurista….

-Pensé en esperar en casa, no lo logre y aquí me tienes. ¿Estás bien?

-no molestes…..lárgate, no tengo ganas de coger ahora.

* * *

Recuerdo de Silver...

¡¿Quién carajo se creía este idiota criogenizado?!, ¡él no es su puta! …Silver no era una puta, era quien se atrevió a venir a un lugar lleno de humanos por él. (No los odiaba, lo hacían sentir "incomodo", fue un humano…ok…el único humano en su mundo, fue quien lo convirtió en el basurero que es…Le costaba confiar en ellos y ver tantos por el mundo…eran contados los pocos humanos en quien de verdad confiaba)….Furico, usando sus poderes psíquicos lanzo al ser perfecto contra una pared…

-arggggg…. ¡que mierda….

-¡escúchame bien pedazo de basura negro con rojo!... ¡NO SOY TU PUTA!, la única razón por la que viene a esta ciudad infestada de humanos, es que soy un idiota que se enamoró de ti.

* * *

Recuerdo de Shadow.

Con sus poderes destrozar a este erizo blanco sería una juego de niños…Al escuchar esas palabras las ganas de "regar la pared con sus tripas y sangre" quedaron en el pasado, cambiando la mirada asesina por una de asombro…

-no me jodas, ¿desde cuándo?

-desde siempre.

A ver Shadow puedes agarrarlo y besarlo, ver ¿A dónde te lleva?...o….tomate tu tiempo, espera, medítalo…

-yoooooo… ¡qué diablos!

Subiéndose de hombros elegido la opcion1, con lo que vivió con María sabe que las oportunidades se acaban rápido, tal vez era joven pero era 50 años mayor…Luego se preocuparía por averiguar ¿si lo ama o no?, con el tiempo lo averiguara .También luego se preocuparía como le fue a Sonic y a Tails….Ahora solo quiere dejarse llevar por el "calor" que siente ahora y llevar a ese" blanco trasero" al callejón más cercano que encuentre.

* * *

Recuerdo de Silver

Sin cuidado shadow arrastro al oji amarillo hasta un callejón oscuro, tal como en un xxx lo puso contra la pared, silver no podía evitar sonreírse…Je je je…Lo tengo justo donde quería.

Tal vez era uno de los más nuevos y no llevaba tanto tiempo con shadow a diferencia de los demás sin embargo era capaz de leer a este "chico rudo" como a un libro (sin necesidad de telequinesis) a quien amaba con pasión….En el fondo presentía que el oji rojo comenzaba a sentirse atraído hacia él, ok…..aumentemos un poco esa atracción…Silver con la voz más sexy que tenía...

-¿Dónde me llevas?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-je, ya verás.

Lo único que debía hacer para que este "rudo del pasado" fuera suyo era empujar un poquito en consciencia y luego dejarse llevar…hacerle creer que todo fue su idea, que él tiene el control...mmm….por lo visto a este tipo es de los que fantasean con "hacerlo en público"

Oh si shadow, empújame contra la pared…..has justo lo que quiero que hagas...

El oji rojo se acercó a su oído, susurrando

-¿listo para gozar?

-shadow….

* * *

Sin perder tiempo lo envistió, fuerte/rápido….provocando gritos de placer en el albino...Silver tuvo que afirmarse de unos ladrillos que poco sobresalían para aguantar las embestidas de ese bien dotado espécimen modificado genéticamente que aprovechaba de mordisquearle el cuello, como aprendiz de vampiro…Penetrándolo cada vez más fuerte, más duro…

-OWWWWW…SHADOW…AAAAAAA…..AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

¿Alguien los escuchaba? ¿A quién le importa?, podía ser por su cuerpo el gran placer junto al amor pequeño sí, pero crecía.

-AAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAAAAA…UUUUU...SIIIIIII….SHADOW….SHADOW.

-ESO…DI….MI….PUTO….NOMBRE.

-SH….SHA….SHADOW…SHADO..W…¡OH SHADOW!

No era el incio romántico de una relación, que muestran en las películas, pero a silver no le importaba..

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails

Tal vez Sonic era el ser más veloz del planeta pero Tails en cuanto a mente era más veloz…En un parpadeo encontró una cueva donde esconderse.

 _-aquí no va a encontrarme._

Mientras hablara bajo estaría con presencia de erizos 0, justo lo que necesitaba para poder pensar. Triste se abrazó a sus piernas dobladas.

 _-¿Por qué a mí?_

Miles de ideas desfilaban en su mente al mismo tiempo, amontonándose…. ¿Que pasara ahora?, ¿Cuántas personas lo vieron?... ¿cómo estarán las chicas? , oh la pobre Eloise debe estar desecha llorando, Amy debe querer asesinarlo lentamente eso si Sally no llega primero….

-y Zooey…..¿cómo estará?

Zooey aquella zorrita de 1 cola que conoció en isla de antaño cuando la salvo de un robot gigante del doctor eggman….. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla?, esa preciosa zorra rubia de ojos azules y vestido rojo que le dio un besito …Le dijo que lo amaba y después de eso…..bueno…no pasó nada más pero le hubiera gustado…

* * *

Sintiéndose angustiado se recostó a dormir sobre una almohada improvisada de una mochila, lógico siempre imagino que llegaría el día en que debería esconderse por no sé qué y esta es el mejor escondite….Su estómago rugía, debió terminar su almuerzo…..saco una barra de cereal, se la comió y cerró los ojos esperando que su cabeza su aclarara al consultar el problema con la almohada...

Debió estar muy cansado, porque cuando despertó era de mañana, las dudas continuaban….

¡Por todos los cielos!, ¡¿Qué va a pasar con la reputación de Sonic?!, ¿Qué van a opinar sus amigos?, ¿Cómo se debe sentir Sonic ahora?...El rubio nunca se ha escondido de él, ni si quiera cuando por culpa de y un villano llamado Dark Gaia, quedo temporalmente convertido en "Sonic the Werehog". …Una bestia mitad erizo/mitad lobo que solo regresaba a su forma original en el día..

* * *

Si no fuera por el Professor Pickle (un científico humano) a quien conocieron en los días lobunos de Sonic y a Chip (ligh Gaia) un ser purpura que no estaba clasificado: Era una especie de mono/zorro con cola de conejo junto a pequeñas alas de hada que ayud vencer a la bestia Dark…..esos recuerdos se mezclaban con las ideas que se le venían ahora respecto al beso que le dieron…tantas ideas, tantas dudas acumulándose en su mente. Sintiéndose desesperado, colas se puso las manos en la cabeza revolviendo su pelo hasta que…

-holaaaaaaa…tails.

-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Apenas vio al purpura a su lado, el zorro de 2 colas se asustó por la impresión...

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

* * *

La criatura que nadie sabe ¿Qué es? De 50000 años de antigüedad, también grito solo porque es asustadizo. Molesto el hermano bueno de Dark Gaia le dio un golpe en el hombro a Power.

-¡no hagas eso!... ¡hay, mi pobre corazón!, por poco y me infarto.

-¡auch!, ¡tú me asustaste primero!, me agradas en serio, eres un buen amigo además de que ayudaste a Sonic a vencer a Dark gaia y a librarse de la maldición del Werehog (prefiere el término" controlar, ya que no sabe ¿cuándo volverá?)…..Siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, pero esa manía tuya de aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma...

-¡hay fantasmas aquí!...¡WHAAAAAAAA…..MMM.

Sin perder tiempo le tapó la boca a su "invitado inesperado".

 _-shissssssss….fue solo una comparación._

Una de las criaturas más poderosas de la historia, nacido el día en que el mundo fue creado, técnicamente un dios… (Aunque de misma estatura que un mono titi), con todo ese poder ¿y le tiene terror a los fantasmas? , con cuidado le susurro al ser color purpura...

 _-si mantienes baja la voz, te destapo la boca ¿vale?_

Light (sentado a su lado) moviendo la cabeza positivamente, sus labios se liberaron de su prisión enguantada. Power encendió una linterna para evitar que Light continuara gritando de miedo, en aquella oscura cueva.

 _-¿Qué haces por aquí?, desde que Sonic te ayudo a cruzar la casa embrujada, no te volvimos a ver._

La casa embrujada, cuando este tímido chico para acabar con la "maldición" de Sonic debía pasar por ahí….Un episodio en la vida del azul que al amarillo aun le cuesta creer (ya que científicamente hablando se ha comprobado que los fantasmas no existen)

 _-ah, es que decidí viajar por las dimensiones, han muchas cosas que he querido ver….estaba por ir a ese restaurante de ese camaleón amigo suyo, ya sabes…ese seudo ninja que conocieron en una de sus muchas aventuras..._

 _-¿espió?_

 _-correcto…..soy tan torpe recordando nombres…en fin...estaba por darme un banquete hasta que presentí que mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo estaba deprimido….y es tu culpa._

 _-¡¿MI…¿mi culpa?_

 _-¡NO….no finjas, ¿pensaste que no lo captaría?, después de que me ayudo a pasa esa….uffff…"casa"….prometí que siempre estaría para él, que lo ayudaría._

* * *

MMMMM…. ¿Me pregunto qué tan "cercanos" son esos dos?, basta no pienses esas cosa…. ¿qué importa si tienen o tuvieron una relación?...Recuerda él fue una de las pocas personas que el furioso e irritable erizo/lobo le podía hacer una broma sin molestarlo…..Nunca sabrá si él hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, ya que en ese momento Sonic huía de sus amigos…Tails siempre se lamentó de no perseguirlo, no de apoyarlo más…Lo apoyo cuanto pudo (y Sonic nunca le recrimino nada) sin embargo…Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el purpura serio le dijo..

 _-¿Qué le hiciste Tails? , se siente más deprimido/con dolor/solo de cuando era "Were" y más preocupado que la vez en que chocaste en tu primer tornado y saliste herido._

 _-¿Dónde supiste lo último?_

 _-hn, Sonic y yo somos "súper amigos"…él me cuenta todo._

Con que "súper amigos" ¿no?... ¡Basta tails!...Chip es tú amigo, mmm…este tipo de verdad que quiere al azul, puede ser la oportunidad de oro de Sonic de tener una pareja "de verdad", no lo arruines. Ya que por su lado…mmmm…la cosa no iba ir muy bien que digamos...

 _-Dime una cosa, Light Gaia…. ¿"te agrada mucho Sonic"?_

 _-¿he?, ¿Cómo grandes amigos?_

 _-glup…..no…no…"más cercanos"._

¿Qué eres Tails?, ¿zorro o gallina?, ¡supera tus nervios y pregúntaselo!, solo pregúntale ¿te gusta Sonic?

 _-oh, entiendo…te refieres a que si Sonic y yo "ponchamos", ¿no es así?_

Glup….¿co…co….Como …el conoce esa palabra?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo le confiesa esas cosas sin más reparo?, él no es un entrevistador nato.

 _-Lo hicimos….conste que solo fue para aliviar su malestar, el pobrecito tenía mucha tensión…._

¡¿Qué demonios?!...¡el mundo se volvió gay y nadie le aviso o todos excepto el han compartido cama con el erizo azul!, que este azulado no se halla contagiado de una enfermedad venérea, es un verdadero milagro… ¿Cómo fue que paso? , es fisiológicamente imposible, aunque es sabido que esta criatura purpura usando el poder de los templos gaia puede transformarse en su versión were... .

-…..en lo personal prefiero más las chicas como stick o Tikal (ancestra de Knuckles) que los lobos que me duplican en tamaño…sip esa tikal la conocí hace miles de años antes que ella conociera al ancestro de Kunkckles, era una diabla en la… ¿porque estas rojo?

-po…..por…po...r..nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, alejo aquellas ideas de su mente para lograr preguntar…

 _-¿te gusta Sonic?_

Chip puso una cara burlesca, seguramente pensando que esa era una pregunta de broma...

 _-¿Qué?, ¿es broma?_

 _-yo no bromeo._

La cara burlesca del ser milenario cambio de burlesca a seria...

 _-oh, ya veo….se trata de "eso"…descuida, aun convertido en lobo solo tenía ojos para ti….Incluso cuando yo lo estaba "ayudando a quitar tensión", el gruñía tu nombre._

¡¿Qué caraj…..él no se refería a "eso"….más rojo que antes moviendo sus manos enguantadas nerviosamente enfrente de su "invitado"...

 _-no….no…..glup…yooo….yo….no es eso, te juro que no es "eso"._

 _-no te disculpes, se notaba…..fue una de las razones que más de una vez, lo vi verte dormir._

 _-¿de verdad?_

 _-yep….le costaba esconderse siendo el doble de su tamaño original, yo lo debía ayudar para poder mirar tranquilo por tu ventana aunque fuera por unos segundos…Verte siempre lo hiso feliz, le daba paz .Era el único instante en que sonreía._

 _-¿en serio?, yooo….wow._

Wow era todo lo que el oji azul se le ocurría, está realmente sorprendido porque Sonic sintiera un amor así su persona, con esa intensidad. El purpura se levantó de su sitio.

 _-Veo que este es un problema que ustedes deben solucionar solos, nos vemos._

Tal como llego, Chip desapareció.

* * *

1 hora ½ después...

Con disgusto Tails se dio cuenta que su comida se le termino o calculo mal o ese comelón de chip le robo sus barras de cereal cuando no miraba…

-¡rayos!

De cualquier modo, debía salir y buscar el desayuno…La luz de día lo segó por unos segundos, restregándose los ojos camino hasta la estación de tren, no tenía ganas de correr ni de volar…

Luego llamaría a una grúa para que le trajera tornado 2 de ciudad Station Square a su taller en Green Hill. Antes de subir al tren compro una dona junto a un café, lo único que lo animaba era no encontrar reporteros preguntándole cosas referente al "beso" , también haber actualizado su pasaporte, lo cual le ahorro problemas al abordar el tren…

Apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio, vio a una pareja subir a unos vagones atrás.

Era Silver quien sonreía más que" chiquilla de escuela" agarrado al brazo de Shadow, este con su pose seria le daba un par de besitos de vez en cuando…

-hm, por lo menos alguien es feliz.

Mirando por la ventana vio el paisaje pasar de una ciudad humana al ambiente verde al que estaba acostumbrado, su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo, no podía pensar con claridad…Solo deseaba llegar a casa, darse una ducha y encerrarse en su taller.

* * *

Horas después...

Al llegar a la estación sus ojos se encontraron con la última persona que esperaba ver...

-¿Zooey?

Los ojos de la zorra rubia estaban hinchados por las lágrimas, en su rostro se notaba el dolor…

-solo vine por unas cosas que le preste a Stick.

Sintiéndose terrible trato de explicarle pero no…La fan número 1 del juego de estrategia de mesa "cachorros Fuzzy" (fuzzy puppies) haciéndolo a un lado, en silencio camino en dirección al tren privado de la Princesa Eloise…Antes de subir al tren ella le dio una semi sonrisa se subió de hombros..

-no sufras Tails, así es el amor…..Te amo pero sé que no eres mío y tendré que aceptarlo, descuida estaré bien.

Antes de irse la Gobernante de Soleanna le hiso un gesto como queriendo decir lo mismo (solo que ella amaba a Sonic)

Esto hiso sentir como suela de zapato a Tails, en tan solo un día lastimo a 2 buenas amigas, el hecho de que no lo odiaran o quisieran darle un derechazo lo hiso sentir peor consigo mismo. Cabizbajo inicio su camino a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Recuerdo de Sonic...

Sonic estaba sentado sobre una roca deprimido…

-no lo entiendo, hace segundos que debí ser capaz de alcanzarlo.

Mal día para que el zorro al fin logre aventajarlo, este no era el escenario que siempre imagino que sería su primer beso entre ambos. En su mente siempre pasaba en una pila de robots derrotados, con eggman humillado en una esquina y fuegos artificiales…

-¡y en cambio solo tengo esta estúpida medalla!

Irritado la lanzo al lago enfrente de él, tenía un cajón lleno de ellas….Ya ganaría otra…ahora no era parte aquella idea de su realidad…

La realidad que vivía no era la del egocéntrico/vanidoso erizo que las ganas todas, sino la de un tipo que beso en tv al chico que amaba y este salió corriendo rechazándolo…esto apestaba...

\- esta vez, metí la pata.

En un parpadeo se materializo Chip…

-esta por allá, en una cueva….te quiere, solo que no quiere admitirlo.

-gracias budy , Sonic te debe una.

-amigo, debes quitarte esa manía, hablar de ti mismo en 3° persona es raro. Me gustaría ayudarte más pero le prometí a Cream que le ayudaría a catar un menú nuevo que su madre quiere hacer, suerte.

Tal como llego se esfumo.

* * *

The hedgehog sonrió con malicia/sarcástica…ahhh…con que con esa estamos, el enemigo de Eggman nunca ha rechazado un desafío y mucho menos ahora….Estaba seguro que todas sus transformaciones están de acuerdo con él.

Antes de iniciar su carrera, mando un MSN a shadow para que no se preocupara por ellos…Apenas encendió su celular/pulsera vio varios msn entre ellos uno de "Knux "quien decía "wow" , otro de sonia:"¿es de verdad?", de Silver:"ja, ja,ja happy amigo", Shadow:"¿ya te lo ponchaste?" 1313 , de Ticks:" wow, ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?!", de Sally:" te odio, ni intentes recuperarme, no volvaria contigo ni aunque suplicaras", de chris:" felicidades chicos" , de Mario: "ya lo sospechaba niñato", de jet:" ok marinconcito, quédate con el zorro y yo con tu ex ¿vale?" de Blaze:"¿Cuándo se casan?" etc, etc ,etc….Su buzón de mensajes estaba repleto. Con velocidad contesto.

-je, amigos.

Veloz como siempre, corrió en dirección a la cueva…Se decepciono al no encontrar a Tails, bueno….Una pequeña batalla con su yo robótico: Metal Sonic (con quien por accidente se topó) junto sus secuaces, le levantara el ánimo.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails

El rubio se sintió aliviado al no encontrar al erizo, cansado dejo su mochila a un lado, cerró la puerta y fue al baño a abrir la ducha, dejando que la bañera se llenara. Una vez llena cerro la llave del agua, luego sacándose un guante metió la mano para asegurarse que la temperatura fuera la correcta.

-ahhhhh…esta perfecta.

Nota mental: Comprar o construir un termómetro para estas circunstancias…. ¡Oh, no!, ¡la puerta!...Segunda nota mental: Construir un robot mayordomo que abra la puerta cuando el este ocupado.

-fiuuuu…uno pensaría que los vendedores no llegan a lugares tan alejados como este.

Cuando abrió la puerta…

-ups, olvide la llave.

-¡SONIC!... ¿qué te paso?

El erizo llego lleno de rasguños, este rascándose la cabeza...

-me topé con metal S….son superficiales, je je….auch.

¡¿En que estaba pensando?!, ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda?, ojala que no se viniera corriendo, imaginarlo corriendo con esas heridas…le daban escalofríos.

-déjame curarte.

-es superficial.

-aun así.

Tails llevo al héroe a la cocina, le indico que se sentara en una silla. Una vez cumplida aquella indicación, saco el botiquín, lo siguiente fue que le puso yodo..

-Auch…cuidado arde.

-Aguántate…..Heridas más graves has tenido y ni te has quejado.

-Por supuesto que Sonic no se ha quejado, en esas veces nadie le puso yodo.

-debes dejar de hablar de ti mismo en 3° persona, es raro.

-¿Qué curioso?, eres la segunda persona en el día que me lo dice….auch.

Sonic pone cara de dolor, tal vez de verdad le duele, tal vez deba presionar más suave…

-lo siento….lo hare más lento.

-lento nooo…odio lo lento.

-te va a doler más, si voy más rápido.

Ignorando las protestas del impulsivo oji verde, con cuidado termino de limpiar los rasguños junto con poner bandidas adhesivas. Fiuuuuuuu ni si imaginan lo difícil que es ponerle curitas a un erizo, es como tratar de ponerle tiras pegajosas a un alfiletero.

* * *

Apenas los estómagos de ambos se quejaron, Sonic haciendo un par de bromas al respecto, se ofreció a hacer la cena….Tails se negó, consideraba que S necesitaba descansar un rato….MMM…con lo que ha pasado, comida favorita de Sonic, es más barato y rápido. Hirviendo las salchichas para los hot dog (completos o perros calientes), por poco se quema al escuchar...

-Tails, debemos hablar sobre lo que paso en el coliseo.

Oh, no…Justo el tema que no quiere hablar .Por nervios respondió...

-tails no quiere hablar de eso.

-ja, ¿miren quien habla en 3°persona?, hablando en serio…Yo te bese porque…

-¡No quiero oírlo!

El rubio ya comprendía el ¿Por qué? Del beso, el hecho de que no desee escucharlo de los labios del propio besador, es harina de otro costal.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic

¿No quiere oírlo?, ¡ha no!, él va a escucharlo, lo va a escuchar aunque deba gritárselo por megáfono…..¿Por qué se ve asustado?, su precioso rostro no tiene ni colmillos ni garras (como una vez), entonces….¿a qué le teme?

-tails, ¿Por qué?

Bajando la cabeza, el zorro comenzó a acariciar nerviosamente sus colas.

-sé que sonara tonto e inmaduro pero… ¿no podríamos hacer que esto no paso?

-¡¿comoooooooooo?!...(molesto se apuntó a si mismo)…¡si piensas que puedes burlarte de este buen chico, estas...

Las ganas de hacer una escena estilo shadow, pasaron al ver la cara de pena de su amor. Él quiso abrazarlo para aliviar su angustia, pero el oji azul lo rechazo.

-¡no me toques!, ¡por lo que más quieras, aléjate de mí!

El erizo quedo en shock…. ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?, ¿estaba harto de él?, ¿le daba asco?...Miren nada, ahora sale de la cocina, pues ¿Qué crees Tails?, librarte de este gran héroe no te será fácil. Haciendo uso de su velocidad, lo alcanzo y lo sostuvo mirándolo serio.

-¡déjame!

-no te suelto hasta que me expliques.

-¡suéltame!

-¡no!

-¡suéltame!... ¡No quiero!... ¡No quiero amarte!

El rubio trato de librarse sin éxito, luego apretó un puño en silencio mientras se mordía un labio, mirando a otro lado…Esta actitud asusto al erizo, nunca antes lo ha visto actuar de este modo tan lastimero ni si quiera en el funeral de cosmo. Este no la aptitud normal de Power.

-eres un estúpido….

Cuando al fin se dignó a míralo, sus precioso ojos azules estaban hinchados por las lágrimas.

-…todos los que me aman, mueren o me dejan.

Sus ojos regresaron a la dirección a la que miraban minutos antes, Sonic siguiendo su curso con los propios, noto que miraban en dirección a la maseta de la semilla de cosmo, recientemente puesta en una ventana de la cocina junto a una foto de Zooey….La foto de esa molesta zorrita sonriendo dulcemente, quien era su competencia por el precioso rubio., le cayó como una patada en el estómago…Con un movimiento rápido la dejo boca abajo…Ignorando ese rápido movimiento, los ojos del zorro regresar a reflejarse en los suyos.

-¿Por qué no quieres comprenderlo?...shift….además tú tienes a quien te ama, muchas personas van a salir heridas si seguimos. Puedes tener a cualquiera.

* * *

Las lágrimas fluían de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, como un rio…Si un "te amo" no bastaba, ¿Cómo demostrarle que el solo tiene ojos para él? Por el otro lado como siempre tails tiene razón, si continúan, muchos van a….¡que se joda el mundo!, él estaba loco por tails y nada ni nadie los iba a ándose llevar por sus instintos, paso de sujetar a abrazar, acercando ese cuerpo de pelaje suave/sedoso que provocaba que un ardor llegara a él.

-sonic….Amy, Zooey, ellas…

-que se joda Amy, que se joda Zooey, que se jodan todos…..yo solo te quiero a ti.

-no pode...mmmmmmm.

Cansado de escuchar sus "peros", lo beso, técnicamente devorando aquellos labios con pasión…Aumentando el beso, abrazando más...

* * *

Recuerdo Tails

A él no le gustaba los libros románticos ni los "fans servicie" que a Amy rose le encanta leer, pero esto se parecía mucho a eso….Era como en una de esas películas tontas en la que el chico más popular se enamora perdidamente del bicho raro nerd….A esta alturas él hubiera cambiado de canal aburrido, si no le estuviera pasando a él.

Se olía las salchichas quemándose, la comida no era capaz de alejar sus labios…Su corazón latía a mil mientras sentía que la lengua del erizo azul entraba a su boca…puaj…. ¿cómo un acto que al escucharlo pensó que era asqueroso, pudiera sentirse tan rico?...Era mezcla de amor/pasión y una tercer elemento que no lograba procesar ¿Qué era?...Aquellos dulces besos tenían el poder de llegar toda su tristeza lejos de el.

Para ser sincero este "buen chico" sabía bien ¿Cómo usar la lengua?, ¿Quién le habrá enseñado?, quien hubiera sido, muchas gracias…El rubio casi podía saborear el hot dog con chili que debió comerse ayer…mmmm…este chico debe lavarse los dientes más seguido…..Pronto aquella lengua comenzó a jugar con la suya…..ah, ¿quieres una pelea?, la tendrás. ….Tails aunque le costaba seguirle el ritmo a este experimentado besador, daba la pelea…..Solo deteniéndose para respirar, dejando al oji azul completamente sonrojado...

-Veo que te gusto….felicidades, eres gay y acabo de comprobar que estas tan loco por mí, como yo por ti.

-hm…lo dices solo porque te deje ganar en el beso.

-Sonic jamás pierde.

-eso ya veremos.

-lo dudo, te conozco mejor que tú mismo.

Tails astuto levanto una ceja...

-¿así?, ¿Cuál es mi apellido?

-¡fácil!, es Power.

-nick…error….es Prower.

-¿Qué?...ejem...ya que estamos ventilando cosas ejem…

Recuerdo de Sonic...

¿Mencionarlo o no? , oh diablos… ¿Por qué su nombre no puedo ser Sonic desde el día en que nació?, rascadose la cabeza mientras miraba al techo trataba de decidir…

-no soy adivino pero….. ¿Tu nombre de nacimiento es Maurice?

-exacto… ¿Cómo...

¿Cómo fue que lo averiguo?, su más grande secreto.

-Simple, como cada cierto tiempo tienes problemas con la transformación de turno, decidí investigarte un poco.

-¡en el nombre de mi tio chuck!, ¡no se lo cuentes a nadie!, ese nombre están …..argggggg.

-¿común?

-yep… ¡un buen chico tan genial como yo no puede tener un nombre tan "normal"!...odio ese nombre, por eso me lo cambie legalmente…..júrame, júrame que jamás lo volverás a repetir.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails..

Hay Sonic, era lógico esa reacción en ti….

\- ok lo juro….ahora….Ya que acabo de enterarme que eres tan bueno besando ¿segundo raund?

OOOOhhh…más besos, eso era todo lo que Miles Prower necesitaba…

-mmmmmmmmm…podríamos o….

Sonic Sonriendo victorioso, con su rodilla presiono la entrepierna de Tails… ¿acaba de gemir?, ¿y cómo no hacérselo?, cada caricia que recibe del erizo se siente tan bien.

-…..podríamos subir y tener una "carrera".

OOOHH…5 min después del primer beso, ya quiere que tengan "su primera vez"…..ejem…primera para él, no para el oji verde que ya ha tenido varias. ¿No iban demasiado rápido?, ¡pues claro, es Sonic!, para él el mundo es una pista de carreras.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic...

El erizo se relamía los labios lujurioso, este era el momento que durante años ha estado esperando…..Con los demás lejos, amy a un montón de kilómetros de distancia, eggman borrado, solo abrazado al amor de su vida, a unos minutos de…

-¿no piensas que vamos demasiado rápido?, sé que eres impulsivo…pe…pe….pero….pienso que vamos muy rápido para mí.

-vah, no te pongas "lento" conmigo ahora budy.

-se paciente por una vez en tu vida, dejemos un poco para después de almorzar.

-¿almuerzo?...oh, claro, la comida.

El rugido de sus estómagos junto al olor a salchichas quemándose, le recordó que ninguno ha comido.

-están quemadas…sorry, los hot dog se cancelan.

-relax budy, para eso existen las pizzas.

Este chico debe aprender a gozar más de la vida y no detenerse a preocuparse por los inconvenientes, luego le daría unas "lecciones" ahí arriba pero primero…Usando su don, el maravilloso erizo en un 2 x3 se fue y llego con una pizza…También con una bolsa...

-¡ta da!...el almuerzo está servido, a comer.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails.

A veces tener a alguien tan veloz, era un beneficio…con curiosidad….el zorro miro la bolsa, era negra, imposible ver a simple vista ¿Qué había dentro?...

-¿Qué hay ahí?

Haciéndole un guiño junto con su sonrisa egocéntrica característica, se colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-shisssssss….es una "sorpresa".

El rubio no podía dejar de mirar aquella bolsa misteriosa, ¿Qué habrá dentro?...Mientras comían, aprovechando que el erizo estaba distraído, trato de mirar dentro…Pero este se dio cuenta, con un movimiento veloz se la quitó antes que lograra si quiera mirar dentro.

-muy lento, tails.

-ow…porfa, dame un pista.

-¡Guao!…..Miren nada más "quien" es el impulsivo ahora…..ja...ja...ja… lo siento zorro metiche, tendrás que esperar. No queremos que la "sorpresa "se arruine, ¿o sí?

* * *

El erizo sonrió….Por un lado a tails esa sonrisa le gusto, por otro lado no…ya que no entendía ¿Qué significaba? , en momentos como este desearía tener poderes psíquicos como silver. Una vez terminada la comida, finalmente Sonic saco "la sorpresa" un envase de frutillas y un sprite de crema. ¿Qué quería hacer con eso?, ¿un postre esa es la "gran sorpresa"?, el rubio levantando una ceja.

-¿eso es todo?, ¿un postre?

-Pues….este es un "postre" que se sirve "arriba".

Con un movimiento rápido, subió al segundo piso. Desde arriba se escuchó la voz del azul con un tono que le provoco un escalofrió por la espalda del rubio.

-hey tortuga, ¿vienes?


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Tails trago saliva preguntándose a sí mismo ¿Qué hacer?

Todo iba demasiado rápido para su gusto ¿Qué paso con eso de la 3 cita?

¡Vamos! ¿Qué eres tails? ¿Zorro o gallina?, no combatiste sin descansar contra Dr. eggman por ser un cobarde.

-se lo voy a decir.

* * *

Decidido subió las escaleras, él le explicaría a Sonic que él no era ese "tipo de zorros"...Que para su espanto, el impulsivo erizo tendría que hacer algo que jamás ha hecho, ser paciente.

-lo tendrá que hacer… ¡o si, lo hará!...este erizo va a escucharme.

Más decidido que nunca en toda su vida, el mecánico fue directo a su habitación…

-escúchame Sonic, tú tienes que…mmmmmmm.

¡Si no lo ve, no lo cree!...Sobre la cama comiendo frutillas con crema, estaba el velocista recostado con una mirada que hace que por poco le sangra la nariz a Power….digo…..Prower.

-Al fin llegaste Tortuga, por un segundo pensé en que tendría que comerme "todo el postre", solito.

El modo en que pasaba las frutillas por la crema por sus labios, terminando colocándolas en su boca era hipnótico….El efecto hipnótico aumentaba cuando se relamía lo labios.

-ven Tails, hay espacio suficiente para los dos aquí.

En ese instante Miles recordó la frase "tanta carne para un perro tan chico" , era tal como se sentía…Ahí tenia a un erizo sexi hasta la punta de sus púas y el que no ha tocado a nadie… El azul al parecer ha notado su incomodidad…

-¿Qué pasa budy?, ¿te doy miedo?

-¿Qué?...no…no…no…lo que ocurre es que yo…yo…yo….

Rayos… ¿Cómo explicarlo claramente?, sus nervios lo traicionaban, no estaba muy seguro de ¿Qué hacer ahora?...Había tanto de Sonic que deseaba poder tocar al mismo tiempo, que no sabía ¿por dónde empezar?

-eres demasiado para mí, no se ¿Qué hacer?

Ante la respuesta del tímido zorro, el erizo sonrió ególatra…

-¿que?

¡¿Qué alguien le explique cómo paso?!...¡oh claro, su súper velocidad!...En menos de lo que canta un gallo, lo tenía sobre la cama.

-relax, por suerte para ti….yo tengo claro ¿Qué hacer?

El azul reinicio sus besos con lengua, un calor comenzó a emerger del rubio…..No era Desagradable…

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic...

Los labios de este zorro eran geniales, casi podía saborear la pizza que antes cenaron y el estaba seguro que Tails era capaz de saborear las frutillas con crema que acaba de comerse…Mientras se besaban, Sonic tuvo una idea…

Lentamente bajo una de sus manos, hasta la entrepierna de su amor…Apretando.

-oooooohhh….sonic.

Oooo…su nombre pronunciado por Tails, era como el canto de una sirena, quería más...

Mientras lo iba masturbando podía sentir en su mano que la pasión de su querido zorro comenzaba a subir, sin dejar de hacer los movimientos que provocaban los gemidos en él. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos...

-sonic…..basta…no quiero que dejes...marca…..AAAAAA.

-eso, continua diciendo mi nombre.

¿Dónde estará el pezón entre todo este sedoso y sexy pelaje?...Le costó encontrarlo, cuando al fin lo encontró, lo lamio y mordisqueo sin piedad hasta que estuvo duro.

-oooooooo…..sonic…..sonic…¡OH SONIC!

El podia ver el deseo en los ojos de quien lo acompañado en tantas aventuras….Ni se imaginan lo mucho que amaba descubrir este Nuevo lado de Tails…Que mencionara su nombre estaba bien pero no era suficiente, quería más...

-uf…..uf…. ¿por qué paraste?

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails..

¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Por qué dejo de "masajearlo"? , si él lo estaba disfrutando tanto…El ojiverde paro de dar sus "atenciones" para quitarse los guantes con los dientes.

-ok Tails esa fuera la parte 1, ahora viene la 2….MMM….sabes budy, se me acaba de ocurrir un gran idea.

Con una cara maliciosa, tomo un poco de la crema de las frutillas pasándola por el miembro del mecánico, para luego bajar su cabeza en esa área. Sentir aquellos labios en donde antes lo había estado masturbando, fue una sensación indescriptible….cada vez más rápido, más intenso (Como si se tratara de su bebida favorita) junto a esa lengua que aprovechaba de lamerlo….

-AAAAAAAAAAAA…SONIC…..AAAAAAAA….S…S…..SO…..NI….

Era tan intenso que tuvo que afirmarse de las sabanas, quien le allá enseñado estos trucos, muchísimas gracias…Lo que el oji azul no disfruto, fue cuando su nuevo novio, le metió un dedo en su entrada.

-acuh… ¡hay!... ¡¿qué haces?!

-aguántate.

-¡para!..¡Para!

-aguántate…..ya pasara.

Sin importar ¿Cuánto suplicara que lo sacara?, el buen chico continuo en lo suyo metiendo hasta 3 dedos, moviéndolos en forma circular…..Era una mezcla de dolor y placer….Luego solo placer, el truco de los 3 dedos no estaba tan mal.

Acabo de succionar, el hijo de Aleena, le dio otro beso y le susurro mordisqueándole una oreja...

-eso estuvo delicioso, ahora la parte 3, ¿listo?

Prower sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, viendo de reojo la enorme virilidad del erizo excitado. ¿Podrá con todo eso?...Tal vez debió llamar a uno de los ex amantes para pedir consejo…No, conociéndose le daría muchísima vergüenza. Además con el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, estaba ansioso por tenerlo dentro.

-adelante.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic...

Oh dios…Este era el momento que ha estado esperando desde la primera vez que lo vio, sonriendo victorioso, volteo al zorro….El pelaje brillando a la luz de la luna junto a aquella mirada llena de lujuria, lo excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-va a doler al principio, pasara.

-¿Cómo con los 3 dedos?

-Parecido.

Antes que su amor fuera capaz de quejarse o reclamarle, lo monto justo entre aquellas preciosas dos colas esponjosas…..Vio a Tails morderse el labio, también volver a firmarse a las sabanas…

Fue lo más lento que pudo, consiente que era su primera vez. Era difícil, ese trasero tan firme junto al hecho del inmenso amor que sentía por él y que odiaba la lentitud.

Aguanto en aquella lentitud todo lo que pudo, sin embargo no duro mucho…En menos de 5 min ya estaba técnicamente saltando dentro del, veloz….

-AAAAAA….AAAAAAAAA….AAAAAAAA.

Los primeros gritos fueron de dolor, los que vinieron eran de placer…..Aquellos gemidos fuertes, lo excitaron aún más (cosa que jamás creyó posible), aumentando la intensidad, su rapidez...

-¡¿TE GUSTA?!

-¡OH SI!

-OH MIERDA…ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE IMAGI….AAAA…..AAAAAAA.

-MÁS…AAAAAAAAAAA…QUIERO MÁS…AAAAAAAAA.

Que los vecinos, que el mundo entero escuchará… ¡le importaban un pepino! ….Sonic solo deseaba ir tan adentro de lo que fuera posible, uniéndose al coro de gemidos junto a su precioso rubio….

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails..

Este tipo le babeaba encima…. ¡¿A quién demonios le importaba?!...le faltaban cuerdas bocales para continuar gritando…..sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, junto a su cuerpo que no paraba de agitarse rítmicamente en su cama….

-¡YA ME VENGO!

-¡YO TAMBIEN!

El inicio no fue bueno, el intermedio fue maravilloso y el final…..Sentir el chorro de su enamorado, dentro no fue agradable….Ok, tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbre.

Sintió al erizo agotado, dormir sobre su espalda.

-uf…uf…uf….uf….te amo tails.

-uf…..uf…yo….uf…uf…también...uf.

Necesitaba una ducha urgente pero no tanto como para levantarse, el rubio estaba agotadísimo por el extenuante ejercicio. Necesitaba dormir más que limpiarse.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Recuerdo de Sonic.

Dormir abrazado a su budy, era gratificante….

RINNNNN…RINNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNN…Maldición, ¿Quién será el lento que los moleste? Soñoliento tails levanto la cabeza.

-sigue durmiendo, yo voy.

Cansado Prower volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, The Hegehog se levantó con sueño. En el tiempo que a una persona normal le toma bostezar, el ser más veloz del mundo estaba enfrente de la puerta de la entrada. Apenas abrió…. ¡flash!

-agh…. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-huy, con esa boquita pareces shadow.

La visión regreso a él, notando a la ex de rad red acompañada del mudo hermano menor de Mario Bros.

-olvide quitarle el flash a mi celular….. ¿Me das una exclusiva para mi blog? ,¡la noticia más ardiente e impactante, es lo que vende!

¡Eso era todo!, fastidiado, feliz le cierra la puerta en la cara…Lo malo es que según las revistas de chismes que Amy adora leer, cerrarle la puerta a un chismoso empeora todo….Bostezando le entrego un cuaderno que encontró en una mesita cercana junto a un lápiz pasta.

-anótame todo lo que quieras preguntar…..owwwwwww…el fantástico Sonic te contesta todo.

La equidna rosada, se subió de hombros….Era mejor a que le diera un golpe giratorio….Apenas el cuaderno regreso a sus manos, leyó veloz y comenzó a responder.

-lo amo desde siempre….amy no lo sabe…..siempre ha sido gay, solo que nunca considere hacer público…..desde hoy somos novios…no, no vamos a casarnos .Listo, adiós chicos.

* * *

Recuerdo de Julie-Su

La puerta de la residencia Prower se cerró... Julie-Su miro su compañero quien en lenguaje de señas le decía "te lo dije, debimos preparar más preguntas"

-ok…ok…..ok….lo admito, vamos, tenemos fotos que postear.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic

6 Meses de amor, peleas tontas, villanos de turno, carreras, competencias y buen sexo después...

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que existe la verdadera felicidad?...La reconstrucción de la casa de The Hedgehog ha demorado y los festejos por el cumpleaños de la abuela de Amy Rose todavía no han acabado…ok, los paparazzi no faltaron pero se acabaron cuando Mario Bros anuncio su boda con la Princesa Peach...

Como dijo Julie-Su "la noticia más ardiente e impactante, es lo que vende", con ese problema en el pasado….

Lo único malo que ocurría era que su madre por su "salida de closet" le dijo que lo continuaba amando y le negó la posibilidad de heredar el trono de Mobius pasándoselo a Sonia (pusss, ella se lo pierde, a Sonic gobernar no le interesa)

Perdón…son 2 cosas malas, la primera fue la que acabo de nombrar y la segunda es que en ese instante era...

-todavía no vas al médico como Sonic te dijo.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails

¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de usar la tercera persona para referirse a sí mismo?...Era lo de menos, mientras desayunaban una nauseas impidieron que disfrutara de sus panqueques.

-es un malestar estomacal, ayer comí una hamburguesa que estaba….mmmm…¡puaj!

Tapándose la boca con ambas manos fuero corriendo al baño, detrás preocupado estaba el héroe de Mobius que en un pestañeo estaba a su lado sosteniendo su cabello, es solo un pequeño malestar…Lo mejor es tranquilizar a Sonic.

-Le prometí a SIlver acompañarlo al médico, ahí aprovecho de preguntarle.

-¿seguro que no quieres que yo...

Para terminar de calmarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-ve a correr, yo te llamo.

Logro su objetivo, más calmado, el presumido erizo en su actitud habitual...

-ya que Sonic calentó, se va a correr…..Me llamas apenas salgan de la consulta ¿ok?

-ok.

Tan rápido como un relámpago salió a correr, compitiendo con Shadow quien lo esperaba afuera. No había necesidad para que él lo acompañara, al azul nunca le gustaron los hospitales ¿para qué obligarlo a acompañarlo a uno? , tan solo era una pequeña molestia.

-desde ahora, no más hamburguesas en casa de Stick.

Lo más probable es que el médico le recete unas pastillas contra las náuseas y ya.

Recogiendo la mesa pensaba que esto no es fin del mundo, comparándolo con lo que paso con la madre de Sonic, cuando ella le negó la corona él se sintió feliz.

No mal interpreten, Sonic tiene todo lo necesario para ser un gran rey o King. Pero de solo pensarlo y que probablemente el termine usando el título de "reina "o "queen".Aghhhhhhhh…

-"King Sonic y Queen Tails"…..agh, ¡qué escalofríos!

Tan solo pensarlo, empeoraba sus nauseas….Ojala que la versión alterna de Shadow (Sir lancelot) , desde la vez que el azul viajo a su dimensión y venció a King Arturo, ese loco caballero erizo está convencido de que él es su rey….Ahhhg , piensa en otra cosa Tails, no te angusties o estarás abrazado al wc todo el día.

RINNNNNNNNN RINNNNNNNN RINNNNNNN.

-debe ser silver…..un minuto, silver nunca llega temprano a nada….Menos cuando quedamos en juntarnos en la entrada del hospital de ciudad Station Square.

¿Cómo es posible que un erizo tan veloz siempre llegue tarde a sus compromisos?, era una situación común en aquel despistado viajero temporal.

-¡POR LO QUE QUIERAS DEJAME ENTRAR!, ¡SI NO QUIERES MI MUERTE EN TU CONSIENCIA!... ¡POR TU VIDA!..¡DEJAME ENTRAR!

¡¿MANIC?!...¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?!...Por lo fuerte de sus golpes, el tipo debe estar desesperado. .. Apenas abrió, el verdoso entro cerrando tras él, temblando bajo las cortinas mirando con cuidado hacia afuera.

-te pasaste viejo….uf…uf…uf…. ¿me siguieron?...

El nervioso ladrón, luego de un par de minutos se quitó el sudor de la frente.

\- …..fiuuuu….falsa alarma.

-ejem….. ¿maniiiccccc?

¡Este tipo!, ¡recién ahora parece notar que no es su casa!

-será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para…..mmmm.

¡Malditas nauseas! , antes de averiguar el motivo de la visita imprevista del hermano de Sonic, tuvo que correr al baño.

-¿te sientes bien?

¡Lo ve vomitar y se atreve a preguntar!...argggggggg…

-¡¿te parce que estoy bien?!...mmmmmmm…puaj…ajaj….puaj.

* * *

Recuerdo de Manic

Cielos, este chico se ve más verde que el…El dueño de casa, limpiándose con un poco de confort...

-sin rodeos… ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Debía contarle ahora?, tal vez si logra llegar a su lado amable y compasivo...

-acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi cuñado favorit..

-habla o juro que hare que te arrepientas.

* * *

Recuerdo de Tails

Amable y compasivo…Toda su amabilidad y compasión se han ido por el wc, su estómago hecho una lavadora le quita toda la paciencia que tiene disponible.

-ok….Zonic nos atrapo…..hm….atrapo a mi equipo y yo me escape….me preguntaba si, ya que somos técnicamente familia…

En ese momento, el rubio sintió como si las energías malignas de las esmeraldas de chaos, lo dominaran, agarro al ladrón, lo tomo de su chaqueta sin mangas, abrió la puerta y lo lanzo...

El tipo cayó justo en las manos de Zonic (versión alterna de sonic) y su actual novia, Sally Acorn.

-en nombre de las fuerzas…

El rubio con cara de pocos amigos, cerró la puerta antes de terminar de escuchar el agradecimiento del policía interdimencional….

Cielos, Sonic tiene razón, necesita ver a un médico….Esperando que sus malditas nauseas le den tregua, lo suficiente para volar a salvo al hospital. Él se comprometió con silver a acompañarlo he iba a cumplir.

Salió de su casa, ignorando la escena del ex baterista alegando brutalidad policiaca...

-¡brutalidad policiacaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡ya deja de gritar o yo misma te subo al carro policial de una patada!

Camino al hangar hecho de madera, en dirección a su confiable tornado 2… ¡o no!... ¡ahí viene Sir Lancelot!...lo siento "caballero definitivo", este zorro no tiene ánimo para más problemas…

-disculpe, ¿es aquí donde vive...

Sin mirarlo, apunto en dirección a donde Sonic y Shadow fueron a correr….

-por ahí se fue.

-se lo agradezco.

Que ellos se encarguen de este erizo medieval de otra dimensión, el tipo de la espada veloz fue corriendo en la dirección indicada…Sin más retrasos, el oji azul se subió a su avión e inicio el vuelo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Recuerdo de Shadow

¿Qué será lo que le pasa?, normalmente este farsante le pisa los talones junto con lanzarle una que otra bromita idiota.

Cansado de ver al inferior azul con cara de estúpido (más de lo habitual) lento como una babosa, se paró en seco dándole le espalda...

-¿Qué pasa shadow?, ¿te cansaste de que el gran Sonic...

-arggggg no comiences Sonic o te juro que el gran Shadow, la forma de vida definitiva te va a patear hasta el infinito.

Con su cara normal junto a sus brazos cruzados, el anti-héroe le dio la cara al presumido héroe.

-Esto es una carrera no una fiesta de té, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡YOOOOO!...nadaaaaaaaaaa.

El oji rojo irritándose de la tonta situación, lo apunto con una mano a su horrenda carota...

-¡no te hagas el idiota!...ejem…..!No te hagas "más idiota" de lo que ya eres!

-arggggggg… ¡te voy a moler a golpes!

¿Cree que con mirarlo serio/mostrarle los puños lo va a amedrentar?...Ja, ja, ja….este tipo sí que es idiota.

-¿no me digas?... Con lo lerdo que estas hoy no le apuntarías ni al gordo trasero de robotnik.

Al negro/rojo cuando competía, daba todo de él y esperaba lo mismo de sus adversarios. Por su bien, espero que el oji verde tenga una buena razón para decepcionarlo…

-Existen 4 cosas que odio: Dr. Eggman, tú, los que no rinden al 100% y los débiles….Hoy eres las 3 cosas….voy a contar hasta 3 o me largo de aquí, odio perder el tiempo…..1…..2…2 ½….

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic…

ARRGGGGGGGGG….. ¡ESTE INFELIZ!...Primero insinúa que es lento, luego lo llama idiota y más encima le impone una cuenta regresiva…. ¿o era un ultimátum?, lo que sea….

-…..2 1/3…2…. ¡ya Sonic! ¡Escúpelo de una maldita vez!...o me dices que te pasa o te lo saco a la fuerza.

La mirada seria de su rival le indicaba que no lo va a dejar solo hasta recibir una explicación que lo satisfaga…Este agrio vine de un laboratorio, tal vez tenga alguna idea de medicina o sobre virus raros…

-Es Tails.

-¿Tails?...déjame adivinar ¿se obsesionó analizando con un robot y ya ni te da la hora?

-eso quisiera Sonic….sígueme.

En un pestañeo, ambos estaban sentados uno frente del otro en el Rogué Club...

-muy lento.

-lento, eso te define.

-aunque no lo admitas…..yo gane.

-ni en tus sueños farsante.

Con un movimiento de mano pidió un platón de hog dog con chili…era muy temprano para una cerveza y el helado lo reservaba para cuanto estaba con su amado zorro…..NOOOOOO….¡SHADOW ACABA DE ROBARLE UN HOT DOG!...Con un movimiento rápido se lo quito..

-¡es mío!

-demándame…

Con un movimiento igual de rápido, el otro erizo se lo quito para darle una mordida...

-…..ahg…..es terrible, debo hablar con Rogue sobre su comida.

Sin mirar, el ser perfecto lanzo el hot dog detrás del directo a un basurero…El velocista en menos de un minuto, evito que cayera dentro del basurero para acompañar unos diarios viejos…Veloz regreso a donde estaba sentado e igual de veloz se comió aquella delicia….Oh, al parecer el Barman le ha gustado el show del gran Sonic…..Lo menos que este sexy erizo puede hacer es hacer una reverencia enfrente de su nuevo fan…

-¡Eres tan admirable como dicen!... ¿Me permite preguntarle una cosita?, es para la tarea de la escuela de mi hijo.

-adelante, yo vivo por mis admiradores.

-¿Cuánto es la velocidad de la luz?

La cara de asombro de Sonic era para el óscar….Shadow susurrando un "tarado" riéndose….Su risa aumento al escuchar la respuesta, del príncipe azul rascándose la cabeza…

-no lo sé….solo sé que es muy lenta.

El hombre hiso una mueca como pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo, yendo a lavar unas copas… ¡No era broma!, ¡era en serio!...Fue una respuesta sincera sin ánimo de ofender…en momentos como este, debería estar Tails estuviera a su lado….

-JA...JA…JA…JA…JA…. ¡felicidades farsante, acabas de subir de nivel en estupidez!

-vah, yo no sé por qué tanto alboroto, hace años que la sobrepase…además nadie (a excepción de tails)….de nosotros lo sabe.

-yo sí.

¿En serio?, shadow sabe a ciencia cierta ¿Cuánto es la velocidad del sonido?

-¿en serio?

Shadow sin prestarle atención, sacó su pistola y comenzó a limpiarla….. ¿Dónde la guardara?... ¿Este ser supremo viene con bolsillos o qué?...

-yep. Que me guste correr no significa que sea un tonto como tú.

Luego de aprovechar de tragar rápido 5 hot dog, decidió aclarar sus dudas….

-A ver "Einstein", ilústrame.

-tampoco significa que debo educarte, tonto…. (Con cuidado comenzó a desarmar su pistola)…. ¿Ilústrame?, veo que algunas palabras del nerd con quien te acuestas, se te están pegando…Solo por curiosidad ¿esa zorra es fogosa?

-te das ganando un golpe shadow.

Más respeto tortuga…O el héroe de héroes tendrá que enseñarte a la mala a no insultar al novio de un tipo que puede patearte/golpearte a la millonésima en un milisegundo y con infinitas transformaciones…..Sonic pensó que este instante era ideal para que volverse Werehog o dark Sonic o DarkSpine Sonic …..Nah, eso destruiría el local ¿y donde encontraría hot dog tan ricos?

-Estoy preocupado Shadow, Tails hace días que ha estado vomitando. Sé que quiere que no preocupe y trata de bajarle el peso al problema pero….

-mmmmmmm…..te comprendo…

El sujeto criogenizado hace 50 años atrás, acabando de limpiar su arma, también se notaba preocupado…

-….Silver también ha estado con el estómago delicado.

-¿será un virus?

-Ni idea, yo de esas cosas no sé.

El ser perfecto se puso en pose de pensador…Sonic lo imito….

-Con 0 ofensa….Es probable que Silv con lo bobo que es haya comido alguna porquería, Tails….es cuidadoso.

-Yo también había pensado en eso….Ya se enfermado antes por comer hongos o hiervas que le llaman la atención…..El zorrito…mmmmmm….ese nerd analiza todo, la posibilidad que se eche una cosa al hocico sin revisarlo a fondo…lo dudo.

-¿tal vez un extraño?, es confiado.

-nah, él no es tan tonto como tú.

¿Qué será?... ¿Un virus? ¿Un parasito?...La angustia de estar con los brazos cruzados comenzaba a cansarlo…. ¡Demonios, debió acompañarlo al hospital!

-¡MILORD!

Siéndose atrapado en una película de terror, giro la cabeza para ver entrar a….. ¡SIR LANCELOT!

* * *

Recuerdo de Shadow.

¡¿Qué CHUCHA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!...De la nada salió un tipo que es su viva imagen (pero en armadura)…El tipo también pareció asombrado al verlo…

-¡en el nombre de camelot!... ¡¿Qué magia negra es esta?!...un hechicero de mala alcurnia ha conjurado una copia pésima mía.

¡Mierda!, su misma estatura, su misma voz y hasta podría jugar que su misma mirada…..Solo que este caballerito lo arruinaba con esa armadurita ridícula además de ese tonito de clase alta...

-¡¿copia?!...¡la única copia cutre aquí eres tú!

-¿Qué es cutre?

Él era un erizo de hace 50 años, era capaz de vivir con eso…. ¡que existiera otro shadow de la edad media era ridículo!, Sonic tiene muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas explicaciones que dar…

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic.

Glup…Por la mirada de Shadi, el debo estar esperando que Sonic le de muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas explicaciones….Apaguemos el incendio antes que comience…..El azul le susurro...

- _luego te explico._

-hm, más te vale….Voy a mear y por tu bien, espero que ese….."Caballerito" se allá esfumado.

Por la visera sus ojos estaban ocultos….The hedgehog presintió que una mirada asesina adornaba aquellos ojos, lo cual se confirmó cuando …Mientras "la forma de vida suprema" entraba al baño de hombres, "el caballero del lago" bajo su mano hasta la empuñadura de su leal "Espada del Lago" Arondight….

Si permite que ese par de psicópatas se destripen, el club rogué quedara en ruinas…Con un movimiento de cabeza, el "King Sonic" evito que su súbdito leal derramara sangre de su versión alternativa...

-Milord….

El "caballero Supremo" sin dudarlo, se arrodillo ante el azulado con la cara embarrada de chili, que continuaba tragando como un cerdo..

-…..He recorrido una larga búsqueda hasta usted, para devolverlo a Camelot.

¡¿REGRESAR A CAMELOT?!...A ese mundo sin juegos, sin hot dogs, sin wc, sin…nada…de nada….Un par de golpes en su pecho, evitaron que el ultimo hot dog se le atorara en la garganta...

-¡¿está usted bien?!

-cof…cof….cof…..oh men, ¿es en serio?...te agradezco que vinerías tan lejos por mí pero…..ejem…estoy feliz aquí.

-Usted es el Rey de Camelot, el verdadero Arturo…mi esposa Nimue "la dama del lago" y Caliburn "la encantada espada parlante", lo dijeron…Cuando usted venció al falso Arturo que la hechicera Merlina creo…Nimue… ella, jamás se equivoca….No, usted es mi rey, estoy seguro.

Hay dios…a veces ser el tipo más genial del universo era difícil…Si quiere que este tipo lo deje en paz, tendrá que romperle el corazón….El oji verde notando que este noble de otra dimensión no se levantaría, se arrodillo para lograr verlo a su misma altura...

-Aclaremos unos puntos sobre Sonic, budy….Punto 1: yo no viaje a su mundo por gusto, fue porque merlina me conjuro….punto 2: Yo vencí al King Arthur porque eso es a lo que me dedico…soy un "pateador de traseros profesional", uno bastante bueno…Punto 3: no soy tu rey, no me interesa ser tu rey y no creo que llegue a interesarme…..Vuelve a tu mundo, hazlo un lugar mejor…..(se apuntó a si mismo)…..tal como este genial erizo lo ha hecho con el suyo.

Silencio….. ¿Que estará pasando por la cabeza de este erizo medieval?

-es por culpa del brujo que se parece a Blacksmith, ¿verdad?

-¿he?

Esperen… ¿este enfermo cree que tails es un…¡oh men!..ja …ja..ja…..tails se va a querer morir cuando se lo cuente…..

-lo liberare de su hechizo, descuide mi Milord.

El shadow en armadura se fue…..Era lo mejor….Este cuento terminaría en un King Sonic y Tails o King sonic x Tails o King Sonic x Queen Tails….. ¿Queen tails?...¡qué cómico!...aunque , imaginar a su rubio en un vestido de reina le daba "ideas"…..Esperen…¿Qué quiso decir Lancelot con "lo liberare"…..

-¡mierda!

El que en un mundo del medioevo fue nombrado "caballero del viento", más rápido que aquel elemento salió del club Rogue …En menos de un suspiro, estaba lanzándole un derechazo bien dado en el rostro de ese demente de hojalata….Furioso el héroe de mobius, lo agarro de su peto (parte de la armadura, protector del pecho)…

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN PEDAZO DE MIERDA!, ¡LE TOCAS UN PELO A TAILS!...¡UNO!...¡Y TE ABRO COMO UN PEZ!

La rabia la sentía a flor de piel, las ganas de tomar su forma Dark…..dejarse llevar por ella, era tentador...

-¡escúcheme milord!... ¡ese monstruo lo ha poseído!, ¡es la única razón por la que usted lo beso como a una mujer!,¡es una terrible maldición que yo como su leal sirviente debo…

Sonic controlándose lo mejor que podía, le pregunto antes de que las energías oscuras lo dominaran.

-se sinceró, ¿es malo que un hombre bese a otro?

-¡por supuesto mi milord!, ¡es repugnante!

Las ganas de volverse dark…..molerlo hasta dejarlo como carne molida entre sus manos, eran enormes…..

-¡SONIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC!

El grito del guardián de templo a unos pasos de él, lo devolvió a si mismo…..Sonic se limitó a transformarse brevemente en Excalibur Sonic para noquear a Sir Lancelot.

-listo con esto dejara de joder.

Traspirando, S en su forma normal se levantó del suelo.

-gracias amigo, te debo una.

-relax, es mi trabajo.

Relajándose se quito el sudor con una mano de la frente…Por poco el buen chico tomaba una aptitud "nada buena"

-un minuto….. ¿Por qué shadow usa armadura?, ¿hay fiesta de disfraces y no me invitaron?

-nah, es solo un estúpido homofóbico que piensa que lo mío con tails es una maldición.

 _-con que ¿homofóbico asesino?..._

Detrás del azul y el rojo…..Llego el negro/rojo quien no tenía problemas con tomar la aptitud "nada buena".

-…..que coincidencia, justo compre una escopeta que necesito aprobar y aquí tengo el muñeco de practica prefecto.

El antihéroe término la oración, tocando con su pie el pecho del inconsciente…..Esto se notó que a Knuckles The equidna no le gusto...

-Shadow, no hagas bromas de ese calibre.

-Shadow no bromea,"Knuckie".

Serio, el ex o novio de Sonia, le dirigió una mirada al líder de su equipo…

-¿no vas a decir ni pio?, se supone que eres el "buen chico" de esta isla. No puedes dejar que se lo lleve.

-Vamos Sonic….si mis oídos no me fallan, esta bosta quería asesinar a Prower, ¿vas a dejarlo sin castigo?

Por un lado quería que sufriera, que lamentara haber nacido….Por el otro….Por el bien de todos, ojala no se arrepienta de esto…

-buscare a Cris para devolverlo a su mundo.

-Que decepción farsante, ni modo…..tendré que comprar unas latas para probar mi escopeta.

El novio de Silver, tan veloz como llego se fue…

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Puedo con esto.

* * *

El velocista cargando al caballero inconsciente, en menos de 5 min estaba en casa de Chris…Una vez explicado todo, el científico activo una maquina listo para devolver al "visitante inesperado" a su mundo...Sonic le hiso una seña para que se detuviera momentáneamente, luego rápidamente agarro un lápiz y papel, escribió sobre el papel….y cuando estaba a punto de ponerlo debajo del yelmo (casco)…Decidió tirar el papel a la basura…..por lo que escribió, era una estupidez…

\- Fuck yeah….lánzalo.

Quien alguna vez lo salvo de ahogarse, lanzo al caballero inconsciente por el portal.

* * *

Recuerdo de Christopher Thorndyke.

-sonic debe irse, tiene una montaña ricuras que terminar….. Gracias de nuevo.

-no es nada…..por cierto, ¿qué escribiste en ese papel?

-nada importante, nos vemos.

Una vez solo el científico humano sintió curiosidad….

-¿Qué significa esto?

El papel estaba escrito la palabra "ejecútenlo"…..Con un suspiro, Thorndyke desecho la idea de ir más afondo en el asunto junto al papel mismo….Lo que sea que allá motivado a su amigo a escribir esa palabra, ya no importa porque aquel otro tipo no va a volver….El único problema de Sonic the hedgehog, se fue por ese portal…

* * *

Recuerdo de Amy Rose

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!

Lo que su mejor amiga le acaba de contar…..no….no…no…..su sonic…su sonikku…..el…..no….no…no…..no….¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¡es cierto!, ¡llevan 6 meses juntos!

Al fin las celebraciones por su abuela han terminado, al fin logra comunicarse con el exterior solo para que…..

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Con una mirada salvaje que hasta a la propia sticks con quien hablaba por telecominicador/pulsera, se le erizó el pelaje…La princesa rosa loca de rabia fue en búsqueda de su martillo...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Recuerdo de Tails…

-con estas pastillas se arregla, ya no más hongos ni hiedra venenosa Silver.

-si doctor.

Todo estaba bien en el consultorio en el hospital de ciudad Station Square, hasta que…

-Y Tails, tengo noticias interesantes sobre los exámenes que te acabo de hacer….Estas embarazado.

* * *

Recuerdo de Silver

¡¿Tails embarazado?! ..¡hurra!..¡hippie!...¡él bebé de Sonic y tails!..¡el hijo de Sonic y tails! O oooo..¡la hija de Sonic y tails!...Un minuto ¿Por qué Tails no está feliz?, se supone que (hasta lo que entiende, ya que nunca ha estado cerca ni de una embarazada ni de un bebe….en realidad, en su mundo los bebes están técnicamente extintos)…que es un motivo de gran dicha….

-¿Tails, te sientes bien?

El medico también parecía preocupado por el silencio del zorro...

-¿señor Prower?

Silencio…..Solo silencio…..Ni en la mente del rubio se lograba leer ni una cosa, era como un papel en blanco…

Más silencio…..El erizo plateado lo miraba confundido…..Su confusión creció cuando….

-hm…uhm…ji..ji..ji….ja…ja…JA…JA….JA…JA…JA…..JA…..JA….JA…

¡¿RISAS?!...El mecánico con risa estridente se reía tanto que llegaba a doblarse de risa, soltando lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Confundido a su máxima expresión, miro al médico que estaba serio… ¿Dónde estaba el chiste?, no lo captaba…El aún estaba aprendiendo sobre el humor de esta época.

-….JA…JA…JA….JA…..JA….

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Leyendo su mente…. ¿por qué Tails piensa que es una broma?...leíamos un poco más…..

" _¡que chistoso es este doctor!, es imposible que este en cinta, soy hombre y zorro…No caballito de mar"_

Ah, es eso…..Pues si el novio de Sonic no está convencido, habrá que hacerlo creer…Hora de ponernos serios...

-doc, está seguro de lo que dice…. ¿100% seguro?

El medico de cejas pobladas, miro su Tablet.

-Afirmativamente….según mis exámenes el señor Prower además de tener la alteración genética que dio origen a su doble cola, también presenta en su genoma una alteración genética que lo hace hermafrodita.

¿Hermafrodita?, ¿Qué será eso?, lo que fuese hiso que el oji azul volviera ser silencioso...

-en español doc, ¿Qué quiere decir hermafrodita?

-ejem…en palabras simples silver, hermafrodita es….

-¡NECESITO VER ESA TABLET!

De improvisó el zorro se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, luego de un breve forcejeo con el profesional médico, obtuvo lo que tanto quería...Leyendo con cuidado lo que decían los exámenes, las risas lentamente eran reemplazadas por lagrimas…

-no puede….

-lo es…tiene 3 semanas de gestación.

Ver romper en llanto a este amable luchador de la libertad le rompía el corazón...

-¿estás bien?

En la mente de tails podía leer...

" _Además de que probablemente Amy Rose va a querer asesinarme con navajas oxidadas al saberlo, que mis amigos me vean como bicho raro, que Sonic ya no quiera volver a verme la cara, que soy un monstruo genético….además de todo eso, estoy perfecto"_

Compasivo, el chico del futuro puso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro del llorón...

-eso no va a pasar, no eres un monstruo…

Antes de lograr consolarlo completamente, el embarazado se levantó violentamente de la silla donde estaba sentado, corriendo/ llorando salió de aquella consulta médica...

El oji amarillo se levantó de su propia silla, dispuesto a seguirlo….

-mmmmm….puaj.

Por culpa de la efectividad de la medicina de esta era, el medicamento todavía no le hacia el efecto esperado...Pasaría un largo rato abrazado al wc, invocando el evangelio san vomito…

-arggggg…maldito siglo 21.

* * *

2 horas se demoró en hacerle efecto…..2 horas en que su malestar estomacal fue reemplazado por mareo temporal…..Mareado como estaba, saliendo del hospital…..En la primera banca que encontró, se sentó con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo, cerrando los ojos esperando que el mareo pasara….

" _mono titi protégeme… ¿Por qué tuve que decírselo?, se me salio y…¡basta!...¡avancen!...¡oh men!... ¡ojala que amy no le den ganas por hacerse un abrigo de zorro"_

-¿ Sticks the Badger(tejon)?

Estaba mal, sus poderes no estaban óptimos pero eran lo suficientes para captar el pensamiento de esa mujer de la selva…..Debe en un taxi, estar atorada en el trafico entrante a la ciudad…Por lo que leyó, la rosada demente ya sabe que…

" _maldito maricon infeliz…shift…desde años que lo trato como a mi hermanito ¡¿y asi es como me paga?!...argggggg… ¡SE SUPONIA QUE LO CUIDARIAS NO QUE TE LO COGIERAS!...ARGGGGG… ¡LO MATARE!"_

¡El pensamiento de la eriza era lo suficiente para confirmarlo!, tenía que avisarle, debía informar del peligro a sus amigos antes que fuera demasiado tarde…

-rayos….mis ondas cerebrales no están en armonía por el mareo, ni hablar de correr y el telecomunicador/reloj esta sin batería.

Con energía solar, se cargaría en menos de 6 min, tiempo que no disponía…Veamos, Blaze le conto una vez que la gente usa un aparato que cabe en el bolsillo…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿se llamaba…..?

-¡celular!...ahora recuerdo, me regalo uno en la navidad pasada.

Y lo ha dejado en su…cómoda, al lado de su cama para no olvidarlo….Ofuscado, se llevó una mano al rostro…

-uf…. ¡seré idiota!

Ni modo, tendrá que tomar un taxi…Lo embarraron 7 taxi antes que Rogue y su novia Blaze, llegaran en el deportivo rojo de la murciélago ofreciéndole transporte…..Solo para quedar atorado en el trafico…

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonia

Horas después…

A la Eriza fucsia, muchos motivos más alegres la impulsaban a invitar a su azulado hermano a su habitación de hotel…..excepto esta….S impactado…

-esto tiene que ser una broma.

-sorry Sonic, es cierto.

En la Tv, se mostraba una noticia vergonzosa para la familia The hedgehog…

"En horas de la madrugada…..El hermano del famoso héroe Sonic the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog fue apresado cerca de la residencia del novio del héroe veloz, Tails Prower. Según cifras entregadas por el ministerio de justicia del Reino de Acorn, la banda criminal de Manic ha robado un total de…"

-sonia, apaga eso.

Furico , su hermano se mordía un labio junto con golpear con su puño cerrado sobre una mesa cercana….No estaba feliz ni la propia Sonia tampoco…¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a este extremo?, ella tantas veces le ofreció un empleo digno, él no tenía la necesidad.

-¿mamá lo sabe?

-lo sabe…..el propio Rey Maximiliano de Acorn en persona fue a informarle, está decepcionada.

* * *

Recuerdo de Sonic

¡Santa mierda!….¡justo ahora alguien pelea afuera!, quiso ir a ver pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-deja que los guardias se encarguen.

-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas…hago esto todo el tiempo.

Con veloz, el genial buen chico fue a la puerta…..Afuera estaban todos los guardias fuera de combate, con Silver y Sticks peleándose por decirle, no sé qué cosa..

-FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….. ¡HEY CHICOS!

Los combatientes dejaron de discutir, percatándose de que Sonic estaba presente…Ellos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo…

-ni con mi velocidad los entiendo…..uno a la vez.

Como no lograban ponerse de acuerdo este par de bobos, fue el hijo de la Reina Aleena y el Rey Jules The hedgehog quien escogió...

-Sticks… ¿Qué sucede?

-¡amy sabe lo de tu y tails!

-¡¿COMOOOOOOOO?!

-juro que fue sin mala intención, yo….

Antes que la lenta tejon continuara…el gran Sonic ya estaba corriendo….

¿Sera correcto dejar sola a sonia en un….¡que se joda sonia!, ¡que se joda manic!...La preocupación por el arresto de su verdoso hermano paso al olvido, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación por su zorrito en peligro inminente….

Era hora de dejar en claro que su "autodeclarado noviazgo" se terminó…

* * *

¡Diablos!, ¡la casa de Prower está hecha una coladera!, por razones desconocidas aún estaba en pie…..A ver, son las 12:45 hrs… ¿Dónde estaría tails?...donde siempre está a toda hora…

Cuando bajo, su sangre se helo….

.¡¿QUE PASO AQUI?!

Amy estaba en el baño del taller de Tails, con el propio tails desmayado…Visiblemente impactada le respondió...

-se desmayó.

Sonic con su velocidad característica, hizo a un lado a Amy, tomando entre sus brazos al desmayado, completamente preocupado.

-vamos budy, no me hagas esto.

La integrante rosa de los Freedom Fighters.(luchadores por la libertad) estaba en shock, como decidiendo ¿si pegarle o ayudarlo?

Esto es su culpa…..si lo hubiera acompañado al hospital….shift….nada de esto hubiera sucedido….Nunca podrá perdonarse a sí mismo si está loca lo dejo en coma…

 _ **-¿tails?...**_

* * *

¿Era la voz de Sonic quien decía su nombre?...Lo era… ¿Qué era esta sabana tan sedosa?, las sabanas de su casa no eran tan finas…Además sentía sobre sus parpados, un trapo humedecido...

Ignorando su propio cansancio, el oji verde le quito el trapo que mantuvo mojado y remojado en agua con hierbas medicinales que su amigo descendiente de Tikal, preparo…Los ojos del rubio lentamente reaccionaban a la luz del día….

-¿sonic?

Sonic (con unas visibles ojeras) sonreía aliviado al verlo despertar…

-que susto el que me diste budy.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en mi templo….

Knuckles entro a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-….veras, tu casa no estaba muy…."habitable" que digamos, así que decidimos traerte aquí mientras los chicos la reparan.

-esperan… ¿estuve desmayado toda la noche?, ¿Por qué no me reanimaron frotándome té en las muñecas?

Red rad era un guardián de templo ¿cierto?, cierto….entonces debería conocer medicina naturista ¿cierto?, cierto….entonces debería saber ese dato tan básico….Prower tenía claro que el equidna era algo…..tonto….no para no conocer ese truco, pues según sabe a los guardines de templo les hacen un examen y duda mucha que "Knux" sea de los que hacen trampa…

Reanimarlo frotándole té en las muñecas. Eso era justo lo que "Knuckie" pensó hacer originalmente, pero al final decidió que lo que la "futura mamá" necesitaba era descansar. El runner sin importar lo que su rojo amigo le suplicara, no quiso dormir, vigilándolo toda la noche…

Luego se preocuparía el oji morado de explicar los detalles…Con cuidado puso la bandeja sobre el regazo de su invitado.

-Come, tú y él bebé lo necesitan.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

-Come, tú y él bebé lo necesitan.

Antes aquellas palabras, tails no sabía exactamente ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Cómo lo supo?... ¿fue por silver o por el medico?...diablos, tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones, tantos pensamientos a la vez, lo abrumaban.

Preocupado el guardián de templos, lo miro preocupado…Lógico, técnicamente es su "paciente" (además de su amigo)

-¿te sientes bien?... ¿tienes mareos o desorientado?

Sonic estaba con el corazón en la boca… ¿Tan mal estaba Tails?... ¡dios santo!... ¿debía ir por un "medico de verdad"?... ¡Lo sabía!...Debió llevarlo al hospital en vez que llamar a este tonto, ¡¿Quién sabe qué cosa le dio que lo hiso empeorar?!

-¡vamos budy, no nos dejes en suspenso!

¡¿Sonic aterrado?!...Era una expresión que nunca espero ver (o que existiera para el) en su rostro…..Mejor tranquilizarlo...

-no es nada, solo me impacto que lo supieran…..por cierto ¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Vah, por mis estudios me fue fácil saberlo.

-yo me entere por el…

Molesto Sonic apunto a "Knuckie"….Para luego cruzarse de brazos en una pose estilo shadow...En realidad estaba más molesto consigo mismo por no protegerlo que con nadie más…

-….¿en serio?... ¿por qué no me lo contaste?...eso fue muy lento de tu parte.

El rubio se sintió mal…Sonic se preocupaba tanto por el….Sentía como suela de zapato...

-lo siento…. ¿No sabía cómo?

* * *

"Gracias Sonic"….."Justo lo que un tipo en cinta necesita"…El ser rojo le dio un golpe detrás de la nuca al ser azul para hacerlo reacionar.

-auch.

Para luego susurrarle…

 _-"bravo genio, mira está llorando por tu culpa"_

 _-"no es momento de bromas"_

 _-"yo no estoy bromeando, estúpido"_

El tipo de nudillos picudos le lanzó una mirada de amenaza para que se disculpara antes que él tuviera que obligarlo a hacerlo….Tal vez no conocía al oji azul tanto como el oji verde, sin embargo notaba ¿Cuándo alguien aguanta las ganas de llorar?

-shift…..lo siento Sonic.

Verlo disculparse con el erizo, le daban más ganas de golpear al azul. Puss….ojala el "futuro papá" este más despierto o va a tener que darle golpes correctivos durante todo el embarazo.

La mirada amenazante era innecesaria, el ser de púas azules lamentaba descargar su frustración en su novio, las últimas horas han sido del terror…..Oh verlo derramar las primeras gotas de sus ojos, le partía el corazón… (Sincerándose, verlo llorar era peor que lo torturaran)...En modo conciliador, puso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre su hombro...

-lo siento, fue sin querer…Sonic te ama.

El rubio secándose las lágrimas, movió la cabeza negativamente...

-tranquilo, no es tan fatal.

* * *

Lo perdono ¿y cómo no podría?...Lo que vio en sus sueños de inocencia (la máquina que invento funciona a la perfección) junto a la cara de terror de Sonic eran suficiente para convencerlo…Eso le recuerda que Amy rose le dijo una vez, que cuando el sufrió el accidente en tornado 1, vio esa expresión en su cara…Él siempre le gusto pensar que esa fue una exageración de Amy….¡AMY!

-¡mi bebé!...¡por favor díganme¡…..¡¿Qué le hiso amy a mi bebé?!

Aterrado se llevó las manos al abdomen…Ahora recordaba que Amy estaba como loca con su mazo….Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de tan solo pensar que la eriza en venganza…

-tranquilo, Amy no le hiso nada a tu bebé…

-pero….

-Tails, él o ella está bien…o lo estará cuando desayunes y te relajes….Voy a llamar a Sonia, debe estar preocupada.

* * *

Mientras el dueño de casa salía. El líder de los Freedom Fighters.(luchadores por la libertad) abrazo a su preñado amor….Esto lo calmo, el corazón del runner color cielo ,siempre le pareció relajante...

-Lamento lo de tu hermano, yo….

-olvídalo…No vale la pena ahora….Pensemos ahora en nuestro bebé.

-Tengo tanto miedo ¿Qué van a decir nuestros padres cuando se enteren?

-no pienses en eso, yo me encargare... ¿quieres miel para tus tostadas?

* * *

El rojo salió de la habitación, dando un largo suspiro se preguntó ¿Cómo decírselo a Sonia?...Tomando su teléfono, dejándolo donde lo tomo…..MMM…el telecomunicador de pulsera, era más personal…Esperando que el holograma de la hermana del erizo velocista apareciera, pensó en tomarlo con algo de humor…

" _-hola sonia….son…..ejem….te has preguntado ¿Cómo sería ser tía?_

 _-¿Qué?...agh…no tengo tiempo para jodas, ¿Dónde está Sonic?...Má le pagó la fianza a Manic y quiere que valla a buscarlo y lo traiga a casa._

 _-¿y por qué no lo haces tú, princesita?_

- _por que….yo….agh…._

Incomoda se llevó una mano a la cara, por lo que su hermano ladrón, la "oveja negra de la familia" ha hecho….No quiere verlo ni en pintura.

 _-…solo dile que valla por él, ¿vale?_

Mieeeeeeerda, la broma no le salió….Cambiemos la estrategia…

- _él no va a poder ir._

¿Qué no puede ir?...Tiempo fuera… ¿Por qué no puede ir?... ¿le está dando la espalda a su familia?

 _-¿y por qué no?...Según se Doctor Eggman está fuera de sus vidas y hasta el momento ningún villano le ha declarado la guerra a mi hermano…. ¡es su familia!_

 _-Familia, ¡le has dado en el clavo chica fucsia!...es por eso que no puede ir en este instante._

Sonia the hedgehog no entendía ni J…. ¿su ex se volvió loco?

Knuckles the Echidna la conocía, lo suficiente para suponer que ella debe pensar que él se volvió loco. Es momento de aclararle la película antes que llame a un médico que le ponga un chaleco de fuerza.

 _-Tails esta embarazado, vas a ser tía…Felicidades._

 _-arg….no estoy de humor para tus bromas._

Detrás de ella, apareció silver comiendo pastel junto a Stick….Se nota que ese parcito aprovecho de ponerse "cómodo" a expensas de la princesa erizo.

 _-"Knux" está en lo cierto, el doc lo confirmo._

 _-¿queeeeeee?... ¡¿Los hombres de la ciudad tienen bebés?!...¡¿Por qué Amy rose no me lo dijo?!._

 _-Ejem…..estas confundida….lo cual es raro viniendo de mi…ejem...te explico…._

Sonia en Shock estaba ausente de la plática entre el plateado y la tejón, para luego salir de la habitación despidiéndose de ella….Una vez sola, S reaccionado….

 _-veo que estas ocupado, te llamo luego."_

La llamada se cortó, dejando la duda en el rojo si ¿ella entendió lo que le dijo o no?

-debo llamarla.

El equidna volvió a llamar a su ex, ella estaba alterada..

 _-"¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?!...! ¿El mundo se cae a pedazos, el mar se secó?!_

 _-bájale al stress…solo quería confirmar que entendiste lo que dije._

 _-¡entenderlo!... ¡¿ENTENDERLO?!_

La eriza fucsia dejo salir una risita histeria, todo lo que ha pasado le tienen los nervios destrozados.

-¡ _primero el vago de manic es tomado preso y ahora el maricon de la familia embaraza a su novio, quien resulta ser una aberración de la naturaleza!...JA ..JA…JA..JA…"¡ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO!"…JA JA JA JA…. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?... ¡Seguro que mamá va a estar encantada de tener un nieto aunque sea antinatural!... ¡no me sorprendería que ese monstruito de dos colas dé a luz a un adefesio!_

 _-¡HEY MÁS RESPETO, SIGUEN SIENDO TUS HERMANOS!_

 _-¡que se jodan!...ese parcito han traído vergüenza a la familia._

 _-¡sonia!... ¿qué te ha pasado?_

 _-¡Me pasa que soy la puta a la que todos se joden en esta familia!... ¡ESO ME PASA!"_

La llamada se cortó dejando al antropomórfico rojo de ojos violetas con un nudo en el estómago. Sus instintos le indicaban que nada bueno podía salir de ex en ese estado mental.

* * *

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

El "futuro padre" entro a la habitación donde él se encontraba, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-¿y tails?

-Se quejó hasta por los codos de sus nauseas, vómito y está tomando una siesta… ¡ya bro, dime!

Red rad guardo silencio, dudando sobre informarle sobre la reacción de su hermana.

Lo conoce desde hace años, que el sacerdote rojo bromista este más silencioso que una tumba, significa que a Sonia la noticia la tomo como un purgante. Sonic serio…

-¿tan mal lo tomo?

El equidna en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza le contesto, el erizo incomodo se llevó una mano a la cara.

-mierda.

-lo se….Tails se lo va a tomar a pecho.

-ni una palabra a Tails de esto, ¿ok?...Esto queda entre Sonia y yo….arggg…

Enojado por la reacción negativa de la fucisa, golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño. Después se apuntó a sí mismo.

-… ¡esa tarada va a tener que escuchar al gran Sonic!

-¡espera!... ¿qué le digo a tails cuando despier…

El ser más veloz de tanto de este universo como de otros, fue directo a arreglar el problema…

-….carajo, a veces odio que sea tan rápido.

* * *

El zorro salió de su habitación, al escuchar el alboroto.

-¿Dónde está Sonic?

El dueño de casa junto sus dedos índice acompañado de una risita nerviosa…

-¿sonic?...esteeeeeeee…fue…fue…fue…ejem…

Para luego llevarse una mano enguanta detrás de la nuca (manteniendo la risa nerviosa)…

-…...hm….. …aa….a…fue a…

-¿siiii?

-él fue…él está….el tenia que ir aaaaa…aaa….

Piensa. Piensa…piensa en una excusa creíble…..fue cuando se le ocurrido, hiso chasquear sus dedos y se puso las manos en los costados orgulloso consigo mismo por la idea que se le ocurrido...

-…fue a comer hot dog con chili, ¡sip, eso fue lo hiso!

Esa respuesta era insatisfactoria… ¿Qué le estará ocultando el sujeto de puños poderosos?

-eres mal mentiroso…de verdad, ¿A dónde fue Sonic?

-¡hey!... ¡Te digo que es cierto!...Vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar.

En la mente del genio mecánico, el puzzle de ¿Por qué se fue Sonic?, se armaba…Cabizbajo el rubio…

-Yo no sé si fue mi imaginación….. ¿Sonia se tomó mal la noticia?

La risa nerviosa del equidna aumento…..Oh demonios, la familia de Sonic lo odia, solo eso puede significar…Debían ser las hormonas porque de solo imaginar que la familia de Sonic, rechaza al bebé…Deprimido se llevó una mano al estómago, acariciándolo.

En la mente de oji violeta se repetía la frase "Sonic me va a matar"…..Ancestros, ancestros….Si están ahí, necesito un milagro… ¡cualquier cosa!... ¡Lo que sea!

* * *

Deprimido el rubio zorro de 2 colas, miro su telecomunicador pulsera….. ¡Video llamada de la Reina Aleena!..¡Trágame tierra!

-es la madre de Sonic no un monstruo que te quiere comer, contesta.

Esperando lo peor, contesto…

" _-hola Tails, tu amigo Silver me llamo para contarme todo…. ¿cómo te sientes?_

 _-bien….creo….hn…no….miento…perdone mi franqueza su majestad….en realidad estoy fatal, las náuseas…._

 _-mmmmm…nauseas matutinas, son una molestia…Recuerdo cuando a esperaba a mis niños, vomitaba hasta por los codos .Evita el té y prefiere el café descafeinado._

 _-esteeeeeeeee….gracias Señora the hedgehog._

 _-¡oh eres un amor!...basta de formalidades, ahora somos familia….Puedes llamarme "Mamá"_

 _-se lo agradezco…"mamá"…..perdone si soy muy ofensivo pero…._

 _-¿hm?_

 _-no piensa que esto…mi preñes…. ¿Sea anti natura?_

Lo que en realidad quería preguntar era ¿Por qué le negó la corona a Sonic por ser gay?...Era la pregunta que deseaba, ya que la reina no se veía como una persona homofóbica ni nada por el estilo… ¡Solo mírenla!, toma el tema de su embarazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- _y lo es amor…..no olvides a los caballitos de mar…..ejem…contestando a tu otra pregunta….ufff…existen reglas que ni yo puedo romper…no le negué la corona por gusto y el pareció aliviado cuando se lo mencione, no te preocupes….así es….tengo ciertas "habilidades" como tu amigo silver…..Tengo un ropa de bebé y una cuna del tiempo en que mis niños usaban pañales , pensé en donarnos pero ahora….¿los quieres?_

 _-yep, muchas gracias seño….gracias "mamá", me gustaría….."_

Valla, tal parece que la "suegrita" de Prower se lo ha tomado mejor de lo esperado….El rojo excusándose que debía limpiar el salón ceremonial, dejo solo a su invitado con su video llamada.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

En el hotel...

-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTA MIERDA?!

Furiosa en su habitación de hotel, lanzo su telecomunicador pulsera por el W.C.…..Esto es un escándalo, aunque Sonic ya no herede ni heredara….Lo de manic era manejable en comparación…

¡LO QUE FALTABA, VISITAS!

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O TE LA TIRO DE UN GOLPE GIRATORIO!

* * *

"Lindo"…..deja la embarrada ¿y se da el derecho de exigir?...La princesa de Mobius lo último que quería era tener que pagar la puerta rota de este "hotelucho". Furiosa dejo entrar a su hermano igual de furioso. Ambos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-mi agenda esta apretada, tengo 7 entrevista que dar para explicar a la prensa lo que Manic hiso…Se breve.

-No hay problema, la lentitud es mi nemesis…Quiero que te disculpes por lo que dijiste.

-¡¿YO DEBO DISCUPARME?!...¡TU DEBES DISCULPARTE!... ¡lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia no tiene nombre!, ¡es una aberración!

-¡aberración será tu abuela!... ¡DISCULPATE!

-¡tenemos la misma abuela estúpido!

Apretando su puño, S se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara a su consanguínea.

-Ultima oportunidad, discúlpate.

Apretando su puño, sonia aguanto lo más que pudo, las ganas de partirle la cara…Eso era unos minutos atrás, en este instante estaba lista para dejársela como estropajo.

-oblígame.

Solo el mensaje de Prower preocupado preguntándole ¿Dónde estaba?, evito que desfigurara a golpes a su gemela mayor…

-jodete Sonia…. ¡no vengas a llorar después de que no conociste a tu sobrino!

El azul corriendo se fue, primero debía pasar por un puesto de comida rápida para tener una coartada antes de ir al templo…

* * *

En el templo…

El relámpago azul llego comiendo hot dog con chili…

-hola budy….odio esa cara larga…..Si vas a estar con Sonic, tienes que sonreir.

Aprovechando de revolverle el cabello a su novio para quitarle la cara triste…

Prower al ver llegar a su novio con la cara embarrada de Hot dog con chili, saludándolo con su actitud habitual, lo tranquilizo….Comenzaba a pensar que se ausento pro un asunto más grabe…Nota mental: Disculparse con red rad….El equidna con rastas, le hiso un gesto para que no se preocupara, mirando de reojo al azul.

El azul prefería que su amor creyera que se esfumo temporalmente por uno de sus mundialmente antojos por este refrigerio a que se enterara que salió por una" estupidez" que prefiere actuar como si jamás hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Regresando al Hotel…

La eriza fucsia se paseaba de un lado a otro…Piénsalo Sonia…. ¿Quién te puede ayudar a "desacerté" de la bomba de tiempo que crece en el vientre de ese zorro?

-AMY ROSE.

* * *

Días después…

Encontrarla no fue difícil, lo difícil fue convencerla de que se juntaran. Cuando lo logro, se juntaron en un bar de puerto….

-¿Qué?...siempre dices que si debes elegir entre sonic y el mundo, elijes a Sonic…. ¿no vas a cumplir con tu palabra?

La eriza rosada seguía enamorada….¿Quería vengarse contra el azul? Si… ¿contra el zorro? Si…. ¿de un no nato que no le ha hecho nada?...mmmmm…era harina de otro costal...

-sorry…..me encantan los bebés, nunca podría hacerle daño a uno.

La rosada salió del bar, dejando a la fucsia con ganas de putear al mundo…. ¿Quién podría ayudarla?...¿quién era tan sanguinario para….

\- Scourge…..él es perfecto para el trabajo.

Sonia sonrió con malicia de solo pensarlo….Scourge The hedgehog, él era perfecto para el trabajo, dejando una generosa propina salió de aquel lugarejo...

Sin notar que un verdoso de su sangre, la miraba….

* * *

Manic, luego de su fianza…. Tomo un par de copas con los Babylon Rogue para limar asperezas….Gracias a que su resistencia al alcohol es mayor a la de estos pájaros, logro escuchar la charla de su hermana. Dejando a las aves alienígenas con la cuenta, fue a perseguirla…

 _-no puedo permitir que lo hagas…_

Con una mirada siniestra que ni en sus sueños más locos espero ver en su hermana, ella lo miro...

-oh, miren nada más…"el ladroncillo" se dignó a aparecer.

-Estás loca.

-¿loca, yo?...ja ja ja….¡estoy cuerdísima!...¡más cuerda que todos ustedes!...Ambos sabemos que ese niño, no puede nacer.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-mmmmm…y ¿Quién me va a detener? , ¿Tu?

Manic de entre sus ropas, saco una pistola….

-sí, yo.

La refinada chica, lo observo desafiante…..Casi viéndolo como a una cucaracha...

-de ladrón a asesino….fiuuuu…veo que estas ansioso por subir de nivel.

La mano del verdoso temblaba, lo último que quería era dispararle a su propia hermana.

-vah, no lo harás…..No eres capaz.

Ella con una patada lo derribo, tomando la pistola para sí misma.

-….Yo soy capaz.

-Sonia, no….

-adiós Manic.

Sonia se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano…

-un problema menos.

Los guantes ayudaban mucho para este tipo de cosas, ahora debía encontrar ayuda para traer de vuelta al" anti-sonic"…..Su antigua banda, todos presos en la cárcel de Acorn ahí debía ir.

* * *

Sir lancelot le costó convencer a su esposa la dama del lago, de abrir otro portal en busca de su señor…Lo logro, su recibiendo no fue lo esperado….

-¡por Arturo!

De una esquina vio a la hermana de su señor asesinar al hermano de su señor…..El hecho de que no entendía el ¿Por qué del ataque? Era irrelevante, como caballero leal que es. Debe informárselo a su señor lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-auch….mi cabeza…puede ser de salva y aun duele.

Manic lentamente se levantaba del suelo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza…

-debo admitirlo….esa bala anestésica que invento Wave es una joya…..woha, la sangre falsa se ve tan real.

Gracias a que nadie fue a buscarlo cuando pagaron su fianza, se topó con Zooey , la ex de Tails….La tierna zorrita por compasión, evito que Jet y compañía lo molieran a golpes a penas lo vieron en la calle.

Pagando su deuda con una carta rara y muy cara de su juego favorito "cachorros fuzzy"(Puppy fuzzy)….Logro que se llevaran tan bien que incluso, Wave the Swallow accedió a ayudarlo a fingir su muerte para escapar de las personas a las que robo.

MMM…Esa tal Zooey con su vestidito rojo era un primor, tal vez debería invitarla a salir un día de estos...Concéntrate Manic, el plan era que Wave te dispararía….

Prefería hacerse el muerto antes de volver a casa a enfrentar la cara de decepción de su má..

-hm, se va a volver loca cuando se enteró que el desperdicie el único disparo con so…. ¡Sonia!... ¡DIOS MIO!

De un lado veía a su loca hermanita alejarse, por el otro veía a Sir Lancelot, si lo que ha escuchado de este tipo es cierto…Entonces ambos son una amenaza para su "cuñadito"

-¡JODER!... ¡¿A QUIEN PERSIGO?!

Indeciso de su chaqueta sin mangas saco una moneda, la lanzo, vio el resultado y pidió un taxi….A veces no ser tan veloz como Sonic tenía sus desventajas.

* * *

En Green Hill , South Island.

En la casa recién reconstruida de Tails Prower…

-que tengas un buen día amor.

Tails con 2 meses de embarazo, le daba un beso de despedida a Sonic.

-vuelvo con la medalla de oro…. ¿me veras por tv?

-tu sabes que sí.

En menos de un parpadeo Sonic se esfumo…Otra competencia a la que lo invitaban. El rubio desceraría poder acompañarlo, poder participar pero…No.

Sentándose en el comedor con una taza de café descafeinado, ojeaba una revista que Vainilla le trajo sobre bebés….

-que aburrido.

Durante los próximos meses….0 carreras, 0 competencias, 0 batallas contra villanos y sobretodo 0 cosas de ciencia /0 mecánica...

-"es muuuyyyy peligroso tails"…..bla..bla..bla…(sorbo)…."te puedes cortar reparando a tronado 2"..bla.. …"ya, no es para tanto, lo retomas cuando nazca el bebé"…. (Sorbo)…..si claro, como ese tonto practicante no piensa.

2 meses y ya estaba harto…Se sentía inútil, le irritaba no tener retos, su mente excepcional necesitaba algo en que mantenerse ocupada…Un desafío.

Los chicos estaban ocupados en misiones o en relaciones…Las ultimas parejas que se formaron fueron Jet y Walle (cuando Amy rose no le dio ni la hora al halcón verde) , Silver y Shadow, Blaze y Rogue…..También ha escuchado que Knuckles volvió con Julie-Su , que Sticks the Badger(tejon) inicio una "amistad con ventaja" con Chip y que han visto a Chris Thorndyke cenando con la Princesa Elise de Soleanna.

Blaze, Rogue, Zooey, Vanilla, Cream, Sally, etc…en fin cada chica que conocía (excepto Amy rose que no le dirigía la palabra en meses)…Le decían lo "maravilloso que era el embarazo", "lo bendecido que él está", "lo feliz"…..Él no lo sentía así, no era que odiara a su bebé…..odiaba el proceso.

Cuando las malditas nauseas pasaron, llego la molestia en los pies, el aumento de peso, los cambios de humor….De solo pensar en lo incomodo que serán las "patadas"…

Lo único positivo hasta este instante era que su pecho continua igual, también que su estomago tan solo un poco hinchado, semi-imperceptible. Lo que le da tiempo de primero armarse del valor suficiente para luego llamar a sus padres y lo siguiente (y más complicado) explicarles el motivo de su "abultamiento abdominal progresivo"

-estoy cansado de las cosas "maternales"

Cansado y aburrido, dejo la revista con la portada de una mujer embarazada sonriendo….Pensó en tomar uno de sus libros científicos, cambio de idea...

* * *

Vio con ternura su amado taller, hace semanas que no caminaba hasta ahí. Tal como lo dejo…Paso su mano enguantada por un estante.

-polvo….."No te preocupes tails, te prometo que barreré siempre", "si claro"…"lo que tú digas Sonic"

El rubio fue en busca de un plumero, cuando "alguien" desde la puerta abierta, se le tiro encima….

-¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI REY BRUJO?!

Tenía a Sir Lancelot arriba de él, sentía el filo de su espada cerca de la delicada piel de su garganta...

-yo…yo…yo…..yo no lo hice nada.

-¡no mientas!... ¡vi cuando él te besaba por la ventana y eso solo es posible por brujería!...rompe el hechizo ser vil o yo Sir Lancelot, el mejor caballero de camelot… te corto el cuello.

Los ojos de este tipo destellaban de ira…El corazón del rubio latía a mil, transpirando de terror...

¡Brujeria!, era la única respuesta que tenía el noble y leal caballero…Este gordo…. ¿Gordo?...la última vez que lo vio, estaba delgado…Una banalidad como esa, era irrelevante…

* * *

¡POR LA PUTA!...Seguir a este loco en armadura fue la mejor opción, mmm…ya que su visera solo protege la parte frontal, dejando la nuca expuesta...Manic sin dudarlo, agarro la caja de herramientas, dejándola caer sobre "el otro shadow"...

-¿estás bien cuñadito?

El verdoso ayudo al zorro de 2 colas a levantarse del suelo.

-estoy ok….tenemos que atarlo.

Prower impulsado por sus colas, llego al tornado 2…..Usualmente usa una cadena para subir o bajar el motor, le será útil.

-FIUUUUUUUUU…CUÑAADOOOOOOOOOO.

Abajo el ex baterista lo miraba molesto.

-ejem…..deja que "el tío Manic" lo haga.

-no estoy invalido.

Sacando la cadena, bajo reuniéndose con el tío de su no nato...

* * *

En otro lugar…Mejor dicho, en una estación de trenes…

Sonic a punto de comer su pasaje, recordó que le faltaba un artículo importante...

-olvide mi pasaporte, ups…Ya vuelvo.

¡Que tonto!...Olvido su pasaporte y sin él, no puede tomar el tren al coliseo donde se llevara a cabo la competencia.

* * *

Al regresar en menos de 5 min a su casa (a estas alturas ya la considera suya) en Green Hill , South Island….Se inquietó al ver que su novio no estaba, una tasa a medio beber era el único indicio que Prower estuvo ahí.

-esta tibia… ¡¿TAILSSSSS?!

-¡EN EL TALLEEEER!

¿En el taller?, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el taller?...Ellos quedaron que se alejaría de ahí hasta que él/ella naciera…. the hedgehog se imaginaba mil razones o situaciones que se encontraría al llegar, imagino todo tipo de escenarios excepto….

-¡¿MANIC?!...¡¿PERO QUE?!...¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí?!

-que hay bro, tanto tiempo…. ¿nos das una mano?

Ahí estaba Tails junto a Manic atando con cadenas a Sir Lacelot, inconsciente con un enorme chichón en la nuca….Solo falto que se ausentara en casa por un ratito para que el mundo entero se pusiera de cabeza.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Ahí estaba Tails junto a Manic atando con cadenas a Sir Lacelot, inconsciente con un enorme chichón en la nuca….Solo falto que se ausentara en casa por un ratito para que el mundo entero se pusiera de cabeza.

-y ¿vas a dejar la cara de tonto o me vas a ayudar atar a este tipo enlatado?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Manic aquí?, nada bueno…

-Tails, hazte a un lado.

-El no quiere…

-tails…

Con cara de pocos amigos, con un movimiento veloz alejo a su rubio interponiéndose entre él y el verdoso.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Miren nada más…Él le salva la vida a su novio…. ¿o es novia? , vah , nunca supo a ciencia cierta ¿qué genero era? Con ese voz de niña que se gasta….De todos modos, la cara enojada de su hermano le provocaba gracia, por lo que burlón/sarcástico….

-"hola"… ¿shadow eres tú?"

¡¿Se atreve a comparar al gran Sonic con shadow?!...arggggg…se está ganado una paliza….

-¡no es momento de bromas, ¡¿en qué lio te metiste ahora?!

¡¿LIO?!...¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE?!...Él es su hermano, ¿Por qué desconfía de él?...Este arrogante estúpido se estaba ganado un golpe de llave de tuercas justo en su horrenda narizota…Manic sorprendido se apuntó a si mismo…

-¡¿YOOO?!

Luego enojado apunto a su hermano desafiante, si este idiota busca pelea él se la va a dar...

-... ¡ESPERA!... ¡para el tren!...Primero ni pio me dices en años, ni si quiera me fuiste a buscar cuando Má pago la fianza y me vienes con eso.

-¡y tan fácil lo dices!, ¡ladrón sinvergüenza!, lógico desde que fracasaste como baterista….ups, lo siento me retracto…tu desde siempre fuiste un fracasado que me metía en sus problemas esperando que yo te los resolviera.

-¡SONIC!

-¡NO TE METAS TAILS!...Puedo ser sexy, adorable y un patea culos impresionante pero no idiota. En algo te metiste Manic y nos quieres meter, … (Del enojo el erizo azul paso al sarcasmo)…. ¿a quién le robaste ahora? …oh, lo olvidaba, técnicamente le has robado a todos.

-Prefiero ser ladrón antes que un hipócrita que finge ser un héroe y que realidad solo golpea a un patético viejo pelirrojo para que la gente le diga lo genial que es… (Al igual que su hermano, del enojo paso al sarcasmo)….eso me recuerda, también te gusta vender tu imagen ¿no es asi?...han sacado tanta porquería con tu cara que solo falta que saquen un WC…Ja, ojala salga pronto….¡PARA PODER TIRARTE EN EL COMO LA MIERDA QUE ERES!

El futuro padre iracundo agarro a su hermano de su chaqueta sin mangas, listo para darle 100000.00000.0000 puñetazos por segundo.

Desde una esquina el zorro observaba la escena que segundo su punto de vista , comenzaba a ponerse patética…..Justo lo que necesitaba, tener a los "hermanitos simpatía" peleándose en su taller, ojala que su bebé salga de su lado…..

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!...¡SONIC YA SUELTALO!

* * *

Sin dudarlo el oji azul se interpuso entre los erizos separándolos, ¿Cómo es posible que con todo este escándalo Sir Lanzalot continúe inconsciente? , el ex baterista debió golpearlo más fuerte de lo esperado.

Apenas separo a su novio de su hermano, le dio al azul un derechazo…Esto no era lo que normalmente el amable zorro de 2 colas haría, sin embargo considero que era necesario…mmmm…Comencemos con una frase corta para que le llegue directo a la dura cabeza de the hedgehog.

-el me salvo.

La boca abierta de héroe de Mobius le indicaba que logro su objetivo…..Bien, la frase corta fue recibida….Probablemente lo próximo que saldrá de los labios de Sonic será un: ¿Qué? Confundido.

Sentado en el suelo con la boca abierta, el oji verde miraba tanto a su consanguíneo quien lo miraba victorioso junto a su budy quien lo miraba serio….. ¿Escucho bien?, ¿acaba de decir que Manic lo salvo?, confundido como estaba de sus labios solo pudo pronunciar.

-¿Qué?

-Yep, tal como lo escuchaste…..Estaba limpiando cuando Sir Lancelot me salto encima acusándome de una tontería, si no fuera por tu bro, nosotros no lo contamos.

La palabra "nosotros" Prower la menciono tocándose el abdomen con sentimientos encontrados, de tan solo pensar en que su bebé estuvo a punto de…..Además quería que su pareja le tomara el peso a la situación. Luego le ofreció una mano enguantada para que se levantara.

Una vez de pie, sintiéndose un verdadero idiota le dio un abrazo a su budy.

-oh, no lo sabía….Lo siento tanto.

-no es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas.

-ejem…..par de tortolos, si ya terminaron de acariciarse...

Manic conservando la cara victoriosa apunto con su pulgar al caballero inconsciente.

-…aún tenemos que atar a este loco.

El inteligente rubio miro a al tío de no nato levantado una ceja, Sir lancelot tiene una cadena completa aprisionando su cuerpo.

-ya lo atamos.

* * *

El nerd de quien su hermano estaba enamorado estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo si los rumores son ciertos es tan psicópata como Shadow…Cielos, ¿Por qué Sonic considera a su loco su amigo?, debe aprender a elegir mejor sus amistades. Volviendo al tema, si asusta a ese zorro hermafrodita segurito se gana la paliza que su pariente le ofreció….Ya que imito su sarcasmo, imitemos su rascada de nariz para parecer despreocupado…

-sip, cuñadito…Solo para estar seguros, pongámosle otra cadena.

-gran idea.

Era cierto, por las historias que Sonic conto de su viaje a otras dimensiones, este loco es tan fuerte como Shadow, ninguna precaución extra es innecesaria. MMMMM….esta seguro que guardo una cadena de repuesto dentro de esta caja de madera…. ¡Lotería!

-¡bingo!

Tails sonriendo sostuvo la cadena entre sus menos, pronto sintió una mano enguantada sobre su hombro.

-cuñadito, ¿Por qué no dejas que nosotros lo hagamos?

Manic de improviso le quito la cadena, no era tan veloz como Sonic sin embargo sabia usar las manos..

-no estoy invalido.

-fiuuuuuuu….. ¡Vamos! ¡No soy tan lento de mente como Sonic!, sin ofender.

Sonic molesto se cruzó de brazos, luego cobraría cuentas con el ex baterista…

-no me ofende.

-Cool…ejem…..tengo sed, ¿Por qué no me traes algo de beber?, ¡una limonada con hot dog sería estupendo!

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-vah, porque es tu casa además que quiero hablar a solas con mi musculoso hermano que va a hacer todo el trabajo por mí. ….¿plissssss?

¡Este gañan!, mmmm…la cara de cachorro arrepentido debe ser de familia…

-hm…..solo por esta vez, tómalo como agradecimiento por salvarme el pellejo.

* * *

Una vez solos, el verdoso se recostó sobre un montón de papeles con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sin antes lanzarle la cadena al azul.

-¿no piensas levantar el trasero del suelo?

-nope, como ya le dije a tu amorcito….."tú lo harás por mi"

Más tranquilo, the hedgehog regreso a su sarcasmo habitual…

-JA JA JA….Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

-no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo no?... ¿ya olvidaste aquella vez que me dejaste atando la nave solo para coquetearle a esa armadillo que más encima estaba casada?

-¿y que tanto?...según recuerdo, tú te ligaste a una bella lobita….admítelo, ambos nos divertimos.

Ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada recordando aquellos días de la banda…..El runner en un parpadeo ato al caballero medieval.

-¿Manic?

-¿hm?

-gracias.

Manic (quien tenía una espiga entre los labios, que el saco por entre los papeles) estiro los brazos para quitarse el sueño, para levantarse y chocar su puño contra el de Sonic en forma de saludo.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Tails sobre la loba.

-¿loba? ¿Qué loba?

El verdoso serio, cerró la puerta. Por ahora es mejor mantener alejado a "la futura mamá" de la charla que tendrían a continuación.

-Sonia está loca…

-pus…cuéntate una nueva.

-¡Hablo en serio!...esa estirada se le zafaron todos los tornillos, ella no quiere que nazca tu hijo.

Sonic con ira golpeo con su puño una mesa cercana….¡¿Quién demonios se creía Sonia que era?!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!ARGGGGGG… ¡ESA PUTA!

Ambos hermanos miraron de reojo al caballero, sip…o le pego muy fuerte y continua inconsciente o se murió y no se dieron cuenta hasta ahora…..Luego se encargarían de él, ignorándolo continuaron su conversación...

-¿Por qué hace esto?, ella nunca fue así.

-Ni idea. Solo sé que ella fue al reino de Acorn en busca de la antigua pandilla de tu yo cutre para liberarlo, piensa que él puede arreglar "el problema"

-¡¿y no la seguiste?!, ¡que lento eres!

-amigo relaja tu voz, no todos somos tan veloces como tu…Era ella o este desgraciado enlatado…. ¿qué haremos?

-¿No es obvio?, patearles el trasero a todos.

-eso ya lo sé…lo que trataba de decir es ¿Quién cuidara a tu preñado noviecito?

Sonic the hedgehog se puso en pose de pensador…MMMMM… ¿Quién podría hacerlo?, Shadow esta de soldado a sueldo en un "trabajo" en otra isla, Silver en una competencia Psiquica….Jet y compañía ya deben estar en la competencia a la que él iba a asistir, Red Rad ocupado limpiando la bodega de su templo, ni hablar de Sally Acorn, Maldición, fue pésima idea deshacer a los Freedom Fighters. (Luchadores por la libertad)

-diablos, ni Amy Rose está disponible.

 _ **-¿y quién dice que no?...**_

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando a la Eriza rosada con su característico martillo amarillo.

-¡¿AMY?!

-Ejem, Princesa Amy Rose para usted Sr. Sonic the hedgehog.

Ese tono tan despectivo de parte de la rosada lo descoloco, normalmente lo llamaría "sonikku" y trataría de abrasarlo…Ahora se veía tranquila y a la vez distante…. Preparado para lo que fuera Sonic se puso en posición de pelea…

-Tranquilo Sonic no vine a Pelear, vine a ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?, ¿ya no me odias?

Con ganas de masacrarlo, apretó con fuerza el mango de su mazo, este estúpido arrogante erizo era el rey de los hipócritas….Con cara psicopática lo apunto con su mazo en señal de amenaza.

-¡¿estas bromeando?!...¡tú odio con cada fibra de mi ser!, ¡ni te imaginas lo feliz que voy a ser cuando te mueras!...Te odio a ti por lo que me hiciste, por jugar con mi corazón y a ese estúpido zorro por hacerme creer que era mi amigo…Creo que fue por eso que Sonia me ofreció el trabajo a mi primero.

-y viniste a presumir….

-¡no estúpido!...

Ofuscada se llevó una mano a la cara, ¿Cómo pudo estar enamorada tantos años de este cretino?

-…Lo rechace porque soy incapaz de matar a un bebé y cuando me entere que esa loca pensaba continuar el plan sin mí, decidí venir…. ¡Conste ni se te ocurra pensar que volvemos a ser amigos!, esto solo lo hago porque si dejo morir a un bebé inocente ni conciencia no me dejaría en paz…Cuando esto acabe, tu y yo ajustaremos cuentas.

Lo siguiente que Sonic dijo, provoco a Manic ganas de salir corriendo en busca de un psiquiatra para su hermano o en su defecto, un chaleco de fuerza…

-Manic, libera a Sir Lacelot.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE ESTAS JODIDO DEL CEREBRO?!

-Si vamos a enfrentar a la puta de Nuestra hermana, necesitaremos a todos lo que podamos. Él es de fiar, me es leal…..luego te explico.

Confiado, el líder de los Freedom Fighters choco su puño con su palma de su otra mano enguantada abierta.

-Nosotros 4 acabaremos con ellos, andando.

-a ver Einstein, por si ya lo olvidaste…..Mi cuñadito no puede quedar solo.

-ya pensé en eso.

* * *

Como un relámpago en menos de un milisegundo, dejo a su embarazado amor en el castillo de su madre Aleena.

-¡¿Qué caraj…..

-sorry amor, luego te explico.

El futuro padre le dio un beso en la mejilla a "la futura mamá" para luego irse tan rápido como llego….

Tails se quedó impactado con una jarra de limonada entre las manos... ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

-diablos.

Irritado lanzo la jarra al piso, él no tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurría pero lo iba a averiguar, le guste a Sonic o no.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Sonic junto a su grupo llego dando una patada a la puerta de entrada de la cárcel de reino de Acorn.

-¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Sangre, un rio de sangre, todos muertos….

-pissss…miren hasta la banda de Scourge.

Manic apunto a una celda, todos muertos….Amy Rose solo pronuncio lo que todos se preguntaban…..

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!

 _-"Soniiiiiiiic"_

Desde el fondo de las corridas de celdas, se escuchaba una voz familiar haciendo eco…

-¿Sonia?

 _-"veeeeeeeennnnn Sonic…..Si me quieres ven por miiiiiii"_

-argggggg..¡Con gusto!

* * *

Sir lacelot aún no comprendía del todo este extraño mundo moderno donde los chicos se embarazan (aun no es capaz de digerir tal notica, ¡por Arturo! ¿Cómo se los va a explicar a todos cuando regrese?) Sin embargo ha peleado lo suficiente en batallas para saber ¿Cuándo le ponen una trampa? Y esta era una de esas veces…

-Espere Milord puede ser una tramp…..agh.

En menos de un suspiro el ser azul se fue, ignorando cualquier señal de advertencia…El Shadow con visera, miro confundido a sus compañeros de batalla, esperando respuesta sincera…

-¿siempre es así?

El verdoso se levantó de hombros, su hermanito ha sido de ese modo desde el día en que nació…

-Yep, acostúmbrate enlatado.

-¿Yep?

-Más tarde te explico, mejor demosnos prisa antes que mi ex Sonikku se meta en un lio.

-Si, Lady Amy.

-Como quieras ex cuñadita….

El erizo negro/rojo con casco y la eriza se adelantaron, mientras el verdoso se quedó mirando los alrededores.

-…fiuuuuu, este lugar si tiene categoría….Para ser una cárcel tiene mucho arte.

Sus "intereses artísticos" fueron detenidos por un princesa rosada, que molesta lo jalaba llevándolo de un peñisco en una oreja.

-ay..ay…..duele.

-quéjate menos y camina más.

* * *

Más adelante, en lo profundo…

-¡me quieres Sonia!... (Se apuntó a si mismo)...Aquí estoy.

 _-Scourge.¿ De verdad pensaste que lo liberaría? ¡Que tonto eres! ,JA JA JA JA JA.._

El héroe de Mobius miro a todos lados en esa espesa oscuridad, buscando el origen de la risa siniestra….Sus dos cosas menos favoritas juntas: Estar encerrado y un tipo...ejem…..tipa mala.

 _-oh, Sonic….Eres tan predecible._

La luz se encendió mostrando a Sonia acariciando las cabezas de Sally y Zonic sacadas de sus cuerpos, como un gato. Sentada sobre los cuerpos de estos.

-¡PUTA LOCA!

-JA JA JA….viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido.

El azulado estaba listo para correr cuando una fuerza invisible, lo lanzándolo al piso…

-Eres tan predecible…el mismo truco de siempre.

El trato de levantarse sin éxito….Mientras su hermana demente se paseaba en círculos alrededor de él.

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?, hm…Te conozco, pelee a tu lado. Se el modo en que piensas.

Ella una mueca psicópata le mostro un control…

-Creador de Gravedad artificial… en resumen para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda, crea una gravedad especial que solo la persona que seleccione puede apreciar, en este caso tú .Continua tratando de levantarte, dicen que con cada intento se arriesga a una rotura de huesos fulminante.

-desgr….acia…da…

-¿Qué paso?, ¿al gran Sonic the hedgehog se le acabaron sus famosas burlas?... ¡no importa, me reiré de todos modos!...JA JA JA JA JA.

En el piso, el ojiverde se preguntaba ¿Cómo una aliada, su mismísima hermana era capaz de hacerle esto? , una pregunta sin respuesta.

-Miren, ahí vienen tus amigos.

3 Robots llegaron con los erizos heridos, sangrando e inconscientes.

-¡chi…..cos!

-Ni te imaginas las maravillas que se puede hacer con dinero y comprando tecnología .En el mercado negro se encuentra de todo.

Lleno de ira, dolor, horror, deseos de matar…Cumplía con los requisitos para transformarse en Dark Sonic y destripar a esa loca.

-task…..task…..task….me prepare para todo.

Adornando su rostro con una mueca burlona, le enseño una piedra que bloquea a las esmeraldas del Chaos.

-Cuando dije que en el mercado negro se encontraba de todo, hablaba en serio…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué aun tienes muchos amigos que pueden venir en tu auxilio?...Error.

* * *

Más luces se encendieron mostrando al resto de sus amigos en similares condiciones que Amy Rose, Manic y Sir Lancelot…..El oji verde por efecto de la presión de la gravedad que lo rodeaba, le costaba respirar…

-no….agh….no…

-déjame adivinar….ejem….."No te saldrás con la tuya"…la típica frase cliché del héroe cuando está en las ultimas, hui hermanito, necesitas nuevo material.

Deleitándose con la situación, la eriza jugando con el control gravedad, entre sus manos…

-MMMM… ¿Qué podría empeorar esta situación? …. ¿Tal vez si conecto una cámara y transmito este show en vivo para que tu aberración de la naturaleza lo vea….¡que estoy diciendo!...¡ya lo hice!.

La morada se agacho para estar a la altura de su hermano.

-saluda a la cámara querido, estas en vivo.

En el castillo de Aleena the hedgehog….

Tails horrorizado, con una mano en su barriga venia las espantosas imágenes que veía por el holograma que su comunicador/pulsera le mostraba….

-Sonic, dios.

Angustiado miraba como su novio sufría…..Sonia segura que ese rarito preñado debía estar "disfrutando del show"….

-"Ya tienes tiempo como héroe, así que ahorrémonos la parte en que yo te amenazo…Ven solo o ya sabes que ocurrirá"

La eriza de clase alta, para aumentar el horror de su audiencia, tomo un cuchillo y le corto un pedacito de oreja a Sonic….

-AAAAAAAHG.

Ella se levantó para mostrar el pequeño pedazo que corto del indefenso runner, ante la cámara.

-"Por cada hora que pase sin que estés aquí…Voy a cortar un pedacito"

* * *

El holograma se terminó, Tails sin pensarlo se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado frente a un chimenea, dando la larga caminata hasta las puertas que daba al patio y luego a la salida del castillo atravesando el fuerte muro de piedra…

-No puedes ir.

Su suegra….la madre de Sonic, ya que ellos no están casados…Se interpuso en su camino.

-¡debo hacerlo, si no lo hago….

-¡Tails!...

Ella seria punto al estómago del zorro…

-…..Tienes que protegerlo. Si algo le llega a pasar el reino de Mobius se queda sin herederos.

Resinado agacho la cabeza, en su estado no podía correr riesgos. La reina saco de un estante una enorme espada….

-¿de dónde saco eso?

-¿esto?, vah es solo una baratija de la época en que Jules y yo salíamos.

Acomodándose la funda de la espada en su espalda, la reina se dispuso a salir…

-Pídele a las sirvientas que te den un té de manzanilla, te relajara. Sera beneficioso para el bebé.

-¿Dónde va usted?

-ya te dije que me dijeras mamá…Y respecto a ¿Dónde voy?...

Las puertas al patio se abrieron de par en par, el caballo de Aleena estaba preparado para el viaje.

-….voy a tener una charla de mujer a mujer con mi hija.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-¡¿Por qué SE TARDA TANTO?!

La ex cantante se paseaba de un lado a otro enfadándose más, hundiéndose en su locura…Ella…..ella…ella llevaba una vida maravillosa ¿ok?, una vida increíble en su gigantesca mansión rodeada de sirvientes hasta que llego el día en ese "parcito" llego revelándole que eran sus hermanos…..En ese instante comprendió que ellos eran su verdadera familia y dejo a sus padres adoptivos, creyendo que con ellos debía estar, era su lugar y bla ,bla ,bla…

Paso el tiempo, muchas batallas, encontraron a su madre biológica ¿y que paso? Apenas el grupo se disolvió ese par se esfumo, esos dos que solo supieron darle problemas, la abandonaron…

Todas las responsabilidades cayeron sobre ella…. ¡Claro!, Sonic estaba en una Isla tropical junto a un equipo nuevo y Manic se lo trago la tierra…Ella hiso todo lo debido…TODO….TODO… ¡¿Y QUE A GANADO?!...Ella fue la única que trabajo, sin descanso, sin vacaciones, sin importarle el colapso mental….Como siempre arreglaba los problemas que daban sus hermanos y en el nombre de su padre, esta vez no sería la excepción...

Blaze junto a Silver aprovechando que estaba distraída…Estaban fuertemente apresados como todos, igual debían intentarlo…

" _-ahora o nunca._

 _-Ya rugiste blaze."_

Con la poca fuerza que les quedaba le lanzó un ataque combinado de fuego con energía psíquica. Ella con su versión propia de golpe giratorio, esquivo el ataque junto con darles una repasada a sus cautivos para que no olviden ¿Quién manda?

-ahg, ¡qué asco!

Asqueada la eriza fucsia saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando la mancha de sangre de su falda, ¿Por qué cuando le cortas un pedazo de oreja a tu hermano, debe sangrar?….Odiaba ensuciarse. Manic aunque herido, aprovecho de lanzarle una broma...

-"pobrecita princesita"…"ohi, a la princesita se le ensucio el vestido."

Sonic a pesar de estar indefenso no se abstuvo de reírse, bastante mal se sentía por caer en su trampa…El gran Sonic no podía auto darse permiso de no burlarse de su enemigo...

-ja j aja, buena Manic.

-ARGGGGGGG….¡CALLENSE!

Con su rostro adornado de una mueca descolocada, demencial…Usando su conocimiento en artes marciales junto a su agilidad.

-¡TOMAAAAAA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG.

Le dio una fuerte patada giratoria al verdoso, este hubiera salido volando si no fuera que el robot lo estaba sosteniendo.

-¡Y PARA TI TAMBIEN HAY!

Aprovechando el impulso, le dio un rodillazo demoledor a su otro hermano, justo en la espalda provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor junto con escupir sangre.

-¡AGHHHHHHHHHH!...COF..COF…

* * *

Unos apresados más allá, el ex de la aristócrata demente: Knuckles, quien atento a lo ocurría, herido tenía una mezcla de odio/pena por la mujer que un vez amo. Cuando la conoció, en los días en que ella viajaba de pueblo en pueblo cantando, a veces usando el teclado y otras el piccolo…Junto a sus hermanos como una trata para pasar desapercibidos de Robbonik (hasta el día de hoy, se pregunta ¿Cómo el cara de huevo no reconoció a Sonic su eterno rival?, si el tan solo llevaba una guitarra)

Estaba convencido que si existiera la posibilidad de que el viajar al pasado a contarle a su yo de esos tiempos lo que ocurriría, ese equidna pensaría que yo futuro….Era un desquiciado.

Una vez en el suelo, la fucsia de ojos verdes aprovechando el reflejo de uno de los lustrados robots…Se arregló su carisma roja junto a su cabello…..Escucharon bien: Cabello… La única además de su madre que tiene cabello en su familia. .Su cabello rosado, su gran orgullo…

-Si no cuido de mi estilo, nadie lo hará.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la oscuridad, la noble dama del medallón que usaba invoco un teclado pistola láser…

-Ya era hora.

Por respeto al azul lo hará tan rápido e indoloro posible….Al principio todos la odiaran por lo que la obligaron a hacer, con el tiempo lo comprenderán, se lo agradecerán…..Todos con excepción del tal Sir Lancelot, el otro shadow hace rato que ni se mueve. La princesa de Mobius tiene dudas serias sobre, ¿cuán vivo estaba el erizo caballeresco?... ¿tosió sangre o es su imaginación?...tosió, está vivo… _por ahora…_ Miento, la ex de Tails se ve "menos viva" que el caballero…

 _-Baja esa pistola querida o vas a lastimar a alguien accidentalmente._

¡Imposible!, esa voz….A menos que la "cosa" que Sonic dejo preñado inventara un aparato para imitar esa voz…

-¿Mamá?

* * *

La distinguida reina, salió a la luz blandiendo una espada seria.

-Sonia bájalos…No quiero tener que usar esta espada, pero lo hare de ser necesario.

La fucsia quedo impactada por las palabras de su madre, ni su madre era capaz de comprender el bien mayor por quien ella abogaba...

-¡¿PERO MADRE?!...yo…yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto, lo mejor para nuestra casa real…. ¿Que dieran los medios?, ¿los otros reinos?, ¿no lo entiendes?

La morada cabizbaja movió la cabeza negativamente, le dolía tanto ver a su hija en ese estado.

-Estas enferma hija mía, totalmente loca.

La mueca desfigurada regreso a la fucsia, esta vez acompañado de lágrimas. La palabra "loca" retumbaba en su mente…..La mueca desfigurada fue reemplazada por una de dolor…Sonia siempre piensa en todos, siempre debe hacerlo…. ¿Cuándo pensaran en ella?, ni su madre lo hace….

-¿Por qué me haces esto madre mía?

-Sonia, te juro por el espíritu de tu padre…..Que te conseguiré toda la ayuda que necesitas pero por favor, detén este locura…Sonic….

-¡¿SONIC?!...oh, ya entiendo.

Oh….Esa es la razón por la que le cargo todo el trabajo a ella, porque ignoro a Manic…¡SONIC ES SU FAVORITO!. Las lágrimas se detuvieron, en su lugar llego una sonrisa desquiciada.

-De acuerdo "mi amadísima madre"….dejare de contrariarte, ya que amas tanto a tu adorado Sonic, te daré en el gusto.

Sonia apunto al corazón de su madre, mientras ella se preparaba para usar la espada. La morada no quería tener que cortar a su hija en pedacitos, sin embargo no le quedaba opción….

 _-¡A UN LADO VIEJAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

La reina apenas inicio su corrida esquivando el láser de su primogénita, cuando un mazo la mando volando contra la pared.

-¡¿Dónde ESTA MI SCOURGIEEEEEEEE?!

Rosy The Rascal tan loca como siempre, apareció echando espuma por la boca como perro rabioso…La versión Anti de Amy rose en polera verde con faldita amarilla, estaba obsesionada con una sola cosa encontrar a Scourge the hedgehog y masacrar a quien se entrometa entre ellos…La eriza rosada echando espuma por la boca apunta a la fucsia…

-¡hey tú, ramera barata!... ¿Dónde está mi chico?

-¡¿de que estas hablando loca?!

-¡No te hagas la idiota conmigo!, todo el mundo comenta que tú lo trajiste de vuelta….¡¿DONDE ESTA?!...¡¿DONDE?!

-¡EL NO ESTA AQUÍ!

-Ya veo….. ¡TE LO QUIERES QUEDAR!... ¡DEMONIOS, TENER UN NOVIO GUAPO ES UN KARMA!...ARGGGGGGHHHH…Solo porque liquidaste a esa fastidiosa de Fiona que se llamaba "novia" de mi Scorugie, te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde…¡QUE DIABLOS!...ARGGGGGGGGGGGGH.

La versión demente de Amy esquivo todos los disparos que le daban….

-¡PUTA MADRE!

Sonia tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar que el mazo (que a diferencia del de Amy, es de color verde y con puntas) le atinara, perdiendo en el proceso su arma….Demonios, esta chica no era hiper veloz sin embargo sabia moverse.

A cada salto que daba, cada pirueta que realizaba para salvarse el pellejo, cada más cerca estaba Rosy de darle….

-huf…huf…huff….huf… ¡Robots ayúdenme!

Las maquinas al escuchar la orden soltaron a sus secuestrados, yendo en ayuda de su dueña…Uno a uno fueron destrozados, sus partes junto a su liquido hidroneumático salían a borbotones. Nada detendría su deseo de sangre ni siquiera estos carlismos robots mortales, Anti-Amy rose no se detendría hasta tener la sangre de quien piensa, quiere "robarle" a su "novio autonombrado"…

La princesa de Mobius (quien a estas alturas, ya tenía varios rasguños) con lo aterrada que esta, se imaginaba que en un futuro próximo estará dentro de un ataúd, enterrada al lado de su progenitor…..Si quería "arreglar" el lio que provoco Sonic, debía preservar su vida…..Sin dudarlo salto a una ventana lejana (previamente arreglada para abrirse de un empujón en caso de necesitarlo), cayendo directo en su moto rosa iniciando su huida…

-ARGGGGGGGGGGG….¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI!

La eriza que echaba espuma por la boca con un fuerte mazazo, derribo la pared, persiguiendo a la motociclista….

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Amy rose despertaba, casi desmayándose de nuevo….

-cuidado chica rosa.

Una persona la sostuvo, ¿Sonic? ¿Su Sonic?...Recapacito, se dio cuenta que la ama y vino a ayudarla…

-¿Sonic?

-Nah, prueba de nuevo.

Era Manic, que decepción… Ella espera encontrarse al príncipe azul y en su lugar aparece el bufón… ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla?, esto ya comenzaba a ser incómodo...

-¿Qué tanto miras?, ¿tengo cara de payaso acaso?

-¿Sabes?, bajo esta luz…No pareces tan loca, te vez casi linda.

La rosada por un segundo se sonrojo, en años ningún chico la ha llamado linda…

-ya, cállate.

Sonrojo que logro superar dando un derechazo al chico que le lanzó el piropo…Indignada estaba dispuesta de sacarle la madre Manic, se abstuvo al ver que el chico cayó mal sobre una roca y no podía moverse….Cuando se dispuso a ir por ayuda…

-¡¿SALLY?!...¡¿ZONIC?!

¡¿Qué CARAJO?!...¡¿PERO COMO?!...Ella vio a la loca hermana de su Sonikku….ejem…..de Sonic, jugar con sus cabezas….

-¡¿ME QUIEREN EXPLICAR COMO….

La princesa ardilla, solo se limitó a mencionar mientras ayudaba a Rogue a levantarse del suelo…

-Eran clones, mi padre los manda a estas misiones difíciles…Un seguro de vida hasta que yo tenga hijos que perpetúen la familia.

* * *

Tiempo después…

-Mira Manic, está despertando.

El héroe de Mobius lentamente despertaba….En una cama del hospital en ciudad Station Square…

-¿Dónde…..¡SONIA!

De golpe el recuerdo de todo lo vivido lo hiso enderezarse en su cama, siendo recostado por Tails….

-Shiiiiiiisss….Tranquilo amor, hace tiempo que no se ha aparecido, dicen que Rosy aun la persigue.

-¿y los demás?...¿qué paso con….

El verdoso ya suponía la pregunta que venía, por lo que se apresuró….

-Todos ok, con rasguños pero Ok…..Sir Lancelot se marchó después de ver a Silver y a Shadow besarse, creo que la versión de Silvi de su mundo es su hijo y bla, bla ,bla…además que piensa que ya no es digno por que no pudo protegerte, bla ,bla ,bla…fue más de lo que podía soportar y decidió viajar por el mundo, dijo que volvería el día en que fuera capaz de ser digno de servirte…Por cierto, Amy rose te manda saludos, dice que apenas salgas del hospital saldaran su cuenta pendiente.

-Dalo por hecho, el gran Sonic jamás se niega a….

-¿Qué?

El rostro pedante del runner cambio al ver que su hermano estaba en silla de ruedas….

-No problema bro, luego hablamos….Sera mejor que deje a los "tortolitos "solos.

El oji verde sin comprender ¿Cómo paso eso?, quiso preguntar…..Por primera vez en su vida se abstuvo de decir lo primero que le venía a la cabeza….Paseamos a otro tema, según escucho su hermano estaba de novio con la ex de tails o por lo menos se los ha visto juntos…

-ha, ok….Salúdame a Zooney.

* * *

¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo explicarle que la zorrita no sobrevivió a las heridas que le produjo Sonia y que Sir Lancelot culpándose por la "muerte en vida" de su señor se suicidó , días después de ver a Shadow y Silver dándose un beso…. Sir Galahad(contraparte de Silver) ya se llevó el cuerpo de su padre para enterrarlo en su dimensión natal….No, no podía decírselo acaba de despertar…

-¿Zooney?...Ella se marchó con el tal Lancelot. Toda la palabrería noble del caballerito ese le pudrió el cerebro.

Antes que la puerta se cerrara, de reojo the hedgehog vio a su "ex novia autonombrada" darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

\- Que loco…MMM…Tal parece que Manic no es tan" lento" como yo pensaba.

Apenas Amy se dio cuenta que el azul la miraba aprovechando que tanto Tails como Manic miraban a otro lado, apunto al erizo azul para luego hacer un gesto como cortándose la garganta con su pulgar de manera imaginaria con ojos dementes…La ira de Amy rose, aun le daba escalofríos y solo pensar en que tenía una batalla pendiente con ella….

-Sonic ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que llame a una enfermera?

* * *

La atención de "Maurice" se fijó en la figura de su pareja….Su vientre está más grande de lo que recordaba…

-¿he?...Estas enorme, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ido?..¿6 meses?-¡tengo recién 3 meses!... ¡recién los cumplí ayer!

¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esos comentarios?!..¡No esta tan gordo! , todos dicen que apenas se nota...¡es su culpa que el este con esa figura!, lleno de hormonas Tails estaba preparado para lanzarle un rosario de insultos que hasta su madre escucharía. (La Reina Aleena estaba visitando a Blaze, quien sería dada de alta mañana…Un cuarto al otro lado del hospital, ya varias veces había visitado a su hijo inconsciente)

-¡SONIC ERES UN MALD….

Una mano….La mano del futuro papá sobre su abultado abdomen, lo detuvo…

-¿ya se siente?

-Aun no.

-Prométeme una cosa…Cuando se mueva, quiero ser el primero en sentirlo.

-mmmm…lo pensare.

-Eres malvado.

-de lo peor.

* * *

Más tarde se aseguraría que este arrogante erizo escuche todas sus verdades, por ahora se limitara a darle un beso en la frente y dejarlo solo para que descanse Lo pensó y lo hiso. Saliendo en dirección a la cafetería...A unos pasos de Prower: Al caballero del lago, ya nadie era capaz de verlo en su forma espiritual, a pesar de su estado actual Sir Lancelot continuaba al lado de su Rey…Siempre a su lado, siempre leal….El noble caballero lamentaba dos cosas: Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, suicidándose y…

" _-¿Por qué continuas aquí?, comienza a ser molesto._

La zorrita espíritu le saco la lengua al caballero espectral….

 _-Yo solo me voy el día en que nazca el bebé y vea que es saludable, yo soy su madrina.._

 _-eras su madrina, en tu "estado actual" milady, es imposible que usted lo sea."_

 _-¿Hasta cuándo van a continuar discutiendo ustedes dos?_

Con aire despreocupado llego el padre de Sonic, su aptitud era idéntica a la de Manic…Luego tomo un aire serio, su mueca recordaba a Sonic….

 _-Si tanto quieren ayudar, síganme, lo que pase con los vivos ya no es nuestro asunto. Témenos otros asuntos de que preocuparnos"_

* * *

Mientras se esfumaban, "la futura mamá" paso entre ellos…..Sintiendo un escalofrió, abrazándose tiritando a si mismo….

-HUFFFFF…El aire acondicionado de este lugar es pésimo.

Sin saber el ¿Por qué? Miro sobre su hombro…..Era raro, detrás de él solo estaba un bidón de agua junto a un par de bancas, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento que…Es su imaginación jugándole un broma por la tensión que pasado por tener a su novio recién despertando. Un té descafeinado es justo lo que necesita. Con ese pensamiento continuo su camino a la cafetería del hospital. Después de todo tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo: Averiguar ¿Cómo pedir hora para una cesárea?, ha estado investigando por su hermafrodismo y al parecer si no pide la cesárea terminara dando a luz imitando a la hiena hembra (la cual no es hermafrodita), (y lo último que quiere es imitarla)

* * *

 **¿que les parecio? ¿sigo?**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

4 semanas después…..En Green Hill , South Island…Residencia Prower…..

-¿Sonic?

-Dime.

-Si es niña…..Me gustaría llamarla Maria o…Cosmo…. Cosmo Zooney.

El erizo azulado desvió su atención desde las salchichas que estaba cocinando para el almuerzo hasta su novio preñado. Este con tristeza miraba la maseta donde se plantó la semilla de Cosmo, la novia extraterrestre fallecida de Tails…La maseta estaba colocada en la ventana de la cocina donde le daba luz. El rubio sentado en el comedor, se acariciaba el vientre con un aspecto melancólico.

Estos últimos días no han sido fáciles, hace unos días que paso el cumpleaños de Zooney…..Zooney, Sir Lancelot…..Sus muertes han sido una tragedia. La invalides de Manic, la batalla pendiente con Amy Rose , la locura de Sonia…..Estos han sido unos tiempos oscuros.

Él siempre tuvo el don de olvidar todo lo malo que le hacían los demás pero este tiempo… Sonic the hedgehog…El Gran Sonic the hedgehog, el legendario erizo azul, el gran azul, la cosa más rápida viva, viento azul, caballero del viento, el demonio de la velocidad, la falta de definición azul, etc,etc,etc…Se encontraba en un problema que no podía solucionar…Por primera vez en su vida no sabía ¿Qué decir?, en este instante los apodos anteriores sentía que era indigno para tenerlos... Alfiletero, Faker (farsante), rata azul, esos apodos para ellos era digno…..

El engreído y parlanchín chico nacido en Isla Navidad, esta con un nudo en la garganta… ¿Cómo lograr hacer sentir mejor a su amor?

" _-Maurice…._

* * *

¿Maurice?...Nadie lo llamaba de ese modo ni si quiera su madre Aleena (Bernadette) , confundido el héroe de Mobius trato de encontrar el origen de esa voz masculina…

Solo estaban él y el zorro quien ignorando a su novio continua absorto observando el masetero como esperando un milagro, nadie más…Sin comprender nada, sintió una mano invisible en su hombro….

" _-Maurice…..Cierra los ojos"_

* * *

El hijo de Queen Aleena dudo, ¿será una trampa?...Nah, esa voz sonaba ¿familiar? Además ¡él es Sonic!, él puede contra cualquier trampa…Cerro los ojos….

-Hola Maurice….

Mucho más confundido que antes se encontraba en la cima de una ladera, un erizo verdoso con corona y capa roja estaba enfrente de él. Este tipo con un gran parecido a Manic, sonreía ególatra acompañado de una mirada maliciosa con la luz del sol intensa sobre su espalda junto a un leve viento que movía majestuosamente su capa…El erizo coronado coloco sus manos enguantas sobre los hombros del oji verde de espinas azules…

-…Has crecido mucho, hijo.

¿Era posible?...El…..glup…el murió cuando el gran Sonic era tan solo un precioso bebé…

-¿Papá?

Jules The Hedgehog ahora portando una sonrisa dulce, movió su cabeza afirmativamente…

-¿Cómo….?

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, en otro momento.

La luz del sol bajo su resplandor para que su primogénito fuera capaz de verle a la cara...

-Maurice…He venido a decirte que nada de lo que paso es tu culpa. Tampoco el de tu hermana, está enferma.

El ex de Amy rose bajando la mirada, aguantando las ganas de llorar de indignación, apretó sus puños…

-¡¿No es mi culpa?!...¡Dos personas murieron y por poco Tails…!

-Hijo no seas "lento", pusss….eres como" una tortuga"…Necesitas captar una cosa esencial de tu genial, asombroso y ultra veloz papi….

El esposo fallecido de Aleena, con un aire consolador con sumo cuidado se agacho para que su hijo (con la cabeza gacha) lo mirara directo a sus ojos pacíficos….

-…..Ellos ahora descansan, no te culpan….Todos descansan incluso Cosmo.

-Pero…

-Maurice….Sonic, no puedes cargar el peso del mundo tú solo, no puedes cambiar el pasado….Solo puedes honrar a los que ya no están contigo, viviendo tal como lo has hecho hasta el día de Hoy: Disfrutando cada día, viviendo feliz.

Al ver que su primogénito en silencio absoluto, decidió preguntarle una cosa…Volviendo a ponerse erguido…

-¿Sabes que es lo que los espectros queremos de nuestros seres queridos?

El runner tímidamente levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con una cara con una faceta, segura, arrogante, fuerte, decidida…..Una cara que solo ve en las mañanas en sí mismo, en el espejo de su baño al lavarse los dientes…

-Queremos que no ser olvidados….Eso no significa que queramos que dejen de vivir, queremos que vivan…No te preocupes por Sonia al final todo se resolverá, no te preocupes por Manic, la falta de movilidad de sus piernas no le ha quitado su espíritu, será un gran rey para nuestro reino…..Basta de bla,bla…Vallamos al grano, necesito un favor.

El ser más veloz del mundo levanto una ceja…..Todo esta cháchara ¿solo para pedir favorcitos?, vah….Ni modo, ya está aquí. Mientras no le trate de vender chucherías para el hogar, está dispuesto a hacerle cualquier tipo de favor.

-Escúpelo.

-Dale un abrazo a Tails, es todo lo que necesita.

La luz del sol volvió a brillar intensamente, la luz se volvió tan intensa que llegaba ser cegadora.

-También necesito otro favor.

-Pussssss…. ¡Que viejo más pedigüeño!

Jules sonriendo con malicia levanto el dedo pulgar de manera positiva…

-Asegúrate de patearle el trasero a Amy, si una pelea quiere dásela.

La luz cubrió todo el lugar….

 _-¿Sonic…?_

* * *

El azul al abrir los ojos estaba enfrente de su amado, Prower aun sentado lo observaba preocupado. En menos del aleteo de una polilla, tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos a su rechoncho zorrito.

-Puedes llamarla como quieras…..Pero si es niño quiero llamarlo Jules.

Tener a este arrogante abrasándolo ayudaba a levantarle el ánimo, el precioso momento fue interrumpido por….. ¿Eso fue una patada?...No estaba seguro, sintió algo pero era veloz…

-¿he?

-¿Qué pasa Tails?

-Creo que se movió.

-¿Cómo que "crees"?, ¿se movió o no?

-No lo sé, fue rápido.

-MMMM…déjame ver.

El campeón arrogante contra los robots malvado, puso sus manos sobre el estómago de su Budy, en un tiempo record la patada, lo que hiciera el bebé adentro se repitió…Un movimiento de un milisegundo que apenas era sentido, muy rápido para ser percibido por los sentidos…..

-¡Whoa!... ¡Es casi tan veloz como yo!

* * *

Su orgullo paternal fue reemplazado por una duda grave ¿y si resulta MÁS veloz que él? …Duda que se esfumo al ver a los ojos azul cielo de "la futura mamá"...

-Ja, Shadow se va a poner verde de envidia cuando se entere que el hijo de Sonic es por lejooooooooos más veloz que él, ¡y ni si quiera a nacido!...JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

-O hija, recuerda que todavía no sabemos.

-Es verdad, Ups.

Su bebé es veloz ¿y qué?...El viento azul siempre será el más veloz….

-Ok, este erizo se tiene que ir…..Tengo una revancha pendiente con Amy.

El oji verde en su suspiro desapareció…..El oji azul no le sorprendió, la impulsividad era parte de The Hedgehog….¡LAS SALCHICHAS!, levantándose lo más rápido que le daba el cuerpo se dirigió a apagar el fuego de la cocina, secándose el sudor de la frente con un brazo.

-FIUUUUU…Me alegro de apagar la cocina a tiempo, las salchichas no están geniales…ejem...Lo positivo es que están cocidas.

* * *

El zorro tomo la olla y arrojo el agua cuidando de no tirar las salchichas por el fregadero, luego corto unos panes, lo siguiente fue poner las salchichas dentro condimentando con chili a gusto...

-Mi doctor dijo que ya no debo comer tanto picante…OOOOOOh, ¡este aroma!

El olor a hot dog con Chili….OOOOO….¿existe un olor más tentador?. Uno de los pasteles de Amy serían perfectos para acompañarlos pero….ya saben, lo que ha pasado…..A tratado de reemplazarlos con pasteles comprados en el salón de Té de Vanilla y Cream….No es lo mismo…..Basta Tails, evita esos pensamientos….

-Lástima que tuvo que irse…Voy a disfrutar todos estos manjares solito.

Llevando entre sus manos un plato lleno de hot dog con chili, se le hiso agua a la boca. Dándose vuelta para ir a sentarse para comenzar a devorarlos con ferocidad…

-Recordé que no había almorzado. Sorry , necesito esos Hot dogs para llevar.

"El futuro padre" estaba sentado en el comedor, luego en un suspiro le quito el plato corriendo veloz….Prower dio un suspiro de enfado….

-Voy a tener que pedir una pizza.

* * *

Maldito Sonic…arggggggggg…Ya vera, cuando tenga sus antojos nocturnos lo va a tener despierto durante toda la noche. ¡Que no se atreva a traerle lo que no quiere o negarse a traerle lo que se le antoja! ¡O JURA QUE VA ENFRENTAR UNA IRA PEOR QUE LA DE AMY ROSE EN PERSONA!...Irritado levanto el auricular de un teléfono en una cómoda, en una esquina del living….

" _-Pizza el canguro feliz, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?_

 _-Quiero una pizza con…"_

Un relámpago azul lo volvió a sentar en el comedor, dejando también el plato de los Hot Dogs vacío junto a una bolsa de papel con una nota:

" _¡JA!, ¿pensaste que Sonic te dejaría sin almorzar?...Aquí está tu comida, lamento no detenerme para decírtelo. No quiero perder tiempo para vencer a mi ex. Llegare en 5 min, 6 si me encuentro un robot en el camino. Sonic."_

Dentro de la bolsa había 4 hamburguesas, una soda (bebida) grande acompañado de dulces de Menta.

-Eres un tonto.

* * *

Más relajado, Prower tomo uno de los dulces echándoselo a la boca….El novio de Sonic The hedgehog , interrumpió brevemente su almuerzo para abrirle la puerta a Shadow y Silver quienes venían de visita, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña ramita, el brote que salía de la maseta que estaba en la ventana de la cocina, comenzaba a moverse lenta y a la vez rítmicamente….

* * *

También pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad. Aparezco como Asirisgkesdreams.

¿Qué? ¿No pueden esperar hasta el prox. Cap. Aqui algo para leer por mientras pienso en el cap 29:

Queen Tails, Reina de Camelot

s/11601614/1/Queen-Tails-Reina-de-Camelot

Robar un beso a Manic

s/11665231/1/robar-un-beso-a-Manic

El es Mio

s/11642259/1/el-es-mio

Con Shadow no puedes, decir no….

s/11591067/1/Con-shadow-no-puedes-decir-no

Fanatic

s/11591059/1/Fanatic

Monstruo

s/11577561/1/Monstruo

Recuerdos

s/11567118/1/Recuerdos

Aclarando

s/11488948/1/Aclarando


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Tails contento de recibir visitas fue a abrir la puerta….El albino futurista impactado apunto a la rolliza figura del mecánico…

-Whao, ¡que gordo estas!...Shadi, ¿la gente que espera bebés se inflan tanto?

El dueño de casa con aptitud soberbia, se dirigió al erizo negro/rojo que se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con una tos falsa...

-¿Shadi?

-Ejem…hm…..ese un apodo que ese idiota me puso…cof…cof…Hablando de idiotas, ¿Dónde está el idiota Faker de tu novio?, he escuchado que ahora es cartero.

-Hoy es su día de descanso…Fue a arreglar cuentas con Amy, dice que no tarda.

-Oh, claro que no va a tardar ese Faker (farsante)…. ¡Su ex psicópata lo va a mandar de vuelta hecho picadillo en un 2 x3!

Silver molesto le mando una descarga psíquica que retorció momentáneamente el cerebro de su novio….

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…. ¡¿Por qué MIERDA LO HICISTE?!

-Por estúpido.

El serio erizo noto el semblante triste del dueño de casa, demonios…Debe intentar ser menos ácido con sus comentarios respecto al estúpido erizo azul inferior a él…

-Lo lamento, lo dije sin querer Tails. Es costumbre.

-No es nada….. ¿Quieren café?

Dejando que sus invitados se acomodaran en el sofá, fue a la cocina: Tomo su almuerzo para trasladarlo al living junto a 2 tazas de café para sus invitados. Sin notar el leve movimiento rítmico del brote…

* * *

La mente de Cosmo the Seedrian era una maraña de confusión…Sus últimos minutos de claridad mental le revelaban tiempos violentos, llenos de dolor, de oscuridad. Tiempos en que ella se sacrificó para salvar al zorrito que amaba de un villano tenebroso. Convirtiéndose en semilla, esperando el momento de regresar. Esperando oculta baja la tierra el día en finalmente vuelva de entra los muertos….

El brote fue llenándose de nuevos brotes, entrelazándose entre sí hasta dar forma a una hermosa chica floral de ojos azules / vestido verde….Cosmo en punta de pies en el masetero que fue su hogar durante años, lentamente abrió los ojos los cuales de a poco se acostumbraban a la tonalidad de la luz….

-¿Dónde estoy?

Confundida, sus ojos comenzaron a reconocer formas…..Recordaba haber estado antes en un lugar como este, los habitantes de este planeta lo llamaban "Cocina".

Una voces provenían de una habitación continua…2 eran familiares y 1 desconocida….¿Familia?...no…..sus instintos le indicaban que los 3 que conversaban no eran sus parientes….¿Amigos?...MMM…tal vez….¿Enemigos?...no…sus instintos le indicaban que le eran inofensivos….

Imágenes de ella sentada junto a un precioso zorro dorado, mirando la luna inundaron sus pensamientos…

-¿Ta…..ils?

* * *

Su memoria completa regresaba a ella, ¡lo recordaba todo!...Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow…Un minuto ¡¿shadow?!...Supuestamente él se sacrificó junto con ella para salvar este mundo, es imposible que este allá….Esa voz era inconfundible, la otra voz familiar era la de Shadow….

" _-Debo averiguarlo."_

En silencio tal como un ninja, se pegó cerca de una pared viendo de reojo en dirección a lo que debía ser un living….

" _-Imposible."_

¿Cómo era posible esto?...Shadow sentado en un sofá abrazado a su izquierda con un erizo alvino tomando café, mientras que en un sofá un Tails obeso comía una hamburguesa. Curiosa/confundida mantuvo su silencio, poniendo atención absoluta a la plática….

-Y así fue como el gran Shadow The hedgehog salvo al mundo….

-Ejem….No te olvides de Cosmo…

-Vah, ella también participio… (Sorbo de café)…pero su participación fue insignificante.

¡Insignificante!... ¡En el nombre de su madre Hertia!... ¡Ella dio su maldita vida!... ¡SU VIDA!... Cosmo the Seedrian (alias cosmo the plant) mordió su labio de rabia hasta casi sentir su sabia salir…La tímida y gentil chica planta nunca se imaginó un desprecio hacia su persona de tal magnitud….El chico blanco tan confundido como Cosmo con la revivida "milagrosa" de la forma de vida definitiva…..

-Ah, antes que mi cabeza estalle acláreme una cosita, si tú te sacrificaste con la "señorita planta"… ¿Cómo estas vivo?... ¡¿eres un zombi?!

Shadow soltó una risita arrogante, también aprovecho de tomar el mentón del oji ambar de púas blanca para darle un beso.

-Rogue usando las esmeraldas de Chaos me revivió, una historia que te contare….Cuanto se me dé la gana.

-¡Que pesado!

El albino le saco la lengua al oji rojo, este continuo con las risitas arrogantes sin tomarle importancia al gesto infantil del erizo que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos...

-¿ya eligieron un nombre para el bebé?

-Hm…..He tenido unas ideas Silvy…

El corazón de the Seedrian no aguantaba continuar escuchando…. ¡¿BEBÉ?!...¡SU TAILS ESPERABA UN BEBÉ!...Llorando, tapándose la boca con una mano salió con cuidado por la ventana donde se encontraba su brote (Ahora solo quedaba la ramita de ella que quedo atascada en la tierra)….

Prower inquieto fue a la cocina, juraría que escucho la voz de…

-Falsa alarma.

* * *

La cocina continuaba tal como la dejo hasta el "brote" de su antiguo amor estaba ahí, decepcionado regreso a atender a sus invitados….Su almuerzo volvió a interrumpirse con el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, ¿visitas?, el no esperaba a nadie más…..Es momentos como este que recuerda que la eriza rosada también es veloz…

-Apenas despierte dile que estamos a mano.

Amy Rose arrastrando por el suelo a un herido Sonic, lo dejo enfrente del tapete de bienvenida de la casa del mecánico zorro…Eran heridas superficiales, ¿Cómo el rubio lo sabía?...Porque su novio abrió los ojos, entro a la casa preguntando sobre comida, se sentó al lado de Shadow y con un movimiento rápido le quito su taza de café, quejándose de" tener los cordones desatados "(razón que daba para explicar su derrota. Ni Shadow ni Silver le creyeron)…

-¡Amy, espera!

A punto de iniciar su carrera en dirección a su hogar, la ex de Sonic sin ánimo, miro sobre su hombro a quien una vez considero "su hermanito"….

-¿Hm?

Prower estaba consiente que desde que el oji verde lo eligió a él en vez de ella, no se hablan…Se arriesgaba a recibir un golpe de maso, a pesar del peligro necesitaba intentar hacer las paces con la rosada oji verde….

-Esteeeeeeeeeee….¿no te gustaría una taza de té o café?, el hervidor continua caliente.

-En otra ocasión…A diferencia del estúpido de mi ex, Manic si llega temprano a nuestras citas.

Rose se alejó a velocidad del viento preguntándose… ¿Cómo pudo estar enamorada tantos años de un perdedor como Sonic?

* * *

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del bosque….

La dama floral de otro planeta sentada sobre una piedra, lloraba a mares….Cuando ella se sacrificó, creyó con toda su alma que sin importar ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara regresar? , Prower la esperaría y estarían juntos….

-¡SIFT!... ¿por qué?... Sniff, sniff…Tails… ¿Por qué?

Decepcionada, traicionada, angustiada, deseaba con el corazón volver a morirse. Revivió ¿y para qué?, nadie la espera, nadie la extraña, nadie la necesita….

¡Cronch! …El sonido de una rama rompiéndose, le daba mala espina…

-¿Quién está ahí?...hooo…..hool….hola?... ¿Hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?... ¿hola?

Su angustia aumentaba al darse cuenta que…..Estaba perdida en el medio del bosque sin nadie que la salve, de lo que sea que se acerca…

-¿hola?

De entre los arboles salió una eriza fucsia, la chica estaba manchada de sangre cargando en una mano un mazo enorme de color verde con puntas y en la otra mano llevaba una cabeza de una eriza, espeluznantemente idéntica a su amiga Amy….¿Saben?, una vez su querido zorrito le comento que cuando uno tiene mucho miedo, de verdad mucho miedo es imposible gritar ya que estas petrificado…¿Saben algo?, tenía razón….

-Tranquila, soy solo otra olvidada por esos ingratos héroes. Exactamente igual a ti.

Armándose de valor, la oji azul aclaro su garganta para aclarar la duda que atormentaba su mente….

-¿Es Amy?

-¿He?... ¿Te refieres a esta tonta?... (Cínica le mostro la cabeza sangrante)…Lamentablemente no es lo, historia larga.

La chica fucsia lanzo la cabeza a un costado como si fuera basura…

-Mi nombre es Sonia…Te he observado….Esos desgraciados te han herido tanto como a mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué, que quiero?...Vengo a ofrecerte una oportunidad para vengarte de los que te usaron y te desecharon como bosta.

Un inusual deseo de venganza se apodero de la planta extraterrestre. Seria se secó las lágrimas…

-Si una aliada es lo que buscas, aquí estoy.

-Perfecto querida, ven tenemos mucho que planear.

* * *

6 Meses después…Noche con lluvia y relámpagos….

-¡SONIIIIIIIC!...huf…..huf…..¡¿Dónde CARAJO ESTAS CON ESA PUTA MALETA?!

Tails desesperado se afirmaba el estómago, después de ver un show de baile, las contracciones comenzaron 2 semanas antes de poder internarse en el hospital para la cesárea programada…Tranquilo Miles, el nacimiento es antes de lo esperado, no cambia nada…. A un segundo de mostrar signos de parto, su novio como un rayo subió al segundo piso en busca de la maleta para ir a la Maternidad…Una sensación fría recorrió su espalda, esto no era normal….

-AUCH….huf…huf….S….so…Sonic…..argggggg.

Sentado en el sofá con la tv encendida, con espantó vio al erizo azul rodar por las escaleras inconsciente…Intento levantarse para ayudarlo…Un contracción lo volvió a sentar…

 _-Solo esta inconsciente, el dulce olor narcótico que las Seedrian provocamos para la defensa._

Esa voz….

-¿Cosmo?

Impactado, muerto de miedo por los insistentes relámpagos y las contracciones…..Observo bajar del segundo piso a un ser que creía muerto….Físicamente era Cosmo, su mirada era otra….Reemplazando la dulce mirada, se encontraba una mirada fría…

-Me alegra que por lo menos recuerdes mi nombre de pila…No te angusties, pronto mi amiga llegara con unos "juguetes filosos" para divertirnos. Mientras, yo te cuidare (me asegurare que no huyas).

¡Maldición!... ¡La tercera vez que Sonic cae en una trampa quedando indefenso!...De todas las ocasiones existentes… ¿Tenía que ser justo durante su embarazo? …La luz de la casa se cortó, solo iluminada por los relámpagos…

-Cosmo….huf….huf…..huf… ¿Por qué?

-Me olvidaste, ustedes que se llamaron tantas veces "mis amigos", se olvidaron de mi…. (Secando una lágrima)…..Evita el intento de convencerme de lo contrario, no resultara.

Tails Prower presentía que pronto tendría un parto estilo "Hiena hembra"…Para empeorar la situación de un modo inexplicable Cosmo estaba presente creyendo que la olvido y una tercera que llegara con "juguetes filosos"…..Seguramente se refiere a "objetos de tortura"…¡Dios santísimo, si estás ahí, si existes…Ayúdame!

Al no recibir respuesta de deidad alguna , el inteligente rubio respirando entrecortado, lo más veloz que le daba su cerebro, planeaba un plan para salir vivo…..Corrección…..Para salir "vivos" de esta, su bebé presionando su parte baja contaba más que nunca.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

En el castillo Rose…

-Esta oscuro.

-Pues, enciende velas preciosa.

La eriza rosada de un cajón saco unas velas, encendiéndolas con un encendedor….Iluminando la oficina de su padre. En una mesa se encontraba su actual novio en silla de ruedas. Como este ha tomado las labores de su desquiciada hermana, reemplazándola incluso en la sucesión al trono… La princesa del reino Rose pensó que sería una gran idea invitarlo para que la ayudara a comprender los deberes reales.

Para aplastar villanos era excelente, ¿cosas de la realeza?, no tanto…Esta noche sería más aburrida que un torneo de ajedrez en cámara lenta sino fuera por el apagón…

-La ciudad entera está a oscura.

-Yep…..eso ya lo note lindura.

Usando un telescopio portátil en dirección a la antigua casa de su ex….En sus tiempos de "noviazgo" le encantaba verlo por ahí...Mmmm…tal vez debió comenzar a ver a la casa del zorrito cuando lo dejo cuidando a su ex amor…

-Ni en la casa de tu hermano tienen luz.

-Vah, Tal vez los arrendatarios no les pagaron este mes…Recuerda que el salario de cartero y la mesada que Má le manda no alcanza para 3.

\- No veo ni las luces de la calle, esto es extraño.

Un corte de luz tan exageradamente generalizado era raro. Algo apestaba por aquí…

-¿En serio?, déjame ver.

La oji verde se hiso a un lado para que el ex ladrón, lograba dar un vistazo...

-fiuuuuuu…..esa isla está más oscura que un chocolate….¿Eggman?

-No es su estilo. Ese loco prefería llenar el cielo con robots antes de cortar la luz.

* * *

El corazón de la rosada se oprimía dentro de su pecho…Tranquila Amy, es solo un problema de la empresa que suministra electricidad a este lado del mundo….Es una noche de tormenta….¿cómo se encontrara tails?...argggggg…¡¿Por qué carajo estaba pensando en aquel sucio traidor?!...Tiene a Sonikku…..ejem…..a Sonic para apachurrarlo…. ¿Y qué pasa si por el susto le pasa algo terrible al bebé?...digo…..él/ella es técnicamente su sobrino/a por ser novia de Manic…

-¿Amy?

-¿Me haces un favorzote? , hackea el sistema de energía…Necesito saber si alguien lo hiso.

El verdoso, con sonrisa egocéntrica fue en dirección a la mesa...

-Ya me adelante preciosa.

Escondido entre una pila de documentos políticos se encontraba un notebok con batería llena. El ex baterista no era el zorro de 2 colas…Aun así era lo suficiente inteligente para meterse en una base de datos pobremente protegida..."123" no era una clave confiable...

-MMMM….El sistema registra una intervención externa a las 12:45 hrs…..¡no me jodan!

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué?!

-fue…glup… _Sonia._

-¡¿queeeeeeee?!

* * *

Cuando se esparció la noticia que la fucsia era perseguida por la versión demente de Amy, desde su familia a ex amigos la daban por muerta…Esos datos, era estructura de virus de computadora….Solo Sonia lo tiene….¿por qué?...Por que en los tiempos de la banda, el propio Manic lo diseño para ella, un plan alternativo por si el plan de su bro de "acabar con robots haciéndolos añicos" no resultaba. Aquel virus se encontraba exclusivamente en un pendrive, en las manos de la estirada arte marcialista… ¡DEMONIOS!

-Reconozco el virus….hm….digamos que _"conozco a su creador"_ …Tiene una variaciones…dame 7 min y podre… ¿rose?

Un viento rosado esparció los documentos además de apagar las velas, dejando al nuevo embajador del reino de Mobius, a oscuras…

-Je, eso me saco por salir con una heroína….Muy bien, Manic. Hora de hacer tu magia.

* * *

Mientras tanto…En Casa de Tails Prower…. Green Hill , South Island…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..HUF…HUF...huf...hu…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El zorro de 2 colas recostado en el sofá, con un trapo mojado sobre su frente y una frazada cubriendo sus rodillas. Soportaba las contracciones…Lo han herido (y torturado) de miles formas…Ninguna lo preparo para este dolor, era como si su cuerpo entero se partiera en dos…

\- ¿Cuándo falta?

-Sin alterarse plantita, nacerá cuando deba.

Las enfermas Cosmo y Sonia, sobre la mesa de centro ponían ordenadamente los "juguetes filosos". En una esquina el hijo mayor de Queen Aleena, fuera de combate se encontraba atado con cadenas de pies a cabeza...

-¡que molesto!...Me encantaría cortarle las cuerdas vocales.

-Shiiiiiis….ya habrá tiempo para "jugar con él"...Recuerda, la "diversión" inicia cuando el adefesio nazca, ¿un té?...Note al pasearme por la casa, que su estufa funciona a gas.

-Me encantaría.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Dejando solo a "la futura mamá", aterrado con sus pensamientos….Con "diversión" se refieren a "tortura"….Van a torturar a su hijo/a, ese par de locas hacen tiempo para que ocurra el alumbramiento.

* * *

Si por su hibridismo no estuviera tan bien adaptado para dar a luz…Por lo menos tendría la excusa para que lo llevaran al hospital. Lógico, si quieren al nene vivo la cesara no la pueden practicar ellas mismas…. ¡PERO NO!... ¡SU MALDITO CUERPO SI ESTABA BIEN ADAPTADO!

Para su horror comenzó a sentir como su "parte privada" se dilataba…..Si para las mujeres es doloroso/complicado dar a luz…Para él lo será más….

-Mie….er….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…HUF…HUF…AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ese grito despertó al aturdido erizo….

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

 _-Miren nada más…."el bello durmiente despertó"_

De la cocina, iluminada por relámpagos. Apareció su hermana con una taza de té recién hecho entre sus manos…

-¡Sonia!...¡¿Qué demo….

 _-No viene sola…._

¡En el nombre de Jules!... ¡¿Es su imaginación o sus ojos le juegan una tétrica broma?!...Al lado de la psicópata fucsia, se paró quien desde hace años consideraban cadáver.

-¡¿COSMO?!..GLUP….¿COMO?

Su antigua amiga, le puso un dedo entre los labios….

-SHHHHHHIIIIISSSSSSS….Pronto hablaremos de los detalles.

* * *

Horas después…

¡Era demencial!...Mientras el par de maniacas sádicas se sentaba en los sillones conversando de ropa, su tails gritaba a punto de parir….El ser más veloz del mundo, intento librarse de las cadenas sin éxito….huf…Estos meses de estar flojeando en el heroísmo le han quitado destreza….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ambas terminando sus bebidas calientes….

-hui, me estoy hartando de escuchar a este gritón, Sonia.

-Yo también…Abrámoslo y cortemos al engendro de una buena vez…ahhhhhg…. Necesito mi noche de belleza.

¡Oh por dios!... ¡oh por los hot dogs!... ¡que esto sea una pesadilla!...Iluminadas por la luz de la energía que caía del cielo tenebroso. Eligieron de entre los "juguetes filosos" unas cierras manuales. La princesa de Mobius puso su cierra en la garganta del parturiente. La planta extraterrestre sobre su hinchado abdomen…

-¿lista?

-Aja.

* * *

En los cristalinos ojos de Prower se veía terror absoluto, no por el sino por su no nato… the hedgehog impotente, observaba esos ojos…los ojos de su budy...También apodado como buddy….Despertando en él, su lado más oscuro…Sus ojos verdes e inocentes (al igual que ególatras) se tornaron negros como la noche, adornados de iris carmesí…

Miles por su parte, cerro fuertemente sus parpados. Nadie vendría a salvarlo….

 _-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS A PASADO?!_

* * *

El grito de Amy Rose lo motivo a abrir los ojos… La ventana se encontraba destrozada, de sus captoras o de su novio, ni la nariz se le venía.

La rosada al encontrar al embarazado solo, con la lluvia entrando a su casa. Entro por la ventana rota para cubrirlo con otra manta que encontró tirada en el piso, para protegerlo de la lluvia...

-¿Dónde está Sonic?

-Ojos rojos…..huf…fue con Sonia y…COSMOOOOOOOO….AAAAAAAA.

¿Ojos rojos?... ¡Paren el tren!... ¡¿Por qué dijo cosmo?! ..¡Lo que faltaba!, una zombi suelta por ahí…

-AAAAAAAAAA….huf…huf….aaaaaaaa…Amy mira.

-¿Qué quieres que….

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS CREES IDIOTA?!...AAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Glup…Acaso él quiere que ella….

-¡NO!

-Necesito…..huf…saber….huf….como voy…¡mierda!...huf…AAAAAAAAAAAA.

La ex "novia autonombrada " de Sonic, transpiraba frio…Ella no era ni Knuckles the Echidna ni médico para dar ese tipo de "vistazos" …Solo logro levantar un poquitito la manta que cubría las piernas del zorro de 2 colas, el asco era más fuerte que ella…

* * *

La gobernante del Reino de Soleanna , con el mismo mal presentimiento que la princesa de Rose…Tomo el carruaje veloz de su disposición y fue a casa de su amigo…..Encontrándose la ventana rota, con su amiga Amy cubriendo a alguien con una manta…

Por el grito, ese alguien a quien cubría era Tails…

 _-¿necesitas ayuda?_

Ni se imaginan lo muchísimo que se alegró rose al ver a la humana en vestido blanco con un enorme paraguas…

-¡va a tener al bebé!... ¡¿tienes a tu medico?!

-No….pero atendí a un caballito de mar una vez, una hiena…Ah, también ayude a mi gata a tener sus cachorros.

Ignorando a su costoso vestido que se rajó al entrar por la ventana, la Princesa Elise tomo el lugar de la princesa erizo color algodón de azúcar…

-Necesito que primero repares la ventana, también tráeme un bol con agua caliente y una manta extra.

La ex de Sonic…Era un par de segundos más lenta que su antiguo amor...Era lo suficiente veloz para tapiar la ventana con tablas de madera del taller e ir por la manta extra al dormitorio de sus ex amigos, en el segundo piso. Para su sorpresa, encontró una tetera recién hervida…corrección…una tetera con agua templada en la estufa.

-Listo.

* * *

La castaña tomo unas tijeras que encontró entre unos cuchillos sobre la mesa de centro, desinfectándolo con un encendedor (que encontró tirado en el piso)…Para su agrado, el agua que se le suministro se encontraba a temperatura ideal para lavarse las manos. La castaña cortésmente se posiciono enfrente de las piernas del oji azul…

-Con tu permiso, necesito revisar.

Apretando los dientes, el mecánico con un movimiento de cabeza positivo le dio su aprobación. Elise sin asco levanto la manta.

-¡En el nombre de mis ancestros!..¡Estás a punto!.

La humana no era psíquica como Silver, eso no le impedía reconocer el rostro de una persona aterrada….

-¡Amy tómale la mano!

-¡si!

La oji verde le encantaría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí…Ni modo, ya no se podía echar para atrás. Dejando que su "ex hermanito del alma" le apretara su enguantada mano…..Poco le costó notar que su mano se convertiría en uno de esos muñecos que la gente aprieta para el estrés...

-¡PUJA!...eso fuerte…..continua, sigue…sigue…..alto, respira.

Al ver la mirada de angustia del parturiente, el enojo que la chica del mazo amarillo tenía en su contra se diluyo….

-Respira Tails….vas bien.

-no puedo…..huf….huf…..no puedo….huf…..huf….quiero a Sonic…huf…

-si puedes…puedes con villanos, puedes con esto.

El chico de 2 colas, se encontraba aterrado/angustiado…..Su angustia acompañada de tensión por causa de los relámpagos, subió al escuchar a la humana…

-Hora de volver a pujar.

* * *

Al novio del runner se le vino el mundo a bajo…No estaba listo para esto…..¡carajo!...Millones de cosas podían salir mal….La rosada ex Freedom Fighter.(luchadora por la libertad) , decidida mantuvo firme su mano apretada a la del otro ex Freedom Fighter.(luchador por la libertad)..

-¡DALE TAILS!... ¡UNA VEZ MÁS!, ¡FUERTE!

Imitando su respiración para hacerlo sentir acompañado. Soporto el fuerte apretón que le dio mientras pujaba.

-vamos…continua pujando…..falta poco…..no pares…

Bañado en sudor, con un grito dejo caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, agotado. Su grito fue en poco rato, acompañado de otro más fino…..Un llanto….

-Es un niño. Felicidades.

* * *

Cansadísimo vio a la castaña cortar el cordón umbilical de un pequeño erizo rubio, sus ojos eran azules. El pequeño fue envuelto en la manta extra que trajo anteriormente rose, siendo depositado en los brazos del zorro que lo cargo en su vientre por 9 meses. Tails con ternura vio al pequeño en sus brazos…La ternura de esta criaturita opacaba su eterno pavor a los truenos/relámpagos...

 _-Hola Jules. Eres más guapo de lo que imagine._

Awwwwwww…..Le recordaba tanto a Sonic, incluso tenia aquella adorable mirada…Hablando de él…

-Amy, necesito que lo traigas. Jules no puede crecer sin él.

La oji verde no necesito mayor explicación para comprender…Cerrando la puerta de la casa del rubio detrás de ella, juro por su nuevo amor: Manic…Que traería al idiota azul junto a su recién formada familia… ¡AUNQUE TUVIERA QUE NOQUEARLO!

-¡ROSE DEVULEVETE VIENE OTRO!

El grito de la humana la devolvió, al reentrar vio al recién nacido Jules en un sillón mientras su progenitor volvió a tener contracciones…

-Huf…aquí vamos otra vez. Ya tails apriétame la mano.

* * *

Cerca de media hora después…Llegaron 1 zorrita azulada de 2 colas de ojos verdes y un erizo de ojos verdes con 2 colas de zorro. Las sorpresas de esta estresante noche no acaban…Rose por poco se infarta al escuchar el nombrecito que el rubio le puso a su hija…

 _-Lancelot y Cosmo Zooey_

¡¿COSMO?!...Entendía el porqué de Lancelot para el niño y Zooey era obviamente por Zooey the Fox ….¡¿pero Cosmo?!...Si hace horas atrás él dijo que Cosmo…..Ya no entendía nada…

-¡¿te volviste loco?!...tu mismo dijiste que Cosmo y Sonia fueron las que hicieron este desastre.

A punto del desmayo, el oji azul con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban le contesto….Ella debía entender sus motivos de fondo…

 _-Yo la nombro por la Cosmo que murió, nuestra amiga que se…sacrifico por nosotros…..no por la puta que se…llev…._

Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Una vez que se cercioraron que dentro no tuviera más infantes. Elise se encargó de llevar al zorro junto a su camada al hospital de ciudad Station Square...La dueña del mazo amarillo, inicio su carrera adentrándose en el espeso bosque en busca del padre de los trillizos.

* * *

Mientras tanto…..En la antigua casa de Sonic que ahora es arrendada…

Silver y Shadow dormían plácidamente, la luz se cortó, no valía la pena quedarse en pie….El albino soñaba con el día en que por culpa de su intento de cocinar, quemo la casa y se vieron obligados a arrendar aquí….Unos ojos alejaron esas imágenes de su mente, ojos negros sin alma. Dientes…garras….

-¡LA BESTIA!

-¡AGH!... ¡silvi apaga la luz!

El psíquico confundido admiro la habitación iluminada…

-¿la luz? ¡Ah, la luz!...volvió, fiuuuuu…

La luz de su habitación volvió, el viajero del tiempo se secó la transpiración de la frente mientras el oro erizo se tapaba hasta la cabeza tratando de volver a dormir.

-…..por un instante pensé que nos la cortaron por que no fui a pagar la cuenta ayer, mañana la pago a primera hora.

-aja…cierra el pico, debo levántame temprano….ewwwwww….ser sicario en estos días es difí .

El albino oji ámbar como un rayo apago las luces de su hogar arrendado….Tenia la incómoda sensación de "algo" se le olvidaba…algo importantísimo…

-¿Qué será…...no importa…Blaze tiene razón, debo comprar luces led, son más ahorrativas y así me evito el grito de Sonic por gastar…..¡SONIC!

¡Los ojos, las garras, los dientes!...

-¡Mierda!...creí que con los cambios ya no ocurriría….

De una gaveta saco una escopeta, completamente serio...

-….No tengo opción, tendré que eliminarlo….¡SHADIIIIIII VOY A SALIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!

-¡CALLATE, QUIERO DORMIR!

"Qué lindo noviecito se ha conseguido"…Haciendo oídos sordos a los "amigables comentarios" de su pareja, abrió la puerta en medio de la lluvia tormentosa…El trabajo que realizaría le desagradaba, muchos lo odiarían por hacerlo y probablemente hasta Shadow quiera meterle un balazo…Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, por el futuro.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

 _-¿quieres jugar?_

La lluvia caía sin control, los truenos la iluminaban de vez en cuando….¿Dónde estaba Cosmo?, ¡le importaba un carajo!...Correr, correr tanto como pueda, correr hasta quedar sin aliento…Correr sin descanso a cualquier lugar lejos de _El_ …

 _-Yo soy dios._

¡¿CÓMO CARAJO PASO ESTO?!...¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE SU TIERNO HERMANITO MAYOR SE TRANSFORMO EN ESE SER SEDIENTO DE SANGRE?!...¿Ella fue quien libero a la bestia?, ¿ella fue la responsable del nacimiento de su asesino?...

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY PENSADO ESTUPIDECES?!

 _-Soy un buen chico._

-¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME ENFERMO!

Escuchaba su voz anteriormente jovial convertida en macabra entre los árboles, su instinto animal la instaba a correr…. ¿a dónde?, no lo sabía….

* * *

Las ramas de los arboles chocaban contra su rostro lastimándola, gracias a sus habilidades arte marcialistas , logro ágilmente subir a las ramas saltando de un lado a otro como un ninja…

 _-Eres lenta._

¡Esa voz!, ¡¿Cuándo se va a callar?! ..La eriza fucsia sonrió llena de fe al ver la salida, pronto esta pesadilla….

-¡MIEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAA!

Un mal movimiento, se resbalo cayendo con la fuerza de la gravedad. Su tobillo se lastimo por la fuerte caída….Decidida se puso en posición de combate, con su tobillo lastimado no se rendiría sin pelear…

Truenos y relámpagos continuaban cayendo en la tierra, el sonido de los arboles remecidos por el fuerte viento junto a la lluvia, formaba la canción que el bosque tocaba para Sonia, una canción de muerte.

El viento acariciaba su melena, interrumpiendo de a ratos su visión….Alerta ponía atención a su ambiente…. ¿dónde está Sonic?, ¿Dónde se ha metido?, desapareció.

 _-¿me buscabas?_

* * *

Detrás de la eriza, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el azulado detrás de ella. Presintiendo su muerte cerca, temblando estuvo a punto de mirar sobre su hombro. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, dándose vuelta para dar un derechazo….. ¿Al aire?

-¿Dónde?

 _-lenta…_

Nuevamente su hermano se encontraba detrás de ella, manteniendo la sonrisa.

En menos de un microsegundo se encontraba sangrando de la cabeza, varios árboles destrozados en su paso y en el único en pie, Sonic con sus manos las asfixiaba apoyándola contra el árbol.

Fácil seria descuartizarla, usar su hiper velocidad para sacarle miembro por miembro como si fueran los pétalos de una flor.

También podría cortarle los dedos o comenzar por pequeños cortes como por ejemplo: Su oreja…Tal como ella lo hiso con él.

Arrancar sus órganos comenzando por los de menor importancia hasta llegar al corazón.

* * *

Tantas cosas que podía hacerle…

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!

Con una rama apareció Cosmo, intentando darle….Sonic presionando a Sonia con una mano, se esfumo…

-¿he?... ¿donde?

Antes que Cosmo fuera capaz de hacer o decir…..Su cabeza voló por los aires, dejando un rastro de clorofila a su paso. Sonia aun siendo asfixiada, lamento por primera vez en este tiempo, meter a la inocente florcita en su locura.

 _-ahora… ¿Qué hare contigo hermanita?_

La hija del rey Jules cerró los ojos fuerte. Asustada…El pánico por inusual que parezca le da una luz de cordura, admitiendo que este final se lo busco. El karma haciendo su acto de presencia…

 _-AGHHHHHHHHHHH._

Sonic llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la soltó…Lanzándola a un lado…Un disparo salió de entre los árboles, dándole en una pierna…

-¡EL SIGUIENTE VA EN EL CORAZON, PUTO MONSTRUO!

* * *

Silver apareció flotando con una escopeta entre sus manos, usando sus poderes psíquicos elevo hasta el cielo al otro erizo, chocándolo con fuerza, luego repitió la acción tantas veces le dio la gana….Sonic era más resistente de lo que imagino…

-Basta de juegos, hora de sacar la basura.

El oji ambar acercó el cuerpo maltrecho del héroe de Mobius, lo suficiente para darle sin fallar….Un enorme maso amarillo detrás de él por poco le daba. Por la impresión soltó al loco….Este usando su velocidad, fue directo a sacarle el corazón al albino…Asfixiándolo primero, disfrutando su miedo antes de sacar su premio….

 _-Vamos a jugar._

La fucsia arrastrándose tomo la escopeta, apuntando a la cabeza de su consanguíneo…

-Lo siento Sonic.

Un mazo amarillo de la nada la noqueo, luego hiso lo mismo con los chicos…

Despabilando Silver se encontró atado con cadenas junto a los hermanos erizo….Amy rose con su maso entre sus manos lo amenazo…

-Vuelve a intentar asesinar a Sonic y te destripo.

-Vah…No tenía idea de que aun continúas loca por él…

-¿Loca por ese imbécil?...Ja, hago esto por mis "sobrinos hipotéticos".

* * *

¿Sobrinos hipotéticos?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?...Confundido quiso preguntar, con su máxima cara de bobo abrió la boca...

-séllalo.

-¿a quién?

-¡a Sonic, bruto!...Eres un psíquico ¿verdad?, puedes destruir o sellar a esa "personalidad alterna"

-Puedo…si…eso está entre mis habilidades, siempre existe la posibilidad de que quede un cachito del "otro Sonic" y con el tiempo vuelva.

-No es su culpa, es culpa de esa puta.

Serio el albino le dio una mirada exprés a la fucsia malherida…Cierto era, que la culpa de esta desgracia era absolutamente suya…También cierto era, que dejar a esa bestia suelta era una irresponsabilidad…

-Acláreme un dudita…. ¿arriesgarías el futuro por él?

-Sip, si vuelve a volverse sonso…..Yo me responsabilizo.

-¿Tanto lo amas?. A pesar de lo que te ha hecho... ¿Serias su guardiana por él?

-¿Por Sonic?, nope…..Por Manic, no le gusta admitirlo pero es más sensible de lo que aparenta. Adora a su familia y me rompería el corazón verlo destrozado por la muerte de su hermano…o hermana.

-Lo que nos lleva a otro asunto…. ¿qué hacemos con ella?

La rosada apretó el mango de su mazo, ganas de aplastarla hasta hacerla puré no le faltaban…

* * *

-En el hospital psiquiátrico sabrán que hacer.

-¿Y la Tal Cosmo?

-Hace tiempo lleva muerta, enterrémosla.

La princesa del reino Rose le quito las cadenas al erizo futurista, este comenzó a trabajar en el oji verde, por su lado la oji verde se adentró en el bosque a enterrar a Cosmo….En un lugar donde puede creer como un árbol lleno de vida.

Al otro día…. hospital de ciudad Station Square…

Tails en su cuarto, con los trillizos durmiendo en una cuna cerca de él, miraba triste por la ventana….

-Ay sonic, ¿Dónde te metiste?

Con tristeza desde su cama vio a Lancalot, Cosmo Zooney y Jules dormir…. ¿Sera capas de criar solo a estos híbridos?...Contaría con la ayuda de la abuela de ellos y de Manic….

-Huf…Por un tiempo corto.

La ayuda seria escasa, porque tienen un reino que gobernar. Imagino que cuando pariera su amor estaría a su lado, no que terminaría como un padre soltero…

Sus ojos empañados, se emocionaron al ver abrirse la puerta….La persona que entraba le alegro el año con su presencia…


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Sus ojos empañados, se emocionaron al ver abrirse la puerta….La persona que entraba le alegro el año con su presencia…

-¿me pedí del Show?

Sonic entro acompañado de Amy rose y Silver…El mecánico a punto de llorar, luego le preguntaría (reclamaría) el ¿Dónde demonios estabas?...

Un mes después, en el living de la casa de Tails…. Green Hill , South Island…

Sonic y Tails antes pensaban que los villanos eran lo peor…..

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

…Se equivocaban, tratar de cambiarles los pañales a Jules, Lancalot y Cosmo Zooney , era un desafío de gran habilidad… Mientras el pequeño erizo rubio de ojos verdes gateaba a la derecha, el erizo azul de ojos verdes con 2 colas de zorro gateaba a la izquierda, mientras zorrita azulada de 2 colas de ojos verdes gateaba por el medio…Con risitas hasta que eran alcanzados y lloraban…

-¿viste donde….

-la tengo… ¿los niños?

-creo que….¡ahí van!.

Cuando atrapaban a uno, el otro se escapaba…Agarraban a los 3, comenzaban a llorar hasta que los soltaban por el dolor a los tímpanos, reiniciando el proceso…..

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-AAAAAAAAA…..¡MIS POBRES OHIDOS DE ZORRO!...¡¿Por qué CHUCHA TUVE QUE TENER OHIDOS TAN SENSIBLES?!

-¡AGHHHHHHHH…!... ¡YA NO RESISTO MÁS BUDDY!

* * *

Sonic se cansó, usando su supe velocidad hiso el cambio de pañales….Además de darles los biberones, sacarles los eructos y ponerlos en su corral lleno de juguetes (por gracia de su tía Amy)….El rayo veloz, orgulloso de su trabajo, se puso las manos en las costillas…

-Listo. Como siempre el gran Sonic lo soluciona todo.

-¡¿P….

-shissssssssss.

El rubio se tapó la boca, recordando que no quería asustar a los infantes…

-¿Por qué no lo usaste desde un principio?

-No se me ocurrió…. ¿Por qué odiaran tanto el pañal?

-Ni idea, serán "espíritus libres" como tú.

-Hey, lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Prower se puso en pose de pensador…En Sonic que el fuera "libre como el viento" no le disgustaba pero la cosa cambia cuando se trata de esos tres…Esperaba que ellos ganaran una beca, entraran a una universidad de renombre….Tres científicos titulados en la familia sería maravilloso, sin embargo si ellos deciden ser….Doctores titulados de renombre, él no se opone….O Presidentes….

-MMM…yep, en ti no está mal.

El oji verde sonriendo con malicia, lo tomo de la cintura….

-ven aquí, "mami"

-¿mami?, ¿Por qué "la mami" tengo que ser yo?

-Vah, ¿no es obvio?, tú los pariste.

-…..Luego definiremos los roles…..Vas tarde el trabajo.

* * *

Las 7:45 de la mañana…..

-ups.

En un aleteo de colibrí, Sonic se fue… ¿Cómo es posible que un ser ultra veloz llegue tarde a su empleo de cartero? …El azul regreso 5 min para dar un beso de despedida, 5 min después volvió a irse…

-Hora de comenzar mi día.

Con una taza de café en su mano y una tostada en la otra, se despidió de los trillizos mientras Silver…..Así es silver, entraba a la casa….

-Pañales listos, recién desayunados…Arregla el osito de Cosmo, Lance le quito un ojo ayer….Ah, Jules está un poquito congestionado, su medicina para la tos esta sobre la mesa de centro. Me llamas si pasa una emergencia.

-A la orden.

Silvy resulto ser un niñero fenomenal…..El cuida a los trillizos y a cambio le rebajan la renta…..Como Shadow no gana tanto como antes y Prower debe trabajar en un taller mecánico para mantener a los nenes, ambos ganan….

Usando sus colas como hélice, llego al tren que lo llevaría a ciudad Station Square….Viendo en un holograma su agenda del dia de hoy…

-MMM….ese auto necesita motor….ese otro….

 _-¿Pasaporte?_

Sin ver ¿a quién se lo entregaba?, saco su documentación….

-Aquí tiene. Creo que está en regla, acabo de… ¡¿"Knuckie"?!...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna vestido de guardia ferroviario, recibió el pasaporte revisándolo con cuidado….

-No logre que me certificaran como médico naturista y desde que eggman se fue, el negocio de cazador de tesoros esta algo flojo…..En orden.

A unos pasos del equidna rojo que continuaba revisando pasaportes, se encontraba su novia Juli-Su vestida de azafata, repartía maní y revistas….La eriza rosada, no se veía "dichosa" por tener que realizar era trabajo…

-Valla, los problemas económicos de la región están pegándole a muchos.

* * *

¿Su día ?...Igual que los anteriores…..Arreglar autos junto a Christopher Thorndyke (desde que lo despidieron de su laboratorio, tomo el trabajo como algo "temporal") y la golondrina morada wave the swallow (Jet se negó a pagarle un aumento y la despido) ...Comer junto a él humano en un restaurantito barato, donde Blaze the Cat es camarera…

-Sus hamburguesas con queso. Si falta mayonesa, reclámenle al dueño no a mí.

La gata pirómana como siempre, les lanzo la comida sobre los platos….

-¿Por qué continuamos viendo Chris?

-Porque, la comida es económica.

Como siempre hablaban de los demás….Mientras comían….

-¿Has sabido algo de las Conejas, Tails?

-Les ha ido súper bien con su salón de té. Escuche que pronto Cream y Vainilla pondrán una sucursal aquí.

-Genial…..Solo iré a oler pasteles, no me alcanza para comprar.

-Ya somos dos… ¿Escuchaste sobre Sally y Zonic?

-¿No, qué?

-Se van a casar…Lo vi en la portada de una revista.

-Noooooo….Ja ja ja…No me imagino a ese policía como rey, te lo doy firmado. Ese par no dura ni un año.

-Eres malo Chris.

-De lo peor.

Como siempre evitaban 3 temas: Hablar de Rogue the bat (Blaze está cerca, la abandono por ir a robar un botin al otro lado del mundo)…..Hablar de la Princesa de Soleanna (termino con el castaño para darle prioridad a su reino)…..Y la última y no más importante, evitaban hablar de Sonia (nadie habla de ella desde su internación en "la casa de la risa")…

Como siempre luego de una jornada agotadora, Wave mientras se preparaba para marcharse presumía de haber reparado más autos que nadie…

Otro día normal…..Que normalmente terminaría con Tails caminando agotado en dirección a la estación de trenes….

* * *

-No es horario de visitas…

El novio de Sonic, fue a la recepción del hospital psiquiátrico…..Atendido por una morsa antropomórfica que hacía de enfermera recepcionista…

-…Oh, pero por ser usted hare una excepción…A cambio, de un autógrafo, de su novio.

El oji azul de una mochila saco una foto autografiada, el padre de sus hijos continuaba siendo una figura mundial, por lo que se acostumbró a llevar una cantidad por si acaso…

-Tenga…Necesito ver a Sonia…..Sonia the hedgehog.

La enfermera luego de recibir la foto, le dio un beso, lo siguiente fue guardársela en su sostén….

-Sígame.

Sonic no recordaba...Recordaba a medias, Silver , Amy rose aseguraban que Sonia mato a Cosmo (la alien planta revivida), noqueo a Sonic y por eso tiene lagunas…Manic les creyó sin dudarlo … Tails necesitaba respuestas, comprobar esa historia…..Algo en ese relato levantaba sus sospechas, la única capaz de responderlas era… _Sonia._


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

La enfermera llevo a Tails a un cuarto blanco con una mesa y dos sillas, con una puerta cerrada al otro lado…

-Por su seguridad, espere aquí… ¿ve la línea en la mesa?

-Aja.

-No la traspase, queremos evitar que los pacientes saquen dedos a los visitantes.

Esas palabras finales dejaron intranquilo al novio de Sonic the hedgehog, ni modo…..Ya estaba aquí, no se iba a echar ara atrás…

La enfermera llamo a un par de enfermeros para que la asistieran, cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de si…Prower se sentó en la silla con cartel "visitantes y/o médicos", un poco aliviado de que al final de la conversación podrá salir de esta incomodo cuarto sin ventanas….La luz intermitente no ayudaba a mejorar su opinión del cuarto…..

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

De lo que quedaba de la Gran Sonia the hedgehog, cantante y princesa de Mobius, solo quedaban migajas.

En su lugar se encontraba una eriza con mirada vacía mirando al suelo, dentro de un cuarto acolchado, vistiendo un anti-estético chaleco de fuerza…

 _\- the hedgehog, tienes visita._

La mujer sin animo levanto la cabeza, ¿visitas? ¿Quién podrá ser?...Desde que está encerrada aquí, ni su madre la ha venido a ver.

Un par de enfermeros morsas antropomórficas guiados por una enfermera, la cargaron y la subieron a una silla de ruedas…Pasando entre las puertas de los cuartos de otros pacientes. Hacia… ¿Cuánto? , ¿Días?, ¿meses?, ¿años? Desde que no ha salido de su cuarto acolchado…Se encontraba tan desconectada del resto del mundo que ya ni siquiera sabía ¿Qué hora era?...

-Escucha "princesita" pórtate bien, nada de morder como hiciste con el practicante ¿ok?...Sino…

 _-Silla de electrochoques, lo sé._

En su defensa, el practicante de psicología trato de "tocarla"…. ¿O no fue así?, la han dopado por tanto que le cuesta saber ¿Qué es real y que una alucinación? …Que importa, esa gorda humana nunca la escuchaba….

* * *

Regresando al cuarto Blanco….

-¿Sonia?

El rubio impactado se levantó de su silla, Sonia se veía demacrada con el cabello largo desordenado. Ella apenas lo miro mientras lo enfermeros la pasaban de la silla de ruedas a la silla que decía "pacientes", atándola a ella.

La enfermera se aseguró que las amarras estuvieran firmes, una vez hecho esto….

-Tienes 1 hora, es todo lo que te puedo dar. Recuerda manos lejos de la línea pintada.

Serio el mecánico movió la cabeza positivamente, la enfermera apuntó a una cámara…

-Si quiere que se apague, tendrá que darme más que un autógrafo.

-No…Déjela encendida.

-Bien, si ella se descontrola, grite…Los guardias estarán cerca.

La enfermera salió acompaña de los enfermeros, cerrando la puerta. El silencio era tal que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

La fucsia sin animo le dio una breve mirada para luego mirara absorta el techo…..El tic tac de un reloj de pared, le recordaba a Prower que debía apurarse, a la hermana de Sonic le gustaban los halagos….

-Te ves bien, Sonia.

Sin respuesta, Sonia miro el techo en silencio alrededor de uno minutos….

-¿Cómo están tus engendros?

Sin importar ¿Cuánto tiempo pase? Aun le molestaba que "una pequeña parte de la población" se refiriera a Jules, Lancalot y Cosmo Zooney como "engendros"…No son "engendros". Son pequeñas cositas indefensas: Ellos no veían al adorable pequeño erizo rubio de ojos verdes, ni al erizo azul de ojos verdes con 2 colas de zorro que adoraba las galletitas, ni a la zorrita azulada de 2 colas de ojos verdes que le gusta que la acune….No, para esa gente son monstruos por el modo en que nacieron y fueron concebidos…Respira Tails, no es momento para enojarse…

-Si te refieres a tus sobrinos, están bien…..ejem….No vine por eso.

-¿Ah no?, ¿viniste a ver qué tan demacrada estoy?...No imaginaba que fueras sádico….o…. ¿fue idea de Amy?, sip….esa chica rosada que se culea a Manic, siempre sospecha que en el fondo era un yandere.

-Nope, viene a preguntarte sobre la noche en que desapareciste en el bosque… _Con Sonic._

La eriza con los ojos abiertos dejo de ver el techo para ver al….."Novio" de su consanguíneo…Volviendo a la pose sin alma….

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-¿Importa?

-¿Qué gano yo?

-¿vas a responder una pregunta con otra?

-depende, ¿vas a continuar preguntando mierdas o vas a ir al grano?

Fiuuuuuuu…..Tal parece que la finura se le fue con la llegada de la locura, el tiempo avanza y no puede perder ni un segundo….

-Habla y veré ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La fucsia se quedó en silencio, como saboreando la angustia del rubio al ver que la hora estaba a punto de cumplirse…

-Tráeme a Sonic y te diré todo. Quiero que el este aquí cuando lo diga.

-No.

-Entonces te daré un resumen:…..MMM, te novio un monstruo.

* * *

Antes que Prower fuera capaz de indagar más…

-Se cumplió la hora. Si quieres volver a verla, ven en hora de visitas.

La enfermera regreso junto a los guardias, que eficazmente desataron a la paciente volviéndola a colocar en la silla de ruedas….

-¡esperen, necesito más tiempo con ella!

-Lo siento dulzura, mi turno termino y me esperan 20 gatos hambrientos junto a mi telenovela en casa… ¡GUARDIAS!

Un par de hombres musculosos casi al instante llegaron, si Sonic estuviera aquí los llamaría "lentos" y les lanzaría una broma pesada…

-Guíen al Sr. Prower a la salida.

-¡PERO YO NECESITO…

-¡CONTINUE GRITANDO Y SE GANARA UNA ESTADIA AQUÍ!... ¿eso quiere?

Las orejas del zorro bajaron en símbolo de sumisión. Con 3 bebés en casa y un novio hiperactivo, no podía darse el lujo de ganarse "unas vacaciones pagadas en la casa de la risa"…

-Eso pensé, llévenlo a la salida.

Los guardias lo escoltaron derechito a la salida, una vez fuera las puertas del portón del hospital psiquiátrico se cerraron.

-Volveré, ni crean que no lo hare.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Green Hill , South Island…

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido esa "tortuga"?

Era la quinta vez en la noche que miraba el reloj, su buddy ni cuando el tren se retrasaba se demoraba tanto….Molesto, con los brazos cruzados al verlo…

-Al fin llega "su majestad"… ¿se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?, tuve que acostar a los niños solo y tuve que pagarle tiempo extra a Silvy.

Tails con una pequeña sonrisa, le mostro una caja de donas glaseadas…El tenía como excusa que hiso fila en la nueva panadería para probar las donas de moda…

-te acordaste.

Recibiendo un abrazo de parte del oji verde, no esperaba que las donas lo emocionaran de ese nivel…

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestro aniversario.

-¡¿ANI…ejem…"si"…"como olvidar el día en que….

-¿nos conocimos?

-¡Exacto!

El héroe de héroes lo miro sarcástico, levantando una ceja….

-Ni si quiera lo recordaste, ¿cierto?

Algo avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza el zorro contesto que si…

-Suerte que Sonic si le funciona el cerebro….

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el erizo regreso con una cajita negra….

-¿Qué es?

-Vah, ¿tienes rayos x y no me has dicho?...Ábrelo y entérate.

Al oji azul casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al ver el anillo….¡Miren el tamaño de esa piedra!, debe valer una fortuna…

-¿Te gusta? Fue el que mi padre le dio a mi madre, eso sí…es prestado, Amy rose piensa poseerlo cuando el "lento" de Manic decida pedírselo.

¡Oh dios mío!... ¡Se arrodillo!...La palabra "monstruo" circulaba en la mente de Tails, su cabeza no estaba lista para escuchar "la pregunta"….

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA…BUAAAAAAAAA.

¡Lo salvo la campana!, sin perder tiempo fue a tender a los trillizos que acaban de mojar el pañal. Sonic levantándose de hombros, cerró la cajita…

-Mañana en el desayuno.

…Uniéndose al trabajo de cambiar pañales.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Sonia the hedgehog…..esa era la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Prower…..Verla en el hospital psiquiátrico le dejo más preguntas que respuestas…Tantas que apenas se acordaba del intento de petición de matrimonio por parte del velocista azul….

Las palabras de Sonia resonaban en su cabeza… _"novio un monstruo."_

" _novio un monstruo."_

" _novio monstruo."_

" _monstruo."_

¿Sera verdad o solo las alucinaciones de una loca? , en su condición el apostaría por lo segundo sin embargo…Algo en su pecho le decía que…No…no podía ser…..Sonic , su Sonic no podía ser…..

-¡FIUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

El silbido de Christopher Thorndyke junto a una golondrina morada wave the swallow, quien molesta chasqueaba los dedos enfrente de su cara. Regresaron al mecánico al trabajo….

-¡hola, la tierra a Prower!...Llevamos media hora tratando de arreglar este carburador y tu estas como idiota mirando a la nada.

Miles avergonzado se pasó la mano por la nuca, sonrojado esperando alivianar la cara de "voy a matarte" de la golondrina…

-Yo…Lo siento Wade.

-eso espero….el jefe no quiere "floreritos", si vuelves a hacerlo. Voy con el jefe y…

-¡Wade déjalo!, ha pasado por mucho.

La golondrina antropomórfica desafiante lo apunto con una llave de cruz, ella era por mucho más fuerte que el humano que la aventajaba en cm de altura. Los humanos son tan delicados que un simple golpe les rompe los huesos….

-¿o qué?

-O te denuncio a la policía por robarte el dinero obtenido en una semana del taller.

-No inventes, no tienes pruebas.

-¿a no?, ¿en serio?

Levantando una ceja, el ex científico con su mano derecha saco su celular mostrando un video…

-Ha sido un robo hormiga por lo que hasta el momento nadie lo ha notado.

Wade con las manos en la masa, se puso en disposición de quitarle el teléfono como fuera, siendo frenada por Tails quien freno el golpe de su llave de cruz con la propia…La inteligente golondrina al darse cuenta que no lograría nada con esta batalla absurda, guardo su "arma"…

-Ok….me pillaste "humano", ¿Cuál es precio para que mantengas cerrado el pico?

-Deja de amenazar a Tails y yo haré "la vista gorda"

-Hecho.

Levantándose de hombros la golondrina fue a atender a un universitario, que luego de una fiesta alocada termino haciéndole un gran golpe al auto prestado de su abuelo…

* * *

Mientras ella atendía al cliente, el zorro disimuladamente se acercó al humano…

 _-"¿en serio?...no podemos quedarnos callados ante un crimen, somos héroes._

 _-Ya no Tails, ¿lo olvidaste?._

 _-Pero yo…._

 _-Escucha…esos días quedaron atrás, ahora tu eres un mecánico con 3 niños en casa que mantener y yo un tipo que tiene suerte de tener trabajo y una novia que lo aguante…No busquemos problemas o terminaremos de patitas en la calle._

 _-A Elise no le gustara._

 _-No tiene que saberlo, si no se lo contamos."_

A Prower no le agradaba la idea de ocultarle cosas a la Princesa de Soleanna: ella fue quien le ayudo a tener a sus cachorros, se encontraba en deuda con ella.

Peroooooo…El castaño le costó demasiado encontrar este "trabajo temporal" después de que perdiera su lugar en el laboratorio….El rubio está seguro de poder encontrar otro o de emprender por su cuenta….De que el castaño logra hacerlo, no se encontraba seguro…Además el evito que Wave lo hiriera…

¡Mierda!, ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿callar o decírselo?...En momentos como estos desearía que el doc. Eggman estuviera aquí….

 _-Plan B…"denuncia anónima"._

 _-No lo se Tails…_

 _-Es una buena idea._

 _-Wade sabrá que nosotros la denunciamos._

 _-No….si el jefe se entera solo"_

* * *

Una semana después….

-¡DESPEDIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Swallow aguando las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la morsa antropomórfica que tenía por jefe, salió de aquel taller…..Loca de ira salió caminando pesado, no tan loca como para perder raciocinio . Solo existía una respuesta a ¿Quién le dio el soplo al jefe?: Prower y Chris…

ARGGGGGG…. ¡SI EL MARICOTAS Y EL TOY BOY DE LA PRICESITA ESA CREEN QUE SE HAN SALIDO CON LA SUYA, ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS!...A ver, ¿Quién le sirve para ayudarla en su venganza?...¿Jet?...Nah….su antiguo equipo son un grupo de idiotas que arruinarían todo al final….

¿Amy Rose?...La Yandere se reconcilio con el par de maricotas luego de que Manic , se la "sirviera"…

¿Sonia?...Esa estaba tan sedada que apenas camina…Dicen que la loca cree que el maricotas de su hermanito, es un monstruo…..

¿Quién?... ¿quién?... ¿quién sería capaz?...

Un nombre sobresalto entre los millones de villanos que se le ocurrieron….

\- Scourge the hedgehog…..siiiiiiii….él es perfecto.

La versión anti de Sonic….era justo lo que le receto el doctor. Hace un tiempo que la extraña luz lo "evaporo"… ¿muerto?...Eso no se lo creía…..El criminal verdoso de lentes oscuros, debía estar atrapado en otra dimensión…

-y yo lo voy a sacar.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en otra dimensión….

Scourge the hedgehog flotando en una dimensión oscura, un vacío silencioso…O eso sería sino fuera… ¡POR QUE EL BIGOTUDO EGGMAN TAMBIEN SE ENCONTRABA AQUÍ!. El tipo de bigote frondoso rojo no paraba de contar chistes malos…

-y el patito dijo chucka…. ¿Entendiste?...chucha…JA JA JA JA.

….Lo peor de estar atrapado con este tipo en una dimensión donde no existe nada más que ellos dos, era que no podían morir…..Cada vez que lo mataba, el maldito revivía….¡MIERDA!

-¿Te sabes el chiste de la gallina que quería cruzar al otro lado?, ¿no?...es muy chistoso…

¡En el nombre de Anti Jules!... ¡Que alguien acaba con esta tortura!...Cada vez que se revienta los tímpanos para no escucharlo, se regeneran…. ¡dios!, ¡diablo! ¡O quien sea!... ¡que pase algo que lo saque de aquí antes de que se vuelva loco!

-entonces la vaca dijo…

-¡YA CALLATE!... ¡CALLATE!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?...solo trataba de ser amable. Ya que somos amigos.

-¡¿AMIGOS?!...Sé que vas a revivir pero esto lo voy a disfru…

Una luz…..Una puerta se mostró ante ellos y de esta, la silueta de alguien salía….


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Una luz…..Una puerta se mostró ante ellos y de esta, la silueta de alguien salía….

Scourge al ver la figura que salía de la luz, sonrió con sarcasmo…Miren las vueltas de la vida…

-Balla...balla…miren quien está aquí…. ¿que la sirvienta de Babylon Rouges en un basurero como este?

-¡hey!..Yo no llamaría así, sino unas vacaciones…

-¡CIERRA EL PICO EGGMAN O TE ARRANCO LA LENGUA!

-¡no seas malo, somos amigos!

-¡ARGGGG, CALALTE O TE JURO QUE….

* * *

Un disparo de la golondrina, acabo con la discusión. Escucharlos le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-Solo lo hice, porque su voz me daba dolor de cabeza.

El verdoso sonrió con malicia al ver el agujero de bala entre las sienes del insoportable humano…

-Yep, no esperes que el bigotudo se quede así por mucho. Aquí nadie muere.

-¿en serio?

La chica morada con sonrisa arrogante apunto su pistola en dirección a la versión malvada de Sonic, quería comprobar por sí misma la veracidad de sus palabras…Digo, ¿Cuántas oportunidades tiene una mecánica de ver una resucitación en persona?...

-Hm… ¿viniste a gastar balas o a hacer negocios?

La golondrina guardo su arma, luego probaría la "teoría de la resucitación "con esta copia barra de Sonic….

El erizo bajándose un poco sus amados lentes de sol, observo con desconfianza de arriba a abajo a su "inesperada visitante"…. ¿Jet The Hawk la habrá enviado?...Nah, eses pajarraco apenas piensa… Ese pajarraco es arrogante y ama el dinero, solo iría o mandaría a sus" súbditos" si creyera que puede obtener un tesoro…Esta pajarita anda por su cuenta…Las posibilidades de aprovechar esta situación para su conveniencia eran infinitas…

-¡JA!...Dime una cosa seudo pajarito….Jet te hecho del grupo… ¿con una patada en el trasero o con insultos?

The Swallow casi se ahoga al escucharlo… ¡¿TAN OBVIO ERA?!...

-¡cierra el hocico, ladronzuelo de cuarto!

-"huy si, que ruda"…escuche que los desempleados se ponen violentos pero tú, ¡llegaste al límite!..JA JA JA JA….

* * *

ARGGGGGGGG…Si no necesitara de sus servicios, ¡le partía la cara a este erizo arrogante!...Luego se le cobraría, primero necesitaba arreglar cuentas con cierto zorro…

-"ja ja ja"…."graciosísimo"….mira tengo un trabajo para ti pero…si prefieres continuar riéndote, te dejo solo con tu risa macabra… (Despreocupada se subió de hombros)...bueeeeeno, creo que tendré que buscar los servicios de otro. Adiós.

La risa del villano paro en seco, mientras la arrogante ave se dio la vuelta para salir por donde vino…Lo último que quería era continuar atrapado con ese bigotudo, que en cualquier instante iba a revivir...

-¡ESPERA!

* * *

La morada se sonrió con malicia, antes de mirar sobre su hombro fingiendo no detectar la desesperación en la voz del verdoso, tenerlo entre sus manos le provocaba una gran satisfacción…

-¿si?

El oji azul fingió toser antes de volver a hablar, intentando mantener la compostura…Tranquilo, ella no noto tu desesperación, solo finge despreocupación….Con eso en mente, Scourge se miró la punta de sus manos enguantadas….

-Tengo una agenda súper ocupada para atenderte, asi que será mejor que tengas algo bueno.

-Oh…tener la oportunidad de vengarte de Sonic y su putito, ¿es lo suficiente bueno para ti?

-Hm….Tal vez si…tal vez no….escupe lo que tengas que decir.

-Ya que veo que estas "súper ocupado"….iré al grano. Quiero que me acompañes de vuelta para lastimar donde más les duele a ese par de maricotas.

-y según tu… ¿Dónde seria eso?

-sus bebés.

-dijiste…. ¿bebés?

-Yep, 3 llorones…no te aburriré con detalles innecesario, lo único que debes saber es que se te pagara bien por ello.

-Sé que he estado pregunton…Me llama la curiosidad… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

-¿Por qué más?...Por placer.

El villano dejo de mirarse las uñas….…Para adornar su rostro con una macabra sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos resplandeciendo de decesos de venganza, también de matar y destripar...

-Nena, tu sabes el tipo de fiestas que me gustan.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sexy, yo lo hare gratis.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Green Hill , South Island….

-Si lloran, aquí está su osito…si se queman aquí está el número de…

-Ya…Ya...Ya…cuñadito, nada malo les va a pasar a tus mancha pañales….descuida, "el simpático Tío Manic" se encargara de los llorones hasta que regresen de su cita.

Tails se encontraba nervioso…..Si antes ha dejado a sus niños con niñera, pero nunca antes los a dejados con "el simpático tío Manic"…

¡Por Einstein!... ¿Por qué Silver tuvo que enfermarse justo hoy? ….Mal momento para tener un resfriado…Huffff….La madre de Sonic anda en un congreso en el extranjero y Amy rose está en la peluquería haciéndose un peinado de 7 horas de producción, por lo que las opciones eran Manic o Shadow y si tiene que elegir elige a Manic (es el mal menor)

-No se…..siempre estamos cuando lloran por la noche, tal vez deberíamos cancelar.

-pufff… ¿tienes que estar bromeando?

-Pero yo…

El ex baterista coloco sus manos enguantas sobre los hombros de "la preocupada mamá". Sonic le había comentado lo rara que se ha puesto su relación, como si su buddy le ocultara "secretos"…Para Manic , lo que el mecánico tenía era "falta de diversión" y una salida con su bro, era justo lo que le receto el doctor…

-Tails, has estado…eje…..ambos han estado a full en modo "padres" desde que los enanos llegaron, necesitan tiempo para ustedes.

Sin darle espacio para continuar reclamando, el mellizo de Sonic lo empujo hasta la salida donde lo esperaba el Azul con 2 tablas aerodeslizadores…

-espera…espera….¿y si los niños….

-relax, la casa continuara en pie cuando regresen…Adios...adios…besitos, mua…mua.

* * *

Con un último empujón, técnicamente "lanzo" al genio de 2 colas a los brazos de su arrogante hermano mellizo, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Manic en silencio fue al cuarto de sus sobrinos, estos lo miraban desde sus cunas curiosos…Sinceramente el de niños sabia 0…Esperaba que las instrucciones que le dio su novia por teléfono, le sirvan para sobrevivir esta noche…

-Ok…yo no muerdo…..si ustedes cooperan, yo les doy leche con chocolate ¿vale?

Eran tan tiernos…..Solo eran bebés…En esta era de paz… ¿Qué malo podría pasar?


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

El viento, las luces, hasta el aroma de unas flores que se abrían por la primavera…Daba un ambiente romántico en plena carrera con los aerodeslizadores. Sonic hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de la velocidad, salir por el gusto de salir…

Su vida cambio tanto que le pareció que paso un milenio antes de poder salir de nuevo…

Le gustaba la vida de padre…..También le gustaba la libertad, a veces añoraba los días en que se entretenía destruyendo robots, ocupando sus noches en humillar y burlarse del bigotudo aquel. En vez de ocuparlas en calentar mamaderas, leer cuentos y cambiar pañales a las 3:00 de la madrugada…

Sonriendo burlón (como siempre) llego primero al lugar planeado, bajándose del aerodeslizador se apuntó a si mismo con arrogancia...

-Gane.

* * *

Tails llego minutos después, no parecía muy animado que digamos….Nah, debe ser por el cansancio…Subiéndose de hombros el erizo fue caminando en dirección a una colina, le tomo un mili segundo en llegar, aprovecho de acomodarse bajo de un árbol con las manos sobre la nuca, cerrando los ojos descansando...

-aaaah , cuanta paz.

Mientras su pareja subía a "velocidad tortuga" (normal para el resto del planeta)

-uhg, te demoraste un milenio tortuga.

-He, si…es que hace tiempo que no subía una colina tan empinada.

-…. ¿estás bien?

-si…..es solo….estoy bien.

El oji verde encorvó las cejas serio (no tiene cejas, imaginen el gesto), ¿Qué le está pasando?...Esto no está saliendo como el imagino….Supuestamente esto era una cita…..ejem…."su primera cita"….Sabia que con 3 niños , tenerla recién ahora era…"raro"…..Ya que se supone que la cosa es al revés…. Por lo menos, eso era lo que su "ex novia autoproclamada" siempre le decía _…."primero citas, luego noviazgo, luego compromiso, pasando al matrimonio, siguiendo por la luna de miel y por último el bebé"_ ….

¡Ok, que las cosas no le salieran exactamente en ese orden, no es su culpa!...Solo…se dieron y ya….

-uh….. ¿buddy?

-¿dime?

¡Joder!... ¡esto no está saliendo como sale en las películas románticas!...¡maldición!...¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacer las cosas al lote (desordena mente)!... ¡maldita sea!...Necesita hacer o decir algo, lo que sea que lo saque de este aprieto….Si Amy Rose continuara siendo su amiga, la llamaría para pedirle ayuda….. ¡Está a su suerte!

-hm….yooooo…..esteeeeeeee….

Tails sonto una risita….El Sonic de siempre, excelente en las competencias, un 0 a la izquierda en lo romántico… ¡Se veía lindo rascándose entre las púas de la cabeza, tratando de pensar en algo que decir!...Su lindura aumento, cuando igual de confundido se puso en pose de pensador…

* * *

El ambiente tenso se alejaba, pasando a uno de complicidad…Con una linda sonrisa adornando el rostro del oji azul, se preparó a decir algo agradable, como premio al intento de romeo de su Sonic…El velocista azul al notarlo también sonreía, los ojos de los 2 se cruzaron….

" _novio un monstruo."_

La demacrada cara de Sonia pronunciando aquellas palabras en la mente del mecánico, le borro la sonrisa….Alejando su mirada de la de su acompañante…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…nada.

Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por el erizo Mobian…Puede que él no sea "la manzana más brillante del canasto" pero….Hasta él es capaz de notar cuando lo están ignorando…El silencio se produjo entre ellos, con Sonic cabizbajo apoyado en el tronco junto a Prower que ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlo…

-Oye….Miles….

¿Miles?... ¿Las agudas orejas del zorro se equivocan o escuchado a Sonic mencionar su nombre de pila?...En los años que han pasado juntos, jamás, nunca…..jamás de los jamases, lo llamo de esa manera…Siempre fue por apodos….La sorpresa fue suficiente para que el rubio, se dignara a mirarlo de nuevo….

-… ¿ya…ya no te gusta estar conmigo?

La sonrisa del azul se transformó en una mueca seria, su voz no presentaba ni una pisca ni de su energía ni de su sarcasmo habítales…

-Obvio que me gusta estar contigo, siempre me ha gustado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas?

-¿he?...yo no te estoy evitando.

-Mira Buddy , entiendo que me rechazaras cuando te pedí matrimonio…..entiendo que estés cansando por el trabajo y los niños...E incluso entiendo que por el cansancio no hallas querido venir aquí….Lo que no entiendo es la pared que se ha formado entre nosotros….argggg...¡No te capto!...¡en una maña todo está bien y en la tarde del mismo día parece que tú ya no me….

Este fue el turno de voltear el rostro silencioso, luego de un silencio…El oji verde se levantó…

-Me voy.

-espera… ¿A dónde?

* * *

A pesar de sus dudas, de las palabras de Sonia sonando con eco en su mente…..No podía permitirse que él se fuera….Con lo impulsivo que es, en un mini segundo se encontraría al otro lado del mundo…Quien sabe a ciencia cierta ¿Cuándo? Lograría encontrarlo otra vez…

-¡espera!... ¡no es lo que tú crees!

-¡¿entonces que mierda es?!...¡¿te aburro acaso?! …¡¿te conseguiste a otro que lo hace mejor que yo?!...¡Si ya no quieres nada conmigo solo dilo!... ¡el gran Sonic The hedgehog es lo suficiente sexy como para tener a otro!..¡Un erizo tan genial como yo conseguirá a otro en un 2 x3!

El ser de 2 colas bajo las orejas de tristeza, en el fondo el héroe de mobius no quiso decir eso, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquellas eran palabras vacías….excepto la primera pregunta….

-Es por Sonia.

Visiblemente molesto, el erizo se puso las enguantadas manos en las caderas…. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver su hermana melliza en este embrolló?...

-hm… ¿y que tiene que ver mi loca hermana en esto?

-…..tu…..ya sabes….la noche en que nacieron los niños…. ¿recuerdas lo que paso?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, lo sabes…Ambos estuvimos ahí.

-¡Sonic!... ¡Finge que yo no sé nada y cuéntamelo como si lo supiera!...

Desesperado, el ser de 2 colas puso sus manos enguantas sobre los brazos del ser azulado, necesitaba saberlo o enloquecería….Ya no podía aguantar la tensión que la duda le provocaba…

-….. ¡Te lo ruego!..¡Es importante!

El oji verde "no entendía ni J" de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Por qué de repente le dio por hacer que se lo dijera?...bueno, si con esto logran pasar el "momento cripie" y tener una cita normal…

\- Llegaron Sonia y…"Cosmo"…..o una tipa que se le parecía muchísimo…..entonces te secuestraron, nos secuestraron, tu comenzaste a gritar y a mí me ataron….y….

-¿y?... ¡¿yyyy?!

-…luego de un rato quede inconsciente, ellas me secuestraron….dejaron un desastre…..y desperté en el bosque…Amy Rose y Silver se encargaron de ellas...Cosmo huyo a algún lado…Sonia….se le" zafo un tornillo" y acabo en la "casa de la risa"…luego usando mi súper velocidad fue al hospital y te vi a ti con nuestros hijos en su habitación, fin.

Para el inteligente rubio "algo" en esa historia no concordaba….Su pulsera/holográfica sonó, mostrando un mensaje de Manic visiblemente herido…

" _C…chicos vuelvan pronto…sus enan…"_

El holograma obtuvo interferencia….. ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a sus niños?"


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Cuando al fin llegaron, su hogar era un desastre en llamas, desde las ruinas se veía la mano de Manic….

Sin perder tiempo Sonic y Tails levantaron la viga que aplastaba el cuerpo del erizo. El zorrito apenas le quitaron el peso de encima, puso su fino oído sobre el pecho del ex baterista….

-¡está vivo!

 _-chi…cos….._

Lentamente el niñero volvía en sí, tosiendo sangre.

 _-….lo sien…to….no log…._

-Tranquilo hermano, no te esfuerces.

-So…nic…..

Manic reuniendo fuerzas, apunto hacia el norte….

 _-….por..ahi, ellos…_

Existía tanto que el actual novio de Amy Rose deseaba decirle a su hermano y cuñado, las fuerzas se lo impedían, volviendo a caer inconsciente en los brazos del zorro.

-Tails quédate con él.

-¡SONIC ESPER….Ya se fue.

El ser de dos colas deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acompañar al padre de sus hijos, salvarlos de las garras de "ellos" sean quienes sea…..Le era imposible con "el tío Manic" tosiéndole sangre, debía llevarlo al hospital de Station Square lo más pronto posible…

-Aguanta Manic…..resiste.

Asegurándose que el erizo estaba bien sostenido, usando sus colas como hélice se elevó con rapidez….En momentos como este, agradecía haberle instalado el comando de voz a su pulsera tele comunicador…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Reino Rose….

La Eriza rosada aprovechando su visita a su madrastra, fue a su antiguo dormitorio en busca de vestidos que ya no usa. La Princesa Elise deseaba hacer una "venta de garaje" de caridad en Soleanna y como la ex de Sonic ni loca se pierde un evento social de esa magnitud…

Nanareando una canción la princesa del Reino Rose elegía los vestidos…

-este si….mmmmmm….este me lo quedo….mmmmmmm.

De pronto su pulsera sonó, mostrando el nombre de Tails…Ella levanto una ceja al respecto, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ya no eran precisamente "amigos"…Ni el propio Chris Thorndyke (novio de Elise y amigo en común de ambos) logro que se acercaran….

Con gusto lo hubiera ignorado pero….Su madrasta que cada vez que se pasea enfrente de la puerta abierta, le lanza una mirada de _"¿no vas a contestar de una puta vez?, el escandalo me está volviendo loca"_

* * *

 _-"¿Qué quieres?, habla rápido que estoy súper…_

 _-¡MANIC ESTA HERIDO!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo?!_

 **-** _No tengo tiempo de darte detalles, solo ven al hospital de Station Square…_

 _-¿y sonic?..._

 _-Él se fue a buscar a los que le hicieron esto…._

 _-¡¿SONIC FUE SOLO A PELEAR?!,ESPE…..AGH, ¡SE CORTO LA MALDITA COSA!"_

* * *

Furiosa golpeo la pared con su mazo 3 veces, el escandalo hiso que su madrastra fuera corriendo a su habitación…

-¡¿Qué estas…

-¡LARGO, ESTOY OCUPADA!

La cara de furia de su ahijada, hiso que la reina de Rose retirara temblorosa…Prefería alejarse cuando su "adorada niñita" pasaba por esos lapsos de agresividad. Cuando la princesa se ponía "rabiosa", la reina elegía ignorarla…. Por su parte Amy se paseaba de un lado a otro hecha una furia consigo misma, por no haber estado con Manic, si ella hubiera estado presente las cosas serían diferentes…

Lo importante ahora era encontrar a Sonic antes de que se convierta en "el monstruo"….

-¡el rastreador!

¡Y pensar que cuando Tails instalo esa actualización durante los días de heroísmo, ella dijo que era una tontería!...Apretando un botón oculto en su pulsera tele comunicador, rastreo la señal de Sonic, gracias a Chaos que al igual que ella, aún conserva esa cosa en su muñeca…

-¡bingo!

Hecha un verdadero "relámpago rosa de velocidad" fue en dirección de la señal, la señal la guio lejos hasta un lugar que para su espanto conocía bien…

-santa mierda. Esto no puede ser.

Era la misma cárcel donde la loca de Sonia los condujo y secuestro. Apretando el mango de su mazo se dio ánimos para entrar.

-Este lugar se ve más espantoso de lo que recordaba.

Además de oscuro, se encontraba lleno de sangre, lleno de sangre…En paredes, el piso, en fin...Era difícil encontrar un rincón sin manchas de la sustancia con hemoglobina…. ¡Por Chaos!, ¡que esta no sea la sangre de los bebés!... ¡Por favor que no lo sea!...

"¡por favor que no lo sea!" era el mantra que la oji verde se repetía mentalmente, porque si fuera de eso modo ella jamás lograría perdonárselo… ¡¿Por qué mierda no fue con Manic a ayudarlo a cuidarlos cuando él se lo pidió?!

Lo que encontró al fondo del tétrico escenario, no era lo que esperaba….Era peor….

* * *

Los secuestradores (o lo que quedaba de ellos) se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, como restos de carne molida….A la izquierda dentro de una jaula, se encontraban los 3 infantes llorando ilesos y en el centro ….Iluminado de una tenue luz…

En cuchillas, manchado de sangre, mirándose horrorizado sus guantes teñidos de rojo….Sonic…

La rosada preparada para lo que viniera, afirmo su mazo lista para la batalla….

-¿Sonic?

Nada….solo el llanto de los bebés y los pasos de la ex del azulado, rompían el silencio….

-¿Sonic?

Nada….continuaba igual, esto exasperaba a la princesa rosada…

-¡¿SONIC?!

Sin mirarla, el velocista arrogante continuaba mirándose las manos susurrando….

 _-"No…no sé lo que paso…vine a rescatar a mis hijos….ellos querían matarlos, torturarlos y…y….y…"_

Asustado se llevó las manos a las púas de su cabeza…

-¡MI MENTE ESTA EN BLANCO!

La mobian noble observaba seria al padre azulado, cualquiera diría que fue "en defensa propia", el defendía a sus hijos de un par de dementes….Ella estaría de acuerdo si no fuera por la promesa que hiso a Silver…..Si el volvía a convertirse en "esa cosa" ella tendría que matarlo por el bien del mundo.

-Sonic…¡SONIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!

El grito de su ex, hiso que por un inste el erizo saliera de su estupor, encontrándose con una inusualmente fría Amy Rose…

-Necesito que me respondas algo, es importante….

Preparada para lo que debía hacer, ajusto el mango de su fiel mazo amarillo…

-…. ¿crees ser capaz de controlarlo?, porque si crees que no….yo voy a tener que…responde, ¿sí o no?


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del hospital…

Una angustiada zorra de 1 cola rubia de vestido rojo, llegaba…Al verla Tails se levantó….

-¡¿ Zooey?!

-Silver me aviso telepáticamente, ¿Cómo esta Manic?

El zorro de 2 colas levanto una ceja… ¿Cómo es posible que Silver lo supiera?...Tal vez Sonic le aviso para que se lo comunicara .Este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas.

-Lo acaban de pasar a su habitación, la enfermera me va a avisar ¿Cuándo puede tener visitas?

-¡No me has respondido!..¡¿Cómo está?!

-Salio bien….por casualidad, ¿has visto a Amy?, la llame hace rato y aun no llega.

La rubia de vestido rojo movió la cabeza negativamente. El zorro se puso en pose de pensador mientras la chica de su especie, tomaba asiento en uno de esos incomodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera….

-Es extraño….Con su velocidad ya debió haber llegado desde el Reino Rose, tal vez fue a avisarle al resto.

-Puede ser.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio…Un silencio largo hasta que Prower lo rompió….

-No creí que vendrías, después de ya sabes….

-¿mi rompimiento con Manic?

-Aja.

The Fox bajo la cabeza un poquito sonrojada…

-Esteeeee…..en realidad no fue un acto "racional" lo que me llevo hasta aquí, solo escuche la oración "Manic en el hospital" y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba aquí.

El novio de Sonic observo con cuidado aquella reacción…. ¿será posible que aun sienta algo por él?...La posibilidad es poca ya que ella nunca lo fue a ver la primera vez que terminaron en el hospital, ni si quiera cuando le contó que había quedado en silla de ruedas…

MMM…Tal vez es solo amistad y el sonrojo es por timidez por tener que responder una pregunta personal…

-Silver también me conto sobre lo de tus bebés, lo siento.

Sus hijos, el tema que a él le dolía….Ese era el tema que estaba tratando de evitar tocar para mantenerse concentrado y poder usar su raciocinio, en caso de necesitarlo.

-Oh, Tails….

La oji azul, comprensivamente le tomo las manos intuyendo su dolor…

-…tus hijos estarán bien, Sonic fue por ellos ¿no es así?

Triste movió la cabeza positivamente, en un intento de convencerse de que era posible de que sus hijos…le dolía incluso pensar en ellos…

-Entonces ten por seguro que ellos volverán, además Silver me dijo que iría a ayudar. Estoy segura que ellos lo lograran.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron….Esos preciosos ojos azules, siempre en ellos encontró paz y el necesitaba tanto consuelo, contacto , un abrazo, un gesto de cariño, un bálsamo que le quitara el dolor que si fuera una espada, le cercenaría el corazón.

Necesitaba tanto "calor"…

-shift…gracias Zooey.

Lentamente, como atraído por un Imán se acercó a ella, cerrando los ojos….

-No.

…..Su "intento de beso" fue interrumpido por el dedo de The Fox en sus labios…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué te vas a arrepentir después.

Zooey sincerando consigo misma, ella no vino por que aun tuviera sentimientos por Manic…..ella vino por que aún tiene sentimientos por Tails….Mil veces soñó que ellos volverían un día, que la quisiera besar de nuevo….Sin embargo Miles no la amaba y tenía 3 pequeños con la persona con de la que estaba enamorado…Ella no tenía corazón para romper familias...

-Tails, si necesitas apoyo, consuelo o un abrazo…. (Dijo con emoción poniendo una mano enguantada en su pecho)...aquí tienes a una amiga, solo "amiga".

El rubio bajando la cabeza avergonzado de su aptitud…

-gracias de nuevo y lo del beso…

Ella como si no entendiera a lo que se refería, se subió de hombros…

-¿Qué beso?...según se, estuvimos conservando toda la noche hasta que la enfermera nos dijo que podíamos entrar a ver a Manic.

El oji azul por recompensa le dio un pequeña sonrisa de gratitud… ¡Por chaos!, ¡como amaba esas sonrisas!, awwww ¡desearía poderla ver eternamente!...La llegada de la enfermera arruino el momento…

-El señor the hedgehog ya puede recibir visitas. No lo agiten mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

Silver corría velozmente por varias colinas….

-¡lo sentí!... ¡estoy seguro!

El erizo albino con rastras corría en dirección a la presencia que sintió…El monstruo, el monstruo despertó. ¡Mierda, porque tuvo que hacerle caso a Amy Rose!...

-¡Ella también esta allá, lo sentí!

Esa fue la razón para que llamara telepáticamente a Zooey a hacerle compañía a Tails, el pobre necesitara apoyo, sobre todo por lo que el viajero en el tiempo, debe hacer para asegurar un futuro brillante para las futuras generaciones….El zorrito lo odiara de por vida, perderá un amigo o probablemente al grupo entero que ha hecho (incluyendo a su novio Shadow), por lo menos dormía tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que el futuro de donde proviene, dejara de existir….

-Sera mejor que la rosada cumpla con su palabra o lo tendré que matar yo.

Sera por obra de Amy o será por su obra, pero vivo Sonic no pasa de esta noche….

Cuando al fin llego, la princesa del reino de Rose salió con un cochecito que encontró por ahí...Con los 3 bebé durmiendo angelicalmente…

-¿y?, ¿Qué paso?

* * *

Flash Back

Preparada para lo que debía hacer, ajusto el mango de su fiel mazo amarillo…

-…. ¿crees ser capaz de controlarlo?, porque si crees que no….yo voy a tener que…responde, ¿sí o no?

Sonic llorando a mares se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos…

-No.

La rosada elevo su mazo dispuesta a romperle el cráneo de un golpe….. ¡CRASH!

-¿HE?

En vez de eso aplasto ratas, 3 ratas….

-Vete y no vuelvas hasta que lo controles. Descuida yo me encargare de que tus hijos lleguen sanos y salvos con "su mami".

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back

Ella seria, saco su mazo que estaba cubierto de sangre…

-está hecho.

-¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente?

-Una actualización que hiso Tails a mi Telecomunicador/pulsera, se la puedes pedir, es gratis.

La princesa quiso continuar su camino, siendo detenida por el oji ambar, quien le sostenía un brazo…

-¿Cómo sé que realmente lo acabaste?

-¿quieres que pruebe mi mazo en tu cráneo?

El la salto, dudando un segundo si ¿le decía la verdad o mentía?...

-Si descubro que está vivo, te va ir mal.

Con esa advertencia se retiró como un relámpago.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

¿Qué sucedió con Sonic? ¿Está vivo?, ¿está muerto?... ¿Quién sabe?

Cuando Amy Rose regreso con los híbridos infantes lo único que le logro sacar fue un "se fue". Ni Manic le logro sacar más información.

Shadow quien había visto a su novio ir en dirección al lugar, intento sacarle respuestas….Ni Blaze logro sacarle a Silvy más allá de "ni idea, pase de largo"… La reina de fuego gatuna intento usar sus poderes telepáticos para intentar sacarle información, sin resultados, intento razonar con el e incluso intento amenazarlo con quemarlo, sin resultados….El mercenario oji rojo se hartó de tanto secretismo y termino dejándolo, Rogue le encontró la razón…

En la mente del pobre mobian zorro de dos colas se formaron varias hipótesis en base a "se fue" y "ni idea, pase de largo":1- Sonic está muerto y no le quieren decir…..2-encontraron a los 3 bebes pero no a Sonic, está secuestrado…3- se lo llevaron los marcianos….4….no existe realmente una hipótesis 4…

De lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía bajo su cuidado a un erizo rubio de ojos azules, una zorrita azulada de ojos verdes y un erizo azulado oji verde con 2 colas de zorro: Jules, Cosmo Zooey y Lancelot….Sus pequeños, lo único que le quedaba de su amado Sonic.

Al principio muchos de sus amigos iban a verlos, Cream y su madre llegaban con pasteles, Knuckles y julie-su llegaban a hacer compañía de vez en cuando, Chris y Elise llegaban también de visita, la Reina Aleena estuvo un tiempo ayudando en casa…Hasta Mario y Luigi los rivales de Sonic se dieron una vuelta por ahí, para ayudar….Eso fue solo al principio ya que sus amigos no podían estar siempre…

Aunque Silver continuaba siendo el papel de niñero por los trillizos, eso no era lo que ellos necesitaban…Necesitaban alguien que estuviera más presente en sus vidas y la de Tails…..Alguien con quien compartir la crianza…

Y para eso estaba su ex Zooey…La cual "técnicamente" se terminó mudando con el rubio para ayudarlo 24/7…Ayuntando llantos, cambios de pañales, preparación de biberones a altas horas de la noche y resfriados ocasionales…Digo "técnicamente" ya que ella llego como arrendataria como compañera de casa de Silver…..Ni ella misma sabe ¿Cómo? Acabo durmiendo en el sofá de Tails…

Powell lo admitía, el primer año fue una gran amiga, estaba sumamente agradecido de que ella tomara esa responsabilidad que no le correspondía…. Le costó hacer comprender a Lancelot que no debía llamarla "mami" sino "señorita Zooey"…

Viéndolo desde preceptiva ¿Por qué no debía llamarla así?...Era tan dulce, tan buena, tan atenta, tan cariñosa….Era fácil confundirse….Incluso para la gente que los veían paseando con el cochecito en el parque, susurrando la "pareja tierna" que formaban…

La zorra rubia aunque continuaba teniendo sentimientos por su ex, no trato de aprovecharse de la situación, ella solo deseaba ayudarlo como una "gran amiga"…

El tiempo paso y ellos se fueron volviendo más cercanos…. Tails no supo ¿Por qué la beso?... ¿fue por amor?... ¿Por despecho?...De lo único que estaba seguro era que necesitaba alguien con quien dejar de sentirse solo, una luz cálida con que llenar el vacío que dejó Sonic en su alma…

Se casaron cuando los trillizos tenían 4 años, Zooey aprovecho de adoptarlos y ser "su madre" con todas las de la ley, ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Adoraba a esos niños como si fueran suyos… ¿Por qué paso eso? ¿Por el ex científico y actual mecánico le propuso un día matrimonio?...Por la misma razón que el ser de dos colas la beso: Necesidad de tener a alguien al lado, también de que sus niños necesitaban de dos para ser criados…

Tails en su matrimonio era feliz, dichoso, radiante….Con esfuerzo monto su propio taller mecánico junto a Chirs, sus hijos eran felices…Su familia era una familia constituida, sin problemas, todo era perfecto como salido de una serie de Tv familiar….

* * *

Era una de esas mañanas normales….

-buenos días amor.

Su amorosa esposa le dio un beso para luego servirle el desayuno, mientras gritaba….

-¡NIÑOS A DESAYUNAAAAAAAAR!

-"YA VAMOOOOSSSSSSS"

Unos pasos se escucharon en el segundo piso…Igual que veces anteriores el primero en llegar fue Lancelot, el erizo azulado oji verde con 2 colas de zorro llego como un rayo, sentándose a la mesa a devorar como una piraña las tostadas que le ponían en frente con un imperceptible "gracias"….Tails no sabía si ¿debía regañarlo o no?, saco esa aptitud de Sonic…

La segunda en bajar fue Cosmo Zooey, la zorrita azulada de ojos verdes tenía los ojos puestos en su celular viendo los últimos adelantos de la ciencia en su página favorita de tecnología, apenas notando ¿Qué estaba comiendo?...La zorrita había heredado el amor por la ciencia de su "ma" Hm…"padre"…Eso al susodicho le encantaba, le encantaría más si su descendiente pusiera sus ojos 2 segundos fuera de su teléfono…

El último (como siempre) era el mayor de los trillizos: Jules el erizo rubio de ojos azules quien llegaba bostezando, bajando lento las escaleras, aun con su piyama puesto...….

-Jules, deberías estar vestido.

-Puffffff…viejo, luego me cambio…ahgggggg… ¿Por qué siempre nos levantan temprano?

-Son las 9:30 de la mañana. Tienes suerte que tu profesor jefe este con licencia y les allá cancelado temporalmente las clases de la primera hora.

-Como sea.

La "Señora Powell" con una gran sonrisa, dejo un plato de cereal con leche enfrente del adormilado rubio hibrido…

-Ya, ya los dos….Apenas termines tu cereal ve a vestirte, Cosmi deja el teléfono, sabes que odio que veas mensajes en la mesa… ¡Lancelot mastica la comida, no eres un pato!, te vas a atragantar.

-Si mamá (al unísono)

* * *

12 Años… ¿en qué instante esos 3 cumplieron esa edad? , apenas parecía ayer cuando apenas balbuceaban….

-¡Miren la hora!...ya debo irme o me va a dejar el tren a ciudad station square!

Tomándose rápido su café, Tails le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, se despidió de sus niños y usando sus colas como helicóptero se fue a la estación….Como siempre Knuckles verifico su pasaporte y julie-su vendía golosinas a la gente, costaba creer que una vez ese obeso y cansado matrimonio hayan sido alguna vez héroes y cazadores de tesoros…

* * *

¿Su día? Tan normal como siempre , los tiempos de héroe eran historia antigua dando paso a un normal zorro en su 26 años, preocupado de pagar cuentas, de atraer clientes a su taller y de su familia…..

Igual que días anteriores de camino a Casa, le dio una breve mirada al hospital mental donde estaba recluido Sonia, ese "volveré" jamás se cumplió…Apenas el azulado se esfumo, perdió el interés en interrogar a esa loca…

 _-"¡MI BOLSO (CARTERA), AUXILIO POLICIA!"_

El grito de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, en una esquina una chica luchaba contra un ladrón intentando desesperadamente evitar que se llevara sus pertenencias….Hace 12 años atrás el inteligente zorro hubiera ido corriendo en su ayuda, cuando era joven sin hijos y sin dolor en la espalda por la mala postura al reparar autos el día entero…

-no es mi problema.

Lamentaba lo que le estaba pasando a esa mujer, sin embargo…Él tenía una familia que lo esperaba en casa y cuentas que pagar….Un pestañeo antes de continuar su camino…¡¿Cómo demonios…?!...

-¡¿Qué CARAJO?!

La mujer estaba en shock con su bolso sano y salvo entre sus manos, el ladrón se encontraba en el asta de una bandera colgando de los calzoncillos, lanzando groserías e implorando que un "buen ciudadano" caritativo llame pronto a la policía para que lo puedan bajar….Cerca del asta, estaba un ser cubierto con una capa, de su rostro apenas se visualiza una sonrisa sarcástica…

 _-"fiuuuuuuuu….que lentos están los malos, en mi época era más tenaces….ups, lo siento me equivoque… ¡siempre han sido igual de tontos!, JA JA JA JA."_

El ser de dos colas estaba atónito, ¿será posible que….no puede ser…El ser encapuchado, apenas lo noto , puso su mano sobre su cabeza, listo para dejarla visible bajándose la capucha…Tails hubiera visto a la primera aquel rostro, sino se hubiera desmallado preso de los nervios que lo invadieron.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

¿Qué hora era?, ¿Cómo saberlo?

Lo último que el pobre zorro recordaba era haber escuchado la voz de alguien a quien pensó "dentro de una tumba" hace años….La cabeza le daba vueltas, el golpe que se dio al desmayarse debió ser mayor de lo que imaginaba, en cuanto a dolor respecta…

-auch….mi cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba?...Esta no era su casa, se encontraba en un cuarto de lo que parecía ser un motel…

 _-"Despertaste"_

* * *

Los mareos y el dolor de cabeza pasaron a según plano al ver a Sonic entrar con una bandeja sonriendo….

-Oh, te traje aquí porque no quería agitarte mucho por tu desmayo.

Tails no decía nada, era literalmente…..NO…..Es ver a un fantasma viviente…. ¿era real?...tenía que serlo, la luz de la lámpara, el sonido de la bandeja con tostadas, el olor a café recién echo de las tazas en la bandeja junto con la apetitosa apariencia de los hot dogs en ella.

¡Por chaos santísimo!... ¡que esto sea real!...porque si no lo es...glup…solo espera que su compañera de habitación en el hospital psiquiátrico no sea Sonia…

Estupefacto se acercó a tocarle las púas al azul…

-¿Qué?... ¿qué haces buddy?

Eran reales…..Imposible que su cerebro generara "ilusiones sensoriales" tan perfectas, ni la computadora más avanzada lo logra….

-Sonic…. _"¿eres tú?"_

-¡pues claro que soy yo!...que "lento eres"...JA JA JA JA.

Esa risa arrogante, esa mirada llena de confianza….¡ERA EL!...Su corazón latía de emoción al verlo con ganas de besarlo…Justo cuando pensó en hacerlo, recordó…

-¡IDIOTA!

…¡QUE ESTE DESGRACIADO SE ESFUMO DEJANDOLO CON 3 NIÑOS!...Dándole un derecho en arrogante carota…

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

-¡¿Y AUN TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?!...¡12 AÑOS SONIC!... ¡12 PUTOS AÑOS EN QUE TE CREI MUERTO Y TE ATRVES A APARECER COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO!

El ser de dos colas furioso, fue caminando hacia la puerta…

-ni se te ocurra ir a casa, Lancelot, Cosmo Zooey y Jules ni saben quién eres y prefiero que no lo sepan.

-¡No puedes negarme a mis hijos!

-¡¿TUS HIJOS?!...¡JA!...escucha "padre del año", el titulo de padre hay que ganárselo y mi amada esposa Zooey se lo ha ganado. Adiós "señor hedgehog"

El erizo mobian impactado en el suelo, vio al ser de dos colas irse…

-¿Cómo mierda paso eso?

* * *

Días después….

Amy rose se encontraba debajo de un puente, no porque ahora fuera indigente sino por que esperaba a alguien…..

-¿Amy?...puffff…te ves fatal.

El oji verde se sorprendió en vez de toparse con la rosada de vestido rojo con cálida sonrisa, se topó con una mujer de vestido negro con largo cabello, ojeras y fumando un cigarrillo que al verlo con desgano lo tiro al piso, aplastándolo con la punta del zapato…

-hm, tu tampoco pareces en tu mejor momento….te están saliendo canas y subiste unos kilitos… ¿Lo controlaste?

La oji verde estaba furiosa con el….Le dijo claramente que no volviera hasta que lo controlara…Ella preferiría que no hubiera vuelto nunca, muchos problemas se ganó con mantenerse callada…

-el gran Sonic estaría aquí, si no lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Basta de juegos!... ¡¿acaso no entiendes lo extremo de la situación?!...si Silver se entera que estas aquí, te va a destripar….Lleva años preparándose para ello trabajando como mercenario, el ya no es el despistado que era hace 12 años.

-Vah, he luchado con tipos malos peores.

-¿Malo?... ¡Ja!...no me hagas reír, Silver no es el tipo "malo" que enfrentábamos en nuestra adolescencia, ese tipo hace ver a Shadow como un "bebé recién nacido".

-¡No hay problema!...el súper guapo Sonic the hedgehog le partirá la cara en un 2 x3, estoy seguro que el tonto de Shady si le decimos que…

-No te creas, Shaodw es ahora pacifista.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo?!

-¿No sabias?...Después del último "trabajito" de mercenario, se fue a celebrar a un restaurante y se ahogó con una papa…No preguntes de lo que vio…lo que sea que alucino fue lo suficientemente poderoso para convencerlo de volverse sacerdote…No tengo claro si la voz que escucho mientras se ahogaba fue dios, Chaos , su difunta María o una mezcla de los 3….No me lo creí hasta que recibí fotos de nuestro amigo casando a Blaze y Rogue….Me acabe de convencer cuando recibí fotos de él casando a knuckles y julie su.

El azul cuando se fue a aprender a controlar a "su otro yo" nunca espero que las cosas cambian tanto….

-¡No puede ser!..¡No puedo perder a Tails!

-Está casado, ya perdiste.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El azul comenzó a sacudirla desesperado como si sacudiéndola la ayudara a idear un plan para ayudarlo….La rosada sintió ganas de sacar su mazo y darle un golpe, demonios… ¿Cómo pudo haber encontrado atractivo a este idiota?, nunca lo sabrá…Tal vez porque era una chica inocente…tal vez porque nunca antes había salido de su castillo y él fue lo primero que vio…o tal vez de pre adolescente era más estúpida de lo que le gustaría admitir…

-¡SONIC, SUELTAME!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..TAILS…..NOOOOOOO!

-¡SONIC, SI NO SUELTAS….

-¡NOOOOOOOO…

-¡TU LO PEDISTE!

Un golpe bien dado fue suficiente para acabar con las sacudidas, oh su leal mazo…La única cosa que jamás le ha fallado….

-AY...AY...AY...AUCH

-sin quejas, ¿ok?...más fuerte te han pegado y ni si quiera has lloriqueado. Eres suertudo, si no fuera tu ex cuñada, te hubiera golpeado usando mi fuerza completa.

El chichón en la cabeza del héroe pasó a segundo plano al escuchar ¿ex cuñada?...La ex "novia autonombrada de Sonic" por la mirada tonta que le dio, ella supuso lo que él quería preguntar, sin ánimo de ser interrogada, se adelantó…

-Estuvimos casados con Manic como 2 semanas, me dejo por una tipa más joven….En fin, nuestra relación nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que te "esfumaste" y yo me negué a dar pistas para encontrarte, nuestra relación no volvió a ser la misma…No me mires con lastima, somos amigos y de vez en cuanto tenemos un "recuentro"…..a la tonta que tiene por novia no le importa, ya que ella hace lo mismo con un ex novio.

Ignorando la cara de pena/confusión del ser más veloz del mundo, encendió otro cigarrillo pensativo…

-Se de alguien que puede ayudarte…Chris.

-¿En serio?

-Yep…él siempre se opuso al matrimonio de esos zorros, ya que consideraba que tails continúa loco por ti. Incluso llego a defenderte cuando Sally y Zonic hablaban mal de ti por haber dejado a 3 niños pequeños sin explicación aparente….hasta el punto que estuvo una vez a punto de terminar con elise por ese asunto.

-¡viejo, genial!... ¿Vive donde mismo que hace 12 años?

-Si…..se fue, maldición, no ha cambiado nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un modesto departamento….

Dos castaños se acariciaban en un modesto sofá, a la noble princesa no le importaba y al joven ex millonario vivir en un departamento de clase media le incomodaba 0%...El chico podría ir a pedirle dinero a sus millonarios padres sin embargo, ese no era su estilo….Tampoco lo era buscarse otro lugar ahora que su taller con Powell iba de "viento en popa", pasar de nuevo por el proceso de pasar viendo ofertas inmobiliarias…prefería evitarlo….

-MMMM…..Elise.

-oh…Christopher…..mmmmmm.

El mecánico acariciaba con pación el perfecto cuerpo de su novia, ansioso de retirarle su vestido blanco sedoso…

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-ignóralo Elise….pasara.

-se oye como si alguien golpeara la puerta velozmente.

-Elise…

-No Chris…no puedo "concentrarme" con ese escándalo.

-¡Demonios!

El ex científico se levantó del sofá subiéndose los pantalones, disgustado fue a la puerta dispuesto a darle una patada en la entre pierna al tipo que lo interrumpió justo cuando iba a "jugar con crema batida" con la preciosa princesa de blanco….

 _-"¡Que tal chris!…¿chris?"_

El castaño al ver al mobian detrás de su puerta, se le fue la voz, se puso blanco y lo último que supo era que caía al piso…..La noble al escuchar el estruendo fue a ver lo que ocurría…

Ahí estaba su novio desmayado con un erizo a quien nunca supo si lo consideraba fugado o muerto, rascándose las púas de la cabeza…

-¿ha?... ¿hoy es el día del desmayo o qué?...Hola Eloise, ¿tienes hot dogs?, me muero de hambre.

-En el horno quedan 2, sírvete.

Sin comprender lo que ocurría, la humana le indico al mobian erizo la cocina. El ser azul en menos de un parpadeo estaba en la susodicha cocina, sirviéndose su refrigerio.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

¿Cuántas veces Elise se a piñizcado el brazo?, ya perdió la cuenta, solo sabía que su noble brazo comenzaba a ponerse del purpura de la realeza.

Intentando mantener la calma, de vez de en cuanto le tocaba la cabeza a Sonic para convencerse de que no estaba loca, también de que Sonic no era un zombie que venía en venganza por no llevarle flores todos los días a su tumba como prometió en el funeral…

-¡hay, deja eso!

-lo siento Sonic.

Ahí estaba en el departamento de su novio vitalicio con el susodicho "fuera de combate" recostado en un sillón, cerca estaba un erizo azulado mobian que "supuestamente" estaba muerto comiendo un hot dog recalentado.

¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas?... ¿cuándo va a poder tener un día "normal" sin "sorpresitas" inesperadas?

Con la existencia de Chaos y los mobians es imposible….Tal vez si viviera en un mundo sin magia, cosas sobrenaturales y animales evolucionados parlantes…Uno donde solo vivan humanos y el máximo terror sea las cuentas de la luz a fin de mes…Vah, ese mundo no existe, aunque su Christopher le ha comentado que el planeta de donde viene, un lugar llamado "la tierra" se parece bastante a eso… ¿un minuto?...si ese lugar existe entonces ¿Qué hace aquí? …. Chris dice que llego para ayudar a Sonic luego de que este cayera a su piscina en una de la tantas aventuras contra …..Si se lo preguntan, si ella tuviera una oportunidad de….

-Oye Elise, ¿Cuándo tiempo crees que Chris este sonso?, está tardando velocidad "tortuga" en despertarse.

La voz de su "invitado imprevisto" regreso la atención de la castaña a su novio, el pobre "Humano de la otro mundo…"….agh, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Tierra?... ¿Pasto?...¿Polvo?...diablos, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua…Era algo con el piso el nombre de ese planeta….De donde sea su novio, eso no interesa…Lo que importa es que da la fuerte impresión de que no va a despertarse en un largo rato.

El oji verde con restos de la salsa del hot dog rodeándole la boca, se rascaba confundido las púas de la cabeza….

-¿Qué le abra pasado?, parece que vio un fantasma.

Ese comentario dicho "a la ligera" hiso hervir la sangre de la princesa, ella normalmente no utilizaba la violencia, prefería las palabras….

-¡auch!... ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

Sonic se sorprendió al recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la delicada princesa. A ella el golpe no le salió barato, se pinchó con las púas además que por la inexperiencia en los golpes, se lastimo los nudillos…

-¡¿Y TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR SIN VERGÜENZA?!...¡TE FUIESTE Y LO QUE ES PEOR, DEJASTE A TAILS CON 3 PEQUEÑOS!... ¡¿Qué CLASE DE PADRE HACE ESO?!

-Elise, necesito explicarte….

-¡¿EXPLICARME QUE?!...¡¿Qué ERES UN PADRE DESNATURALIZADO?!...¡¿QUE HUISTE DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD?!...¡POR CHAOS, TE CREIMOS MUERTO!... ¡TE LLORAMOS, TE COMPRAMOS UNA LAPIDA Y ENTERRAMOS PIEDRAS EN SU ATAUD POR QUE TU CADAVER JAMAS APARECIO!... ¡MIRA COMO DEJASTE AL POBRE CHRIS, SERA UN MILAGRO SI LLEGA A VOLVER EN SI DENTRO DE ESTE DIA!...¡POR LA MISMA PUT…AGH…..DEBIMOS HACERLE CASO A SALLY Y SU ESPOSO CUANDO DIJERON QUE TE FUGASTE!

La humana se contuvo, ganas de continuar gritándole le sobraban pero era una princesa….Una princesa SIEMPRE debe mantener el recato….

-…supongo que no viniste aquí a escucharme regañarte, ¿Qué quieres?

-Primero que nada…. ¿Zooey trata bien a mis niños?

La princesa miro al sarcástico erizo con desdén…

-¿Ejem si te refieres a Lancelot, Cosmo Zooey y Jules…

-Conozco los nombres de mis hijos.

 _-"perdóneme, usted señor padre responsable"….._ los mencione por si acaso te había olvidado.

The hedgehog apretó su pucho con ira….Ella no tenía el derecho de reclamarle lo que hiso, ella no sabe lo que ha sufrido estos años intentando controlar ese monstruo para volver con su familia…En momentos como este le gustaría dejarlo salir y que "jugara" con esta princesita para que le quite lo pedante, miembro por miembro…

-¡Tu no tiene el derecho de…..¿he?

* * *

Antes de dejarlo terminar, Elise saco de su cartera (bolso) una foto o mejor dicho una tarjeta navideña…En ella aparecían un erizo azulado oji verde con 2 colas de zorro, una zorrita azulada de ojos verdes y un erizo rubio de ojos azules...Detrás de ellos estaba una pareja de zorros tomados de las manos…..Ambos al igual que los niños de 12 años estaban sonriendo felices con un árbol navideño de fondo con el título _"feliz navidad les desea la familia Powell"_ ….

-¿te queda alguna duda?

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del ex héroe de Mobius…. Ellos se veían felices, no lo necesitaban…Él estaba a punto de irse hiper rápido por donde vino, cuando Elise lo sostuvo un brazo….

-espera….dime ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿Qué importa?

-A mí me importa…..a Manic le importa y estoy segura que a Christopher también cuando despierte…..Por lo menos dime algo o Knuckles no me va a dejar en paz apenas se entere de que estuviste aquí.

El azulado se contuvo, no quería llorar tenía una reputación que mantener….Lo más serio que pudo ocultando el dolor de su corazón….

-Me fui porque era un monstruo…un monstruo horrible que estaba dispuesto a matar al mundo entero y me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé en controlarme.

¿Monstruo?... ¿A qué se refería con Monstruo?... ¡Chaos santísimo que la palabra "monstruo" no sea un hecho verídico y sea un "decir"!

-explícate.

-¿Prometes que me soltaras y no le dirás a nadie que estuve aquí?

-Habla y lo pensare.

* * *

Unas horas después….

-…..y cuando Amy me dijo que Chris mantenía la dirección de hace 12 años, me emocione y vine aquí….pensé que….no se…..me ayudarían a arreglar las cosa y…Elise…. ¿estás bien?... ¿hola?... ¿la tierra a Elise?, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Asesinatos…..Un monstruo interior….mierda, esto parecía sacado de una novela de terror…A la princesa le tomo unos minutos salir de su shock para poner su atención en su amigo.

Por un lado ella siempre sospecho que Tails continuaba amando a Sonic y que se casó con Zooey solo para dejar la soledad además de que necesitaba ayuda con los trillizos…..Por otro lado, Zooey ha desempeñado un gran papel de madre, ama a los niños y los niños la aman.

¿Cómo decirles que su madre no es su madre?... ¿que a quien le dicen papá es técnicamente "su madre" por qué él fue quien los pario y su "padre real" es un erizo sarcástico con "personalidad múltiple", un lado asesino que le tomo años controlar? , ¿Cómo se lo explicas a niños de 12 años?... ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!...¡¿Cómo explicárselo a cualquiera de cualquier edad?!...Era una locura en su máxima expresión la historia completa…Los pobres acabarían siendo compañeros de habitación de su tía Sonia.

Ella apenas le soltó el brazo, él se fue…..Dejándole con un enorme nudo en la garganta sin saber ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

La inesperada reunión de amigos, era observada por binoculares por un erizo plateado lleno de cicatrices…Observaba con atención desde una azotea…..Primero la ventana abierta de Cris y luego a la calle siguiendo un "relámpago azul" que se movía rápido para cualquier, menos para el….

 _-"Je, esta vez no te vas a escapar"_

Silver sonriendo siniestramente, saco su escopeta preparándola para la acción….Esta vez se aseguraría que el futuro no se arruinaría y esta vez sin errores. ….A medio camino, se interpuso un "relámpago rosa"….

-no puedo dejarte que lo hagas.

-Haste a un lado Amy Rose…..No soy el estúpido distraído de hace 12 años, si no dejas de estorbarme…

-Lo sé y no te tengo miedo Silver…..Sonic ya lo tiene bajo control, es seguro.

-Solo será seguro cuando acabe lo que debo hacer.

-sobre mi cadáver.

-Me leíste la mente Rose.

En realidad ella si le tenía miedo, le aterraba este loco por lo que ha escuchado por los contactos del pasado criminal de Manic…Su temor no lo demostró, ella se mantuvo su pose confiada/decidida….Esto no lo hacía ni por su ex ni por Tails, sino por los niños….Ellos no merecían salir heridos en este locura….¡Mierda!...¡¿Por qué a Shadow justo ahora se le ocurrió ser pacifista?!...La ayuda del mercenario erizo original le caería "como anillo al dedo".

* * *

En la residencia Powell…

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con el alma por haberlo dejado sin motivo durante estos largos años que parecieron eones, sin embargo… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? , en las miles de veces en que soñó escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos esmeraldas, acariciar esas púas que para el tenían un tacto suave….

-Miles, ¿sucede algo?

Zooey miraba preocupada a su marido al otro lado de la cama, el parecía "distante"…

-awwwwww….es cansancio, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo en el taller..." _Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"_

A la zorra no la engañaba fácilmente, ella por los años que lleva a su lado sabe que ese Zzzzzzz no es de sueño profundo sino fingido. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? En la mañana su aptitud era normal y ahora…No sabe ¿Qué es? Sin embargo su intuición femenina le indica que alguna situación importante ocurrió durante el día.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

Era otra mañana "normal" en el hogar de los zorros Powell…La señora Powell le servía el café a su marido comentándole lo que Sally le comento de los programas de farándula, sobre lo que Cream le dijo sobre su idea de ampliar su salón de Té y que Knuckles se está quedando calvo… Mientras los niños se preparaban para la escuela…. Arriba en la chimenea estaba la imagen ampliada de su última foto que usaron como tarjeta de navidad….

En la imagen: Un erizo azulado oji verde con 2 colas de zorro, una zorrita azulada de ojos verdes y un erizo rubio de ojos azules...Detrás de ellos estaba una pareja de zorros tomados de las manos…..Ambos al igual que los niños de 12 años estaban sonriendo felices con un árbol navideño…Era como la imagen de la "familia perfecta de los 80"….Todos en ese hogar eran felices…. ¿O no?

La mente de Tails , repetía la misma discusión….

 _-"ni se te ocurra ir a casa, Lancelot, Cosmo Zooey y Jules ni saben quién eres y prefiero que no lo sepan._

 _-¡No puedes negarme a mis hijos!_

 _-¡¿TUS HIJOS?!...¡JA!...escucha "padre del año", el titulo de padre hay que ganárselo y mi amada esposa Zooey se lo ha ganado. Adiós "señor hedgehog"_

Zooey era la que lo apoyo en su momento más duro, era la madre de esos niños aunque no los hubiera parido, se había ganado ese título…..Sin embargo, deseaba tanto estar cerca de Sonic, sentir sus púas cerca ….No…..no podía hacerle eso a Zooey….

 _-"hm, ¿quieres café con tu azúcar?"_

La voz de la zorra mobian lo hiso reaccionar, distraídamente le había echado más cucharadas de azúcar de lo que el agua de su café podía disolver, convirtiendo su bebida caliente en una especie de jarabe…

-¿he?...no me di cuenta.

Los niños soltaron carcajadas, tomándole fotos a la taza de su progenitor…Luego se escuchó el sonido del bus escolar legando, ellos se despidieron y se fueron a la escuela…Mientras su padre, lavaba su taza para tomarse un café de verdad….Estaba acabando de lavar la taza cuando vio la hora que era…Saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta de salida…

-¡por chaos, mira la hora!... ¡luego le pediré a Christopher que me preste el termo de café que lleva al trabajo!

-¡Tails espera….

-Tranquila Zooey, aunque sea descafeinado ese café me va a despertar…sin la cafeína no lo lograra pero creo que….

-Miles…

Que su esposa lo llamara por su nombre lo preocupo, que esta lo tomara del brazo para evitar que saliera, aumento la preocupación…

-…necesitamos hablar.

¡Diablos, Joder!...En idioma de mujeres el "necesitamos hablar" significa "hiciste algo que me ha molestado y estas jodido"….Eso según Manic le ha comentado…el en las cosas fuera de temas científicos era un cero a la izquierda…. ¿Que habrá hecho que la molestara?... ¿Olvido su cumpleaños?... ¿no saludo a su mamá?... ¿se hiso un nuevo peinado y no lo noto?... ¡por Einstein!... ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiso?! …..

La rubia lo miraba incrédula…..Se notaba a un kilómetro que su esposo no entendía lo que pasaba, ella dando un suspiro, lo guio para que se sentara cerca de ella en el sofá del living….

-¿Qué pasa?...hace días que has estado distante.

-Ya te lo dije, es cansancio.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, eso no se lo creía…Ella con mira triste le tomo sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas, que no tenían guantes…Lo cual era extraño entre los mobians, el uso de guantes era técnicamente una tradición….

-Tails, yo te conozco…..a ti algo te pasa.

La cara triste de su esposa le partía el corazón…..Era una mujer dulce, amable y buena...De esas que solo ves en las series japonesas…. ¡es una de esas mujeres únicas que nacen una vez cada milenio!...Otra estaría gritándole como una fiera indignada….Ella no merece esto….

-No te preocupes mi amor, prometo que te lo compensare.

Con esas palabras el ser de dos colas se fue a su trabajo, dejándola sola…Ella con las manos en las caderas, levantando una ceja…

-¿ese creerá que soy idiota?

Zooey The Fox era dulce, amable y Buena….No será una "súper genio" como el zorro de dos colas con el que se casó…...Pero no estúpida…..Ella de "ingenua" no tiene ni un pelo….La zorra de una cola sospechaba que a su esposo le pasaba algo que no le quería decir…Y que no le iba a decir…

Tirando su delantal al piso, se dispuso a salir….Si Miles no le va a decir "ni pio" entonces ella tendrá que buscar respuestas por su cuenta…

* * *

Mientras que en el castillo Rose….

La antigua "diva de la moda de erizos", tenía un grave problema… ¿Dónde esconder el cadáver de Silver?...Para su suerte era que a pesar de las apariencias, ese albino continuaba siendo un despistado, apenas se distrajo con una mosca le dio la oportunidad perfecta para vencerlo…Era matarlo o dejarse matar. …Ahora, ¿Qué hacer con él? Cuándo un súbdito le informo que venían a verla…

-oh, ¿ahora qué?

Una breve mirada al patio….fue suficiente para ponerla "con los pelos de punta"…. ¡ZOOEY!... ¡¿Qué HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!...Manic dice que cuando ella está en apuros, se le ocurren astutas ideas…..Y era cierto….Una rápida mirada a un saco feo, le dio la idea….

Dentro del saco coloco a Silver…Lo llevo abajo, cerca de las mazmorras…La caldera haría el trabajo….Una vez listo, se arregló lo mejor que pudo…Recibiendo en el amplio salón a su invitada….Con una amplia sonrisa…

-Zooey… ¡tanto tiempo!...no te esperaba, ¿un agua con aloe vera?

-No...gracias…. ¡Amy estoy desesperada! y como tú eres la mejor chismosa que conozco…

 _-"huy, que amable"_

-Sin ofender….Amy necesito saber…. ¿Sonic está vivo?

La amplia sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, la eriza rosada ordeno que las dejaran solas….

-Amiga, ambas conocemos la respuesta….Mi ex llevaba muerto hace años.

-Yo no estoy segura….Tails ya no me besa, no me mira, ni si quiera hacemos el….

-Zooey….no puedes culpar a un cadáver por tu falta de sexo en el matrimonio.

* * *

La rubia de vestido rojo de su cartera (bolso) saco una foto…Donde aparecía un "relámpago azul" llevándose a su novio, cerca de un humano colgando de los calzoncillos de un asta de bandera, el hombre parecía un criminal….

-¿ese" relámpago "te parece familiar?

-¡¿de dónde lo sacaste?!

La eriza de la familia real de Rose, por impulso le quito la foto…. ¿dónde demonios saco esto?...

-Tengo un ex que trabaja en seguridad….paso el día entro viendo esas cámaras. …..Amy, te juro por lo que sea que creas….yo no quiero hacerle daño….necesito verlo.

La oji verde estaba insegura de contestarle…. ¿Creerle o no? …Su intuición junto a su sentido común, le indicaban que Zooey hará una búsqueda implacable hasta obtener lo que busca….La noble de la casa Rose fue solemne a una chimenea, a quemar la foto, mientras la miraba quemarse entre las llamas…

-Sonic está muerto….sin embargo si el "espiritismo" te interesa…..Busca al cura con el nombre que significa "sombra "en ingles…. Esa sacerdote es excelente en eso, quizás el alma de mi ex se encuentre ahí….quizás encuentres respuestas ahí.

Zooey se retiró, luego buscaría a ese Cura….Por ahora tenía cuentas que pagar junto con ir a buscar a sus niños de la escuela, como usualmente hacia….Ella no deseaba que sus hijos no tuvieran un día "normal"…

* * *

Horas después….en el Hospital psiquiátrico…

 _-"él está aquí"_

Sonia no sabía ¿Cómo?...Pero lo sabía….el monstruo que la mando aquí estaba de vuelta, podía sentirlo….Oculto entre los edificios…Como una rata….La fucsia viendo por la ventana , con ese ajustado chaleco cubriéndole el cuerpo, aprisionando sus brazos…..Vio a una rubia pasar frente al portón del hospital, ella venia despreocupada pasando con sus trillizos seguramente los fue a buscar a la escuela, ya que era la hora en que muchos colegios e institutos terminan la jornada escolar…..Al verlos , la desquiciada fucsia sonrió con malicia.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Dias despúes...

-AAAAAAAAAA...SIIIII...

-¿TE GUSTA?

-AAAAAHHHH.

Tails estaba sudando y gritando de placer al tener a su erizo azul montandolo como un jinete a una yegua...penetrando su trasero hasta el fondo...Tenerlo profundo entre sus piernas, era un deleite...

-" _awwwwwww...afgff...aaaaaawwwww... ...siiiii..."_

Claro que ese momento, era tan solo un sueño humedo...Sus palabras se escuchaban bajito entre cortadas...Lo suficiente para que sus trillisos no escucharn, no tanto evitar para que su esposa Zooey lo hiciera...Ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su zorro sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con su "hombria levantada" bajo la sabana...

 _-"mañana a primera hora voy a solucionar esto"_

* * *

La rubia se dio la vuelta tapandose los ohidos con su almohada para poder dormir...

Ese mismo día, en otro lugar...

Los primeros rayos del sol lo despertaron, en un pequeño cuarto con un crucifijo en la pared...Muy diferente al cuarto de motel donde despertaba en sus dias de mercenario...

-aghhhhhhhhh...otro dia más.

Estirandose para quitarse el sueño, fue a la bañera...El agua helada le recordo que esta tarde debia asegurarse de llamar al gasfiter (plomero) para que lo arregle o el invierno se van a congelar...El dios de todos los mobians :Chaos podia protegerlo de muchisimas cosas, menos del resfriado común.

Dando un par de estornudos, fue a secarse, a ponerse su sotana negra y a prepararse café en la cocina...

-mmmmm...tendre que pedirle a una de las hermanas compre azúcar.

¿Sin azúcar ni endulzante esta mañana? café negro...Ultimamente los donativos no alcanzan para cosas banales como sustancias para endulzar...Acabando con su café fue al confesionario de la iglesia, con una mano en su espalda...El viejo colchon que le donaron, le estaba provocando un lumbago...

-auch...maldita espalda...por la put...ejem..."recorcholis"

Como cura no podia decir groserias...nunca se sabe cuando un feligres este escuchando o grabando con su celular...Mordiendose el labio para evitar más "palabras insanas" salir de su boca, Shadow entro en el lado del confesionario que le correspondia, cerro la puerta y espero a que la primera anciana beata llegara a confesarce...Sip, esta era su vida ahora...¿quien hubiera imaginado que cambiaria las pitolas por esto?...Maria...su querida Maria...siempre quiso que el hiciera el bien...espera que esto sea lo más cercano a lo que ella queria...

 _-"Padre..."_

La primera "clienta" de la mañana...MMM...su voz le parecia conocida...muy joven para ser la ancianita que le comenta de las veces que se roba uvas en el supermercado o que tuvo pensamientos "indecentes" con un comercial de ropa interior masculina...Shadow endulsando su voz junto con poner su una cara serena...

-¿dime hija mia?

 _-"usted a pecado"_

-hija, queras decir que tu has pecado.

 _-"no Shadow...el unico que a pecado aqui eres tu, ¿no se supone que la mentira es contra lo que..._

El erizo negro/rojo mobian, mobio la puertilla que lo separaba de los feligreses...

-¿Señorita The Fox?

-Señora Powell...no te hagas el que no me conoce.

-¿Que quieres Zooey?

-busco al padre de Lancelot, Cosmo Zooey y Jules .

-Miles es ateo, te equivocaste de lugar...

-sabes a "quien" me refiero...

La "serenidad" paso a la cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo" que lo caracterisaba en el tiempo en que le disparaba a medio mundo...

-estas enferma.

-Amy Rose me lo dijo.

-Amy rose esta desequilibrada, me sorprende que una zorra tan inteligente...

-¿donde esta Sonic?

La cara de Shadow se torno más molesta, sintiendo el deseo de tener una pistola entre sus enguantadas manos...

-el fak...el "difunto" esta en el mismo lugar que el resto de su clase, 100 metros bajo tierra, con una lapida con su nombre en la superficie.

La rubia de vestido rojo de su cartera (bolso) saco una foto…Donde aparecía un "relámpago azul" llevándose a su pareja, cerca de un humano colgando de los calzoncillos de un asta de bandera, el hombre parecía un criminal….El ex sicario por impulso tomo la foto...

-¡¿ de donde salio esto?!

-¿te gusta?...quemala si quieres...Amy Rose quemo la que le mostre, tengo la original segura por si acaso. Juro por Chaos que lo unico que quiero es habalr con el...Necesito entender.

El oji rojo cura dio un suspiro de enfado, esta zorra de una cola no se detendria hasta obtener lo que quiere...

-a las 23:11 hrs, aqui...que nadie te siga.

Sin decir más cerro la puertilla, saliendo del confesionario hacia...Solo el sabe donde...

* * *

En la noche...

Zooey toco la enorme puerta de la iglesia, la puerta se abrio para dejarla entrar y se cerro sin que antes Shadow diera un ultimo vistaso para asegurarse de que venia sola...

-¿donde esta?

Sin palabras el oji rojo con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico hacia los bancos para la gente que viene a escuchar la misa...La rubia incredula fue a sentarse entre esos bancos vacios...A unos segundos de haberse sentado, sintio una rafaga cerca de ella...

 _-"¿como hiciste que el no sospechara?, ¿te siguio?"_

The fox apenas mirando a quien se sento a su lado...Saco de su bolso una foto de los niños...

-fue facil, le dije que necesitaba una "noche de chicas" con mis amigas por que estaba agotada de cuidar a los hibridos, se quedo en casa cuidando a los niños...te trage una foto pense que querrias verla.

-gracias.

Al ver a Sonic emocionado al ver la foto de sus crias de 12 años, la mobian de ojos azules no podia evitar preguntarse ¿por que los abandono?...

-Se nota que los amas.

-¿estas bromeando?...los amo desde que estaban en la panza de mi buddy. Awwww...aun recuerdo cuando ponia mi mano y sentia sus pataditas.

-entonces...¿por que te fuiste?

El azulado le devolvio la fotografia en silencio, incomodo por tener que contestar esa pregunta...

-Sonic, no vine a esta hora a congelarme el trasero por nada..necesito saber la verdad.

Silencio...

-ok...sino me lo dices, vendre mañana...con tails...

-¡¿que?!...¡no!

-...y con los niños.

-no...no ...no...puedes...

Shadow cansado de esta situacion,se hacerco a ellos...

-si no se lo dices, se lo voy a decir yo.

-¡no te atrevas a ...

-Resumiendo:por culpa de Sonia se convirtio en monstruo, Amy rose hiso fingir su muerte para que Silver no lo cazara como animal...listo ya lo dije, buenas noches. No olvides cerrar al salir Zooey, cuesta canlentar este lugarejo.

El cura usando su hiper velocidad los dejo solos...La zorra quedo con la boca tan abierta que por poco se le desencaja de la impresión...

-tu...no...te...vas...has...decirme...todo.

El oji verde cerro su puño molesto...Maldito shadow, ese "lento" se las va a pagar...

* * *

Media hora despúes...

-...entocnces vi a Tails en peligro y lo rescate de ese idiota. "colorin colorado"...¿alguna otra preguntita?

La señora Powell estaba anonadada...Amy rose hiso bien al enviarla con Sonic para que el mismo se lo esplicara, si la eriza rosada le hubiera contado, hubiera pensado que merece un lugar junto con Sonia en el hospital siquiatrico...

-sip...¿aun lo amas?

-aja.

-y eso que tienes...¿se hereda?

-espero que no...Pero conste que lo tengo bajo control.

-¿seguro?.

Ante la pregunta, el velocista levanto una ceja sarcastico...

-¿estaria escondido con el insoportable de shadie si no fuera asi?

En eso la inteligente mobian le encontro la razon...Del modo en que se llevan, si el no lo controlada...en este momento Shadow estaria desmenbrado o Sonic con un balazo entre las cejas...A Zooey le cuesta creer que el oji rojo se halla desecho de su arsenal al 100%, debe tener una pistola escondida por ahi...por si acaso...

-Zooey, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo se...Necesito pensar.

-¿me vas a delatar?

-No...aunque los niños necesitan saber la verdad, tambien tails...mmmmm...mejor les contamos cuando cumplan 18 y en presencia de un psiquiatra.

-Ok.

La rubia de vestido rojo se levanto de su lugar, se despidio y cerro la puerta tal como se lo indicaron...Tenia mucho en que pensar...1 -el antiguo amor estaba vivo...2-no solo estaba vivo sino que tenia un caso de "monstruitis"...3-el antiguo amor de su marido continua amando a su marido...4-su marido tambien parece que lo ama...por que entre sueños lo a escuchado como pidiendo que se lo "pongan duro"...con fraces como ..."oh si, mi gran erizo"..."esooo...ayudame a tener otra camada"...entre otras fraces...5-¡¿como mierda se los va a explicar a los niños?!...Son demasiadas cosas para chicos de 12 años...digo...¿como se es explicas que su madre no es su madre, que son hijos de un erizo y un zorro de dos colas?...¿como les haces entender que su madre es tecnicamente su padre, ya que es hermafrodita y los pario?...¿que su "otro padre" se convertia en monstruo y...agh...

-mi cabeza va a estallar.

Ella le dijo a Tails...Le advirtio que ellos debian contarles su origien desde pequeñitos...pero no "dejemos que la escuela se haga cargo en la clase de sexualidad mobian"...siempre le cargan la mano a la escuela...En la escuela no te explican ¿por que tu otro progenitor se convierte en bestia psicotica?...

De lo que estaba segura era que tenia una charla pendiente con Tails, primero necesitaba tomar un cerveza en un bar cercano para digerir lo que a escuchado...Zooey entro en una taberna, evitando toparce con Sonia en bata de hospital , quien se acaba de fugar en silencio de hospital siquiatrico...Sin antes cortar un par de gargantas a los enfermeros , tambien a la enfermera jefe que la retuvo durante años...

Sonia tenia claro su objetivo...No ahora...esperaria el momento para actuar...por el momento fue a los barrios bajos...con el dinero que tomo "prestado" de los bolsillos de la enfermera y los enfermeros, estaba convencida de poner conseguir ropa y un lugar donde esconderse temporalmente.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

Era tarde, los hijos de Tails caminaban hacia la casa de un amigo a estudiar….

 _-"niños"_

Una señora se les acerco, estaba con la cara cubierta con una capucha…

-¿quieren dulces?, son gratis.

Sus padres un millón de veces les habían dicho que no aceptaran regalos de extraños… ¡pamplinas!, son pura exageración…..Eso solo pasa en cuentos estilo cenicienta…

-¿les gusto?...uf, eso fue más fácil que sacar a mami y papi del cementerio.

Los híbridos erizo/zorro comenzaron a ver borroso, cayendo al piso….Cuando la extraña intento llevárselos, apareció Manic apenas supo del escape de su hermana del hospital, investigo con ayuda de contactos de su antigua vida como criminal, hasta llegar ahí….

Sonia se rio…..Ver que a pesar de la edad, Manic continuaba igual de tonto que siempre…..Es un monarca que viene solo armado con un machete y seguramente no le aviso ni a sus guardias de seguridad lo que pensaba hacer….

-mmm…cambiaste la silla de ruedas por piernas robóticas y vienes con un machete. ¡Esto será divertido!

* * *

Mientras tanto….

Otro día de trabajo, Tails llegaba a casa, cansado….

-huf, ¡qué día!

La casa estaba extrañamente, ¿tranquila?... ¿Qué pasa?, a estas horas los niños tendrían la tv a todo volumen mientras Zooey intenta desde la cocina a gritos que bajen el volumen.

-¿hola?

Sus pasos en la casa retumbaban, ¿Qué ocurría? ….. Zooey the fox….Zooey Powell (Prower) estaba sentada en la cocina, con sus manos entrecruzadas seria, su vestido rojo no estaba con el mandil que usualmente usa para evitar mancharse al preparar la cena.

-¿y los niños?

\- en casa de amigos, estudiando.

-¿pasa algo?

-no lo sé, ¿tendría que pasar?

¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué tiene la impresión de que "ha metido la pata"?, ¿Qué se le habrá olvidado?, ¿su cumpleaños?, ¿su aniversario?, ¿el cumpleaños de su suegra?, ¿Qué será?...lo está mirando, está esperando una respuesta….

-esteeeeee….feliz.

-Miles, tenemos que hablar.

"tenemos que hablar"….Joder, es peor de lo que imaginaba…..Sintiéndose como zorro al que le van a sacar la piel para fabricar abrigos, se sentó enfrente de la que ha sido su esposa durante muchos años….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hable con Sonic.

-Sonic está muerto, eso lo sabes.

La señora Prower de su cartera (bolso) saco una foto que mostro a su marido, quien la miraba incrédulo….

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿no es obvio?

Por impulso la rompió, él no estaba para jueguitos raros….

-rómpela lo que quieras es una copia, Amy quemo la suya y shadow, solo shadow sabe lo que hiso con ella.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!...¡¿te has vuelto loca?!

-¡¿tú me reclamas a mí?!...¡yo soy quien te escucha gemir como gato en celo por Sonic TODAS las noches!...tienes suerte que los niños tienen el sueño pesado o te habría pegado a patadas para evitar que te escucharan.

El rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas de vergüenza…. ¿de verdad lo hizo?... Se sentía como cuando estaba en problemas y llamaban al director de la escuela….

-Tails, no quiero tomar el papel de la esposa celosa, ni quiero continuar gritando….quiero que vayas a hablar con él.

¡¿PERDON?! , ¡Ahora sí que piensa que está loca!... ¡por chaos santísimo!, esos juegos de mesa que a ella le encanta jugar, le están pudriendo el cerebro o será tal vez esas tardes de tomar café por litros con Juli-Su the Equina….Si esto fuera un fanatic cutre diría que ella se está volviendo una "Marie su"…Ya saben ese personaje creado que tiene una historia trágica para tener empatía con el lector, que todos los personajes son sus amigos, que sus enemigos son solo antagonistas y que casi no tiene defectos y de tenerlos no son notados o es admirada por tener habilidades.

Solo mírenla, es básicamente perfecta sin defectos aparentes, casada con un tipo que añora a su antiguo amor en secreto y bla, bla, bla…Diablos, ha pasado demasiado tiempo leyendo blogs en internet…..volviendo al tema principal…..¡¿Por qué mierda su esposa quiere que hable con él?!...Veamos la situación, ella lo ama ¿cierto?...se topa con quien es el ex de su esposo y que aun siente algo ¿cierto?... ¿Y en lugar de intentar alejarlo en contra de lo que la lógica dice, quiere que se reúna? …esto no tiene sentido….

-Tú sabes todo lo que he pasado, estuviste conmigo en su funeral.

-Lo se Tails….pero…agh….sé que es difícil de entender…él tuvo sus motivos….sé que será difícil pero….Mira no digo que no ame a esos niños, han sido mis hijos durante años y…..hm….tal vez necesitaremos un terapeuta familiar y ser una familia moderna….Primero necesitas hablarle….

-lo que digas "Marie su"

Al escuchar es palabra, la rubia le dio una fuerte cachetada molesta, Tails olvidada que ella hace años escribía fanatics y entendía lo que significaba….

-¡escúchame puto maricon de mierda!...¡durante 12 putos años he sido la madre de esos niños, he estado contigo y te he apoyado!..¡Durante estos 12 años JAMAS te pedí ni una maldito cosa!... ¡así que cuando te digo que vayas a hablar con el maldito de Sonic!... ¡lo harás, me lo debes!

-¡estás loca maldita….

El timbre lo detuvo de usar varios apelativos de "puta" hacia su esposa…Zooey se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrir, tal vez los niños decidieron no quedarse a dormir con sus amigos y se les olvido la lave por millonésima vez esta semana….

-no hemos terminado, vamos a continuar hablando de esto.

Miles ,se levantó a lavarse la cara en el fregadero, no quería que sus niños lo vieran molesto e hicieran preguntas….No quería preocuparlos y tener que explicarles que…agh….ni quería pensar en aquello….Si los niños preguntan ¿Por qué tiene la mejilla roja con marcas de dedos? Dirá que un invento que activo por accidente le pego.

La rubia dando un largo suspiro para intentar relajarse, se tomó un minuto para verse en el espejo, asegurándose de poder hacer una sonrisa lo suficientemente creíble para que los nenes no se preocuparan….

-ya, voy….ya voy.

Con una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental, fue "feliz" abrir la puerta….

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirles…

* * *

Fue rápido, abrió la puerta y sintió que algo le pego entre los ojos, se puso todo negro….Demasiado rápido para ser capaz de reaccionar…

El ser de dos colas fue corriendo al escuchar el disparo, en el piso estaba Zooey con un impacto de bala entre ceja y ceja, debajo de su cabeza estaba formándose un charco de sangre y sus ojos continuaban abiertos, contra lo que uno ve en las películas que la persona cierra los ojos al recibir el disparo.

Iluminada por la luna llena, Sonia con una sonrisa descolocada le apuntaba con la pistola aun humeante….Tails quiso intentar pelear en su contra, hace años que no es héroe, aun puede esquivar balas….

….tsk….ni se te ocurra.

La eriza fucsia con su mano desocupada saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón, un pañuelo…. ¡Era el pañuelo de su hija!

-¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?!

-¿la "mami" preocupada quiere saber dónde están sus engendros?...con gusto la tía Sonia te llevara.

-¡maldita puta!, ¡si les has hecho algo…

-vah, deja el cliché de "padre preocupado"…. ¿de verdad pensaste que después de los enemigos que acumulaste, podrías vivir tranquilamente?... ¡ja!... ¿porque cada héroe que se retira piensa algo tan estúpido?... ¡ni si quiera te molestaste de mudarte, tampoco te cambiaste el nombre o el aspecto !...cuando esparcí la voz, muchos quisieron apoyarme y cuando le dije que solo sería monetario, que no tendrían que mancharse las manos ni sus nombre mencionados, más me apoyaron.

-¿monetario?... ¿para qué necesitabas dinero?

-ya lo veras.

* * *

Mientras que en un templo…

Shadow escucho unos golpes insistentes… ¿Quién sería a estas horas?... ¿un vagabundo?...Al abrir la puerta…

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Sonic?!

-¡¿Amy rose?!...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El cura erizo mirando a ambos lados, dejo entrar rápido a la eriza rosada…

-necesito hablar con él, es importante, recibí un paquete….

-vah y ¿por un paquete vienes….

-con la cabeza de Manic dentro.

Amy saco de su bolsillo una nota manchada en sangre y una foto de los hibridos atados, sentados en una mesa, en la misma mesa los cadáveres de sus abuelos erizos ya hechos calavera, sentados con gorritos de fiesta _…La nota decía:"el intento evitarlo, estoy reuniendo a la familia, ven a la fiesta, papi y mami se levantaron para ir , el fenómeno que te cogiste y creaste a esos engendros, también estará"_

-¿Por qué te lo envió a ti?

-no lo sé, tal vez pensó que yo encontraría el modo de hacérselo llegar a Sonic.


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

Sonic estaba en shock luego de lo que acaba de leer…Estuvo a punto de correr siendo detenido por Amy Rose….

-¡déjame pasar!

-¡no puedes ir!... ¡ella quiere que te vuelvas monstruo!

A la mierda el mundo…..Por su familia él estaba dispuesto a perder su alma...Esquivando el mazo de su la rosada que intentaba detenerlo…..Se fue veloz como un rayo…

Shadow tuvo que hacer algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido…..Pedir ayuda a la policía….

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Sonia se paseaba de un lado a otro con un machete, el mismo que uso contra Manic…Las gotas de sangre goteaban como rubíes ante la luz tenue...Cielos, su hermano tuvo que tener alguno desorden genético para que su sangre todavía no se seque.

¿Loca?...Es como todos la llaman…Loca…Loca…..loca….loca…..loca…..loca….loca…..loca…¿algunas vez alguien se preguntó por qué se volvió loca?...¿cómo la volvieron loca?...ella es una víctima...¡así es una víctima!...una víctima de este sociedad enferma que permite esta aberración….Loca….Loca…Loca….Loca…Loca…Sonic la volvió loca….cuando descubrió que andaba con ese chico…chico con chico….¡una aberración!...que él estuviera esperando y pariendo ¡una aberración mayor!...sus nervios se fueron al demonio apenas se enteró que llegarían engendros a su familia…..Loca….Loca…..Loca…Loca…Sonic la volvió loca esa noche en que la persiguió como ese monstruo…..aun escucha a cosmo gritar en su cabeza…esos ojos negros con iris roja aun la persiguen en sueños…Loca…..Loca….Loca…Sonic la volvió Loca…Sonic se volvió un monstruo y ahora ella terminara el trabajo que dejo inconcluso hace años….

 _-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"._

Los gritos de los engendros, la alejaron de sus pensamientos….Lanzándoles la botella vacía del vino que bebió la noche anterior…..

-¡SILENCIO CABRONES O LES CORTO EL CUELLO!

Los 3 engendros atados cada uno en una silla….Horrorizados viendo que al otro lado de la mesa estaban 2 pares de esqueletos y el cuerpo sin cabeza de su tío….La mesa, estaba decorada con globos y pasteles….

 _-"¡si los tocas te mato!"_

Sonia sonrió, caminando dando saltitos…Ante un tails quien estaba atado de pies, manos y colas en una tabla….

-¿Por qué la cara larga?... ¡es una fiesta!

Horrorizado el rubio vio a su cuñada reír sin control mientras lanzaba confeti de una bolsita que traía de su bolsillo…

-¡vamos cuñadito!...WIIIIIII…. ¡es una puta fiesta!... ¡Una digna del gran sonic the hedgehog!... ¡esto es una gran fiesta!... ¿acaso no les gusta?...recuerdo que les gustaba…. ¿no habrá sido en una de ellas en la que Sonic te cogió?

Los ojos de los niños se abrieron como platos, la imagen mental no los dejaba…Mirando horrorizados a su padre…

-¡cállate!

-¿oh?... ¿así no fue?...entonces… ¿cuándo?...dime… ¿cómo fue?... ¿te gusto?... ¿Te cogió tan fuerte esa noche en que te preño?

Los 3 niños lo miraban sin saber ¿Cómo reaccionar?...Tails solo se limitaba a mirarla con odio mientras ella le pasaba por la piel el machete ensangrentado….

-me pregunto… ¿Cómo fue que pariste?...me dijeron que fue como una hiena…..perooooooo…..he pensado ¿Cómo hubiera sido por cesárea?...siempre quise hacer una cesárea?

Sonia sonriendo le hundió la punta del machete, ante las suplicas de los niños…Haciéndole un tajo profundo, sangrante, sacándole algunos órganos en el proceso….

Sonic quien acaba de llegar, al ver tal escena….Fue incapaz de contenerse…

 _-"¿quieres jugar?"_

Exe apareció….Tomando control del cuerpo de Sonic….Este fue corriendo en dirección a la loca listo para "jugar" con ella….Ella estaba preparada para él, tocando un botón con la punta del pie en el piso…Millones de cuchillas a nivel hiper sónico aparecieron a su paso atravesándolo de arriba hacia abajo…Sonic exe era un psicópata, no inmortal….Las cuchillas no solo lo atravesaron á el sino también a sus niños y al cadáver de Tails.

Ella comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente… ¡AL FIN LO HABIA LOGRADO!

 _-"¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS POLICIA!"_

Al ver a tipos apuntándole ella simplemente dejo caer el machete…. ¿que importaba que la policía la agarrara?...Sonic y Tails estaban muertos…Sus engendros estaban tan dañados como ellos por efecto de las cuchillas… ¡había ganado!

Amy Rose junto con Shadow llegaron…..horrorizándose al ver tal masacre….Tiempo después con ayuda de terapia para superar este horror…Amy Rose y Shadow formaron una fundación pro integración/entendimiento para apoyar a familias de padre hermafrodita para evitar este tipo de catástrofe….Sonia por su parte fue juzgada y por loca , regreso al cuarto acolchado.

* * *

Años después….

Era otro maravilloso día para Sonia…Con su chaleco de fuerza ajustado….Estaba entretenida recordando ese maravilloso día en que al fin gano, en eso estaba cuando exactamente a las 12:45 hrs del día del nacimiento de los niños de Sonic Y Tails….

 _-"¿quieres jugar?"_

Esa voz…no puede ser….hasta ahora sus alucinaciones no eran tan potentes….

-imposible…es…..estas muerto.

-si….y tu pronto.

En las sombras la eriza vio 7 pares de iris rojas…Manchados en sangre, Manic, Sonic, Tails y los niños se acercaban a ella….

¿Saben? Cuando Zooey hablo con Sonic y decidió compartir a su Tails, la idea de una "familia moderna"….Ella nunca se imaginó que sería de esta forma….Tampoco se imaginó que vengarse de esta puta arrastrándola al infierno para torturarla eternamente, sería una actividad familiar...Al final eran una familia junta al fin y eso era lo único que importaba.

Fin


End file.
